O Futuro Nunca Morre
by O Amalgama
Summary: Seqüência de Anime vs Comics: Colisão de Universos. Quinze anos se passaram desde a guerra entre os universos. O mundo mudou muito e não foi para melhor. Apenas os heróis que sobreviveram a essa guerra podem deter um tirano que dominou o mundo inteiro.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

* * *

><p>Quinze anos... quinze anos se passaram desde que aconteceu...desde que tudo se uniu... embora pareça que sempre tenha sido assim, apenas uns poucos como eu sabemos a verdade... para salvar três universos foi preciso sacrificar vidas, vidas valiosas... e acabou por unir os três universos... só existia um... claro, depois tudo se resolveu, as três realidades existiam separadas, mas ainda existia esta... a que se formou da união desses três universos, onde os seres de todos eles coexistiam em um único mundo, certamente você deseja saber o que houve nessa nova realidade, mas... Quer mesmo que eu continue? Eu sou apenas um observador, que tem milhares de histórias para contar, e esta é uma delas, esse é meu trabalho, observar, pois eu sou Watcher, mas nesta realidade meu trabalho já terminou...<p>

Como já disse, foi há 15 anos que ocorreu a guerra entre os três universos que existem. Graças à bravura de alguns heróis incontáveis vidas foram salvas. Mas quando os universos foram salvos, um novo foi criado, reunindo os três mundos em um só, criando uma só historia. A primeira mudança percebida na história surgiu há quinze anos quando se realizou o torneio de Cell, onde os guerreiros Z lutaram contra o poderoso andróide. Após a primeira luta entre Goku e Cell, Goku se rendeu deixando seu lugar a seu filho. Para deixar a luta mais justa Goku deu uma semente dos deuses para Cell para que ele recuperasse sua força. Durante a luta Cell atacou Gohan com uma força incontrolável, então começou a gargalhar com uma risada tenebrosa, seus olhos mudaram, denunciando um delírio insano, uma terrível loucura que terminou com a vida de Gohan antes que ele pudesse atingir o nível mais alto de um super saiyajin. Goku presenciou o assassinato de seu filho, seu plano havia sido arruinado, nunca poderia esperar isso, Cell estava irreconhecível, completamente louco e começava a atacar a todos sem controle, tirando inclusive a vida de Trunks, mas felizmente Goku conseguiu detê-lo, sua fúria conseguiu fazê-lo alcançar o nível de um super saiyajin 2. Dias mais tarde, Trunks e Gohan foram revividos pelas esferas do dragão, mas também ficou-se sabendo que todas as sementes dos deuses haviam sido contaminadas por uma estranha substância, o vigilante de Gotham City, Batman, descobriu que o responsável foi... o Coringa. Esse fato foi o primeiro de muitas mudanças na história.

Um ano depois, os cavaleiros de bronze viajaram ao outro mundo para deter Hades, quando estiveram prestes a morrer nas mãos do deus da morte, Thanathos, as armaduras douradas conseguiram salvá-los, mas isso não foi suficiente, e a batalha terminou com a vida do cavaleiro de Pégaso, mas como já disse, houve mudanças. O membro da raça dos cavaleiros dragão, Dash, chegou a tempo junto com Goku e os guerreiros Z, e os planos de Hades e seu grande eclipse foram destruídos junto com ele. Meses mais tarde surgiu outro grande perigo, Sailor Galáxia havia se apossado dos corações puros de quase toda a humanidade, mas as Sailor Senshi junto com aliados como os X-Men e a Liga da Justiça acabaram com essa ameaça.

Três anos mais tarde, a paz foi ameaçada com a aparição de um terrível monstro, Majin Boo, seu criador havia feito um acordo com o poderoso telepata Brainiac para controlar esse monstro e destruir a Terra. A batalha entre Goku e Vejita contra essa criatura foi realizada no planeta dos Supremos Senhores Kaio, as esferas de Namekusei reconstruíram a Terra e reviveram todos os seus habitantes, e com sua energia na Genki Dama, Goku acabou com Boo.

Como vê não importava que ameaça surgisse, sempre haviam guerreiros que se transformavam em heróis, não importava quão grave fosse sempre saíam vitoriosos. Mas... aconteceu algo que ninguém poderia esperar. Um ano depois da ameaça de Boo, aconteceu algo que mudou o curso da história: a morte de Saori Kido, Atena.

A influência exercida pela deusa se expandia por todo o mundo, era ela que o protegia e ao morrer foi como se fosse derrubada uma muralha que deteria a maldade. Durante quatro anos ocorreram terríveis guerras e batalhas, a Terra e todo o universo estiveram prestes a serem destruídos. A maldade tinha diferentes nomes, Apocalypse, Darkseid, Thanos, Malebólgia, não importava quem fosse, cada aparição da morte custava vidas, os heróis fizeram um esforço conjunto se unindo, mas parecia que a destruição não parava, as guerras entre as nações haviam chegado ao ponto da guerra nuclear, o fim estava próximo.

Seis anos... seis anos se passaram, a guerra acabou, as ameaças da maldade pararam, os grandes e poderosos vilões haviam deixado este mundo, as nações haviam se globalizado em uma só, já não havia perigo. Creio que você está pensando que a paz finalmente chegou... mas está errado.


	2. A Chegada a um Mundo Diferente

**Capítulo 1: A Chegada a um Mundo Diferente**

* * *

><p>As luzes nos postes se acendem ao cair da noite. Se ouvem os sons de uma sirene, uma menina o ouve como se fosse uma advertência e começa a correr apressadamente pelas ruas da cidade, não haviam carros ou qualquer ser vivo a não ser os insetos que faziam barulho, a menina continua correndo com um ramo de flores em suas mãos, quando escuta um ruído de algo voando sobre o céu, a menina sabe que isso representa perigo e entra num beco tentando se esconder, mas ao chegar no final não há saída, o barulho está bem em cima dela, uma luz se acende e a ilumina, a coisa que a persegue é uma espécie de robô humanóide, no lugar dos pés tinha uma espécie de foguetes que o fazia voar, seus braços eram garras e de seu peito saía a luz que iluminava a menina, por cima de sua cabeça havia uma esfera com uma luz vermelha parecendo uma sirene da polícia.<p>

- Robô: Forma de vida humana encontrada vagando ilegalmente após o toque de recolher. - dizia com um tom cibernético de uma fria gravação humana.

- Menina: Não, por favor, não fiz nada errado! - dizia assustada.

- Robô: Forma de vida humana será julgada de acordo com o artigo 12 das leis do Patriarca, unidade 007652 pronta para transportar a forma de vida humana.

- Menina: Por favor, não! Só queria pegar estas flores porque hoje é o aniversário de minha mãe!

- Robô: Tudo o que disser será usado contra você. - a máquina lança sua garra até a menina, que apenas fecha os olhos.

- Menina: Nãooo! - nesse momento o braço do robô é destruído e cai aos pés da menina, ela olha para trás do robô, que assim como ela se vira para o responsável, um homem com uma capa, de cabelo castanho despenteado.

-Deixe-a em paz.

- Robô: Dano a propriedade do governo do Patriarca, unidade 007652 pronta para realizar a prisão e posterior tortura de individuo... zzkkk... pzzkk... - o homem havia se movido num instante até atravessar o peito do robô com seu punho, em seguida o joga contra a parede destruindo-o. A menina estava surpresa com isso e olha seu salvador.

- Você está bem?

- Menina: S-sim senhor.

- Onde você mora?

- Menina: A duas quadras daqui. - o homem se abaixa e dá as costas à menina.

- Suba nas minhas costas, te levarei num segundo. - a menina obedece e num instante estava na frente do prédio onde mora, ela abre bem os olhos para ter certeza de que não era nenhum sonho. - É aqui?

- Menina: Sim! Muito obrigada senhor.

- Não foi nada. - o homem vê como a menina sobe correndo as escadas mas antes de atravessar a porta para e volta até ele, entregando-lhe duas flores.

- Menina: Isto é para você, eu me chamo Rina.

- Muito prazer Rina, meu nome é Seiya. - a menina sorri e então entra em casa. Seiya dá a volta andando pela rua. - Sei o que vou fazer com estas flores.

Mais tarde, caminhando pela escuridão iluminado apenas pela luz da lua, Seiya chega até um muro que cercava um lugar especial, após saltá-lo continua seu caminho. Olhando em volta percebe-se que ali era o cemitério de Tóquio, seguindo seu caminho entra numa área exclusiva para poucos e para frente a uma estátua localizada sobre uma bela lápide com um altar, o nome escrito dizia tudo: "Saori Kido. Deusa que amou seu mundo e todas as pessoas." Seiya põe uma flor ali e a outra no túmulo que estava ao lado dela, onde se lia: "Shun de Andrômeda." Seiya olha os dois túmulos e se vira para um terceiro que estava ao lado: "Ikki de Fênix."

- Seiya: Lamento Ikki, só consegui duas flores, mas acho que você não gostaria que te deixasse uma... Shun, você sempre foi um grande amigo... Saori... me perdoe... - Seiya se ajoelha e começa a rezar juntando suas mãos. Pouco depois ele termina e volta a olhar para os túmulos quando ouve passos se aproximando e fica em alerta.

- Seiya? - diz uma suave voz feminina, uma que não escutava há quase seis anos, então se lembra.

-Seiya: Essa voz... Lucy? - Seiya se vira e descobre uma linda jovem ruiva, era sua amiga que havia conhecido anos atrás, é verdade que ele havia mudado nestes anos, mas se impressiona ao ver Lucy adulta, estava ainda mais bonita que quando a conhecera.

-Lucy: É mesmo você? Você voltou! - Lucy corre com lágrimas nos olhos para abraçar Seiya que também responde contente o abraço. - Sabia que voltaria... Mas por que demorou tanto?

-Seiya: Perdoe-me... mas tive que fazer isso... - Seiya e Lucy se afastam para olhar um para o outro. - Não fui o mesmo depois do que houve.

-Lucy: Aconteceram tantas cosas aqui, tudo mudou e você não imagina o quanto.

-Seiya: Sim... acabo de ver algo, é mesmo muito diferente, mas... - nisso ouvem um passo que faz o solo tremer. - O que foi isso?

-Lucy: Oh não! - ambos olham para cima, um grande robô com mais de 10 metros de altura aparecia no cemitério.

-Robô: Unidade 002459e... Ordem de busca de forma de vida humana catalogada rebelde finalizada... encontrada com forma de vida ainda não identificada.

-Seiya: Que diabos é essa coisa?

-Lucy: É um Sentinela-Eva.

-Seiya: Um o quê?

-Lucy: Uma dessas geringonças criadas pela Nerv, este veio atrás de mim. - o Sentinela fixa seu olhar em Lucy, seu visor mostra todos os dados sobre ela, o Sentinela levanta sua mão e dispara uma estranha esfera verde de energia. - Proteja-se, é a mim que ele quer! - diz enquanto empurra a Seiya para o lado, Seiya cai e vê como Lucy é presa na esfera de energia que aplica choques elétricos contra ela, Lucy solta um último grito de dor antes de cair inconsciente. O robô mantinha a esfera onde estava Lucy e com um raio a atraía até ele, Seiya se enfurece ao ver isto e se levanta rapidamente queimando seu cosmo.

- Seiya: Lucy! Solte-a, maldita máquina! Meteoro de Pé... - de repente aparece um raio vindo do lado de Seiya destruindo a terra diante dele. - O que foi isso?

- Não se meta neste assunto... - diz um homem a poucos metros ao lado de Seiya, era um sujeito com um longo cabelo loiro preso num rabo de cavalo, vestido com um caro traje de paletó e gravata. O desconhecido acende um cigarro e enquanto dá uma tragada volta a olhar para Seiya. - ...poderia se arrepender. - volta a falar com uma voz fria e um olhar sinistro de seus olhos azuis.

-Seiya: Quem é você para me dizer isso? Será melhor soltá-la ou então... - o homem vai em direção a Seiya e então mostra sua carteira.

- Minha identificação. - a carteira trazia uma placa e uma cédula de identificação. - FBI. Agente Valentim McTaggar.

-Seiya: Mas como...?

-McTaggar: Agente McTaggar a suas ordens. - diz com um sorriso cínico enquanto se agacha numa espécie de saudação cordial.

-Seiya: É falsa! Não pode ser verdade.

-McTaggar: Não tenho por que mentir se isso é crime. Então é melhor se acalmar se não quiser ser preso junto com sua amiga.

-Seiya: Lucy? Está sendo...?

-McTaggar: Sendo presa. - interrompe. - Por acusações de ser fugitiva e traidora das leis do grande Patriarca.

-Seiya: Grande Patriarca?

-McTaggar: Ha! Que ignorante! Quem é você, algum imigrante da zona de fronteira EUA-México? Que simpático! Sentinela-Eva, leve esta rebelde para seu lugar. - diz ignorando Seiya.

-Seiya: Rebelde?

-McTaggar: Sim, uma rebelde. É assim que chamamos o grupo de seus amigos, rebeldes que não querem aceitar a forma de governo do grande Patriarca e continuam a atacá-lo e desafiá-lo inutilmente. É um crime que se paga com a morte.

-Seiya: Isso é loucura, e seu grande Patriarca também deve ser. - ao dizer isto chama completamente a atenção do agente federal.

-McTaggar: Ha, ha. Quer saber? Apenas por dizer isso eu tenho o direito de te matar.

-Seiya: Não sabe com quem se meteu. - diz enquanto queima seu cosmo e se prepara para atacar, mas antes uma esfera de energia se forma na palma de McTaggar.

-McTaggar: Correção... você é que não sabe! De nada! - nesse instante libera uma grande rajada de energia que envolve Seiya sem que pudesse reagir. Seiya é derrubado mas McTaggar mantém o raio sobre ele.

-Seiya: Lucy... não... -Seiya tentava levantar mas o raio o mantinha no chão.

-McTaggar: Ora, ora, percebo um sentimentalismo aqui... Sentinela-Eva, traga a garota! - imediatamente, o Sentinela-Eva levanta Lucy pelos dois braços deixando-a pendurada. - Despedace-a diante dos olhos deste imbecil!

-Seiya: Juro que se machucá-la...- Seiya começa a se enfurecer e aumentar seu cosmo, mas neste instante uma rajada de energia golpeia o Sentinela destruindo a metade de cima de seu corpo, McTaggar para de atacar ao ver isso.

- McTaggar: O quê? - em seguida Seiya dá um grande salto para pegar Lucy no ar, ao descer ao solo olha para onde veio o ataque que destruiu a Sentinela, um homem flutuava no ar, com roupas azuis e brancas e um sombreiro chinês que oculta seu rosto.

- Há quanto tempo... Seiya.

-Seiya: É você... Goku!

-Goku: Isso mesmo. - Goku tira o sombreiro revelando seu clássico penteado e seu rosto que não havia mudado em todos os anos que passaram.

-McTaggar: O famoso Goku, o mais forte dos rebeldes, mas infelizmente não o líder. - enquanto isso Lucy se recuperava percebendo que está nos braços de Seiya.

-Seiya: Você está bem?

-Lucy: S-sim. - nesse momento Goku descia a uma curta distância de Seiya encarando McTaggar.

-McTaggar: Hahaha! Por acaso você quer lutar, Son Goku?

-Goku: Desta vez não será como antes, agora pagará por seus crimes.

- Alto! - uma voz interrompe o combate, um homem vestido com um kimono de samurai, branco em cima e preto embaixo. Em seu cinturão carregava uma espada e seu cabelo era negro. Ele observava todos seriamente enquanto levava sua mão junto a sua espada. - Não permitirei que perturbem os espíritos de seu descanso com uma luta sem importância.

-Seiya: Já apareceu outro. Quem são eles?

-Lucy: São os agentes do governo do grande Patriarca, apenas os mais poderosos tem esse posto. - Goku fica ao lado de seus amigos, assim como McTaggar ao lado do que parece ser seu companheiro e começava a falar.

- Meu nome é Hiroshi Yamashida, e ele é Valentim McTaggar, agentes federais a serviço do Patriarca. A mulher chamada Lucy Shidou e o guerreiro Son Goku são duas das pessoas mais procuradas junto com seu grupo de rebeldes terroristas e parece que também prenderemos mais um de seus amigos.

-Seiya: O que ele disse é verdade?

-Lucy: De acordo com suas leis sim.

-Hiroshi: Agora, suplico que não ofereçam resistência porque senão nada evitará...

-McTaggar: Aauuh! algo havia golpeado a cabeça de McTaggar, Hiroshi se volta alarmado.

-Hiroshi: O que foi?

-McTaggar: Essa coisa... me acertou... - aos pés de McTaggar estava uma arma em forma de morcego anunciando a chegada de outro ser, nesse momento uma cápsula aparece a seus pés e libera um gás.

-Hiroshi: Cuidado, jogaram algo... não respire... - nisso um grande morcego aparece por cima deles e desce ao lado de Goku, Seiya e Lucy. McTaggar que não havia tapado a boca o reconhece imediatamente.

-McTaggar: É Batman!

-Seiya: Batman? - o homem morcego se coloca frente a Seiya encarando os dois agentes.

-Batman: Querem rebeldes?...Pois aqui estão alguns. - Batman estende sua capa revelando que o traje que vestia era uma espécie de armadura com um moderno cinturão, a única coisa que não mudara era o símbolo em seu peito, mas o movimento que havia feito era um sinal para a aparição de mais três seres, uma garota, um homem que parecia uma fera com três garras em cada mão e um ser com uma capa vermelha que descia do céu.

-Seiya: Jubileu, Wolverine e Superman, não posso acreditar que também estão aqui. - os trajes de Jubileu e Wolverine não haviam mudado muito, exceto pela aparência mais adulta de Jubileu, mas Superman trazia suas cores clássicas exceto pelo símbolo em seu peito que havia trocado o amarelo por preto.

-Superman: Por favor retirem-se... agora. - diz aos dois agentes enquanto solta seus raios óticos que se chocam com a espada de Hiroshi, que a havia desembainhado rapidamente e com a mesma velocidade a guarda novamente.

-McTaggar: Vou matá-los aqui mesmo.

-Hiroshi: Não! Por hoje ficará assim, nos veremos em outra ocasião. - diz detendo McTaggar, que volta a tomar sua postura tranqüila.

-McTaggar: Se você diz... - Wolverine se lança contra eles sacando suas garras.

-Wolverine: Vamos, não estraguem a diversão. - Wolverine salta e corta com suas garras mas elas atravessam o corpo de Hiroshi, que já havia desaparecido.

-Hiroshi: Nos veremos em breve. - Wolverine se levanta e recolhe suas garras, todos estavam bem, mas Seiya era o único que não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo.

-Seiya: Ei, alguém poderia explicar o que houve?

-Wolverine: É muito fácil chegar e perguntar assim, não é, imbecil?

-Batman: Primeiro vamos embora. Temos que sair da área onde podem nos localizar. - momentos depois todos vão caminhando por uma rua deserta fora da cidade, onde todos os edifícios estavam em ruínas e as ruas destruídas. Wolverine andava na frente afastado dos outros.

-Jubileu: Desculpe Wolverine, ele consegue ser muito rancoroso. - diz se dirigindo a Seiya.

-Seiya: Entendo... Desculpe Batman, mas... você parece mais jovem que da última vez que te vi. - Jubileu e Batman não escondem um sorriso, enquanto Jubileu segura o braço de Batman, responde.

-Jubileu: Ha, ha! É por que ele não é o Batman que conheceu, ele era o Robin.

-Seiya: Robin?

-Jubileu: Deixou de ser a alguns anos.

-Seiya: Mas e...

-Batman: O verdadeiro Batman está vivo, mas numa cadeira de rodas, mesmo assim ainda é importante.

-Superman: É muito importante para todo o mundo, para a força que se opõe contra o poder do Patriarca.

-Seiya: Ele é o...?

-Superman: Quando chegarmos, ele te explicará com detalhes. - nisso o grupo voltava a se dividir, Lucy andava mais devagar se afastando dos outros, Jubileu percebe e vai até ela.

-Jubileu: O que foi, Lucy? Não está feliz por Seiya ter voltado?

-Lucy: Por favor, não diga nada do que vou te dizer...

-Jubileu: Claro, pode confiar.

-Lucy: Falo sério, então guarde segredo... sim, estou feliz por ele ter voltado, gostei muito, mas... ele, não sei, quando partiu não sei por que foi e agora que o vejo após tanto tempo, seis anos se passaram e eu...

-Jubileu: Eu sabia! Desde que os vi juntos saíram faíscas! Você gosta dele! - Lucy imediatamente tapa a sua boca.

-Lucy: Eu? Claro que não... é só que...

-Jubileu: Vamos! Eu conheço esse seu olhar de boba.

-Lucy: Mas então...

-Jubileu: Mas não vou deixá-la agir como boba como já fez, dê tempo a ele, acabou de chegar e não sabe o que está havendo, acho melhor passar um tempo com ele, e verá que irá te corresponder.

-Lucy: Você acha?

-Jubileu: Claro, quem não iria?

-Lucy: Obrigada Jubileu, ele deve ter muitos problemas que não quer compartilhar com ninguém mas é claro que estarei pronta para ajudá-lo, por que sou uma guerreira mágica!

-Jubileu: É bom ver que levantou o astral, ha, ha. - as duas iam ficando para trás conversando entre si, Seiya e Batman apenas as observavam de longe.

-Seiya: Mulheres... Quem entende?

-Batman: Eu apenas sou o Batman. - pouco depois, Wolverine pára de repente e saca suas garras.

-Goku: Wolverine? Algo errado?

-Wolverine: Talvez. Não posso ouvi-lo, mas nada pode esconder seu cheiro. - nisso uma densa neblina se aproxima deles, de onde aparece uma figura encapuzada com um velho manto que não deixava ver seu corpo ou seu rosto.

-Goku: É ele?

-Wolverine: Isso mesmo, seu mau cheiro de traidor o denuncia. - a figura então libera uma aura branca a sua volta e rapidamente todo o ambiente começava a esfriar.

-Seiya: Seu cosmo... me parece familiar. - o encapuzado aponta os braços para baixo e libera dois raios que entram no solo para depois raios de luz surgirem verticalmente em diferentes partes em volta dele, os raios tomavam forma de monstros de gelo de tamanho humano, formados em quase todo seu corpo de afiados espinhos.

- Ataquem. - os oito monstros se lançam ao ataque emitindo ruídos estranhos, Goku, Seiya, Superman e Wolverine avançam se preparando para contra-atacar.

-Wolverine: Vou fazer cubos de gelo. - os quatro se movem como sabem fazer e rapidamente assumem a vantagem destruindo seis dos monstros de gelo, deixando seus pedaços por toda parte, mas Superman era o único que havia avançado rapidamente até ficar frente ao misterioso ser.

-Superman: Mesmo que use esse manto sabe que não pode se esconder de mim.

- Não tentava fazer isso, Clark.

-Superman: Não tem o direito de me chamar assim!

- Não se exalte, não é bom para o coração.

-Superman: Pare de falar e lute, pagará por tudo, traidor.

- Traidor? Eu apenas fiz o que era certo, assim como você... como salvar milhares de vidas... ao preço de deixar uma mulher morrer.

-Superman: MALDITOS! Por sua culpa me deixaram sem escolha! - Superman se enfurece de um jeito que ninguém havia visto e solta sua visão de calor que atinge o homem misterioso, suas roupas eram queimadas instantaneamente revelando pouco a pouco sua figura.

-Goku: Hã? Não! Superman está em perigo! - nesse momento o homem juntava suas mãos e erguia seus braços, elevando sua energia.

- Aqui está sua escolha... Morra! Execução Aurora!

-Superman: Aaaagh!- Superman é surpreendido por um movimento rápido demais para ele, e todo seu corpo é congelado e coberto por uma densa camada de gelo, Seiya reconhece esse movimento.

-Seiya: Não pode ser... NÃO! - nesse instante o inimigo lança um raio atravessando o peito de Superman e destruindo seu corpo em milhares de pedaços diante do espanto de todos que haviam presenciado o trágico fato. - SUPERMAN!

-Batman: O matou... conseguiu matar o Superman.

-Lucy: N-não pode ser...- Seiya vai até os restos do Superman, mas eles acabavam de se partir em pequenos pedaços, nem ele nem Goku puderam evitar. Nesse momento Seiya se vira para o assassino, seu cabelo loiro, sua armadura e seu cosmo não deixavam nenhuma dúvida.

- Já faz tempo, Seiya...

-Seiya: Não... não posso acreditar que seja você... Hyoga! - a figura de Hyoga se revelava, sua armadura de bronze era a mesma que havia usado na batalha de Hades, parecia que não havia mudado nada, apenas Seiya sabia que seu olhar e seu cosmo já não eram os mesmos, para o Cavaleiro de Pégaso era impossível de acreditar, mas Hyoga agora era seu inimigo.


	3. O Caminho a Seguir

**Capítulo 2: O Caminho a Seguir**

* * *

><p>- Hyoga: É bom vê-lo de novo Seiya... Sentiu minha falta? - dizia o Cavaleiro de Cisne com um sorriso e um olhar que Seiya jamais vira antes. Seiya havia chegado a um mundo novo, onde ainda não sabia exatamente o que se passava, apenas que seus amigos eram perseguidos pelo governo de um tal Patriarca, mas o que houve a alguns segundos foi algo que não poderia prever nem em seus pesadelos mais estranhos, Hyoga havia matado o Superman.<p>

- Seiya: Hy-Hyoga... você... - Wolverine e Goku ficam na frente de Seiya querendo enfrentar seu inimigo.

- Wolverine: Como se atreve a mostrar a cara, traidor?

- Goku: Traidor... assassino. - Goku tinha fúria em seu olhar assim como Wolverine, mas ainda não podiam começar a atacar.

- Seiya: Não... não é verdade. Hyoga, você...? - Seiya ainda não conseguia aceitar o que viu, Hyoga decide conversar com seu velho companheiro de batalha.

- Hyoga: Você sabe o que aconteceu, Seiya. Depois que Saori foi assassinada... você, assim como eu e todos os outros cavaleiros deixamos de ser os mesmos.

- Batman: Saori Kido foi assassinada há dez anos pela mente mais insana deste planeta... o Coringa. Durante a confusão e a busca do assassino, Hyoga foi o primeiro dos cavaleiros que descobriu e foi atrás dele... e ao ver que era um simples humano e ele um cavaleiro de bronze não pôde proteger Atena... se tornou tão louco quanto ele.

- Hyoga: Esse maldito tirou Saori de nós! Não pudemos fazer nada para impedir! - a atitude calma que Hyoga mostrava se dissipara ao lembrar destes acontecimentos, mas de novo mostrava seu olhar de ódio. - E não imaginam a satisfação que senti ao arrancar sua cabeça... Batman também descobriu o que o Coringa fez, mas não esperava uma emboscada de Bane, Senhor Sinistro e Coringa... o porque de estarem juntos eu jamais soube, nem me importei...

Flashback

Bane, Sr. Sinistro e Coringa admiravam sua vitória sobre o cavaleiro noturno, Batman estava caído no chão seriamente ferido depois de receber um ataque, o Coringa aproveitava cada momento.

- Sinistro: E então? Já terminou? Podemos voltar a nossos assuntos?

- Coringa: Calma Draculinha, só estarei satisfeito quando tiverem partido sua coluna HA HA HA HA HA HA! - nesse momento Bane levanta Batman e com um movimento violento acerta seu joelho nas costas dele.

- Batman: AAAARRGHH! - Bane joga Batman no chão, estava muito ferido e já não podia sequer se mover. Coringa avança até ele e se ajoelha para tirar sua máscara.

- Coringa: Vejamos quem é o homem por trás do... - com um rápido movimento ele tira a máscara revelando o rosto do Batman. - ...morcego. Olá Bruce! Sempre soube... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

- Sinistro: Coringa!

- Coringa: O que foi? Bane? - Coringa se vira, ele e Sinistro vêem Bane totalmente congelado e em seguida sua cabeça explode, seu corpo cai e se quebra em mil pedaços, uma figura surge atrás dele, era Hyoga. Sinistro ataca com um raio mas Hyoga é mais rápido e o esquiva facilmente.

- Sinistro: Quem..? - Hyoga lança um olhar furioso e num instante Sinistro é congelado e depois destruído em pedaços pelo cavaleiro de Cisne, que então olha para o Coringa.

- Hyoga: Assassino... - Hyoga libera seu cosmo e com uma poderosa brisa o corpo do Coringa começava a congelar deixando apenas sua cabeça livre. Hyoga se dirigia até ele caminhando lentamente, Coringa tentava se mover mas era inútil, Batman assistia tudo mas não podia interferir.

- Batman: Não... não faça isso... - Hyoga finalmente para frente ao Coringa, seu olhar intimidava o palhaço que não podia fazer nada, então com dois rápidos movimentos Hyoga arranca os braços do Coringa, que estava paralisado sem acreditar no que acontecia.

- Hyoga: Vá pro inferno. - o cavaleiro prepara seu punho, o Coringa apenas assistia, não dava para saber se estava consciente do que ia acontecer.

- Coringa: Ha... haha... hahahaha. Hahaha! Hahahaha!... ! - a gargalhada faz um eco que parece infinito enquanto a cabeça do Coringa voa pela sala separada de seu corpo que depois era destruído.

Fim do flashback

- Hyoga: Mas o pior não havia terminado... estava só começando... Atena protegia a Terra e ao morrer, uma crise apocalíptica se abateu sobre o mundo. Durante os ataques de seres malignos poderosos muita gente morreu, incluindo super heróis, as nações se enfrentavam numa guerra nuclear... o mundo estava prestes a morrer... mas houve alguém que conseguiu devolver o equilíbrio e a harmonia ao mundo e pôr as coisas em ordem, esse alguém foi o Patriarca.

- Batman: O Patriarca escravizou o mundo, o prendeu numa enorme cela governada com punho de ferro, impondo sua lei marcial, quem não segue suas regras... morre. Alguns se rebelaram, nossos amigos, e todos morreram... - Seiya então reage e se lança até Hyoga sacudindo-o pelos ombros.

- Seiya: Hyoga, acorde! - com um brusco movimento Hyoga se separa.

- Hyoga: Acorde você! Apenas o Patriarca pode acabar com a maldade das pessoas.

- Seiya: Escravizando-as?

- Hyoga: Estamos formando um mundo melhor, sem a escória do mundo pela qual Saori morreu... E se não gosta está condenado a ser destruído! - Hyoga levanta a mão liberando sua energia por toda a área.

- Lucy: Hã? O que está tentando fazer? - de repente um monstro de gelo aparece por trás de Lucy, mas antes que fizesse algo, Jubileu reage e o destrói.

- Jubileu: Como ainda podem estar vivos? - nisso a criatura que havia destruído se regenerava - Meus poderes não funcionam!

- Hyoga: Nos veremos em outra ocasião Seiya!- Hyoga desaparece na densa neblina.

- Seiya: Hyoga! - Seiya tenta segui-lo mas cinco criaturas de gelo barram seu caminho. - De onde saíram tantos? - Goku estava lutando também, com um golpe destruía a cabeça de um mas voltava a se regenerar e mais quatro aparecem agarrando-o pelos braços e um corta seu rosto com suas garras. Batman tenta ir ajudar mas é derrubado pelo raio que outro monstro solta pela boca. Wolverine também lutava com quatro de uma vez e quando destruía um mais três se lançavam sobre ele e o aprisionavam.

- Wolverine: O que estão tentando fazer? - a alguns metros dali, outro corria até Wolverine e quando se lança voando se transforma numa grande lança afiada que se crava no peito do mutante. - AAARRHH! - mas não terminava assim, as criaturas ainda o seguravam e o que havia se cravado no peito emitia uma estranha energia que depois produz uma explosão levando as outras criaturas... e Wolverine.

- Jubileu: LOGAN! NÃO! - a fumaça da explosão se dissipa, Wolverine estava morto, Jubileu chora por seu amigo e não percebe quando um monstro a ataca mas é destruído antes.

- Seiya: Já chega! - Seiya explode seu cosmo destruindo os que o estavam atacando mas eles voltavam a se regenerar.

- Batman: São muitos.

- Goku: É hora de terminar! - Goku eleva seu ki, uma grande rajada cobre toda a área onde estão lutando, fazendo os monstros derreterem.

- Batman: Boa técnica.

- Goku: Não fui eu.

- Estão todos bem? - duas figuras aparecem descendo.

- Seiya: Shiryu... e Picollo!

- Picollo: Será melhor andarmos rápido, falta pouco para chegar à zona neutra onde não podem nos rastrear e Goku poderá nos tele-transportar.

...

Gotham City, Mansão Wayne.

A grande mansão Wayne, a base secreta do cavaleiro noturno de Gotham City, agora se encontrava em ruínas. A enorme casa estava destruída aparentemente por explosões e ataques ocorridos a muito tempo. Os sete guerreiros restantes entram onde está um velho relógio que oculta a entrada até a grande caverna guiados pelo jovem Batman, para Seiya era a primeira vez que visitava esse lugar e se surpreendia ao ver como ao fundo há um grande computador cercado de aparatos eletrônicos e cabos, tudo para monitorar o mundo. Bem ali, na cadeira principal, se encontrava uma velha figura, Bruce Wayne se vira para receber o novo visitante.

- Bruce Wayne: Então chegaram, vejo que finalmente decidiu voltar, Seiya. - Seiya se aproxima para falar com Wayne enquanto os outros se espalham pelo lugar sem se afastar muito deles.

- Seiya: Sim... mas durante a luta... Superman e Wolverine...

- Bruce Wayne: Já sei que morreram... Wolverine já não podia mais... e Superman como sempre foi um tolo que caiu na armadilha...

- Seiya: Pensei que vocês eram sócios ou...

- Bruce Wayne: Durante anos já não nos olhávamos nos olhos, apenas ouvia o que era importante na missão... mas espero que por fim descanse em paz.

- Seiya: Nossa, você aceita como se fosse fácil...

- Bruce Wayne: Ouça, Seiya... nós temos lutado contra as forças do Patriarca e sempre que um grupo se encontra em batalha com um dos agentes especiais, terminamos com baixas. Mas já que te trouxeram aqui, suponho que...

- Picollo: Pégaso esteve longe por muito tempo e parece que agora se decidiu, mas primeiro ele tem que saber o porque de tudo isto.

- Bruce Wayne: Bem... como seu amigo Hyoga já lhe disse, nós somos uma força rebelde que se opõe às leis do Patriarca que escravizam o mundo. O Patriarca dominou pela força grande parte do mundo, só restam livres esta parte dos Estados Unidos e algumas ao sul, na Ásia e no leste da Europa. Nós passamos a enfrentá-lo depois que os exércitos das potências mundiais falharam e até agora temos perdido. Não há dúvida quanto ao poder que ele possui... e em grande parte também, a ajuda de seu mini exército de subordinados, que inclui sentinelas e soldados geneticamente melhorados. Encabeçando essas forças estão os agentes especiais, os guerreiros mais poderosos que existem, você já conheceu três: Hyoga, McTaggar e Hiroshi, mas há outros três, um monstro cheio de músculos chamado Bulldog, um soldado psicopata chamado Nerkull e uma mulher conhecida como Hayato. Eles já mataram vários super heróis e guerreiros poderosos antes. - todos fazem um minuto de silêncio ao lembrar as perdas sofridas e para que Seiya possa ter uma idéia dessa terrível batalha.

- Seiya: Não posso acreditar que vocês não tenham conseguido derrotá-los. Onde estão os outros?

- Bruce Wayne: Gohan e Nate Grey estão se recuperando de seus ferimentos, Serena está com eles assim como Hotaru, Trunks está treinando e ninguém tem visto Vejita ou Spawn... além deles, somos todos os que ficaram para lutar, os outros morreram incluindo as baixas de hoje. Agora vê quanta falta faz alguém como você?

- Seiya: Não vejo a diferença. - diz olhando para o chão lamentando por tudo o que ouviu.

- Bruce Wayne: É porque não esteve no campo de batalha! Agora que sabe onde estamos você tem que decidir. - Seiya dá a volta dando as costas a Bruce Wayne e se afasta de todos ali.

- Seiya: Preciso de ar fresco.

- Picollo: Tem algumas horas para meditar sobre sua situação já que senão terá que morrer.

- Seiya: E quem fará isso? Você, Picollo? Ou por acaso será Goku? Shiryu? - os três mencionados o encaram seriamente, assim como Seiya.

- Goku: Seiya, eu não farei tal coisa nem nenhum dos outros... porque tenho certeza de que tomará a decisão correta.

Goku dá a volta se afastando dos outros, Seiya faz o mesmo se dirigindo até a saída, momentos depois se encontra sob uma árvore no vasto campo verde que cerca a mansão. Ele começa a pensar em que caminho seguir e como fazer isso depois do que fez há tempos. Nisso alguém se aproxima, ele se vira e descobre Lucy vindo acompanhá-lo.

- Lucy: Seiya... por favor, diga que o que acredito está certo e que você pensa do mesmo jeito.

- Seiya: Tudo é diferente agora... não é como quando éramos mais jovens e acreditávamos nestas coisas, tudo isso não vale nada nesse mundo.

- Lucy: Por acaso vai se afastar de novo? Como fez há seis anos? Tem idéia de como foi duro para mim... para todos nós lutar sem sua ajuda?

- Seiya: Eu lamento muito, mas eu já não tinha motivos para lutar, depois que derrotamos todos esses malditos como Apocalypse, Malebólgia e os outros, terminamos quase derrotados, os cavaleiros de ouro, Shun e Ikki morreram e tudo depois que Saori... e o mundo não mudava, o sonho de paz pelo que tanto lutamos estava destruído... perdi as esperanças.

- Lucy: Seiya você... não posso acreditar, mas então... Pra que voltou? - Seiya coloca sua mão no ombro de Lucy, ela estranha esse gesto.

- Seiya: Minha irmã morreu há três anos...

- Lucy: Oh, sinto muito.

- Seiya: Mas ela me fez ver que não valia a pena viver sem lutar por alguém que ame... não sei, vim até aqui para encontrar essa razão de lutar, nunca imaginei que as coisas poderiam ter mudado tanto... mas graças a Deus você está aqui...

- Lucy: Seiya... eu queria... - Lucy olha para o horizonte onde estava amanhecendo. - Eu queria te dizer que... Seiya? Pra onde foi? - Lucy olha para todos os lados, Seiya havia desaparecido, estava a alguns metros dali descendo uma pequena colina.

- Seiya: "O que estou tentando fazer?... Lucy... sempre foi muito boa comigo, não posso me permitir me aproximar dela procurando compaixão, todas as pessoas de quem gostava estão mortas, tudo por minha culpa, não deixarei que algo ruim lhe aconteça..." - de repente ele para, sente que estava sendo vigiado por alguém. - Hum? Um cosmo...

- Nunca entenderei isso. Quando os humanos deixarão de se levar tão facilmente por seus sentimentos? - a voz vinha por trás, Seiya se vira descobrindo uma figura conhecida.

- Seiya: Hã? Você? Vejita... - Vejita estava de braços cruzados com seu clássico olhar de desprezo, havia deixado a barba crescer mas era a única coisa diferente nele, inclusive vestia sua armadura de saiyajin mas com roupa preta em vez do azul que usava.

- Vejita: Isso mesmo, e lamento ter ouvido o que disse.

- Seiya: Não me importa o que pense, isso é problema meu.

- Vejita: Sim.. Foi por seus estúpidos problemas pessoais que fugiu!... Se tivesse deixado para trás seus sentimentos por sua deusa morta agora seria muito diferente.

- Seiya: Não se atreva a mencioná-la! Se eles os derrotaram, eu não teria sido de muita ajuda. - Vejita avança até Seiya e fica frente a frente com ele.

- Vejita: Isso não é verdade, embora em combate sempre tenha sido um inútil, devo admitir que você conhece muito bem o Patriarca, até já o derrotou uma vez.

- Seiya: O quê? Por acaso o Patriarca é...?

- Vejita: Sim... É DASH.

- Seiya: Dash? Mas...

- É verdade Seiya. - uma voz espectral surge atrás de Seiya, que se vira vendo um demônio saído do próprio inferno, sua grande capa vermelha tremia como se fossem chamas ardentes.

- Seiya: Você... Spawn, não posso acreditar.

- Spawn: É mais difícil para eu acreditar que seja você, não te via desde que lutamos juntos na invasão de Malebólgia, o tempo passou.

- Seiya: Também quer descontar em mim? Pode ir!

- Spawn: Está enganado, só quero que saiba que não é o único que sofre... - Spawn tira sua máscara revelando seu rosto. - Todos carregamos nossas cicatrizes.

- Seiya: Eu sei, só que antes tinha um bom motivo para lutar pela paz... agora é mais difícil voltar a lutar, não como o mundo está agora.

- Spawn: Entendo, eu também não recuperei a fé, perdi o amor de minha vida há alguns anos, talvez o que busco seja vingança e o que Vejita quer é lutar e vencer... mas quero que veja isto . -Spawn libera raios de seus olhos que formam uma imagem como um holograma, onde se pode ver uma cidade rodeada por uma grande cúpula e uma grande muralha em volta dela, dentro da cidade não havia carros, apenas tanques e robôs voadores como o que atacou Seiya. - Essa cidade pode ser Nova York, Tóquio ou Paris, não importa já que a maioria das cidades importantes estão assim, transformadas em cidades prisão, nós lutamos para libertá-las, derrubando o governo do Patriarca... a decisão é sua, se irá adiante e como irá... do nosso lado ou do outro... só você pode dizer... - Seiya se afasta alguns passos de Spawn e Vejita olhando para o amanhecer como não olhava a muito tempo, então fecha os olhos e acende seu cosmo, uma estrela desce do céu como um raio de luz sobre Seiya, um clarão o cobre e quando se desvanece, Seiya aparece vestido com a armadura de Pégaso, reluzente como se fosse mais forte e brilhante que nunca. Então Seiya se volta para eles com um novo olhar, a tristeza havia desaparecido por um momento, Spawn havia notado, esperando sua reação.

- Seiya: Ouçam! Lamento por tudo o que fiz do fundo do meu coração, a partir deste momento pagarei por tudo, não me esconderei... Lutarei!... Lutarei com vocês para libertar o mundo!

- Seiya... - nisso duas mãos aparecem segurando o punho de Seiya, que olha e descobre que é Lucy. - Lembre que desta vez todos estamos com você. - aparecem frente a eles Goku, Shiryu, Picollo, Sailor Moon, Sailor Saturno, Batman, Jubileu, Gohan e Trunks.

- Goku: Todos juntos... agora vamos entrar em ação.

- Seiya: Obrigado... obrigado a todos.

...

Enquanto isso, longe dali, havia uma cidade presa dentro de uma muralha que parece igual às outras que estavam sob o regime do Patriarca, mas esta era especial, já que no centro dela se erguia uma grande torre que parece feita de cristal, com vários andares onde se destacavam varandas ovais e por cima uma maior. Sustentando todo esse complexo se encontra uma base onde entram e saem vários robôs e soldados. Uma figura no céu descia voando e se dirigia até o topo da torre onde entra numa área com um jardim e caminha por uma porta que conduz até uma sala adornada com uma gigantesca cortina vermelha ao fundo e onde havia uma cadeira principal junto a uma mesa redonda, então desce as escadas até onde estava um homem de cabelo verde comprido, usando uma capa preta e trajes também pretos, ia falar com ele mas antes um homem mais velho e calvo cruza seu caminho. Ele parece normal, mas seu olhar maligno demonstra que não precisa de poderes super-humanos para estar no topo do mundo junto com quem o controla.

- Hyoga, devo dar-lhe meus parabéns, realizou uma façanha realmente gloriosa hoje ao se livrar desse inútil azul do Superman.

- Hyoga: Deve ser o dia mais feliz da sua vida Luthor, imagino que não perdeu nada. - Lex Luthor voltava a sorrir olhando-o nos olhos frente a frente.

- Luthor: Foi um incrível acontecimento via satélite, agora os temos totalmente derrotados, você receberá uma grande recompensa, eu mesmo cuidarei disso.

- Hyoga: Com licença Luthor, mas não tenho tempo para sua fingida gratidão e adulação. - Hyoga passa por ele enquanto Luthor lhe fazia uma respeitosa saudação baixando a cabeça.

- Luthor: "Receberá uma recompensa especial, eu garanto." - Luthor deixa a sala com uma expressão sinistra, enquanto Hyoga ficava junto ao outro homem que parecia mais importante, que olhava para a cortina vermelha agarrando um pedaço com sua mão, mas o solta ao sentir a aproximação de Hyoga.

- Hyoga: Dash, você já deve saber... - Dash olha para Hyoga direto nos olhos, nada mudou nele, exceto por seu olhar sem sentimento.

- Dash: Superman e Wolverine foram eliminados... Seiya voltou... mas não importa quem mais se una às fileiras do inimigo e não importa quem seja, seguiremos com o próximo passo, entendeu?

- Hyoga: Entendo Dash, mas também entendo que a chegada de Seiya só lhe serviu para lembrar contra quem está lutando.

- Dash: Eles foram grandes aliados, eu sei... Seiya, Shiryu, você e outros cavaleiros com quem formamos uma amizade, os laços permanecem, mas espero que entenda que não irei retroceder.

- Hyoga: Sim eu sei, eu também não.

- Dash: Superman morreu. Ele, Goku e Vejita representavam as mais fortes ameaças, embora Seiya tenha voltado isso não mudará nada, agora seguiremos para o próximo ataque... o último.

* * *

><p>Notas do tradutor: Devem estar imaginando de onde saiu Spawn. Ele não fez parte de "Anime vs. Comics, Colisão de Universos", já que não pertence aos universos Marvel ou DC, e sim ao Image, mas como ele apareceu uma vez numa edição especial com Batman(numa revista de verdade, não num fanfic) onde os dois coexistiam no mesmo universo, o autor resolveu incluí-lo. Quem não conhece Dash deve ler o "Colisão de Universos". Qualquer dúvida, escrevam para mim. Até o próximo capítulo.<p> 


	4. A Ave Imortal Ressurge

**Capítulo 3: A Ave Imortal Ressurge**

* * *

><p>Mansão Wayne.<p>

Era o esconderijo perfeito, apesar da tecnologia do governo do Patriarca contar com satélites vigiando toda a Terra, a base da força rebelde se ocultava no que havia sido a Bat-caverna, que fora ampliada ao se construir várias divisões onde os outros descansavam ou treinavam, era um mini-palácio subterrâneo, e para maior segurança toda a área mansão estava coberta por um gigantesco holograma de tecnologia Shiar, que mostrava a mansão em ruínas e mais nada. Seiya estava descobrindo tudo isso, que era novidade para o membro recém-chegado após seis longos anos. Também já sabia que a entrada da sala do tempo havia sido destruída, por isso não podiam treinar por um ano em um dia como fizeram na batalha contra Cell, mas esse fato levou a outra pergunta: Onde estavam as esferas do dragão? Ainda não haviam dito a ele e só havia se passado uma noite desde que chegou, mas já sabia que algo grave havia acontecido com esses objetos. De seus companheiros de batalha só restavam vivos Lucy, Goku, Vejita, Bruce Wayne, o novo Batman, Jubileu, Vejita, Picollo, Shiryu, Trunks, Serena, Hotaru, Spawn e em recuperação Gohan e X-Man. Hyoga e Dash também estavam vivos mas agora eram seus inimigos, a vida realmente havia mudado. O amanhecer já chegara, eram nove da manhã, ele caminhava pelo complexo subterrâneo até onde sentia o maior número de presenças, então chega a uma porta corrediça que se abre quando chega, e descobre que é um refeitório onde estão os saiyajins Goku, Trunks, Gohan e também Serena e Hotaru.

- Goku: Ah, Seiya! Bem-vindo! Sente-se, o café da manhã já vai ser servido. - diz Goku com um sorriso típico dele, embora se notasse uma pequena mudança, como se a felicidade tivesse diminuído nele, mesmo que pareça impossível. Seiya se senta na mesa redonda junto a Goku e Serena, nisso a porta da cozinha se abre e Chi Chi, a esposa de Goku, sai com uma montanha de comida que põe na mesa.

- Chi Chi: Bem, Serena, Hotaru, Trunks, Gohan, Seiya trarei sua comida num minuto.

- Seiya: I-isso é só para você, Goku?

- Goku: Hum, se Chi Chi não estivesse cozinhando todos estes anos o Patriarca já teria vencido há muito tempo. - em seguida começa a engolir toda a comida.

- Seiya: Pensei que Batman tivesse me dito os nomes de todos os que estavam vivos.

- Serena: Chi Chi e Bulma continuam aqui ajudando no que sabem fazer.

- Seiya: E o que houve com as esferas do dragão? Ainda funcionam?

- Gohan: Claro, mas... o Patriarca tem seis esferas...

- Seiya: Seis? Mas o que houve com a última?

- Hotaru: Ah, essa está muito bem escondida... está aos cuidados do senhor Goku, só ele e o senhor Wayne sabem onde está.

- Goku: Yuum.. mrff, sim... yuum... eu a escondi... jumm.. num lugar muito especial...

- Serena: Essa é uma das razões por que Dash deposita toda sua atenção em nós, ele quer a última esfera, mas não sabemos se é para que nós não possamos usá-las ou para algo mais.

- Seiya: Dash... O que pode tê-lo mudado desse jeito?...desculpem, mas não estou com fome, tenho que ir a um lugar.

- Goku: Espere, Seiya.

- Seiya: Sim?

- Goku: Posso comer sua parte?

- Seiya: Hã... claro. - Seiya sai do refeitório sob o olhar intrigado de Serena. Ela assim como Hotaru, Trunks e Gohan haviam crescido, teria se tornado a princesa se não fosse por esta guerra, mas o que mais lhe doía era ter perdido aquele a quem mais amou desde que tinha quatorze anos, agora Serena era mais madura e decidiu ajudar no que pudesse nesta guerra.

...

Na torre onde está o Patriarca, estão ocorrendo vários movimentos que as pessoas que vivem por ali notam imediatamente. Uma figura conhecida de cabelos loiros observa o que acontece do alto de um edifício, Hyoga sabe que o momento da batalha final está próximo, mas de repente muda toda sua atenção quando percebe a presença de alguém junto a ele.

- Hyoga: É você, Hayako?- uma mulher magra e ruiva, vestida com uma roupa colante de couro negro e uma máscara que só permite ver sua testa e seus olhos, aparece atrás de Hyoga, o olhar dessa mulher era realmente sinistro e refletia maldade.

- Hayako: Dash ordenou o envio das tropas, os agentes federais devem se reunir na sala principal da torre.

- Hyoga: Vá na frente, irei segui-la em breve.

- Hayako: Por acaso está preocupado por enfrentar de novo seus velhos amigos? Bom... já sabe que sempre pode me procurar em busca de consolo e diversão quando quiser... - Hayako se aproxima de Hyoga muito sedutora passando seus braços em volta de seu pescoço, mas apesar disso Hyoga permanecia indiferente.

- Hyoga: Já disse Hayako, só aconteceu uma vez e foi um erro que preferia apagar de minha memória.

- Hayako: Ha, ha, que pena, por que para mim é muito difícil esquecer algo assim, tenho certeza de que para você também será difícil. - Hyoga se vira e olha nos olhos da mulher, então aproxima seu rosto pouco a pouco do dela, mas se detém centímetros antes.

- Hyoga: Acredite... não é difícil esquecer as do seu tipo. - Hyoga dá as costas e se lança do edifício para voar até a torre.

- Hayako: Como queira Hyoga, garanto que irá se arrepender. - Hayako voa seguindo Hyoga. Momentos depois Hyoga aparecia num corredor que levava até a sala principal, perto da porta estavam os outros agentes. McTaggar, Hiroshi e os dois que ainda não tinham aparecido, um ser de quase três metros com uma máscara de onde saía um par de tubos da nuca que terminavam num dispositivo em seu braço, esse era o chamado Bulldog, e o outro segurava uma granada e estava sentado junto ao gigante, vestia um traje militar camuflado, um colar onde tinha pendurados o que pareciam ser olhos, do lado esquerdo de seu rosto havia um implante metálico, ao que parece cobria um grande ferimento do passado, seu codinome era Nerkull, Hyoga para diante de todos, Hayako entra momentos depois.

- Hiroshi. Todos os agentes estão reunidos, agora podemos nos juntar ao Patriarca.

- McTaggar: Até que enfim apareceram.

- Nerkull: Sim, este prepotente do Hiroshi não nos deixava entrar até que todos estivéssemos reunidos.

- Bulldog: Cisne...

- Nerkull: Isso mesmo Bulldog, muito inteligente, é um lindo cisne, mas ninguém sabe pelo que o patinho feio teve que passar para se transformar no que é agora.

- Hyoga: Cale-se Nerkull, já estou cheio de suas piadas sem graça, vamos entrar e terminar com isto o mais rápido possível. - todos vão entrando na sala, mas McTaggar fica acendendo um cigarro esperando que Hayako passasse frente a ele.

- McTaggar: Embora seu corpo possa deslumbrar qualquer um, é esse rosto que chama muito minha atenção, querida. - Hayako para e olha para o agente de longos cabelos loiros.

- Hayako: Ninguém nunca viu meu verdadeiro rosto.

- McTaggar: Eu sei, por isso me agrada. - Hayako o observa sem entender essa atitude, porém não lhe dá atenção e caminha junto aos outros, momentos depois McTaggar fecha a porta e se une aos demais, sentando-se na mesa redonda, onde na cadeira principal estava Dash, o Patriarca que controla praticamente todo o mundo. Ao lado dele estavam Lex Luthor e um homem de óculos, cabelo curto e barba, que mantinha suas mãos entrelaçadas com seus cotovelos sobre a mesa. Enquanto Luthor dirigia a situação financeira e política, Gendou Ikari era o responsável pelas investigações científicas e a criação dos sentinelas e soldados geneticamente melhorados, além disso ambos eram especialistas em estratégias de ataque assim como Dash.

- Dash: Bem, reuni aqui todos os meus homens importantes...

- Hayako: Aham... - interrompe chamando a atenção de Dash.

- Dash: Claro, homens e mulheres...

- Hayako: Obrigada querido...

- Dash: Então vamos nos preparar para o próximo e definitivo golpe.

- Hyoga: Definitivo? Quer dizer que todos nós atacaremos juntos?

- Gendou: Este ataque precisará utilizar toda nossa força de uma maneira surpreendente e incisiva.

- Hiroshi: Melhor dizer um maneira traiçoeira e perversa.

- Luthor: Sr. Yamashida, tem algum problema com nossos métodos?

- Hiroshi: Tenho sim, não me uni a vocês para favorecer um massacre desonroso e que não tem nenhum motivo. - Hiroshi se levanta de sua cadeira desafiando Luthor, apenas McTaggar estava indiferente com a situação.

- Dash: Nosso objetivo não será um massacre Hiroshi, que isso fique bem claro, sempre foi, matar o inimigo será o último recurso.

- McTaggar: Isso é verdade Dash, mas sempre que os enfrentamos um ou dois agentes juntos matamos um ou dois inimigos, mas esta será a primeira vez que iremos agir todos juntos num mesmo lugar, não lhes restará nada além da rendição mas... acha mesmo que eles simplesmente dirão "Eu me rendo"?

- Hiroshi: McTaggar tem razão, eles são o tipo de inimigo que lutará até o fim.

- Dash: Eu sei, é por isso que desta vez eu também irei.

- Hayako: Você irá?

- McTaggar: Nossa, o grande Patriarca Dash entrará em ação, mas antes gostaria de saber aonde vamos.

- Gendou: Só sabemos que estão escondidos em algum lugar da América do Norte, mas não será necessário procurá-los já que eles mesmos nos dirão onde estão.

- Hyoga: Como? Tem algum informante no meio deles?

- Luthor: Não, se fosse assim Batman ou X-Man já o teriam detectado, trata-se de algo melhor que nas próximas horas trará a informação até nós.

- Nerkull: Um momento, disse horas? Me trouxeram aqui para esperar horas? Bem que eu poderia estar me embriagando com um par de mulheres do meu lado, isso sim seria aproveitar o tempo.

- Dash: Temos que estar preparados, e sabe que não tolero esse tipo de comportamento selvagem.

- Nerkull: Está bem, não se irrite! "Você precisa relaxar, um homem pode ficar sem ação por muito tempo."

- Hyoga: O que quer dizer com estarmos preparados?

- Gendou: Neste momento o sistema da rede está agindo, apenas esperem...

...

Onde já foi a Bat-caverna, uma mulher se encontra operando o grande computador, era alguém cuja inteligência e talento haviam ajudado à causa da força opositora ao Patriarca, além de ser a esposa de um saiyajin e mãe de outro, seu nome já é conhecido por todos, Bulma. Junto a ela, observando todo o processo mas entendendo muito pouco estava Jubileu.

- Jubileu: Então é possível entrar na rede de computadores deles?

- Bulma: Agora é quando há muito movimento e acabam se descuidando em algumas partes que protegem o sistema. Claro que só alguém como eu poderia invadi-lo.

- Jubileu: Bom... Não acha que o senhor Wayne vai se zangar quando descobrir?

- Bulma: Ele não manda em todos, além do mais, isso é o que todos estamos procurando...- Bulma faz uns rápidos movimentos nas teclas enquanto o suor escorre em sua testa. - Rápido, me dê esse disco que está à sua direita.

- Jubileu: Disco? Tem muitos. - diz ao ver uma pilha de discos sobre a mesa.

- Bulma: Estão em ordem, o primeiro da pilha é o primeiro que vai inserir quando eu disser... agora.

- Jubileu: Tudo bem chefe. - Jubileu insere o disco no grande painel, então numa parte da tela aparece uma barra que se enche gradualmente.

- Bulma: Bem, quando essa barra estiver cheia insira os discos seguintes um após o outro.

- Jubileu: Está bem. - Jubileu tira o disco quando a barra se completa e insere um e depois outro, uma mensagem aparece na tela, Bulma tecla um pouco mais e em seguida surge uma espécie de diagrama da torre do Patriarca.

- Bulma: Consegui! Este é o sistema de segurança da torre que nos mostra cada canto dela... - Bulma insere outro disco e começa a gravar enquanto executa um programa.

- Jubileu: O que é isso?

- Bulma: Eu criei o radar do dragão, ninguém além de mim poderia ter criado um programa que as localize através da rede de computadores... e aí estão! - na tela apareciam seis círculos luminosos que indicavam a localização das esferas do dragão.

- Jubileu: São as esferas, agora sabemos onde estão.

- Wayne: O que pensam que estão fazendo? - as duas se viram, Bruce Wayne aparecia numa cadeira flutuante dirigindo-se até elas com uma expressão de ira que assustaria qualquer um.

- Bulma: Hã, eu? Olhe, não grite comigo, para sua informação descobri a localização das esferas do dragão Veja! - Bulma pega uma folha onde acabara de imprimir o mapa da torre e o mostra a Wayne.

- Wayne: Muito bem... mas com isso você deu nossa localização ao inimigo.

- Jubileu: O quê?

- Bulma: Não pode ser! Tenho certeza de que saí do sistema antes que me rastreassem.

- Wayne: Eles souberam na hora que entrou no sistema, deixaram uma brecha na segurança de propósito para que você localizasse as esferas, mas em troca eles localizaram nossa base.

- Bulma: Céus... Céus, não! Como pude ter caído tão facilmente?

- Wayne: Acalme-se, eu já esperava que isso acontecesse. - Wayne aperta um botão em sua cadeira e um alarme começa a soar. Nos quartos de descanso e treinamento, Lucy, Serena, Hotaru, Goku, Gohan, Shiryu e Trunks percebem o perigo e rapidamente vão para fora.

- Lucy: Vou procurar Seiya.

- Goku: Sim, podemos precisar dele, espero que Vejita, Picollo e Spawn percebam a tempo.

...

Na mesa onde estavam reunidos Dash e suas forças especiais, um homem se aproxima rapidamente e comunica algo a Gendou Ikari, depois disso o manda se retirar e dirige a palavra aos demais.

- Gendou: Temos o lugar, Luthor o conhece bem, é na mansão Wayne.

- Luthor: Então isso quer dizer que Bruce Wayne é Batman.

- McTaggar: Incrível, até que enfim percebeu! - Luthor e McTaggar trocam olhares nada amigáveis, mas Dash os interrompe se levantando e queimando seu cosmo.

- Dash: Chegou a hora... - com um movimento de sua mão direita sua energia é disparada para fora onde está uma tropa de soldados, todos com máscaras e tubos na nuca parecidos com o de Bulldog, o poder de Dash cria um portal gigantesco, por onde passam cerca de três grupos de vinte soldados. - Preparem-se, logo partiremos também. - os agentes se levantam e se dirigem até o grande balcão da sala, só ficam Luthor e Gendou vigiando os monitores e operando os satélites desde o computador principal.

- Luthor: Gostaria que pusesse um pouco mais de entusiasmo ou alguma emoção pelo menos.

- Gendou: Isso não é problema seu Luthor, apenas faça seu serviço sem me incomodar.

- Luthor: Se esconde sob um disfarce frio e sem sentimentos, mas eu sei que está aqui por alguma outra razão diferente da de Dash. - Gendou interrompe seu trabalho e olha para Luthor tirando os óculos.

- Gendou: Onde quer chegar, Luthor?

- Luthor: Nós dois sabemos que cada um tem seus próprios objetivos aqui. Saiba que estar do meu lado é muito melhor que contra mim, todos os que se opuseram a mim estão debaixo da terra neste momento, a cruzada final está muito próxima e Dash pode acabar morto, creio que já é hora de ir escolhendo qual caminho seguir, um do qual não se arrependa. - Gendou e Luthor se olham fixamente por um longo tempo, terminado esse confronto Gendou tranqüilamente volta a colocar seus óculos e continua seu trabalho no computador.

- Gendou: Vou fingir que não ouvi o que acaba de me dizer, continue com seu trabalho, Luthor.

- Luthor: He, he, é o que farei...

...

Momentos depois um portal se abre a poucos metros da mansão Wayne, as tropas que haviam entrado na cidade saem desse portal e se reúnem em três grupos, Shiryu e Gohan são os primeiros a recebê-los.

- Gohan: Ora, são dos especiais.

- Shiryu: Sim, parece que atacarão com tudo, temos que nos livrar desses antes que cheguem reforços. - todos vestiam uniformes iguais, mas havia um em cada batalhão que os comandava e se vestia todo de preto. Os generais davam um sinal e as tropas avançavam sobre os guerreiros.

- Gohan: Muito bem, prepare-se.

- Hotaru: Esperem por nós! - Hotaru e Serena apareciam transformadas em sailors ao lado deles junto com Jubileu e Batman.

- Batman: Bem, algum plano?

- Gohan: Batman, você, Hotaru e Jubileu se encarreguem dos soldados, Serena, Shiryu e eu abriremos caminho e enfrentaremos os generais.

- Jubileu: Está bem, faremos assim.

- Shiryu: Em frente! Cólera do Dragão!

- Gohan: Mazenku!

- Sailor Moon: Cetro Lunar, ataque! - os poderes são lançados arrasando a terra e chegam até o batalhão de soldados e muitos são derrubados, mas os outros seguem em frente até a mansão onde encontram Batman, Jubileu e Hotaru, enquanto Sailor Moon, Gohan e Shiryu ficam lutando cada um contra os três generais negros que comandavam os batalhões.

- Batman: Vejamos o que acham disso. - Batman salta disparando batrangs que se cravam nos dispositivos que se ligam à nuca por tubos e depois cai com chutes e uma série de movimentos que deixam pelo menos oito deles fora de combate, outros investem contra ele mas caem ao serem atingidos por uma rajada de fogos de artifício.

- Jubileu: Quem quer também? - Jubileu começa a reunir sua energia nas mãos enquanto um grupo a cerca para atacá-la mas se move mais rápido soltando todo o poder num grande círculo a sua volta fazendo vários soldados voarem longe.

- Hotaru: Fora daqui, fantoches do Patriarca. - Saturno gira sua lança criando um forte vento que libera raios de energia derrubando mais soldados, que já haviam diminuído seu número, enquanto Sailor Moon defende um chute de um general com seu cetro, o general sabe lutar rápido e num ataque veloz consegue acertar e derrubar Serena, que fica à sua mercê, mas ele recebe uma rajada de energia pela direita que o joga no chão.

- Sailor Moon: Obrigada, Gohan.

- Gohan: Não há de que. - o general com quem estava lutando aproveita para chegar por trás dele e segurá-lo pelo pescoço com os braços. - Acha que vai me vencer com isso? Haaaaaa! - Gohan expulsa seu ki queimando o general completamente. O único que restava, o que estava lutando contra Shiryu, tenta fugir porém o cavaleiro de bronze cruza seu caminho.

- Shiryu: Não vai não, não até responder nossas perguntas. - Shiryu recebe como resposta um raio de energia que o general lança de sua mão mas Shiryu se protege com seu escudo, o general salta e vai até o portal mas antes de atravessá-lo, algo o detém golpeando-o brutalmente e arrancando sua cabeça com o impacto, do portal sai uma besta humana de quase três metros. - Não pode ser, é Bulldog.

- Bulldog: Dragão! Hyaaarrrr! - Bulldog lança uma esfera de energia que cai onde os soldados estão lutando matando todos e arremessando Gohan, Batman, Shiryu, Jubileu e Sailor Moon para longe, uma grande nuvem de poeira se levanta mas momentos depois se dissipa ao Goku chegar com seu clássico uniforme de luta junto com Trunks.

- Goku: NÃO! Amigos, por favor, digam algo!

- Bulldog: Ha, ha, ha. Augh! - Bulldog recebia um golpe na cabeça, Shiryu aparecia ileso.

- Shiryu: Goku, não se preocupe, todos estamos bem... - Shiryu encara Bulldog. -Vamos monstro! Temos uma conta pendente.

- Bulldog: Dragão... Shiryu! - Bulldog dá um grande golpe que destrói o solo, Shiryu havia se esquivado com sua velocidade e se prepara para atacar, mas nesse momento Sailor Moon aparece com seu sinal na testa brilhando intensamente.

- Sailor Moon: Já estou cansada de lutar. Isso termina agora! - Serena manda um raio de sua aura que atinge Bulldog fazendo-o cambalear, Shiryu aproveita para atacar com seu golpe.

- Shiryu: Cólera do Dragão! - Shiryu atinge o peito de Bulldog com seu punho e uma intensa luz os cobre, pouco depois tudo clareia, Shiryu estava com o punho erguido e quando olha não consegue acreditar, Bulldog permanecia intacto após o ataque à queima-roupa. - É impossível!

- Gohan: Lá vou eu, Shiryu. - Gohan se transforma em super saiyajin e se lança contra Bulldog dando um grande chute em suas costas seguido de um golpe na cabeça que só faz Bulldog se virar, sem causar danos, e com um rápido movimento agarra os dois pelos pescoços. - Aaagh, que rapidez.

- Shiryu: Não pode ser, ele nos pegou! Aaagh! - ambos começavam a ser estrangulados, Goku, Trunks e Hotaru vão ajudar mas antes uma rajada de energia desce rapidamente do céu e cai em Bulldog fazendo com que solte os dois, sobre uma colina podia-se ver um vulto que era Vejita.

- Trunks: Papai, você está aqui!

- Vejita: Vai ficar parado aí? - diz se dirigindo ao ser de capa vermelha atrás dele.

- Spawn: Eu poderia perguntar o mesmo. - Vejita então se transforma em super saiyajin e desce junto a Goku.

- Goku: Olá Vejita, lutaremos juntos de novo.

- Vejita: Você vai ver como melhorei, Kakkarotto.

- Trunks: Spawn, que bom que está aqui.

- Spawn: Não perderia este tipo de diversão.

- Bulldog: Rrrroaaaarrh!

- Goku: Renda-se, somos muitos para você.

- Não! Vocês estão em desvantagem. - do portal emergem cinco figuras que se colocam ao lado de Bulldog, o resto dos agentes aparecia, Hayako, McTaggar, Hyoga, Hiroshi e Nerkull.

- Goku: São todos.

- Olá, Son Goku. - a última figura aparece em sua armadura, Dash.

...

Ao mesmo tempo, nas ruínas de Gotham City, Seiya estava em frente a um edifício refletindo sobre esse panorama e no que o mundo havia se tornado parcialmente graças a Dash, mas apenas parcialmente.

- Seiya: Realmente foi a isso que chegamos, é o fim do mundo e não pudemos evitar... só dependo destes punhos para sobreviver. - Seiya dá um soco na parede do edifício abrindo pequenas rachaduras. - Sim.. é isso mesmo, não posso pensar mais assim, devo ser como era antes, não me render jamais...

- Seiya! - uma voz o chama, era Lucy, Seiya a reconhece imediatamente e estranha ela vir tão apressada.

- Seiya: Lucy? O que foi?

- Lucy: Não está sentindo essa energia?

- Seiya: Energia? Onde?...é ...oh não. - Seiya percebe que Dash e seus agentes estavam invadindo a mansão Wayne, então queima seu cosmo e um raio aparece do céu. - Venha a mim, armadura! - a armadura de Pégaso descia do céu e se dividia em partes que cobrem o corpo de Seiya, segundos depois ele vestia a armadura de bronze que usou contra Hades, e parecia mais poderosa que nunca. A seu lado Lucy acendia sua aura e uma esfera vermelha aparecia em sua mão de onde brotavam chamas que a cobriam e se transformavam em seu traje sagrado de guerreira mágica com uma espada ardendo em chamas.

- Lucy: Vamos lá! - Seiya e Lucy partem a toda velocidade até a mansão Wayne. Pouco depois de partirem, as rachaduras no edifício onde Seiya havia batido aumentavam até derrubar toda a construção.

...

De volta à mansão Wayne, a batalha estava prestes a começar, pela primeira vez os agentes e Dash estavam reunidos no mesmo lugar para lutar, tudo isso era acompanhado pelos monitores por Bruce Wayne e a seu lado, Bulma.

- Bulma: Por favor Vejita, não faça nenhuma loucura.

- Wayne: É a primeira vez que todos os agentes estão reunidos, Vejita e os outros só sairão vivos se ocorrer um milagre.

- Bulma: Não pode fazer nada para evitar a luta?

- Wayne: Agora não, só estou esperando esse milagre. - Bruce Wayne sorri cinicamente deixando Bulma confusa. No campo de batalha, ninguém podia detê-los, principalmente Vejita.

- Spawn: Parece que não querem conversar como pessoas civilizadas.

- Vejita: E desde quando nós queremos? - Vejita eleva seu ki e se lança voando contra os agentes que já começavam a se movimentar e se separavam em direções diferentes.

- Spawn: É mesmo. - Spawn junta sua capa e suas correntes e começa a girar como uma broca enterrando-se no solo enquanto Vejita se preparava para lutar contra McTaggar.

- McTaggar: Vejo que é muito rancoroso Vejita. Lembro que da última vez que lutamos te dei uma surra.

- Vejita: Isso foi antes McTaggar, vejamos como será agora. - nisso aos pés de Hayako a terra começa a tremer e dali saem correntes e pedaços de capa vermelha, porém Hayako se move mais rápido. Na mão esquerda trazia uma adaga e na direita uma arma com duas garras que podiam ser disparadas com um cabo. Então dispara contra o solo até acertar Spawn.

- Spawn: Arrrh!

- Hayako: Não escapará de mim, Spawn. - nesse momento Hiroshi aparecia diante de Goku, este recua e se coloca em guarda transformando-se em super-saiyajin, Hiroshi leva sua mão até sua espada mas muda de idéia e se coloca em guarda só com as mãos.

- Hiroshi: Lutarei limpo Son Goku, e mesmo assim vou vencê-lo.

- Goku: Ha, ha, então vamos. - Hiroshi se lança voando assim como Goku e ambos começam um duelo de super velocidade, Trunks assistia tudo e não sabia para onde ir.

- Trunks: Não sei se meu pai pode sozinho com McTaggar, talvez deva ajudá-lo. Aagh! - Trunks recebe um golpe que quase o derruba, vindo de Hyoga que aparece para enfrentá-lo. - Hyoga!

- Hyoga: Ora Trunks, nunca tive a chance de lutar com você, mas não se preocupe, não irei feri-lo... muito.

- Trunks: Não me subestime! - Trunks se transforma em super saiyajin e dá um golpe em Hyoga mas ele se move mais rápido e o intercepta com sua mão, então contra-ataca com um chute na cabeça de Trunks.

- Hyoga: Um saiyajin não é mais que músculos sem cérebro! Lembre bem disso! - Hyoga se vira e dá um chute giratório com a outra perna, mas Trunks se defende com o braço.

- Trunks: Não ouvi. O que dizia? - Trunks contra-ataca rápido com um golpe, mas Hyoga se cobre com seu braço esquerdo e com a mão direita prepara seu ataque.

- Hyoga: Pó de diamante!

- Trunks: Aaaahhh! - Trunks recebe o ar congelante direto no rosto, Gohan vê isso e se enfurece, então avança até Hyoga.

- Gohan: Trunks! - Gohan atinge Hyoga voando e o derruba. Enquanto Shiryu e Hotaru lutam contra Bulldog e Batman e Jubileu contra Nerkull, Serena estava tranqüilamente em frente a Dash, pois sabia que ele não lutaria com ela.

- Sailor Moon: Vejo que continua com seus planos Dash.

- Dash: Como pode ver... não tem por que temer, eu jamais lutaria contra você.

- Sailor Moon: Por que faz isso? Será que não vê o que causou?

- Dash: Estou limpando a escória do mundo, a mesma escória que deixou livre o assassino de Saori e que espalhou o mal por este mundo em que vivemos. Você deveria saber disso melhor que qualquer um. Todas as pessoas causaram guerras, assassinatos e violência, destruíram a Terra pouco a pouco contaminando-a e eliminando muitos seres vivos.

- Sailor Moon: Mas a violência não é a única solução.

- Dash: Eles tem que entender de alguma forma e a força é a mais eficiente! - Dash e Serena observam um ao outro por alguns segundos, mas Dash prefere optar por uma atitude passiva. - Entretanto, esta não é a hora de discutir, será melhor mandá-la para um lugar onde não corra perigo.

- Sailor Moon: Dash não... - Dash abre um portal que apanha Serena e depois se fecha levando-a para os arredores da destruída Gotham City, mas nesse momento o cavaleiro dragão sente uma presença a seu lado. - Hum? É você, Picollo?

- Picollo: Olá Dash. - Picollo aparecia com os braços cruzados, desafiando Dash com o olhar.

- Dash: Por acaso pretende lutar comigo?

- Picollo: É claro que sim, sempre estou ansioso para punir os traidores.

- Espere Picollo! Eu me encarrego dele.

- Picollo: Maldito desmancha-prazeres, não podia esperar um pouco... Seiya? - Seiya aparece junto com Lucy pronto para lutar. Nisso a batalha estava se intensificando em poder, ambos os lados se chocavam violentamente, Vejita elevava seu ki aumentando a velocidade de seus golpes, mas McTaggar também aumentava sua velocidade esquivando todos os ataques de Vejita, até que chega a agarrar um golpe do saiyajin com a mão.

- McTaggar: Ora, realmente melhorou... mas isso não é suficiente para me vencer. - ao dizer isto, McTaggar começa a aumentar sua energia , surpreendendo até Vejita.

- Vejita: Não posso atingi-lo, como pode ser tão forte? Mas eu não vou perder! Aaaahhh! - as duas energias aumentavam liberando raios e fortes ventos a sua volta. Nesse momento Goku e Hiroshi lutavam pelos ares, Goku eleva seu ki e consegue a golpeá-lo no rosto, mas Hiroshi reage rápido lançando uma rajada de energia que acerta o peito de Goku afastando-se dele.

- Goku: He, he, vejo que treinou muito, lutarei com mais força então. - Goku eleva seu ki e se transforma em super saiyajin 2 perante os olhos de Hiroshi que permanecia tranqüilo.

- Hiroshi: Vamos começar de novo. - Hiroshi aumenta sua energia e choca seus poderes com os de Goku. Em terra, Dash se preparava elevando seu poderoso cosmo, Seiya, Picollo e Lucy lançam suas energias e atacam com seus poderes se chocando contra Dash, mas o cosmo dele é suficientemente forte para resistir aos três ataques.

- Dash: Rendam-se, vocês não tem nenhuma chance.

- Seiya: Jamais. - nesse momento Batman e Jubileu eram derrubados por dois chutes de Nerkull, que em seguida saca uma das granadas que traz em seu cinturão.

- Nerkull: Chegou sua hora malditos, hahahaha! Aaai! - algo se crava na mão de Nerkull fazendo com que solte a granada, porém Batman consegue apanhá-la antes de detonar. - Quem foi o idiota que lançou isso? - Nerkull arranca o objeto da mão, parecia uma pluma negra de metal. Nesse momento muitas outras começam a cair do céu e todos tentam evitá-las. Após alguns momentos a chuva de plumas cessa, todas estavam cravadas na terra e logo se enterravam no solo liberando raios que saíam pelos buracos e tudo começava a tremer, uma grande fenda se abria no solo.

- Hayako: Que diabos está havendo? - uma forte labareda surge sob a terra e uma figura emerge do fogo, parecia uma ave com as asas abertas.

- Dash: Não... não é possível...

- Seiya: Essa figura me parece conhecida...

- Picollo: Maldito velho! Como podia saber que ele apareceria quando isso acontecesse?

- Seiya: O que disse?

- Picollo: Wayne tinha uma teoria de que quando enfrentássemos todos os agentes juntos e enquanto estivéssemos todos unidos, as energias se chocando despertariam um guerreiro que se ergueria de suas cinzas.

- Seiya: Então é...?

- Dash: Sim... a ave Fênix, Ikki, ressuscitou como diz seu nome. - Ikki enfim se revela de dentro do fogo, que respondia como se fosse parte dele, mantendo-se flutuando no ar.

- Shiryu: Ikki...

- Hyoga: Vejam só, como sempre ele não conseguiu continuar morto. - Hyoga observava Ikki e Gohan o ataca de repente atingindo-o no rosto, Gohan manda outro golpe, mas Hyoga reage e prende seu punho com a mão. - Maldito, fique quieto.

- Gohan: O que está fazendo..? Aaaargghh! - o braço direito de Gohan era quase todo congelado, Hyoga o solta e aplica um poderoso golpe por baixo da mandíbula envolvendo Gohan numa rajada de vento gelado. Vejita continuava com sua luta e quando lança seu golpe McTaggar desaparece e aparece por trás dele caindo com um chute em suas costas.

- McTaggar: Ha, ha, ha, muito lento. - Ikki assistia a tudo isso sem fazer nada, vira para um lado e vê Shiryu sendo jogado no chão por Bulldog, vira para outro lado vendo Picollo, Seiya e Lucy se lançarem contra Dash.

- Picollo: Vamos, lute!

- Seiya: Dash, não me importa se fomos amigos no passado, agora vou derrotá-lo.

- Lucy: Prepare-se Dash!

- Dash: Lutem apenas vocês, não envolvam Lucy. - com um só movimento de sua mão direita, sai uma energia que golpeia Seiya e Picollo derrubando-os sem tocar em Lucy, Ikki observa isso.

- Lucy: Ei! Por que não me ataca?

- Dash: Não é preciso... ouçam, parece que foi inútil trazer Ikki de volta.

- Lucy: O quê?

- Dash: Olhe para ele, está ali imóvel, sem saber o que está havendo, portanto não está de nenhum lado. - Lucy olha para Ikki, que estava flutuando no ar sem se mover, apenas observa as lutas.

- Lucy: Ikki! Não pretende nos ajudar? - Ikki olha para ela sem nenhuma expressão. - Ikki... por acaso não está com a gente?

- Hyoga: Ora Ikki, que bom vê-lo de novo! Una-se a Dash e a mim, sua ajuda seria muito útil em nossa missão de mudar o mundo livrando-o da maldade destes rebeldes. - Ikki olha para Hyoga, ouve suas palavras e enfim sorri.

- Ikki: Está bem.

- Lucy: O quê?

- Seiya: Ikki não! - todos se surpreendem com a reação de Ikki, ele não era o mesmo que haviam conhecido.

- McTaggar: Parece que hoje não é seu dia.

- Vejita: Maldito Fênix, destruirei você pessoalmente.

- Shiryu: Ikki! Por acaso não se lembra de nós? Como pode ser tão estúpido?

- Ikki: Ha, ha, ha! Eu sou o mesmo de sempre, eu sou... - Ikki movia seu punho para trás e uma grande energia rodeava todo seu corpo. - ...a ave Fênix! - Ikki lança seu grande cosmo ao ataque, ninguém poderia prever que algo assim aconteceria, a morte estava bem em frente a eles.

* * *

><p>Nota do Tradutor: Suponho que muitos se perguntem como Seiya e outros personagens como Lucy podem voar. Já que esta realidade é uma união de vários universos, as regras de todos eles se aplicam nela. Como no universo de DBZ qualquer um com um pouco de poder pode voar, essa regra se aplica aqui. Podem esperar outras situações assim daqui para frente.<p> 


	5. Entre sonhos e pesadelos

**Capítulo 4: Entre sonhos e pesadelos**

* * *

><p>Gotham City, mansão Wayne<p>

O cavaleiro de Fênix, Ikki, havia retornado da morte como já fizera antes e no momento em que era mais necessário, mas o que ninguém esperava era que não agisse imediatamente. Ao ver Seiya, Gohan e os outros lutando contra Dash e Hyoga que também já foram seus amigos aparentemente ele ficou confuso, Hyoga lhe ofereceu primeiro que se unisse a eles, Ikki apenas sorriu e aceitou.

- Ikki: Ave Fênix! - Ikki lança seu ataque mais poderoso, o golpe se divide em sete aves de fogo que voam ao redor de todos, e em seguida se separam para atacar diferentes alvos, a primeira se dirige até Gohan.

- Gohan: Seu maldito. - Gohan tenta deter o ataque mas o Ave Fênix é muito mais rápido que ele, que fica indefeso. Porém, repentinamente a ave se desvia dele. - O quê?

- Hyoga: Aaaahh! - Gohan se vira e vê que o ataque de Fênix acertou Hyoga. As outras aves caem como mísseis derrubando Hayako, Nerkull e Bulldog. Hiroshi consegue se esquivar por muito pouco e McTaggar se move velozmente escapando da trajetória do ataque.

- McTaggar: Ora, parece que nos enganamos. - o último vai até Dash, mas este o repele com uma mão mandando-o contra uma colina que é destruída ao recebê-lo. Ikki então desce frente a Dash diante do assombro de todos.

- Ikki: Será melhor se retirar com suas tropas, porque acaba de aparecer outro rival seu.

- Dash: Do que está falando? - Dash olha para o que restava da colina, onde surgia no ar outro homem que emanava sua energia por todo o corpo, uma marca particular o denunciava, seu olho esquerdo brilhava intensamente. - Embora estejam contra mim saibam que uma parte de mim fica feliz por estarem vivos.

- Seiya: X-Man! - Nate Grey aparece baixando até o campo de batalha e se coloca diante de Dash.

- Picollo: Bem Dash, vamos terminar com isto? - as lutas haviam cessado mas não demorariam muito para recomeçar, Dash permanecia pensando e meditando na situação até que se decide.

- Dash: Já foi derramado muito sangue. Hyoga, Valentim, Hiroshi, Bulldog, Nerkull e Hayako, deixaremos isto pendente, não quero me arriscar a perder ninguém, dadas as circunstâncias.

- Nerkull: Não se preocupe, eu sozinho posso matar todo este bando de fracotes.

- Vejita: Quero ver você tentar, inseto.

- Nerkull: Vou te mostrar agora mesmo! - Nerkull se prepara para lutar contra Vejita mas Dash o detém erguendo sua voz para todos.

- Dash: Chega Nerkull! Por hoje já terminamos! Seiya, Goku e todos vocês, se insistem em continuar lutando aproveitem estes últimos momentos de paz, pois garanto que voltaremos a nos encontrar. - Dash abre o portal que os trouxe e todos o atravessam voando.

- Seiya: Dash, espere! - Dash se vira para Seiya mas finalmente desaparece.

- Spawn: Uau, se tivesse um pouco de fé diria que foi um milagre. - todos se reúnem em volta dos recém-chegados, principalmente de Ikki.

- Ikki: É bom vê-los, amigos.

- Seiya: Puxa Ikki, você volta da morte e a primeira coisa que faz é que desconfiemos de você.

- Ikki: Também fico feliz em vê-lo Seiya, além do mais sabe que sempre podem confiar em mim.

- Lucy: Muito obrigada Ikki, que bom que esteja de volta.

- Ikki: Olá Lucy, vejo que mudou muito. - em seguida se vira para Seiya e sussurra . - Desta vez bato em você se deixá-la escapar de novo. - Seiya apenas sorri encabulado.

- Vejita: Sabia que você não era o tipo de canalha que ficaria devendo um duelo.

- Ikki: Quando quiser Vejita, mas não agora, vou me retirar por um tempo. - Ikki abre as asas de sua armadura e parte voando.

- Seiya: Típico dele.

- Spawn: Acho que Ikki tem razão.

- Goku: Também vai embora, Spawn?

- Spawn: Não se preocupem que não é para sempre, tenho alguns assuntos para resolver.

- Goku: Spawn... a próxima vez que todos nos encontrarmos será a batalha final.

- Spawn: Sei disso... - uma luz ilumina todo o corpo de Spawn, desaparecendo logo depois com seu teletransporte, Goku ia fazer o mesmo colocando seus dedos na testa.

- X-Man: Goku, aonde vai?

- Gohan: Papai...

- Goku: Tenho que ir a um lugar, acho que todos temos que descansar.

- Shiryu: Sim, Goku tem razão. - diz ao tirar o elmo de sua cabeça.

- Trunks: Você também vai, Shiryu?

- Shiryu: Voltarei quando tudo começar. - Shiryu parte voando ao mesmo tempo em que Goku se teletransporta, Vejita também se preparava para sair.

- Picollo: Está desapontado?

- Vejita: Não deixarei que me vençam facilmente... voltarei mais forte, vocês verão.

- Picollo: Eu também. - Picollo e Vejita se afastam voando em direções diferentes, Lucy os vê partir ficando junto com Seiya enquanto Serena, Hotaru, Batman e Jubileu voltam à mansão Wayne.

- Seiya: Conheço Dash, não atacará imediatamente, dará um tempo, talvez seja bom descansar.

- Lucy: Sabe? É algo que já faz tempo que queria fazer. - Lucy se vira para Seiya sorrindo, ambos começam a caminhar até os outros em meio ao terreno de destruição enquanto o entardecer se aproximava.

As horas passam e a noite chega, os que ficaram tentam descansar, enquanto outros como Gohan passam por sessões na sala de treinamento, uma réplica da Sala de Perigo da mansão X com uma gravidade que podia ser aumentada até quinhentas vezes. E é assim que ele está treinando. O campo de batalha era uma zona desértica onde era atacado por numerosos inimigos, Gohan usava toda sua energia se movendo o mais rápido que podia e atacando com as diferentes técnicas que desenvolveu nesses anos, nisso sente uma presença atrás dele.

- Gohan: Haaaa! - Gohan se vira rapidamente e lança uma bola de energia, mas só então percebe que quem estava ali era Seiya. - Seiya!

- Seiya: Aaaah! - uma explosão atinge o lugar onde Seiya estava, a fumaça se levanta tirando a visibilidade.

- Gohan: Pausa na sessão! - ao dizer essa frase o deserto desaparece, a sala de perigo volta ao normal, Gohan vai ver se Seiya estava ferido, mas no lugar onde ocorrera a explosão não havia nada.

- Seiya: Ufa, passou perto.

- Gohan: Seiya, você está bem! - Seiya aparece flutuando ao lado de Gohan, sem nenhum arranhão. - "Não só aprendeu a voar como parece ter aumentado seus poderes".

- Seiya: Desculpe Gohan, é que senti sua presença aqui mas não sabia como isso funcionava, então entrei.

- Gohan: E o que você quer? - perguntou com um tom duro enquanto examinava os controles em uma parede.

- Seiya: Só queria conversar, sei que ainda estão zangados comigo por não aparecer até agora e...

-Gohan: Não, não é isso... - interrompe e fica pensando por uns momentos. - ...bom, talvez em parte sim, mas também sei que os outros assim como eu sentem um grande alívio ao saber que está aqui para nos ajudar.

- Seiya: Ainda não sei se posso lutar com esses agentes, nunca tinha visto poderes assim antes.

- Gohan: Lembra quando você, eu e os outros que estávamos mais ou menos nas mesmas idades de adolescentes? Nas batalhas, dependíamos da força de adultos experientes como meu pai e Vejita. Agora dependemos de nós mesmos para salvar o mundo.

- Seiya: Sim, tem razão.

- Gohan: Embora deva admitir... as coisas não são mais como eram antes... aconteceram muitas coisas... coisas que machucaram muitos entes queridos, entre eles, meus pais.

- Seiya: O que aconteceu?

- Gohan: Acho que seria melhor vocês conversarem, embora não saiba, ele gostava de você.

- Seiya: Seu pai foi um dos poucos que eu respeitei... vou falar com ele então. - Seiya dá meia volta, mas quando está prestes a sair, Gohan o detém por um momento falando.

- Gohan: Seiya, realmente não guardo rancores de você, sei o que significou para todos vocês o que houve, mas quero que saiba que ainda há pessoas que realmente precisam da sua presença, lembre disso.

- Seiya: Farei isso.

...

Uma cidade é visitada por alguém após muitos anos. As ruas, os prédios, as casas, tudo está em ruínas, os únicos seres vivos que restam são ratos, baratas e outros insetos. Um homem caminha pela rua destruída, cenário de uma guerra devastadora que custou muitas vidas, incluindo uma que afetou imensamente quem está andando ali, sua identidade se revela com a luz da lua, o saiyajin que sempre foi humano, Goku. Sua caminhada por essa cidade para frente às ruínas de um edifício, uma cruz vermelha quase apagada revela que o edifício já foi um hospital, Goku fica ali, sem se mover com os olhos fechados, meditando profundamente. Este seu comportamento estranho foi ocultado de seus amigos por muito tempo, havia algo nesse lugar que trazia uma imensa dor.

- Tudo bem, Goku? - Goku abre os olhos ao se dar conta pela voz de que não estava sozinho.

- Goku: Seiya? O que está fazendo aqui? - Seiya aparece entre as sombras desse lugar se aproximando de Goku, que não afastava seu olhar dessas ruínas.

- Seiya: Diga, você está bem?

- Goku: Um pouco... este lugar... tinha que vir aqui antes de enfrentá-los pela última vez.

- Seiya: Dash ou um de seus agentes estiveram aqui? Feriram alguém?

- Goku: Não, não foram eles. - um pesado silêncio se seguiu, Seiya estava pensando se deveria ir embora, se Goku preferia ficar sozinho.

- Seiya: Ouça, nós... podemos conversar mais tarde.

- Goku: Não espere! Fez bem em vir aqui... - Goku tinha um olhar muito sério, era a primeira vez que Seiya o via assim. - Não sei se você ficou sabendo que Chi Chi esteve grávida alguns anos atrás.

- Seiya: O quê? Não, não sabia.

- Goku: Foi quando toda a Terra parecia um maldito Apocalipse. Não sei por que de repente as ruas de diferentes partes do mundo começaram a ser invadidas por soldados humanos matando uns aos outros. As explosões chegaram até o lugar onde vivíamos, nunca tinha sentido um poder assim de uma arma, Bulma me disse que se chamavam bombas nucleares... fiz todo o possível para proteger meus amigos, mas não sei porque, mas o poder de uma dessas bombas atingiu Chi Chi quando estava a um mês de dar à luz... ela foi levada ao hospital, estava muito ferida. Eu fiquei no hospital alguns meses apesar do desconforto que esses lugares me trazem, permaneci a seu lado...

- Seiya: Não... então o bebê...

- Goku: Os médicos disseram que quando trouxemos Chi Chi ao hospital teve que fazer o parto prematuramente... mas não puderam salvá-lo... Chi Chi também esteve prestes a morrer, felizmente pôde se salvar, mas nunca se recuperou totalmente... - ao lembrar os detalhes dessa tragédia Goku começava a se enfurecer e olhar com raiva o que restava do edifício. - ...porque perdemos nosso filho e não podíamos trazê-lo de volta, as esferas do dragão haviam desaparecido, todo o mundo estava se destruindo e logo um maníaco chamado Apocalipse se proclamou o causador de todas essas guerras... - Goku explode seu ki transformando-se em super saiyajin, fazendo Seiya recuar com o vento causado pela expulsão de seu poder, Goku dispara provocando uma explosão nas ruínas do edifício, depois se acalma pouco a pouco e volta a recuperar o controle.

- Seiya: Goku...

- Goku: Me desculpe... isso deve ter alertado as defesas de Dash...

- Seiya: Não se preocupe, você apenas desabafou... eu sei realmente o que sente, perder alguém, ainda mais um filho que não teve a chance de conhecer, dói no mais fundo da alma...

- Goku: Foi... por isso que se afastou?

- Seiya: Sim... após a batalha contra Hades, minha irmã apareceu, e quando mataram Saori senti que meu mundo desabava, mas não podia deixar minha irmã sozinha... ela estava doente, precisava que de mim, principalmente quando a Grécia foi invadida pelas forças russas que tomaram quase toda a Europa...

- Goku: O que aconteceu?

- Seiya: Minha irmã... morreu... foi um ataque que destruiu a cidade onde estávamos, com todas as pessoas... acho que acidentalmente um dos mísseis de teste dos malditos militares se desviou... senti uma fúria como nunca antes e busquei por vingança durante quase um ano... lutando, apenas lutando...

- Goku: Então foi você quem destruiu toda a força militar da Rússia?

- Seiya: Parece que sim, enfrentei um monstro com tentáculos chamado Ômega Vermelho, parece que a Patrulha Vermelha havia se encarregado de reconstruí-lo... depois disso não quis mais saber do mundo, até que... até que abri os olhos e senti as estrelas de amigos que haviam lutado junto comigo desaparecerem... tinha medo de não ter a força necessária para voltar a lutar mas tinha que fazer alguma coisa... - Goku põe sua mão no ombro de Seiya.

- Goku: Você fez o certo, todos temos atravessado um duro caminho e esta é a reta final, temos que dar tudo de nós pelas pessoas que amamos. - Goku se vira e olha para o céu, um sorriso ilumina seu rosto, algo do Goku de antes havia voltado e Seiya percebia. - Quer saber? Quero ver o quanto você ficou forte.

- Seiya: Vou lhe mostrar no campo de batalha... mas tem alguém que quero ver agora... nos vemos amanhã Goku. - Seiya parte voando sob o olhar de Goku que também toma outro rumo caminhando pela rua em meio a uma noite onde as estrelas brilhavam intensamente.

...

Mansão Wayne

Num dos quartos da mansão, a porta estava ligeiramente aberta e o som do chuveiro vindo do banheiro cessa. Quem sai com uma toalha no corpo e outra cobrindo sua longa cabeleira loira é Serena, que se prepara para descansar depois de tanto tempo sem poder fazê-lo. Seu pijama estava sobre uma cadeira, já ia tirar a toalha para se vestir.

- ...Aham...

- Serena: Hã? - Serena olha na direção de onde veio esse som, o responsável estava sentado em sua cama esperando por ela, era Nate Grey.

- Nate: Desculpe, não queria te assustar, mas já estava há muito tempo esperando aqui.

- Serena: Nate, não sabe que é falta de educação entrar assim num quarto, principalmente de uma garota como eu! - Serena faz movimento brusco que faz com que sua toalha que não estava bem segura caia, oferecendo a Nate um espetáculo inesperado, deixando-o de boca aberta sem reação. - O que foi agora? ...AAAAHHH! Vire-se agora!

- Nate: Hã? Ah! S-sim... - Nate rapidamente obedece a ordem enquanto se recupera do transe. - Desculpe, mas pensei que iria se trocar lá dentro.

- Serena: Estou dentro!

- Nate: Dentro do banheiro... bom, pelo menos não foi nada que não tenha visto antes, he, he...

- Serena: Fique quieto! Bom, já pode olhar agora.

- Nate: Obrigado. Venha, sente-se aqui. - diz sentando-se numa cadeira ao lado da cama.

- Serena: Bom, vejo que se recuperou, fico feliz em vê-lo de novo.

- Nate: Eu agradeço, também fico feliz mas ainda não me recuperei completamente...

- Serena: Sua perna...

- Nate: Está bem, mas não posso confiar muito... Dash sabe mesmo bater, foi um milagre sair vivo de uma luta com ele.

- Serena: É mesmo, você foi um dos poucos que lutaram com ele desde que... desde que ficou irreconhecível... é uma pena que tudo isso tenha acontecido, às vezes me pergunto como seriam as coisas se nada disso tivesse ocorrido, se pudéssemos viver em paz em vez de estar lutando... se pudéssemos usufruir de uma vida normal e tranqüila junto a... junto a... - Serena abraça suas pernas e apóia seu rosto nos joelhos enquanto rolam lágrimas. - D-desculpe... você me conhece, choro o tempo todo. - Nate segura a mão de Serena que olha para ele, sua tristeza diminuía um pouco.

- Nate: O importante é que ainda está conosco, meus ferimentos não são nada comparados com o que você sofreu, pode ter certeza de que ficarei ao seu lado...

- Serena: O-obrigada... eu agradeço de verdade, Nate... nossa, fico mesmo muito feliz que esteja vivo! - Serena salta e abraça Nate, ficando assim por um bom tempo.

...

Conforme a noite avançava outras coisas ocorriam na torre do Patriarca, em especial em um dos andares onde ficam as acomodações de um dos agentes, o de aparência mais elegante e também mais misterioso, o de cabeleira loira, Valentim McTaggar. O agente tem em sua mão uma taça de vinho e na outra um cigarro, o quarto tinha uma estante com livros em uma das paredes e uma janela com sacada onde se podia ver a cidade. McTaggar se senta em uma cara e confortável poltrona de couro depois de colocar uma música clássica de Mozart num aparelho de som ao lado e permanece sentado tranqüilo desfrutando de seu vinho. Mas não é o único que está nesse quarto.

- McTaggar: Um brinde pela ambição sustentada por grandes idéias surgidas de uma grande mente... Gostaria de um gole... Hayako? - Hayako aparece entre as sombras ao lado da estante.

- Hayako: Não concordo com você.

- McTaggar: Ha! Vamos, sei que tem o desejo de controlá-lo, de controlar tudo. - Hayako rodeia McTaggar que continuava comodamente sentado em sua poltrona.

- Hayako: Vejo que minhas suspeitas estavam certas... todo este tempo tem estado ao lado de Dash apenas por conveniência, quando chegar a hora... irá destruí-lo e ficará como soberano absoluto.

- McTaggar: Isso mesmo... Está comigo? - Hayako responde com um rápido movimento de seu braço lançando um par de estrelas ninjas que se cravam de cada lado da cabeça de McTaggar, que não se moveu nem se alterou com esse gesto. - Esta poltrona é muito cara... mas então, o que me diz? - Hayako caminha lentamente até McTaggar e se senta nas pernas dele, como uma serpente movendo-se envolve suas pernas em volta do agente e acaricia seu cabelo enquanto aproxima seu rosto do dele.

- Hayako: Se me trair, vai se arrepender querido. Entendeu?

- McTaggar: Muito bem. - diz com um sorriso. McTaggar segura Hayako pelo queixo tentando tirar sua máscara negra mas ela o detém.

- Hayako: Lamento, sem beijos no primeiro encontro... mas isso não quer dizer que não possamos fazer outras coisas.

- McTaggar: Isso mesmo, é meu tipo de garota, ha, ha, ha. - a risada maliciosa ecoava por todo o quarto.

...

Um vazio escuro, é tudo o que há ao redor, exceto por uma grande coluna no centro que parecia se erguer desde o fundo da terra. A coluna sustenta algo muito especial, algo que um homem vigia e permanece junto a isso, como se estivesse rezando ou meditando, esse homem, inclinado numa parte da ponte que liga essa única coluna com a entrada até outra sala, é Dash. Tudo o que pensa, tudo o que passa por sua mente é um total mistério nesses momentos, é o que Hyoga gostaria de saber, ele que está na sala principal do Patriarca observando a grande cortina vermelha que oculta o lugar onde está Dash neste momento.

- Hyoga: Dash... espero que estejamos fazendo o correto...

- Problemas para dormir, Cisne Hyoga? - perguntou uma voz por trás de Hyoga, ele se vira para ver quem estava ali.

- Hyoga: Hiroshi...

- Hiroshi: Eu já ia me recolher mas antes fui preparar um pouco de chá, ajuda tanto a recuperar as energias como para relaxar a mente.

- Hyoga: Não obrigado, eu também já ia dormir.

- Hiroshi: Então será amanhã que tudo começará?

- Hyoga: Sim. Eu irei à América, tenho que resolver alguns problemas pessoalmente. Mas fique aqui, talvez seja necessário proteger esta torre.

- Hiroshi: Está certo. Procure descansar Cisne. - Hyoga se afasta indo para seu quarto ou qualquer lugar onde pudesse ficar completamente sozinho, sem suspeitar que uma câmara de vigilância o observava. De uma sala especial, Gendou Ikari observava o que acontecia tanto ali quanto na cidade, absorto em seus pensamentos.

...

Em um andar mais abaixo, eram realizadas atividades ocultas para os demais, Nerkull caminhava por um corredor, segurando na mão esquerda a mesma granada que sempre traz, fazendo malabarismos com ela. Entra em um quarto que parece uma combinação de laboratório e calabouço, haviam tubos com algum tipo de líquido azul e dentro flutuavam diferentes partes humanas como braços e cabeças. Um homem de jaleco, gordo e calvo checava dados em um computador. A seu lado, estava o monstro humano de quase três metros, Bulldog, aprisionado numa mesa, só se via seu capacete que lembrava um capacete romano, com dois finos tubos saindo da parte de trás como se estivesse sendo alimentado por alguma substância que vinha de um tanque no chão, o homem sentado frente ao computador se vira para receber Nerkull.

- Nerkull: Pra que me chamou, Luthor? Meu tempo é muito valioso, sabia?

- Luthor: Você não sabe o que significa valioso.

- Nerkull: Bulldog? O que está fazendo com ele?

- Luthor: Te chamei por que é hora de te entregar isto. - Luthor tira do bolso uma seringa numa bolsa transparente que entrega para Nerkull.

- Nerkull: Isto... Isto é... Venom?

- Luthor: Não. Venom é o que Bulldog está tomando... talvez seja hora de te contar a história dele, o pai de Bulldog foi o principal consumidor da substância Venom há muitos anos, antes de morrer teve um filho com uma mulher que também morreu há muito tempo.

- Nerkull: Não me diga que o pai dele foi quem deixou Batman inválido...

- Luthor: Sim, Bulldog é filho de Bane, sua mãe antes de morrer lhe deixou uma herança especial, a fórmula para um novo e melhorado Venom, não sem antes revelar a identidade de seu pai. Bulldog cresceu e procurou através de contatos no submundo alguém que pudesse criar o novo Venom, assim chegou a mim. Eu o usei como um arma de proteção, agora depois de tanto administrar-lhe essa substância seu cérebro já não funciona muito rapidamente, mas isso faz dele uma arma letal extremamente forte, concentrada apenas em destruir aqueles que mataram seu pai, que para ele, foram Batman e seus aliados.

- Nerkull: Grande história, embora seja muito interessante não tem nada a ver comigo, então já vou.

- Luthor: Espere um momento, não quer saber o que houve com essa fórmula?

- Nerkull: Imagino que é a vitamina que ele está tomando neste momento.

- Luthor: Sim, mas esta tinha uma propriedade especial, de se fundir com as características de DNA especiais, o que gerou a evolução numa nova fórmula. Essa é a que tem em suas mãos.

- Nerkull: Nesta seringa?

- Luthor: Sim, apenas nessa seringa, se a injetar em seu sangue seu poder aumentará como não faz idéia.

- Nerkull: Uau... nossa... excelente, então este é o preço que se paga a alguém por trabalhar para Luthor... me agrada.

- Luthor: É a primeira parte, prepare-se para amanhã, que primeiro eliminaremos nossos inimigos e depois... nossos amigos...

...

De volta à mansão Wayne, Seiya se preparava para entrar, passando por Trunks e Hotaru que estão juntos abraçados contemplando a noite. Ele se alegra ao ver que mesmo nestes tempos ainda há lugar para que dois jovens como eles possam ficar juntos, de algum jeito se lembrava dele e Lucy nessa idade, embora nunca tenha lhe dito o que realmente sentia, os trágicos eventos que ocorreram fizeram com que ambos tomassem caminhos bem diferentes, agora após tanto tempo se reencontram, tendo sobrevivido, como se fosse algo predestinado. Sim, devia ser isso, como se estivesse escrito nas estrelas que os dois deveriam ficar juntos, ele pensou várias vezes e agora sabe o que sente, está preparado para dizer isso a Lucy, já que o próprio destino os reuniu e não ia esperar mais. Seiya corre até ela, suas tristes lembranças, tudo de negativo desaparece por um instante, apenas vendo seu doce olhar lembraria o que é a felicidade. Seiya enfim chega ao quarto de Lucy e entra.

- Seiya: Lucy... Lucy eu...! - o quarto estava às escuras, Lucy estava completamente adormecida, o grito de Seiya só fez com que se remexesse entre os lençóis, Seiya se decepciona um pouco, não devia acordar Lucy, ela merece o descanso, e finalmente fecha a porta e vai para seu quarto, talvez fosse um idiota por pensar nessas coisas de destino e as estrelas, mas pelo menos, apenas por um momento, tudo havia desaparecido, apenas pensando nela, havia se sentido como quando tinha treze anos, quando acreditava nesses sonhos, mas agora enfrenta uma nova realidade. Ao menos agora sabe que esses sonhos permanecem ali dentro dele, e estará disposto a lutar por eles, até o fim.


	6. Armas de Guerra

**Capítulo 5: Armas de Guerra**

* * *

><p>O sol ilumina o dia, já é de manhã. Em um pico das Montanhas Rochosas, a figura de um homem é vista, e é fácil reconhecê-lo por seu penteado. É Vejita, que espera seu filho para iniciar uma sessão de treinamento. Trunks chega momentos depois, Vejita se levanta e o observa de braços cruzados.<p>

- Vejita: Por que está com esse sorriso estúpido?

- Trunks: Sorriso? Do que está falando?

- Vejita: Desse sorriso que tem no lugar da boca. Por acaso aconteceu algo ontem à noite? - Trunks não podia esconder o sorriso e era mesmo pelo que houvera noite passada, o que Vejita finalmente deduz, já que esse sorriso era o mesmo que teve há muito tempo quando sorriu na Terra pela primeira vez, só precisa pensar um pouco para imaginar o que houve.

- Trunks: B-bem pai, não importa, já estou pronto. - após ouvir isso Vejita se transforma em super-saiyajin.

- Vejita: Lembre que comigo não há esses estúpidos métodos de treinamento de Kakarotto. Aqui tem que lutar com todas as suas forças!

- Trunks: Está bem! Prepare-se! - Trunks se lança e dá um golpe mas Vejita se move e o acerta direto no estômago.

- Vejita: Mantenha sua defesa! - Vejita dá meia volta e dá um chute no rosto de Trunks que o manda contra uma parede, mas Trunks se impulsiona e volta a lançar outro golpe, porém Vejita o esquiva e contra ataca com um soco que Trunks bloqueia, Vejita sorri satisfeito com essa manobra e ambos começam uma luta corpo a corpo em super velocidade de onde saem lampejos de energia por toda parte, passados alguns momentos ambos se tornam visíveis e Trunks prepara um raio de energia mas se detém ao ver que Vejita voltava a seu estado normal.

- Trunks: Papai! O que houve?

- Vejita: Será melhor que guarde suas energias e voltemos à base, algo não está bem aqui.

- Trunks: Sim, está bem. - os dois saiyajins partem voando de volta à mansão Wayne.

...

Num lago um pouco longe da mansão Wayne, Lucy tomava um descanso das atividades para nadar, a silhueta dela se movendo por sob a água era observada por uma misteriosa figura que vê quando Lucy emerge, seu traje de banho azul-marinho a fazia parecer uma criatura da água.

- Lucy: Que bom que tenho tempo para me refrescar, com esta crise todos estão muito preocupados mas isso também prejudica... acho que já é hora de voltar... Hã? - nisso uma silhueta emerge da água atrás de Lucy.

- RROOAARRHH! - Lucy é atacada e só pode reagir com um golpe de seu punho esquerdo.

- Lucy: NÃO!...hum?

- Seiya: Aii,... acho que... exagerei. - diante da surpresa de Lucy, era Seiya que havia levado o golpe e caía inconsciente.

- Lucy: Aaai! Seiya, desculpe! Mas o que você... Seiya! Tudo bem? Espero não ter batido muito forte.

- Seiya: Aaaah! Que golpe. - Seiya se levanta de repente, a expressão de Lucy muda de preocupação a alívio e finalmente a raiva.

- Lucy: O que estava pensando? Será que não se preocupa com a situação? Devia ser mais sério ao invés de ficar brincando!

- Seiya: Ei, foi só uma brincadeira, desculpa.

- Lucy: Faz idéia do que podia ter acontecido, Seiya? Se estivesse com meu bracelete...

- Seiya: Eu teria desviado, sou mais rápido que a luz, lembra? - diz com ar de superioridade que Lucy ignora.

- Lucy: Ah é? Nem conseguiu ver meu golpe.

-Seiya: Isso é outra coisa! Dê um golpe com toda sua força em mim e verá como nem me toca.

- Lucy: O quê? Não vou bater em você.

-Seiya: Vamos! Dê seu melhor golpe, não se preocupe comigo.

- Lucy: De jeito nenhum!

- Seiya: Tem medo de quebrar uma unha? Ou é por que gosta de mim? Vamos, admita. - momentos depois Seiya acorda na margem após receber outro golpe que o deixou inconsciente. Ao abrir os olhos a silhueta de Lucy se forma pouco a pouco, ela lhe dá um sorriso que de uma hora para outra muda completamente.

- Lucy: A culpa foi sua!

- Seiya: Aaah, não se aproxime. - Seiya se afasta de Lucy que o ameaçava com seu punho, mas logo depois ela volta a se acalmar e sorri.

- Lucy: Ha, ha, faz tempo que não me divertia assim.

- Seiya: Batendo nas pessoas?

- Lucy: Não seja bobo, mas você recuperou seu sorriso, sua atitude de quando era adolescente... de quando te conheci. - Seiya se senta junto a Lucy, ambos se olham nos olhos fixamente por um momento.

- Seiya: Preciso dizer que foi graças a você que recuperei meus sonhos... que me dei conta do valor de lutar por alguém que amo e ter esperanças... - Seiya segura a mão de Lucy, ela fica nervosa e ele também, mas ambos desejaram esse momento por muito tempo e enfim, depois de tantos problemas estavam juntos de novo.

- Lucy: Seiya, eu...

-Seiya: Só queria dizer que... Mas o quê?

- Lucy: Hã? - Seiya entrava em alerta, algo o havia perturbado e olhava para todos os lados, então reage tomando a mão de Lucy e puxando-a até ele.

- Seiya: Lucy, temos que sair daqui...

- Lucy: O que houve?

- Seiya: Agora! - Seiya dá um grande salto e justo nesse momento o solo onde estavam explode a seus pés, Lucy estava surpreendida já que não havia sentido nenhuma presença ameaçadora por perto.

- Lucy: O que foi isso? Não senti o golpe se aproximar! - a poeira se dissipa revelando a enorme figura de Bulldog. - Essa não, é Bulldog.

- Seiya: Lucy, saia daqui e procure um lugar seguro. Venha a mim, armadura de Pégaso! - Seiya acende seu cosmo chamando sua armadura que cai como uma estrela cadente e cobre seu corpo. Após um breve clarão, Seiya aparece vestido com sua armadura.

- Lucy: Seiya, não me diga que vai lutar sozinho! Ele não é um oponente qualquer!

- Seiya: Nem eu... - Seiya avança até Bulldog parando bem na sua frente, onde é possível ver o grande contraste entre o tamanho dos dois. - Muito bem, talvez ele seja mais forte, resistente e rápido que eu, mas sem dúvida também é muito mais feio.

- Bulldog: Rrroaarrhh!

- Seiya: Então que tal entrarmos num acordo e eu te mando a um hospital para que te operem o cérebro? - Bulldog se enfurece e lança um forte golpe contra Seiya que consegue evitá-lo fazendo Bulldog destruir parte do solo, Seiya se posiciona para o contra ataque com seu punho brilhando de energia. - Parece que te deixei bravo, sinto muito. Haaa! - Seiya acerta seu punho no peito de Bulldog causando uma explosão de energia cujo impacto gera fortes rajadas de vento.

- Lucy: Acho melhor me afastar. - diz se esforçando para não ser levada pela violência da explosão.

...

Enquanto isso, nos céus do que já foi o Japão, Goku percebe a explosão de energia e imediatamente pensa em atravessar rapidamente metade do mundo e ir até lá, mas algo o impedia de sair dali, havia alguém ali, alguém realmente poderoso. Goku desce até a rua que assim como tudo ali estava em ruínas, apenas em Tóquio ficava a cidadela principal do mundo onde estava a base de Dash e seu exército, mas havia sentido de repente o movimento de energias de um lugar para outro instantaneamente, como ele faz com seu tele-transporte, algo não estava bem ali.

- Não irá a lugar nenhum, Son Goku. - o homem com uma espada e roupa de samurai aparece entre os edifícios, preparando-se para lutar.

- Goku: Hiroshi, quer mesmo terminar nossa luta não é? Pois eu também. - ambos aumentam suas energias se preparando para dar o primeiro passo. Goku se transforma em super saiyajin, o chão a seus pés não resiste e se parte em várias rachaduras, Hiroshi apenas prepara sua espada para sacá-la num rápido ataque.

...

De volta à luta entre Seiya e Bulldog, a explosão levantara muita poeira, mas quando ela baixou, Seiya se dá conta de que apesar de ter recebido seu poder diretamente, Bulldog permanecia intacto.

- Bulldog: Ha, ha, ha, ha!

- Seiya: O que me contaram sobre você é verdade. - Bulldog lança outro golpe mas Seiya salta evitando-o e lhe dá um chute na cabeça, porém só consegue movê-lo um pouco. Bulldog reage agarrando-o pelo pé e girando-o no ar até jogá-lo contra uma montanha, e em seguida dispara uma esfera de energia com a outra mão, Seiya vê o ataque vir mas continuava semi-enterrado e finalmente o impacto destrói a montanha.

- Bulldog: Pégaso morto! Ha, ha, ha!

- Lucy: Não! Espada de fogo! - Lucy aparece sobre ele transformada em guerreira mágica e estava pronta para mandar seu ataque com a espada quando Seiya aparece frente a ela detendo-a. Ele tinha apenas uns poucos arranhões e o elmo destruído. - Seiya, você está vivo!

- Seiya: Já faz muito tempo que não levava um golpe tão forte. Lucy, talvez seja a primeira vez que tenhamos que lutar juntos.

- Lucy: E também a primeira vez que você me pede ajuda.

- Seiya: Desculpe, não devia te subestimar, mas acho que você e eu seremos suficientes.

- Lucy: Sim!

- Bulldog: Hyaaarrr!- Bulldog dá um grande salto e cai na frente de Lucy prestes a atacá-la mas antes recebe um poderoso golpe de Seiya que o joga no chão, Bulldog levanta rapidamente e dispara uma esfera de energia que Seiya consegue evitar.

- Lucy: Flecha de fogo! - Lucy lança seu poder atingindo o ombro de Bulldog, distraindo-o para que Seiya possa cair com seu punho e derrubá-lo novamente, o gigante tenta reagir mas recebe uma rajada de fogo de Lucy que o joga para longe até se chocar com a base da montanha.

- Seiya: Conseguimos! Agora prepare-se para o golpe final. - nesse momento Bulldog desaparecia de onde estava e num piscar de olhos estava bem em frente aos dois. - Como pode ser... Aaahh!

- Lucy: Aaaah! - os dois são golpeados pelos grandes braços de Bulldog que em seguida se move em alta velocidade dando um tremendo golpe na terra fazendo com que grandes pedaços de rocha se espalhem e acertem Seiya e Lucy, ela é derrubada e fica à mercê de Bulldog.

- Seiya: Não permitirei! Meteoro de Pégaso! - Seiya ataca com seu cosmo por trás de Bulldog jogando-o vários metros para longe de Lucy, que se levanta vendo como o gigante é derrubado. - Você está bem?

- Lucy: Sim, não foi nada.

- Seiya: Com essa massa de músculos me pergunto se chegamos a feri-lo.

- Lucy: Hã? - nesse momento Bulldog se levanta cambaleando um pouco, parecia mais fraco, então leva sua mão até o aparelho em seu braço esquerdo que está conectado a finos tubos que se ligam a sua cabeça. Ao fazer isso a substância entra em seu corpo, sua energia aumenta e então se posiciona com as pernas e braços separados, sua energia começava a se manifestar de uma forma violenta se elevando pouco a pouco. - Oh não! Já vi esse poder antes! Temos que detê-lo!

- Seiya: O quê?

- Lucy: Da última vez que usou esse poder destruiu uma cidade inteira matando muita gente, incluindo amigos nossos, foi a primeira vez que vimos seu monstruoso poder.

- Seiya: Então eu vou impedi-lo. - Seiya acende seu cosmo para lançar seu ataque.

- Lucy: Não! Não faça isso, só lhe dará mais poder, quando está assim absorve toda energia que mandem contra ele.

- Seiya: Como? Então o que vamos fazer? - a energia de Bulldog já estava muito alta e continuava a aumentar mais e mais.

- Lucy: Eu me lembro... quando estiver em posição reta, usará seu ataque como uma enorme explosão.

- Seiya: Parece que não é tão idiota quanto pensei, para evitar problemas tentará nos matar com um só golpe.

- Lucy: Já está pronto! - Bulldog estava completamente reto, sua energia se elevava como um raio ao céu e estava prestes a liberar seu poder quando duas navalhas em forma de morcego caem do céu cortando os tubos que saem da cabeça de Bulldog, este se descontrola ao ver todo o líquido se espalhando por toda parte menos onde deveria, sua energia começa a enfraquecer, Seiya e Lucy olham para trás e no topo de uma colina se encontrava a figura de um grande homem morcego.

- Seiya: Batman? - Batman portando uma armadura dotada de alta tecnologia desce junto a eles, Seiya percebe que havia algo diferente nele, estava mais alto e havia mais uma coisa.

- Batman: Tim e Jubileu ficaram na mansão, um novo exército está indo para lá.

- Lucy: O quê? Então você... você é? - Batman avança alguns passos e uma aura aparece a seu redor.

- Seiya: Isso é cosmo-energia, Batman pode usar o cosmo!

- Lucy: Bruce? É você? - Batman estava se concentrando, sua energia aumentava assim como seus músculos, ele parecia mais forte.

- Batman: Minha técnica de Misopheta Menos não é tão poderosa quanto a do Mestre Ancião, mas serviu para conservar dez anos da minha vida. Haaaaa! - a energia de Batman explode cegando os demais, segundos depois ele pode ser visto com uma aparência mais poderosa.

- Seiya: Misopheta Menos? Shiryu me falou sobre isso, é a técnica que seu mestre usou para poder rejuvenescer mantendo seu corpo num estado de animação suspensa, ela fez seu coração bater apenas cem mil vezes por ano quando o normal seriam cem mil vezes por dia, isso quer dizer que esses dez anos foram somente dez dias para Batman.

- Batman: Isso mesmo Seiya, este foi um presente que ele me deu quando treinei com ele por um tempo antes de Shiryu, mas só faz dez anos que pude controlá-la, agora tenho mais força e minhas pernas estão completamente curadas.

- Bulldog: BAT...MAN! Rrrrhhhh!

- Lucy: Quer dizer que pode enfrentá-lo?

- Batman: Tecnicamente... mas não duraria muito, Bulldog é um monstro. - Batman diminui sua energia acalmando-se e se colocando junto a Seiya e Lucy para começar a lutar.

- Lucy: Pelo menos com a ajuda de Batman a luta ficará mais equilibrada.

- Seiya: Não sei. Não acha que foi cedo demais para ele realizar essa técnica?

- Lucy: Como?

- Batman: Sei o que está pensando. Sim, ele não é tão estúpido para lançar seu melhor ataque sabendo que ainda não estão exaustos.

- Lucy: Quer dizer que ele tem outra técnica mais poderosa?

-Batman: Provavelmente.

- Seiya: Isso não importa agora. Devemos nos concentrar em vencer esse monstro. - Seiya ataca em alta velocidade num instante queimando seu cosmo para atacar esse grande inimigo. - Meteoro de Pégaso! - Desta vez os meteoros são mais rápidos e fortes deixando Bulldog sem saída, ele recebe vários deles num piscar de olhos e é jogado para o alto, Seiya o intercepta no ar sobre ele e o golpeia duramente fazendo-o se chocar contra o solo, Seiya se eleva e com um chute libera centenas de meteoros que destroem o solo enterrando Bulldog.

- Batman: Prepare-se para atacar, ainda é muito cedo para o grandão cair. - diz a Lucy enquanto aperta botões do controle de sua luva e comportas se abrem em suas costas disparando quatro mísseis - Seiya, afaste-se!

- Lucy: Flecha de Fogo! - Seiya vê o ataque e rapidamente se afasta das explosões causadas.

- Seiya: Bom trabalho! Acho que agora sim o derrotamos.

- Batman: Não tenha tanta certeza! Conheço esse monstro muito bem e tenho certeza de que continua vivo.

- Lucy: O que faremos agora, Batman? Com certeza você tem um plano.

- Batman: O único plano que tenho é que temos que acabar com ele o mais rápido possível.

- Lucy: Ah tá...

...

Ao mesmo tempo, do outro lado do mundo, duas energias se chocavam com golpes que poderiam provocar tremores no solo, Goku e Hiroshi trocavam golpes na terra e no ar sem que um desse um ataque certeiro no outro, ambos descem e se encaram a curta distância, Goku eleva seu ki e de sua mão direita lança uma rajada de energia, mas Hiroshi permanece esperando o ataque que vai até ele e com um rápido movimento saca sua espada cortando o poder com um arco de energia que vai direto a Goku, este salta evitando por pouco este ataque, mas ainda no ar após alguns momentos surge um ligeiro corte no lado esquerdo do peito de Goku de onde escorrem gotas de sangue que mancham sua roupa.

- Goku: Maldição...

- Hiroshi: Como pode ver, esta não é uma espada comum, quando a uso meu poder aumenta enormemente, espero que seu corpo possa resistir aos cortes deste fio mortal, embora seja um saiyajin garanto que não poderá escapar.

- Goku: É o que veremos. - Goku eleva seu ki liberando todo seu poder de super saiyajin nível 2, reiniciando a batalha.

...

Na torre do Patriarca, o próprio Dash observa essa batalha através de uma tela que monitorava diferentes partes do mundo. Embora parecesse tranqüilo, algo começava a incomodá-lo, mas não sabia explicar o que, ele apenas sente que algo não está bem. Nisso uma figura aparece atrás dele.

- Hyoga: Mandou me chamar, Dash?

- Dash: Sabe onde está Hayako?

- Hyoga: Não sei, não a vi desde anteontem.

- Dash: Bom, não importa. Quero que vá ajudar Bulldog agora mesmo.

- Hyoga: Está bem, mas tome cuidado Dash, aqui também há muitas forças ameaçadoras. - Dash olha para Hyoga como se concordasse com o que ele acabara de dizer, já que era o que estava sentindo não só há pouco, mas sim quase desde que começou sua luta.

...

Nos arredores da Mansão Wayne.

A poeira levantada pela explosão dos três ataques unidos de Batman, Seiya e Lucy contra o temível Bulldog ainda não permitia que vissem se havia algum sinal de vida nessa área de destruição, mas de repente um corpo envolto em energia sai disparado como uma bala.

- Seiya: O quê? Cuidado!

- Lucy: Vem rápido dem..! - a velocidade com que Bulldog vinha lhe permitiu estar num instante bem em frente deles prestes a golpear fortemente Lucy, ela não tinha como reagir, nem Batman, Bulldog tinha sido rápido demais e a energia que empregava em seu ataque era incrível, Lucy morreria num instante, e nesse instante antes de morrer percebia que esse era o ataque especial que estava guardando.

- Seiya: Aaaaghhh!

- Lucy: Seiya! - num movimento ultrapassando a velocidade da luz, Seiya havia se colocado entre o punho de Bulldog e Lucy recebendo o terrível impacto, parte de sua armadura se quebra em várias rachaduras, Seiya cai soltando sangue pela boca mas consegue se levantar com muito esforço, embora cambaleando ele vai se recuperando pouco a pouco.

- Seiya: Aaaaghh...ele... bate... muito forte... he, he...

- Lucy: Você está bem? - Seiya ergue o rosto, em sua face havia um sorriso muito confiante e um olhar de determinação.

- Seiya: Agora eu te golpearei! Haaaaa!

- Bulldog: Aaaarrgghh! - num piscar de olhos Seiya dá um grande golpe com seu punho esquerdo no peito de Bulldog onde havia acertado antes, quase com a mesma força do primeiro golpe, Bulldog cambaleia por um momento e precisa se apoiar com um joelho no chão para não desabar de uma vez, então olha para Seiya que ficara à altura de seus olhos, este tinha seu cosmo aceso e desafiava Bulldog com seu olhar, o gigante se levanta lentamente e eleva sua energia para lutar novamente, porém Seiya fecha os olhos e dá meia volta dando as costas a Bulldog.

- Seiya: Já vou.

- Batman: Do que está falando, Seiya? Por acaso está tão confiante assim? - Seiya passa ao lado de Batman e Lucy enquanto continua em frente.

- Seiya: Seria muito fácil acabar com ele.

-Lucy: Como assim?

- Seiya: Vocês podem derrotá-lo, ele já não poderá fazer nada novo. - Seiya se afasta deles andando em linha reta.

- Batman: O que está havendo?

- Lucy: Não sei, ele nunca foi tão confiante assim. - Seiya pára e ergue o dedo indicador para o céu e dispara um raio que forma uma espécie de cruz de cinco pontos luminosos. À distância alguém podia distinguir o que estava traçado no céu.

- Hyoga: Hã? É a figura da constelação de cisne... deve ser Seiya, ele já sabia que eu ia até lá, pior para ele. - o Cisne parte voando com mais velocidade. Seiya sente o cosmo se aproximar e logo depois vê Hyoga aterrissar a sua frente.

- Seiya: Sabia que viria, eu te conheço muito bem.

- Hyoga: Ora Seiya, me impressionou, você ficou mais forte, mas temos a vantagem e você sabe. - Lucy e Batman se surpreendem ao ver a chegada de Hyoga.

- Lucy: É Hyoga.

- Batman: Parece que tem razão, eles estão em vantagem agora. Maldição, devia saber que fariam algo assim!

- Hyoga: Seiya, este será nosso primeiro e último combate e só um sairá vivo.

- Seiya: Hyoga, sabe que não tem que ser assim.

- Hyoga: Está decidido! Lute! - Hyoga acende seu frio cosmo pronto para a batalha.

- Seiya: Hyoga... vejo que não mudará de opinião... - Seiya fecha seus olhos lamentando por ter que enfrentar seu velho amigo até a morte mas sabe que não existe outra saída.

...

Japão.

- Hiroshi: Luz de cristal! - Hiroshi ergue sua espada liberando milhares de raios a partir de sua lâmina afiada, Goku eleva seu ki formando uma esfera protetora a seu redor onde todos os raios se chocam sem feri-lo, porém um atravessa a barreira e depois seu ombro.

- Goku: Aaagh!

- Hiroshi: Morra! - Hiroshi estava bem na frente de Goku e corta o ar liberando uma rajada cortante da qual Goku escapa com sua grande velocidade e contra-ataca com um raio de energia na direção de Hiroshi, mas ele desaparece de vista.

- Goku: Quê? - Goku sente a respiração de Hiroshi atrás dele e trata de se mover mais rápido girando seu corpo para atacá-lo mas este novamente desaparecia se movendo a uma super velocidade, Goku olha para cima sentindo um enorme ki. Hiroshi aparece empunhando sua espada com as duas mãos caindo sobre ele.

- Hiroshi: Son Goku! Agora conhecerá minha técnica secreta... o ataque da espada da morte!

- Goku: Todo seu poder está na espada.

- Hiroshi: Morra! - Hiroshi desce sua espada violentamente liberando uma grande rajada de energia.

- Goku: Droga! Kame hame HAAA! - os dois poderes se chocam no ar, uma enorme explosão consome quase todos os destroços que restavam da cidade, estendendo-se por centenas de metros. Após alguns momentos o silêncio cobre tudo, o que antes estava cheio de escombros e destruição agora estava limpo, Goku se mexe entre as pedras onde estava enterrado em seu estado normal de saiyajin com cortes por todo o corpo. - Tudo está tranqüilo, não há indícios de que Hiroshi esteja vivo... Hã?

- Hiroshi: Parece que está ficando fraco, Son Goku. - Hiroshi aparece descendo lentamente atrás de Goku, sem nenhum arranhão do ataque anterior.

- Goku: "Não pode ser! Como é possível que continue sem nenhum dano depois desse ataque?"

- Hiroshi: Será melhor que se renda, não tem chance contra mim.

- Goku: É o que você pensa, ainda não usei todo meu poder. - Goku eleva seu ki transformando-se em super saiyajin e depois alcançando o segundo nível, mas não parava aí, seu ki continuava aumentando cada vez mais, faíscas elétricas saíam de sua energia, seus cabelos começavam a se erguer e de alguma maneira a crescer até chegar a sua cintura, as sobrancelhas em seu rosto desapareciam e seus olhos eram diferentes, havia alcançado o nível do super saiyajin três. - Agora é minha vez de atacar.

- Hiroshi: Ha! A terceira transformação do super saiyajin. Como só a usou duas vezes antes não temos muitos dados sobre ela mas não importa, o resultado continuará sendo o mesmo, agora lutarei pra valer.

- Goku: Aconselho que não confie demais.

- Hiroshi: Eu confio porque sei que vencerei esta luta. Não tem saída Son Goku, renda-se e junte-se a nós, os portadores da verdade.

- Goku: Vocês não são portadores de nada, roubaram a liberdade das pessoas e as matam sem remorsos, são uns mentirosos, covardes e sem honra!

- Hiroshi: O que foi que disse? Maldito idiota! - o olhar tranqüilo que mostrava sempre muda para um de fúria ao ouvir esses insultos, ambos permanecem se fitando por alguns momentos até que num instante ambos desaparecem em alta velocidade e aparecem em outro lugar longe dali num duelo de forças com as mãos entrelaçadas, liberando grandes quantidades de energia, porém Goku reage antes e puxa Hiroshi até ele recebendo-o com chutes no abdômen e vários golpes com grande velocidade, Hiroshi não pode nem ver de onde vem os golpes, Goku dá um poderoso chute e o joga para o alto se teletransportando depois atrás dele para recebê-lo com um golpe com as duas mãos juntas e atirá-lo no solo, só que Hiroshi reage e acerta uma forte cotovelada em Goku seguida de um golpe giratório que manda o saiyajin direto para o solo, Hiroshi vai até ele mas no meio do caminho recebe um golpe que o detém.

- Goku: Hã? O que foi isso? - uma figura flutuava frente a Hiroshi enquanto este limpava o sangue em sua face e o reconhece rapidamente.

- Hiroshi: Vejita.

- Vejita: Se quiser matar Kakarotto... antes terá que me vencer. - Vejita se transforma em super saiyajin fase 2, disposto a enfrentar o espadachim.

- Goku: Espere Vejita! Este sujeito é muito poderoso!

- Vejita: Ah Kakarotto, lamento ter chegado tarde, Bulma me convenceu a me barbear, mas não se preocupe que terminarei seu trabalho eliminando este imbecil.

- Hiroshi: Vejo que há muitos macacos falantes por aqui.

...

Enquanto isso, Batman e Lucy estão prestes a continuar a lutar contra Bulldog. Por outro lado, Seiya e Hyoga aumentam seus cosmos se preparando para se enfrentarem.

- Lucy: Parece que Seiya ficará ocupado, então teremos que nos encarregar do grandalhão. - Lucy olha para Bulldog que estava parado como uma máquina desligada, mas seus olhos eram outra coisa, o vidro do visor da máscara estava quebrado revelando a fúria em seu olhar, concentrada naquele que quer matar, Batman.

- Batman: Saque sua espada, rápido.

- Lucy: Está bem. - da esfera vermelha em sua luva aparece uma luz que forma a espada Rayearth, ao mesmo tempo, Bulldog começava a reunir suas energias a ponto de sair voando impulsionado com suas poderosas pernas. - Bem, e agora?

- Batman: Tem que confiar em mim. - nisso Batman saca quatro lâminas, duas em cada mão.

- Lucy: Tudo bem.

- Batman: Tem sangue frio?

- Lucy: P-por que pergunta isso? - Lucy começava a ficar nervosa depois da pergunta e Batman percebe logo.

- Batman: Estou vendo... apenas não se mova e fique firme, com a espada erguida.

- Lucy: S-sim... - nisso Bulldog arranca e Batman se lança para revidar o ataque. - Espere.

- Batman: Não se mova!

- Lucy: S-s-sim. - Batman estava bem em frente a Bulldog quase recebendo um tremendo golpe, o monstro guerreiro não se contém e lança seu ataque, mas Batman é mais veloz se esquivando e acerta o joelho entre o peito e o abdômen de Bulldog que sente dor porém resiste e agarra Batman com os dois braços pela cintura apertando-o com uma força bestial.

- Batman: Aarrrgh!

- Lucy: Batman!

- Batman: Está tentando... partir minha coluna... é igual a seu pai... estúpido. - Batman, com as duas mãos livres e com um par de lâminas em cada uma, aproveita para enterrá-las no pescoço de Bulldog, as armas descarregam choques elétricos por dentro e fora de seu corpo, causando uma dor terrível fazendo-o soltar Batman e ficar semi-paralisado, todo seu corpo tremia mas não esquecia Batman e tenta atacar com um golpe.

- Bulldog: Batman... MORRA! - Batman esquiva o golpe facilmente e se prepara para o contra-ataque, aproveitando o impulso de Bulldog.

- Batman: Cravei minhas lâminas em seus nervos, agora está mais lento mas insiste em me atacar... Prepare-se Lucy! - Batman empurra o enorme corpo de Bulldog por cima dele e o joga contra a espada de Lucy.

- Lucy: Ei, o que pensa... - a espada se enterra nas costas de Bulldog, Lucy a solta antes que seu enorme corpo a esmague, Batman empurrou o corpo de Bulldog para que a espada saísse por seu peito, mas Bulldog reage lentamente e se levanta aos poucos. - A-ainda está vivo.

- Bulldog: Rrrrhhhh! - Bulldog pega a espada de suas costas e a arranca de seu corpo.

- Batman: Afaste-se Lucy!

- Lucy: Não se preocupe, ele tocou na minha espada.

- Bulldog: Rraaaaahhhh! - a espada Rayearth reage à mão de um estranho liberando uma grande labareda de fogo mágico que envolve todo o corpo de Bulldog, que cai fora de combate após lutar inutilmente.

- Batman: Ora, essa espada é muito especial.

- Lucy: Acha que Seiya pode lutar contra Hyoga sozinho?

- Batman: Eu... não sei, Hyoga não é o mesmo de antes, seu poder aumentou muito.

...

A luta entre Hyoga e Seiya começara, o cavaleiro de cisne libera seu cosmo congelante, tudo a sua volta começa a esfriar, os movimentos realizados por Hyoga faziam seu poder ir aumentando, o próximo passo era atacar.

- Seiya: Hyoga, ainda há tempo de pararmos! Será que não pode pensar claramente?

- Hyoga: Aqui está sua resposta! Pó de diamante! - de seu punho direito sai uma grande rajada de ar frio direto até Seiya, que não se move recebendo todo o impacto do poder de Hyoga, porém Seiya aparece ileso com seu cosmo aceso e uma camada de gelo a seu redor.

- Seiya: Deveria saber que conheço todas as suas técnicas.

- Hyoga: Eu também conheço suas técnicas Seiya, então não adiantará nada usá-las.

- Seiya: Ah é? Vejamos se isso é verdade! Meteoro de Pégaso! - com um movimento de seu braço centenas de meteoros saem de seu punho, Hyoga se defende formando uma barreira circular com seu cosmo onde todos os golpes de Seiya se chocam.

- Hyoga: Está vendo?...Que? Pra onde foi? - Seiya havia desaparecido de vista, Hyoga não consegue ver nenhum sinal de aonde poderia ter ido e de repente Seiya aparece com um chute em sua cabeça surgindo de um lado de Hyoga, mas só consegue desequilibrá-lo um pouco. - Não devia ter feito isso.

- Seiya: Aaaghh! - Hyoga contra-ataca soltando uma rajada de ar frio direto no rosto de Seiya, este cai sem poder respirar brevemente, Hyoga limpa o sangue da boca e continua seu ataque atingindo seu oponente com um golpe no abdômen e outro direto no queixo que o joga no solo.

- Hyoga: Como pode ver Seiya, meu poder aumentou como não faz idéia. E sabe por que? Porque aprendi algo que me ajuda enquanto luto, esse sentimento é o mais forte que existe e a única coisa que te salvará numa batalha. É o ódio! Trovão Aurora! - Hyoga lança um poderoso raio congelante erguendo e baixando seus braços várias vezes, golpeando Seiya que rola no chão tentando escapar apesar de todo seu corpo estar sendo congelado, sua respiração fica mais difícil a cada momento e Hyoga continua aumentando o ataque.

- Seiya: Aaagh...Hyoga... já basta! Haaaaaa! - Seiya aumenta seu cosmo de tal forma que detém o raio de Hyoga.

- Hyoga: O quê? Mas que cosmo tão poderoso. - dizia para si mesmo ao ver como seu ataque era anulado. - Seiya, você sabe que Lucy e Batman não poderão com Bulldog, então será melhor que se apresse para me vencer e poder ajudá-los.

- Seiya: Droga... - Seiya sabia que Hyoga estava certo e não poderia esperar mais, então aumenta seu cosmo rapidamente mais poderoso do que já fizera antes. - Me dê sua força, Pégaso! Estrela de Pégaso! - Seiya lança seu poder, um grande raio sai de seu punho indo direto contra Hyoga que fica impressionado pelo repentino e poderoso ataque. À distância, Batman e Lucy vêem o grande raio do cosmo de Seiya cortar o ar.

- Lucy: Seiya...

- Batman: Hã?... - Batman ouve um ruído e por trás de Lucy Bulldog se levanta coberto de queimaduras mas ainda com seu enorme poder agarrando-a pelo pescoço.

- Lucy: Ah! Batman! Aaaaahhh! - Bulldog a levanta como se fosse apenas uma boneca de trapos e começa a sufocá-la.

- Batman: Bulldog! Solte-a, sua luta é comigo!

- Bulldog: Rraaahh, ha, ha ha!

- "Bulldog, solte-a."

- Bulldog: MH?...Patriarca... Dash... - de sua torre Dash se comunicava telepaticamente através de seu cosmo, vigiando as batalhas.

- Dash: "Solte-a..." - depois disso Bulldog abre sua mão soltando Lucy que cai sem entender o que houve.

- Bulldog: Vá...

- Lucy: O quê?

- Batman: Afaste-se dele, Lucy.

-Lucy: O que houve?

- Batman: É estranho, Dash não quis que te matasse, por isso será melhor que me deixe cuidar dele.

- Lucy: Como é que é? Você nunca poderá com ele sozinho!

- Batman: Não temos outra alternativa. - Batman aguardava firmemente preparado para receber a qualquer momento uma investida do monstro, que não demora em dirigir toda sua fúria para o homem morcego, fúria que aumentava gradualmente, fazendo-o ignorar os graves ferimentos por todo seu corpo, não era a substância Venom que dava seu poder, era seu desejo de pôr fim à vida de seu inimigo.

- Bulldog: Bat...man...você...matou... meu pai... você morrerá...eu... matarei você! - Bulldog se lança com os braços abertos tentando encurralar Batman, mas este se move para trás sacando duas bombas de seu cinto que explodem em Bulldog, porém isto não detém sua investida, Batman tem que saltar para evitar o ataque mas Bulldog reage agarrando sua capa.

- Batman: O quê? - Batman é jogado duramente no solo e atingido por um golpe do imenso punho de Bulldog que enterra o morcego ainda mais no chão.

- Lucy: Batman!

- Bulldog: Morra!

- Batman: Ainda não! - Batman saca uma de suas lâminas e a crava no olho esquerdo de Bulldog.

- Bulldog: Aaaarrgghhh! - Batman escapa dando um giro e imediatamente contra-ataca com um forte chute num ponto vital no pescoço de Bulldog e se afasta dele com um salto, mas quando olha para seu oponente ainda no ar, Bulldog está totalmente firme e rodeado de energia.

- Batman: Maldição! Afaste-se, Lucy!

- Lucy: O quê? - Bulldog move bruscamente suas mãos para frente liberando sua energia, Batman não pode escapar e se cobre com todas as forças mas é golpeado fortemente pela energia de Bulldog que chega a destruir metade de uma montanha distante, a grande explosão faz com que Lucy voe pelos ares caindo duramente no solo, após alguns momentos a catástrofe cessa, Batman e Lucy estão no chão. Bastante ferido e com partes de sua armadura quebradas, Batman observa Bulldog se aproximar lentamente.

- Batman: Vá em frente... estou a sua mercê. - Batman leva seu braço direito a um lado de seu cinto ativando uma luz verde piscante, Bulldog está bem em cima dele e o levanta pelo pescoço, a luz verde em seu cinto pisca cada vez mais rápido enquanto Batman é estrangulado. - Isso mesmo... continue assim...Aaaghhh!

- Lucy: Batman! Hã? Isso é...? - Lucy observa atentamente o cinto de Batman, algo a incomodava, Batman não fazia nada para se defender, então percebe o que ele planejou. - Uma bomba! Batman pretende se auto-destruir junto com Bulldog! Espere, não faça isso!

- Bulldog: Aaarrghh! - Bulldog recebe um forte chute no braço fazendo-o soltar Batman e ser lançado dezenas de metros até se chocar no solo, Batman desativa o dispositivo da bomba em seu cinto e se vira para o sujeito de capa branca que o salvara.

- Batman: Por quê demorou tanto, Picollo?

- Picollo: Ora, já esperava que não agradecesse por salvar sua pele.

- Batman: Pare de falar e acabe com esse monstro, é a única oportunidade que temos agora que suas forças diminuíram, mas não confie demais.

- Picollo: Não se preocupe, eu cuidarei dele.

...

Mansão Wayne.

Um exército de aproximadamente cinqüenta soldados e cada vez mais chegando através de um túnel de luz criado pelo poder de Dash estão invadindo a base dos rebeldes. As defesas automáticas da Mansão são ativadas, uma dúzia de robôs morcegos em tamanho natural ajudam Robin e Jubileu a resistir ao ataque.

- Robin: Nunca pensei que usaria este traje novamente. - com a volta do Batman original à ação Robin usava uma armadura semelhante a seu uniforme original, com as cores vermelha e verde para identificá-lo, além de uma máscara que lhe cobre mais o rosto. Como arma principal usava um bastão que emitia raios elétricos somados aos poderes de Jubileu mais fortes que nunca, ambos conseguem criar uma corrente elétrica que funciona como barreira, mas vários soldados morrem ao tentar atravessá-la e não param, diminuindo o poder dos dois guerreiros.

- Jubileu: Tim... não sei quanto tempo mais podemos suportar... Onde diabos estão Gohan e os outros? - a ofensiva de soldados com trajes escuros tipo armadura consegue romper as defesas de Jubileu, porém antes que consigam atacá-los uma rajada de energia surge por trás e despedaça vários soldados.

- Gohan: Desculpem pelo atraso, mas parece que só estamos Sailor Moon e eu.

- Sailor Moon: E seremos suficientes. - Gohan e Serena aparecem em seus trajes de batalha preparados para receber os outros soldados que chegam.

- Robin: Esperem, Batman disse algo sobre de alguns reforços extras. O que ele quis dizer com isso?

- Gohan: Não sei, sabe como ele é. Mas agora não importa, se não me engano estes soldados são os aperfeiçoados, os mais fortes que foram criados, tomem cuidado.

- Jubileu: Não precisa dizer duas vezes. - Jubileu, Gohan, Robin e Sailor Moon se separam em diferentes direções e atacam um grupo cada um, Gohan e Sailor Moon eliminam rapidamente vários com um só movimento, mas continuavam chegando mais do túnel até completarem cem.

- Robin: Droga, não pode ser, continuam chegando!

- Gohan: Não se desesperem, continuem atacando com todas as suas forças! Mazenku! - Gohan libera seu poder eliminando dezenas de soldados em seu caminho, mas seis deles chegam por trás e se movem mais rápido surpreendendo Sailor Moon, Robin e Jubileu, porém antes de atacar levam tiros na cabeça morrendo instantaneamente.

- Robin: Hã? Tiros?

- Gohan: Olhem lá em cima, no teto da mansão! - dois franco-atiradores aparecem em um dos telhados ainda firmes da mansão. Um de barba rala com uma faixa na cabeça e o outro não passa despercebido pela caveira que usa em seu peito.

- Finalmente perceberam. Não se preocupem, Solid Snake e eu daremos cobertura, continuem eliminando esses imbecis. - diz para Robin através de um comunicador.

- Robin: Justiceiro? Snake? Não sabia que ainda estavam por aqui.

- Snake: O velho sabe o que faz ao manter armas secretas até para seus amigos.

- Robin: Estou vendo. Bem, Jubileu, Gohan, Serena, não se preocupem, Snake e Justiceiro nos ajudarão nesta batalha que já temos ganha.

- Jubileu: Pode ter certeza. - Jubileu, Gohan, Robin e Sailor Moon continuam atacando e eliminando todo inimigo que cruza seu caminho, enquanto Solid Snake e Justiceiro se encarregavam de vários soldados à distância com uma pontaria perfeita.

...

Entretanto, acompanhando estes acontecimentos, Gendou Ikari e um grupo de comandantes que dirigem o ataque vêem como suas forças estão sendo vencidas, algo tinha que ser feito e Gendou Ikari não era o tipo de homem que não tivesse uma arma guardada.

- Gendou: Preparem-se! Ordenem a retirada imediatamente!

- Comandante: Senhor?

- Gendou: Deixem que pensem que ganharam enquanto o preparam.

- Comandante: Agora mesmo! Preparem o gear!

- Gendou: Soltem... o Eva Metal Gear.

* * *

><p>Notas do autor: Bem, para os que não sabem ou não jogaram Metal Gear Solid para Playstation, que realmente recomendo, o personagem de Solid Snake é o protagonista desse jogo, bem, na verdade é quem o jogador controla, porque o protagonista que todos querem ver é o robô Metal Gear, que neste fic será a versão do jogo de Playstation 2 que parece um T-Rex anfíbio, agora imaginem-no cruzado com a tecnologia dos evangelion e este será o resultado. Bom, espero que estejam gostando do fic, continuem lendo por sua própria vontade.<p> 


	7. Metamorfoses

**Capítulo 6: Metamorfoses**

* * *

><p>Em algum lugar do Japão.<p>

Vejita tinha substituído Goku na luta contra Hiroshi e não demorou a começar a atacar com diferentes socos e chutes, mas era evidente que o poder de Hiroshi era superior, podendo esquivar todos os golpes de Vejita. Num rápido movimento, o príncipe saiyajin tenta surpreender o espadachim, porém este agarra seu punho e contra-ataca com um golpe que Vejita defende com a outra mão para depois dar um rápido giro e chutar o pescoço de Hiroshi. Vejita sorri ao acertar esse chute, mas seu sorriso desaparece ao ver como Hiroshi continuava tranqüilo e sem se mover.

- Hiroshi: Isso foi tudo, Vejita?

- Vejita: Maldito...rrrhhh! - Vejita eleva seu ki furioso, e de um jeito veloz e violento começa a disparar bolas de energia freneticamente, mas não esperava que Hiroshi criasse um campo de força a seu redor com o poder de seu próprio ki, todos os ataques de energia de Vejita explodem no campo de força sem causar qualquer dano a seu oponente.

- Hiroshi: Ha, ha, ha! Está vendo, Vejita? Você não é rival para mim, é patético.

- Vejita: Inseto, tome cuidado com o que diz porque agora mostrarei meu poder... Aaaaah! - Vejita continuava elevando seu ki enquanto abria os braços para depois juntá-los a sua frente criando uma bola de energia, seu imenso ki estava concentrado nesse poder.

- Goku: Espere Vejita, não desperdice sua energia inutilmente!

- Vejita: Cale-se Kakarotto! Final Flash! - o grande raio de Vejita se dirige rapidamente até Hiroshi, que tem a espada embainhada e num movimento veloz a saca contra-atacando com um raio de sua espada que se choca com o poder de Vejita dividindo-o em dois enquanto o ataque da espada segue seu caminho até Vejita. - Quê? Não pode ser! - Vejita só pode se cobrir com toda a força mas antes que o ataque de Hiroshi o alcançasse, se choca com uma barreira de energia frente a Vejita, sendo completamente anulado.

- Goku: Tudo bem, Vejita?

- Vejita: Quê?...Kakarotto... Não preciso de sua ajuda, então pare de se intrometer!

- Goku: Vejita! Sozinhos não poderemos com ele, temos que lutar juntos se quisermos ganhar e você sabe! - Vejita fica mudo ao aceitar que seu odiado rival tinha razão.

- Vejita: V... você... não... está bem, tem razão, maldito.

- Hiroshi: Ei! O que acham de... acabarmos com isto? - Hiroshi levanta a espada para frente com as duas mãos, a energia flamejante rodeia todo seu corpo - Aaahhhh! - a energia de Hiroshi aumenta e começa a girar em espiral tomando a forma de uma serpente.

- Goku: Que diabos ele está fazendo?

- Vejita: Não me pergunte, não estou disposto a descobrir.

- Hiroshi: Esta é a última técnica, o segredo da espada serpente, as presas da serpente! - nisso a espada começa a brilhar com um forte resplendor.

- Goku: Será melhor atacar agora!

- Vejita: Cale a boca, não preciso que me diga! - Goku e Vejita lançam uma esfera de energia cada um indo rapidamente até Hiroshi, que começava a separar as mãos mas sem soltar a espada, Vejita e Goku viam, era impossível, a espada havia se dividido em duas iguais, e Hiroshi as usa para cortar as esferas fazendo-as irem explodir longe dele.

- Hiroshi: Agora deixarei que provem um pouco do poder das espadas gêmeas. Hyaaaaa! - Hiroshi se lança aumentando sua velocidade e passa cortando o solo ao lado de Vejita e Goku que recebem a energia das espadas por onde cortavam o solo, ambos dão uma cambalhota no ar e caem de pé, Goku se adianta e num instante está na frente de Hiroshi, mas ele iguala sua velocidade juntando as espadas em forma de cruz e cortando o peito de Goku, que se salva de um corte mais profundo graças a sua velocidade, dando um salto para trás e ao mesmo tempo aproveitando o impulso para chutar o rosto de Hiroshi, ambos se movem para trás afastando-se um do outro.

- Goku: Já chega Hiroshi! Sei que é um homem honrado! Como pode permitir as atrocidades pelas quais as pessoas deste mundo tem passado?

- Hiroshi: Toda nova era começa com algumas imperfeições, mas o sofrimento não será em vão, o próximo passo, a paz, está perto.

- Goku: Claro que não! O mundo está pior que antes, vocês acreditam ter o direito de agir como bem entendem mas às custas da liberdade do povo!

- Hiroshi: Cale-se! Você, um estúpido saiyajin não pode entender! É sua última chance! Una-se a nós ou do contrário morrerá!

- Goku: Nunca!

- Hiroshi: Bem... então não tenho outra escolha a não ser eliminá-lo. Prepare-se! Presas da serpente! - Hiroshi move suas espadas apontando para baixo e salta concentrando toda sua energia, sua imagem desaparece e uma enorme serpente branca surge e imediatamente ataca Goku.

- Goku: Não há outro jeito, terei que usar isto! - Goku junta sua energia em seu punho elevando seu ki cada vez mais. -Tome isto! Punho explosivo do dr...!

- Vejita: Pra trás Kakarotto!

- Goku: Vejita! - Vejita salta por cima de Goku interrompendo seu ataque. - Deixe que te ensine algumas coisas que aprendi. - Vejita se dirigia direto à serpente gigante e esta ataca com suas presas mas Vejita consegue agarrá-las antes com as duas mãos, a imagem da serpente gigante desaparece, as presas eram na verdade as espadas gêmeas de Hiroshi, que ferem as duas mãos Vejita.

- Vejita: Aaarrhh!

- Goku: Vejita, não faça isso!

- Vejita: Kakarotto... Saia daqui!

- Goku: O que está dizendo? Droga, não seja tão orgulhoso! - Vejita elevava seu ki até seus limites e quase não consegue falar mas responde a Goku.

- Vejita: Kakarotto vá... você é o único que pode derrotar Dash! - Goku entende o que Vejita estava fazendo e dá meia volta, mas antes se vira para Vejita pela última vez.

- Goku: Confio que não se deixará vencer, Vejita! - Goku afasta-se voando rapidamente.

- Vejita: Maldito Kakarotto, como gosta perder tempo.

- Hiroshi: Vou alcançá-lo depois de acabar com você, Vejita.

- Vejita: Ha, ha. Acha mesmo que poderá me derrotar? Haaaaaaaa! - Vejita solta as mãos de seu oponente deixando-o livre para usar suas espadas.

- Hiroshi: O que está fazendo? Será que é tão idiota que... espere! O que vai fazer? - o ki de Vejita aumenta cobrindo Hiroshi e continua aumentando cada vez mais. - Está tentando explodir toda sua energia! Está louco, morreremos os dois!

- Vejita: Então que assim seja! HAAAAAA!

- Hiroshi: AAAAAHH! - a grande explosão de energia consome uma área de 10 quilômetros num instante estendendo-se ainda mais, a explosão chama a atenção de Goku que ia voando já em seu estado normal, então interrompe seu vôo até a cidadela onde está Dash e se vira para ver a explosão causada por Vejita.

- Goku: O que foi isso? Vejita! Maldição, vou te ajudar mesmo que queira me matar depois. - vigiando Goku, duas sombras espreitam no alto de um edifício.

- É minha chance. - dizia uma das duas figuras.

...

Mansão Wayne.

O grande tubo de luz que servira para que as dezenas de soldados enviados por Gendou fossem atacar a base dos rebeldes agora servia como rota de fuga, a ordem de retirada havia sido enviada e todos obedeciam sem pensar duas vezes. Gohan, Sailor Moon, Robin e Jubileu com a inesperada ajuda de Solid Snake e Justiceiro saem sem ferimentos sérios dessa batalha.

- Jubileu: E não voltem!

- Gohan: Isto parece muito estranho, não? - Snake e Justiceiro descem e se juntam a todos, após alguns momentos os soldados fugiram, deixando os que estavam caídos em meio aos robôs de Batman que também foram destruídos, mas havia algo estranho ali, já que o tubo de luz permanecia aberto.

- Justiceiro: Acho melhor entrarmos nessa coisa, talvez nos leve até a torre em Tóquio.

- Robin: Não seria muito arriscado?

- Snake: Acho que sim, não sei o que pretendem, mas devem ter um motivo para mantê-lo aberto.

- Gohan: É melhor deixar assim, ou é uma armadilha para que atravessemos ou vão mandar algum inimigo.

- Sailor Moon: Será algum agente?

- Gohan: Espero que não. - diz enquanto fecha os olhos tentando sentir alguma energia, de repente se ouve um som muito forte de passos.

- Snake: Hã? - o barulho aumenta indicando que algo se aproxima, os seis se preparam para enfrentar o que quer que seja, um ruído parecido com o de uma máquina enferrujada vem de dentro do tubo de luz, em seguida uma grande cabeça se mostra saindo do túnel transportador.

- Justiceiro: Mas que diabos é isso? - o que parece uma perna toca o solo, a criatura enfim emerge completamente, a cabeça lembrava a de um demônio com uma espécie de chifre na testa, os olhos serviam como câmeras, nas costas duas asas se abriam, daí surgiam os braços, as pernas tinham a forma de um tiranossauro rex só que no lugar dos pés haviam levitadores magnéticos que o elevavam e mantinham em equilíbrio, assim como a cauda, a altura total da máquina chegava aos 13 metros aproximadamente, grande o suficiente para oferecer uma séria ameaça e suficientemente ágil para se mover rapidamente.

- Jubileu: D-de... de onde saiu?

- Snake: Metal Gear... agora entendo...

- Gohan: O que disse? Sabe o que é essa coisa?

- Snake: Sim... um companheiro e eu nos encarregamos de eliminar os protótipos que existiam, isso na época da grande guerra nuclear, sabíamos que se uma dessas coisas fosse liberada seria o fim do mundo, é a mais poderosa arma nuclear ambulante.

- Robin: O quê?

- Snake: Agora entendo porque o velho me chamou e me disse para ficar oculto até de vocês... Maldição, devia ter me dito que isso aconteceria! Mas de algum jeito eu já imaginava.

- Justiceiro: Isso não importa agora, temos que desarmá-lo antes que nos transforme em poeira radioativa. - o Eva Metal Gear aparece completamente e permanece imóvel dirigindo seu olhar aos guerreiros, então uma voz sai de um alto-falante oculto na máquina.

- "_Força opositora ao governo do Grande Patriarca, aqui fala Gendou Ikari da inteligência militar federal, esta estúpida resistência pode terminar agora mesmo sem nenhuma morte a lamentar. Peço que se entreguem pacificamente, é a única saída e a única opção_." - Gendou se comunicava da torre do Patriarca, a sua volta haviam várias pessoas que analisavam o que acontecia ali e ao redor do mundo em diversos computadores, todos vendo através de um grande monitor o que o Eva Metal Gear via.

- Justiceiro: Pode esquecer velho, nunca nos verão beijar seus pés, morreremos antes de deixar a resistência! - Justiceiro saca uma grande metralhadora de suas costas e começa a atirar na máquina que mesmo estando parada não recebe nenhum dano.

- Gendou: "_Apenas entreguem o que queremos e ninguém sairá ferido_."

- Jubileu: Está surdo ou o quê? - Jubileu lança todo seu poder provocando uma grande explosão na cabeça do Eva Metal Gear, mas a máquina continuava intacta.

- Gendou: "_Esta é a última advertência antes que mande o Eva Metal Gear ao ataque, entreguem a última esfera do dragão ou quem souber sua localização_."

- Gohan: Isso nunca! Haaaa! - Gohan aumenta seu ki e lança uma esfera de energia, a cabeça do Eva Metal Gear se move em sua direção disparando raios laser dos olhos, explodindo o poder de Gohan antes que o atingisse. - Se move muito rápido.

- Snake: Vejam, já está começando a se mover, e essa coisa só se move para atacar.

- Gendou: "_Esta será uma advertência a seus outros companheiros, enfrentarão as conseqüências." _- o Eva Metal Gear inclina seu corpo para frente e se impulsiona com os pés arrasando boa parte do campo destruindo o solo, Gohan, Sailor Moon e Robin ajudam Justiceiro, Snake e Jubileu a escapar voando dali, porém a grande máquina gira sua cauda golpeando e derrubando todos.

- Snake: Aaaghh... isto será mais difícil do que pensei... e já era muito...

...

Lucy vai ajudar Batman a se levantar, embora tenha algumas costelas quebradas isto não o impede de querer participar da luta, mas sabe que agora é a vez de Picollo lutar.

- Batman: Estou bem, melhor vigiar a luta caso ele precise de nossa ajuda.

- Lucy: Tem razão. - Picollo sai voando até Bulldog que ainda estava se levantando atordoado por todos os golpes e nem vê o nameku chegar dando vários golpes em grande velocidade, mas num descuido Bulldog acerta um forte golpe em seu peito seguido de uma cotovelada nas costas que joga Picollo no chão, Bulldog continua atacando com um chute porém Picollo escapa rolando pelo solo.

- Picollo: Muito bem monstro, já chegou a hora da sua morte.

- Bulldog: Você morrerá! Rraaaaah! - Bulldog volta a utilizar sua técnica especial lançando-se com toda sua força em seu punho a uma velocidade superior à da luz, o impacto ecoa provocando um pequeno tremor, a energia havia ofuscado Batman e Lucy. Quando recuperam a visão vêem surpreendidos o resultado.

- Picollo: Ha, ha, está acabado.

- Bulldog: Rhhh? - Picollo detivera com uma mão o punho de Bulldog que não podia acreditar que sua melhor técnica falhara, Picollo apenas sorri certo de sua vitória.

- Batman: Ora, parece que não precisa de nossa ajuda.

- Lucy: Então vamos ajudar Seiya.

- Batman: Não se meta! Este é um assunto que Seiya deve resolver sozinho, você sabe que ele e Hyoga foram amigos e companheiros de batalha por muito tempo e ainda são irmãos, se um deles chegar a morrer o outro lamentará muito, é uma batalha muito dura. - Lucy permanece fitando o solo e fecha os olhos rezando para que Seiya sobreviva.

...

Um pouco longe dali, num lugar rodeado de rochas e colinas também se erguia uma grande coluna de gelo que serviu como escudo para deter um poderoso golpe do cavaleiro de Pégaso. O criador dessa enorme estrutura de gelo, Hyoga, continuava com seu cosmo queimando, chegando a cobrir todo o lugar com um frio congelante, mas de dentro desse gelo emerge um raio de luz azul.

- Hyoga: Essa... passou muito perto... Hã?

- Seiya: Meteoro! - Seiya aparece voando por trás de Hyoga, que se move o mais rápido possível detendo com suas mãos todos os meteoros de Pégaso, mas o poder de Seiya é mais rápido destruindo o elmo de cisne e derruba Hyoga despedaçando a grossa camada de gelo. O cisne começa a se levantar da cratera aberta na terra quando foi lançado no solo e se vira rapidamente para frente, Seiya se lança velozmente com seu punho mas Hyoga o esquiva e junta as mãos para golpear Seiya por baixo da mandíbula.

- Hyoga: Trovão Aurora! - Seiya é atingido e jogado para o alto, caindo duramente de costas contra o chão, o cavaleiro de Pégaso não fica caído e se levanta rapidamente, ambos se olham direto nos olhos para continuar a batalha, mas quando vão dar o primeiro passo para atacar ambos sentem dor pelos golpes recebidos e se ajoelham para recuperar o fôlego.

- Seiya: Ainda não posso acreditar... que isto seja mesmo uma luta até a morte...

- Hyoga: Sei que é difícil... mas concordamos que não havia saída, então levante-se Seiya... - Hyoga se levanta aumentando seu cosmo e bate os braços como se fossem asas até juntar suas mãos sobre a cabeça, era a posição de seu ataque mais poderoso. Não havia mais volta, Seiya tinha que atacar agora.

- Seiya: Hyoga... este será o último golpe... Me dê sua força Pégaso! - Seiya lança seu poderoso cosmo, o golpe se transforma num só raio de luz dirigindo-se rapidamente até Hyoga, que permanecia imóvel em sua posição de ataque, Seiya vê que ele não se move e seu golpe se aproxima cada vez mais, um instante antes de golpeá-lo Seiya fecha os olhos e grita. - Maldição... NÃO! - após um grande clarão podia-se ver Hyoga ainda com os braços erguidos, e a centímetros dele, Seiya estava com seu punho parado na direção do rosto do cavaleiro de cisne. O punho de Seiya sangrava indicando que havia se ferido por deter seu ataque numa velocidade tão alta, Hyoga não mostrava nenhuma emoção em seu semblante ao ver isso.

- Hyoga: Devia ter me matado Seiya... É um estúpido e por isso morrerá!

- Seiya: Hyoga...

- Hyoga: Sinta o máximo ar frio! Execução Aurora!

- Seiya: AAAAHHH! - Seiya recebe diretamente o ar congelante de Hyoga, é uma poderosa torrente de vento gelado que atinge todo seu corpo, a armadura não resiste e se quebra em pedaços espalhando por toda parte os fragmentos congelados, Seiya não pode fazer nada e cai num precipício próximo aberto pelos tremores, sua silhueta desaparece na escuridão. Hyoga recupera sua postura, não mostrava nenhum tipo de sentimento a não ser pena pela morte daquele que fora seu amigo ao fechar os olhos e pensar em todas as batalhas que lutaram juntos.

- Hyoga: Seiya... foi um prazer conhecê-lo, ser seu amigo e lutar a seu lado... espero... que encontre a paz em sua morte. - Hyoga dá meia volta prestes a deixar esse lugar quando se detém. - Hum? É você, Trunks? - a figura de Trunks, vestindo o mesmo traje de batalha de seu pai, se revela flutuando no ar junto a uma silhueta feminina. - Ah, vejo que não veio sozinho.

- Trunks: Hotaru, deixe isso comigo.

- Hotaru: Acha que pode sozinho com ele? Acabou de vencer Seiya! - diz com um tom preocupado.

- Trunks: Eu sei, mas deve ter perdido muita energia.

- Hyoga: Parece que não sabe nada sobre nós, os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco... nosso cosmo é infinito! Eterno!

- Trunks: É o que veremos! - Trunks eleva seu ki se transformando em super saiyajin e se lança contra Hyoga, outra batalha estava prestes a começar.

...

Ao mesmo tempo, dentro da torre do Patriarca, depois da câmara principal onde há uma grande cortina vermelha, alguém entra e abre uma porta com seu poder, o grande quarto é um vazio, só existe uma ponte de concreto que liga um pilar que surge do mesmo vazio, o pilar sustenta o que parece um sepulcro de cristal. Dash, que havia entrado nesse lugar mira fixamente o corpo encerrado no sepulcro.

- Dash: Cumprirei minha promessa... quando terminar esta guerra, tudo será como você queria. - o corpo mal pode ser visto, mas se pode perceber claramente que se trata de uma mulher de longos cabelos vestida de branco, o olhar de Dash é decidido mostrando uma dor oculta cada vez que vê esse túmulo.

...

Mansão Wayne.

O robô nuclear conhecido como Eva Metal Gear havia literalmente arrasado com todos os que lutavam contra ele. No campo de batalha estavam Gohan, Sailor Moon, Jubileu, Robin, Justiceiro e quem conhece melhor essa máquina de guerra, Solid Snake. Depois de se recuperar do golpe sofrido, todos se dispersam por diferentes lados, o Eva Metal Gear abre compartimentos em seus braços de onde saem metralhadoras que disparam balas especiais que explodem ao impacto. Sailor Moon e Gohan se cobrem com suas energias, enquanto Jubileu e Robin esquivam as balas por pouco, Justiceiro e Snake se protegem atrás de rochas em lugares diferentes. Justiceiro começa a disparar com sua metralhadora mas não causa o menor estrago no robô.

- Justiceiro: Droga... Ei Snake!

- Snake: O que foi?

- Justiceiro: Você já enfrentou essa monstruosidade. Qual é seu ponto fraco?

- Snake: A cabeça... Seu ponto fraco fica na cabeça, um par de mísseis teleguiados pode abri-la e acabar com ele!

- Justiceiro: Ótimo... tenho exatamente o que essa maldita máquina precisa. - Justiceiro corre rapidamente até a mansão, o Eva Metal Gear vê o movimento e dirige seus disparos até ele porém o Justiceiro age rápido e se joga por uma janela quebrando-a. Dentro da mansão, Justiceiro vai até onde estão várias caixas que guardam um grande armamento, lança-granadas, bombas, e claro, um par de lança-mísseis com seu arsenal. Enquanto Snake permanecia se escondendo da vista do Eva Metal Gear, Jubileu e Robin chegam junto a ele.

- Robin: Ora, você sabe mesmo como se ocultar dessa coisa.

- Snake: É uma das coisas que aprendi quando era espião. - Gohan e Sailor Moon também se aproximam.

- Gohan: Parece que será mais difícil do que pensei mas não se preocupem, num minuto acabaremos com isso.

- Snake: Não, não faça nada, nem você nem a princesa loira.

- Sailor Moon: O quê?

-Snake: Vocês tem que ir ao outro lado do mundo, no Japão, é agora que devemos atacá-los com tudo.

- Gohan: Mas vocês ficariam lutando contra esse monstro mecânico sozinhos.

- Snake: Não se preocupe, ficaremos bem.

- Jubileu: Saiba que ele não fala por todos. - interrompe com um tom sarcástico.

- Snake: Podemos cuidar dele, agora não percam tempo e saiam daqui. - Gohan se levanta olhando na direção em que fica o Japão.

- Gohan: Tem razão, senti um ki muito poderoso no Japão, algum agente deve estar lutando com um dos nossos. Está bem, nós iremos.

- Sailor Moon: Snake, Tim, Jubileu, tomem muito cuidado.

- Robin: Vai ser moleza, não se preocupem.

-Sailor Moon: Está bem, nos veremos logo. - Gohan e Sailor Moon levitam e rapidamente partem voando até o Japão, Snake vê o Justiceiro trazendo os lança-mísseis.

- Snake: "Bem Metal Gear, não me importa que não seja o mesmo daquela vez, pagará de qualquer forma, pagará por tudo..."

...

Em algum lugar do Japão

Goku sentira a grande explosão de energia e não tinha dúvida de que Vejita fora o responsável, ele sabia que fazer isso poderia lhe custar a vida, já havia visto essa tática muitas vezes, companheiros de batalha sacrificando suas vidas para poder vencer. Ele não queria pensar que Vejita tivesse esse mesmo destino, não saberia o que dizer a Bulma.

- Goku: Bem, não tenho escolha, irei até lá. - Goku começa a retornar voando enquanto as duas figuras que o vigiavam saem das sombras, não são outros senão os agentes do Patriarca, o de mais alto posto de todos, Valentin Mctaggar, e a misteriosa mulher ninja cujo rosto se oculta sob uma máscara de couro, Hayako, que saca de seu cinturão duas adagas prateadas.

- McTaggar: É agora que preciso de você, Hayako. Faça antes que ele se afaste!

- Hayako: Pode deixar. - Hayako salta do edifício e desaparece, Goku pára de repente ao encontrar um obstáculo em seu caminho.

- Goku: Hayako!

- Hayako: Olá Goku, mmmmhh... Estou louca ou um saiyajin com as roupas rasgadas é bem interessante?

- Goku: Chega! O que você quer? Veio lutar comigo? - pergunta desafiando-a com o punho cerrado transformando-se em supersaiyajin.

- Hayako: Só queria fazer isto. - Hayako junta as adagas atritando as lâminas de ambas criando um ruído agudo muito poderoso, a onda chega direto aos ouvidos de Goku.

- Goku: O que...? Aaaaaghhh! - Goku tapa os ouvidos mas é inútil, o ruído das adagas feito por Hayako é muito doloroso, Goku perde a concentração voltando a seu estado normal e caindo ao solo, mas o ruído não para, ia aumentando até fazer os ouvidos de Goku sangrarem.

- Hayako: Ha, ha, ha! Apesar de ser um supersaiyajin muito poderoso está indefeso diante deste som que chega diretamente a seu cérebro. McTaggar, ele é todo seu.

- Goku: O... que? - McTaggar aparece frente a Goku que estava ajoelhado sem poder evitar o ataque ensurdecedor. Então o agente saca de seu traje uma pistola que dispara um estranho raio laser em Goku, nesse momento o ruído das adagas cessa, porém Goku não podia se mover livremente por causa do raio, quando a carga da pistola se esgota, o corpo de Goku continua iluminado de uma cor azul emitindo uma aura brilhante, o saiyajin olha para suas mãos, pêlos cresciam rapidamente nelas, seus dentes também cresciam assim como seu cabelo, de repente sua cauda aparece, Goku não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, ele estava se transformando num macaco gigante.

- McTaggar: Surpreso ou confuso Goku? Então direi o que está havendo, você está passando para um estado conhecido por sua raça como Oozahru, uma besta gigante e irracional, quando terminar essa transformação estará sob meu total controle.

- Goku: Mas... como? - Goku quase não podia mais falar

- McTaggar: Lembra de Broly? - o rosto de Goku dizia tudo, surpreso por McTaggar conhecer o poderoso guerreiro que enfrentou certa vez. - Bem, quando sua nave chegou na Terra e depois de que foi derrotado por seu filho, uma amostra de seu sangue congelado chegou às mãos de Luthor. Os cientistas do Patriarca com ajuda do gênio de Luthor conseguiram criar clones de Broly, mas eram impossíveis de se controlar devido a seu poder, entretanto não havia com que se preocupar, eu sozinho cuidava disso, cheguei até a despedaçar vários clones como treinamento, enquanto outros eram usados em experiências e logo depois descartados.

- Goku: Malditos... vocês são... repugnantes...

- McTaggar: Uma das experiências foi o resultado da transformação em Oozahru, era realmente temível, pelo menos parecia, mas terminou em fracasso e lhe cortei a cabeça em segundos, então já sabe o que te espera se esta experiência não funcionar em você como espero, simplesmente será eliminado. De qualquer forma eu ganho! Ha, ha, ha, ha!

- Goku: Nunca o fará! - Goku se levanta e cambaleando se aproxima de McTaggar, mas a dor é imensa e finalmente o vence. - AAAAAHHHH!

- McTaggar: Isso mesmo, não resista. - o ki de Goku rodeia todo seu corpo, seus músculos começam a crescer, o pêlo cobre todo seu corpo, suas roupas não resistem e se rasgam, a pelagem já cobria todo seu corpo, seu rosto muda para o de um animal, Goku já passava de seis metros de altura e continuava crescendo, Hayako se impressiona com isso.

- Hayako: V-você não me disse que sua transformação seria assim.

- McTaggar: É espetacular, não acha?

- Poderiam me dizer que diabos está acontecendo? - diz uma voz a suas costas que os surpreende, ao olhar para trás descobrem de quem se trata.

- Hayako: Spawn! Agora sim vou mandá-lo para o inferno! - com sua capa se movendo como se fossem chamas, Spawn aparece desafiando os agentes.

- Spawn: O inferno? Humpf, o inferno é como meu segundo lar, mas será o seu por toda a eternidade quando terminar com você. - Spawn libera sua energia ao redor de seu corpo pronto para atacar, mas antes que fizesse algo, McTaggar o detém.

- McTaggar: Será interessante, mas antes terá que matar Goku, a não ser que ele mate você.

- Spawn: Goku? Quê? GOKU? - o gorila gigante só responde com um forte e longo rugido que podia ser ouvido em quase todo o Japão, Spawn fica chocado ao ver esse terrível monstro no lugar de Goku, e agora terá que lutar contra ele.

* * *

><p>Notas do tradutor: Olá, quero agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando a história e principalmente aos que comentam sobre ela, qualquer manifestação é bem-vinda. Só não mandem sugestões, porque eu apenas traduzo o fic, não posso alterá-lo. Até o próximo capítulo!<p> 


	8. Poder Interior

**Capítulo 7 - Poder Interior**

* * *

><p>Eu me chamo Spawn, mas antes costumava responder pelo nome de Al Simmons... antes... quando estava vivo. Quando voltei da morte graças a um pacto infernal, nada me importava além de Wanda, minha esposa, só queria encontrá-la e ficar com ela, não importava que ela já tivesse seguido com sua vida e eu fosse esquecido. Isso foi antes... agora tudo o que amei está perdido, a verdade é que já não me resta vontade de continuar vivendo, se é que posso chamar isso de vida. Será esta minha oportunidade? Agora que nada mais me importa, poderei me lançar num ataque suicida e levar comigo esses dois malditos, mas... e Goku? Não. Esse já não é Goku, é um monstro, não me resta outra saída a não ser utilizar todo meu poder neste último ataque...<p>

Dos olhos de Spawn emergem as chamas do próprio inferno, labaredas de poder ardem nas suas mãos assim como sua energia em todo seu corpo, Spawn reunia uma grande quantidade de poder chegando a impressionar os agentes McTaggar e Hayako.

- McTaggar: Está emanando uma enorme quantidade de energia, é a primeira vez que o vejo fazer isso.

- Hayako: É como se fosse o poder do inferno em todo seu esplendor.

- Spawn: Adeus Goku! Hyaaaaa! - o Goku Oozharu vê como Spawn levanta sua mão liberando um grande raio de energia flamejante, a resposta do monstro depois de um rugido é outro raio de mesmo poder que sai de sua boca, ambos os poderes se chocam liberando uma enorme energia fazendo o solo se abrir em fendas e ventos com a intensidade de um furacão serem liberados no epicentro, porém o cabelo dos agentes é só o que se move diante dessa tormenta.

- Hayako: Um esforço inútil. - o centro onde se chocam os poderes explode, Spawn se protege com uma barreira, mas é surpreendido pelo monstro Oozharu que salta para cair sobre ele, o macaco gigante cai provocando um terremoto abrindo enormes fendas na terra. Porém, no alto de um edifício quase destruído uma luz aparece e surge Spawn que havia se teletransportado bem a tempo.

- Spawn: Essa passou perto, mas agora está indefeso. - Spawn manda suas correntes ao ataque que crescem infinitamente envolvendo o pescoço do Oozharu e apertando fortemente. McTaggar assistia a luta fixamente.

- Hayako: Por que se preocupa? Spawn não poderá fazer nada contra Goku.

- McTaggar: Não tenha tanta certeza. Spawn luta como se estivesse convencido de que morrerá, por isso usa todas as suas forças, esse tipo de oponente é o que sempre dá mais problemas.

...

Alguns quilômetros da mansão Wayne.

A batalha entre Picollo e Bulldog continua com clara vantagem do nameku, mas Bulldog parecia ser feito para resistir aos duros golpes que recebia em grande velocidade, o gigante não podia reagir, seus nervos estavam totalmente arruinados pelo ataque anterior de Batman. Picollo aproveita o golpe lento que este manda para pegá-lo pelo braço e jogá-lo fortemente no chão abrindo um buraco na terra com seu corpo enorme, Picollo não para e lança um raio de energia de sua mão explodindo a terra onde Bulldog está enterrado. Após alguns momentos Picollo desce até a zona de destruição buscando algum indício de seu inimigo mas não encontra.

- Picollo: Enfim morreu em pedaços. - mas de repente da terra surge Bulldog atrás de Picollo, com suas roupas rasgadas e seu corpo cheio de ferimentos, mas as veias que saltavam em quase todo seu corpo indicavam o contrário de estar derrotado, parecia que estava a ponto de explodir em força.

- Batman: Atrás de você!

- Picollo: Hã?

- Bulldog: MORRA!

-Picollo: Makkakonsappo!- Picollo reage um segundo mais rápido que seu inimigo liberando seu poderoso ataque colocando seus dedos bem na testa de Bulldog, o raio atravessa sua cabeça fazendo seu crânio explodir junto com o capacete, uma visão nada agradável, mas o corpo do gigante ainda se movia tentando chegar até Picollo, mas ao dar um passo desaba finalmente, terminando com a ameaça de Bulldog. Batman e Lucy se aproximam de Picollo ao ver o inimigo derrotado.

- Picollo: Não precisava que me avisasse, eu tinha tudo sob controle.

- Batman: Se não me ouvisse teria lamentado, não espero que me agradeça.

- Picollo: Não pretendia fazê-lo, velho. - Picollo e Batman trocam olhares nada amistosos, parecia que as coisas iam esquentar.

- Lucy: Ei, acalmem-se está bem? Estamos do mesmo lado. - interrompe Lucy se colocando entre eles. - Já faz algum tempo que não sinto o cosmo de Seiya. Sabem dizer onde ele está?

- Picollo: Deixe-me ver. - diz enquanto se concentra mas antes Lucy recebe uma mensagem em sua mente.

- "Lucy..." - diz uma voz bastante fraca.

- Lucy: Seiya?... É ele! - Lucy parte voando imediatamente até onde está Seiya diante da surpresa de Picollo e Batman.

- Picollo: O que foi isso?

- Batman: Deixe-a ir, temos outros assuntos para nos preocupar.

- Picollo: O que quer dizer?

- Batman: O radar em meu traje alerta sobre uma arma nuclear ativa perto daqui, talvez na mansão onde estão atacando. Além disso os sensores do traje que estão conectados ao bat-computador me passaram uma informação que Bulma interceptou de um dos satélites, uma energia estranha foi liberada no Japão.

- Picollo: Japão, onde está a torre do Patriarca? Humm... posso sentir, é uma energia imensa. De quem será? Poderia ser Dash?

- Batman: É melhor que vá até lá, eu irei à mansão, alguma coisa está acontecendo.

- Picollo: Está bem, boa sorte. - os dois guerreiros partem voando em direções diferentes enquanto as batalhas em diferentes partes do mundo iam aumentando.

...

Japão, zona norte.

Num círculo de quase cem quilômetros a devastação é total, tudo o que existia ali havia sido reduzido a cinzas após a explosão de energia provocada pelo príncipe dos saiyajins. Não havia sinais de vida até o horizonte, mas de repente algo começava a se mover debaixo dos escombros, de dentro da terra surge uma mão com uma luva rasgada e os dedos ensangüentados. O braço consegue sair por completo e surge o responsável por toda a destruição, Vejita, que está com o corpo todo ferido e sangrando bastante, mas está satisfeito, pois havia derrotado um poderoso inimigo.

- Vejita: Ha, ha, ha, ha... O que achou disso, maldito? - Vejita se levanta recuperando sua postura. - Sinto a energia de Trunks. O que está havendo? Hã?...Esse traidor do Hyoga! Vai me pagar! -Vejita já ia partir quando subitamente uma rajada de energia o atinge por trás. - Hã? Aaaaaaaahhhh!

...

Alguns quilômetros de onde Picollo, Batman e Lucy estavam, a luta de Hyoga e Seiya havia terminando, o cavaleiro de Pégaso caiu no fundo de um abismo, e antes que Hyoga partisse foi detido por Trunks e Hotaru. O saiyajin filho de Vejita não demorou a começar sua luta lançando uma bola de energia de sua mão, mas Hyoga rechaça seu ataque com um raio de ar frio e os dois poderes se anulam. Trunks começa a disparar várias rajadas de energia em grande velocidade ao mesmo tempo em que Hyoga contra-atacava com disparos de raios congelantes, os ventos causados pelo impacto dos poderes obrigavam Hotaru a recuar.

- Hotaru: Acho que terei que intervir, da última vez Trunks não pôde com Hyoga.

- Trunks: Hotaru! Vá e ajude Seiya, ele ainda está vivo! - grita Trunks enquanto esquivava os ataques de Hyoga.

- Hotaru: Mas e você?

- Trunks: Eu ficarei bem. Vá depressa! - Hotaru dá a volta indo em direção ao precipício onde Seiya caíra, porém Hyoga aparece voando sobre ela.

- Hyoga: Não permitirei isso! Pó de Diamante!

- Trunks: Hyaaa! - Trunks aparece na frente de Hotaru interceptando o ataque de Hyoga com seu ki. - Hotaru, apresse-se!

- Hotaru: Está bem, tome cuidado.

- Hyoga: Posso saber como pretende se mover?

- Hotaru: Q-quê? - Hotaru olha para suas pernas, que estão congeladas até os joelhos. - Como fez isso sem que eu percebesse?

- Trunks: Não se mexa, vou soltá-la. -Trunks aponta uma esfera de energia para o gelo que aprisionava as pernas de Hotaru mas antes Hyoga agarra suas mãos e as congela.

- Hyoga: Acha que vou perder esta oportunidade? - depois de congelar os braços de Trunks Hyoga lhe dá um forte golpe no rosto abrindo uma grande ferida na testa do saiyajin que cai no solo. - Você luta bem Trunks, mas lhe falta experiência e além disso você sangra demais.

- Trunks: Eu... ainda não estou derrotado... Haaaa! Burning Attack! - Trunks ergue suas mãos elevando seu ki e destruindo o gelo para liberar um poderoso raio de energia, Hyoga se move rapidamente para trás acendendo seu cosmo e consegue deter o poder de Trunks com as mãos.

- Hyoga: Aarrrhh! - Hyoga estava conseguindo congelar o poder de Trunks, mas nesse momento Hotaru elevava sua energia concentrando-a em seu báculo.

- Hotaru: Trunks! - Hotaru libera seu poder, surpreendendo Hyoga que não consegue mais deter o ataque de Trunks e recebe os dois.

-Hyoga: Aaaahhh!

...

Mansão Wayne.

A batalha continuava na mansão, depois de Gohan e Sailor Moon partirem para o Japão, restavam com a missão de derrotar o Eva Metal Gear, Solid Snake, Justiceiro, Robin e Jubileu, que se protegiam atrás de uma enorme rocha, a unidade robótica usa seu radar para localizar suas presas, seu modo de visão muda para ver o espectro de calor e carbono para detectar seres vivos, até mesmo um pássaro que sobrevoa a mansão recebe um disparo caindo morto bem na frente de Snake e dos demais.

- Jubileu: Aaaaah! - Jubileu se assustara com isso e Robin tapa sua boca rapidamente para não serem ouvidos mas já era tarde, a unidade havia detectado suas presenças e dispara dois mísseis.

- Snake: Droga! - Snake e Justiceiro reagem rápido e cada um com seu lança-mísseis dispara, ambos os mísseis se chocam contra os enviados pelo robô poucos metros antes de que atingissem seus alvos.

- Justiceiro: Já nos viu.

- Snake: Robin, Jubileu. Vocês o distraem enquanto nós tentamos um tiro certeiro no ponto fraco em sua cabeça.

- Robin: Podem contar conosco.

- Jubileu: Sempre tem alguém falando por mim. - Robin e Jubileu abandonam seu esconderijo correndo juntos até o Eva Metal Gear, que os vê e começa a disparar com a metralhadora em sua mão esquerda, mas os dois conseguem saltar e escapar voando para o alto.

- Justiceiro: Todo mundo aqui sabe voar?

- Snake: Seria muito útil aprender, agora prepare-se. - o Eva Metal Gear troca de arma para um canhão de raio laser em sua mão direita, Robin percebe e quase não consegue se esquivar.

- Robin: Maldito, eu também tenho armas escondidas. - Robin tira de seu cinturão três esferas do tamanho de uma bola de beisebol que joga no braço direito do robô causando uma grande explosão que faz a máquina tremer, mas ela se mantêm em equilíbrio com apenas umas poucas rachaduras sem importância. - É bem resistente, hein? - Robin tira de seu cinturão todas as bombas que tem e voando em alta velocidade as joga em sua cabeça, porém o robô se cobre com suas asas, que recebem as explosões. Robin vê como o robô permanece ileso e ainda salta na sua direção, Robin não consegue evitar um golpe que o joga contra o teto da mansão atravessando-o e caindo dentro da casa.

- Jubileu: Robin! - o robô cai de pé estremecendo o solo e dispara seu laser contra Jubileu que estava distraída e é atingida no braço esquerdo. Caindo no solo ela se livra capa amarela que estava queimando, seu braço estava bastante ferido e não se movia. O robô se aproximava dela passo a passo. - Maldição, sou uma tonta... - o robô prepara o canhão de raio laser em seu braço direito apontando para Jubileu, que estava ajoelhada de costas para ele, apertando seu punho direito com tanta força que sua mão chegava a sangrar, lágrimas saíam de seus olhos lembrando de Wolverine e todos seus amigos mortos e da possibilidade de que Tim Drake também tivesse o mesmo destino - Logan... isto é por você... HAAAAA! - quando o robô dispara o raio Jubileu se vira rapidamente e contra-ataca com um raio de luz de sua mão direita, empurrando o laser de volta ao canhão que explode junto com a mão do Eva Metal Gear. Gendou assistia o ocorrido pelo monitor.

- Gendou: O quê? É impossível! Como foi capaz de fazer isso nesse estado? - Jubileu agora se encontrava sem forças mal conseguindo se apoiar para não cair.

- Jubileu: Continuo sendo uma tonta... não tenho mais energia para atacar. - o Eva Metal Gear não tinha outra escolha além de utilizar sua principal arma, a cabeça se dividia em quatro partes, uma luz no centro indicava um grande raio prestes a ser liberado, Jubileu não tinha saída, mas de repente Robin surge e se coloca na sua frente. - TIM!

- Robin: Não vou deixá-la sozinha...Vamos monstro, atire se acha que pode me vencer! - o Eva Metal Gear se prepara, o raio vai na direção dos dois, porém dois cabos os enlaçam e os puxam escapando por muito pouco do impacto do raio que destrói grande parte do solo, Robin e Jubileu olham para cima e vêem as asas de um grande morcego, Batman acabava de salvá-los.

- Batman: Agora ataquem! - Justiceiro e Snake apontam seus lança-mísseis e disparam, a cabeça do Eva Metal Gear estava desprotegida e recebe o impacto dos mísseis produzindo uma grande explosão, o robô cambaleia e finalmente cai.

- Snake: Muito bem! - observando tudo isso, Gendou não mostrava nenhuma preocupação, seu rosto continuava frio e sem qualquer expressão.

...

Em algum lugar do Japão.

Spawn prendia o Goku Oozharu pelo pescoço com suas correntes apertando cada vez mais tentando estrangulá-lo, era a única forma que sabia para terminar essa luta, mas o gorila gera um ki por todo seu corpo quebrando as correntes.

- Spawn: Mas como? - Spawn vê o monstro olhar para ele, a cria do inferno se prepara para atacar mas se detém vendo Goku nesse estado, sabe que não poderia matá-lo. - Não... isto não pode terminar assim... - o corpo de Spawn se cobre com uma luz verde que depois o teletransporta, surpreendendo o Oozharu que fica sem saber para onde foi. Spawn aparece atrás de McTaggar e agarra as roupas do agente pegando-o de surpresa e aproxima seu rosto do dele. - Muito bem maldito, faça Goku voltar ao normal agora mesmo!

- McTaggar: Olhe demônio, sabe que quanto custa esse casaco? Suma daqui! - McTaggar libera a energia de seu corpo mandando Spawn voar e se chocar no solo, Spawn olha para o agente e vê assombrado como o poder liberado havia deixado um grande buraco na terra. - Isto foi só uma pequena amostra de meu poder. Então quer lutar, não é? Prepare-se para morrer outra vez Spawn! - McTaggar se prepara para atacar mas antes uma rajada de energia o atinge pelas costas e ele dá alguns passos para frente para não cair e olha enfurecido para trás, uma figura flutuava acima dele. - O quê? Gohan...

- Spawn: Gohan! - Gohan vê em que seu pai se tornara, o gorila gigante estava parado, Gohan olha para McTaggar com fúria nos olhos.

- Gohan: Não... não vou perdoá-lo... - Gohan eleva seu ki e se transforma em super saiyajin fase 2.

- Hayako: Quer ajuda?

- McTaggar: Não fale bobagens, posso cuidar desses dois sozinho. - diz confiante, mas então Gohan desaparece e em alta velocidade o atinge com um soco fazendo um fio de sangue escorrer pela boca do agente. - Você sujou meu rosto, não devia ter feito isso. - diz de olhos fechados, tranqüilamente.

- Gohan: Não me importa! Prepare-se!...Aaaaghh! - Gohan ia atacar de novo quando, sem que pudesse ver, o punho direito de McTaggar se incrustara em seu peito, tirando todo o ar de seus pulmões.

- McTaggar: A mesma história de sempre não é, Gohan? - com seu punho esquerdo McTaggar acerta um golpe por baixo de seu queixo. - Entenda que vocês estão a anos-luz do meu nível. - com a mão direita lança uma bola de energia que o joga para o alto e em seguida dispara várias esferas de energia, Gohan reage erguendo suas mãos para criar uma barreira protetora.

- Gohan: Ainda é muito cedo para me vencer! Haaaaaa! - Gohan libera uma grande rajada de energia, mas McTaggar a repele com um golpe mandando-a para longe, porém Gohan já estava na sua frente e lhe dá um forte soco que ressoa por todo o lugar. - O quê? - Gohan tinha seu punho direito no peito de McTaggar, porém este não havia se movido nem um centímetro e parecia não sentir nada apesar da força do golpe.

- McTaggar: Ha, ha, ha! O que foi, Gohan? - McTaggar volta a se mover em alta velocidade agarrando o braço de Gohan ao mesmo tempo em que golpeava seu pescoço e o derruba duramente. - Não devia ter me enfrentado sozinho! Agora não poderá mais lutar. - McTaggar coloca seu pé sobre o braço de Gohan que ainda segurava e com um movimento violento ele o quebra como se fosse um galho seco.

- Gohan: AAARRGGHH!

- Spawn: Gohan!

- McTaggar: Ha, ha, ha! É muito fraco. - apesar da dor Gohan se levanta disposto a continuar a luta. - Quer que quebre outra parte de seu corpo? - Gohan se move o mais rápido que pode lançando um chute com sua perna esquerda mas McTaggar é mais rápido esquivando o chute e depois acertando a perna de Gohan com seu cotovelo e joelho para quebrá-la também.

- Gohan: AAHHHH!

- Mctaggar: Que estúpido. - nesse momento Spawn ataca tentando acertar McTaggar mas o agente volta a se mover em alta velocidade evitando os socos, chutes, e até os ataques das correntes de Spawn. - É inútil! - Mctaggar dispara um raio de energia de sua mão esquerda que atravessa o peito de Spawn, que cai ao solo não podendo acreditar no enorme poder desse agente.

- Hayako: Já acabou?

- McTaggar: O que você quer? Ainda tenho tempo para brincar. - Gohan e Spawn, cheios de ferimentos encaram o agente.

- Gohan: Não confie demais ou irá lamentar. - nisso se ouve um feroz rugido, o Goku Oozharu estava ficando muito inquieto.

- Hayako: Mctaggar, está acontecendo alguma coisa com o gorila.

- McTaggar: Agora não tenho tempo, Hayako. - McTaggar move seu braço como um chicote liberando uma rajada de energia em arco que queima Gohan e Spawn com a intensidade da energia, nesse momento o Goku Oozharu libera um forte grito chamando a atenção de Hayako e McTaggar.

...

Lucy finalmente chega na área onde ocorrera a batalha contra Hyoga, apenas Hotaru e Trunks continuavam ali, o saiyajin limpava o sangue de sua testa ajudado pela sailor quando ambos percebem a chegada da guerreira mágica.

- Lucy: Trunks, Hotaru! Onde está Hyoga? - dizia chegando apressada.

- Trunks: Do que está falando, Lucy? Hyoga se foi, acabamos com ele.

- Lucy: Não... ele está aqui, posso sentir seu cosmo, mas... e Seiya? Onde está ele?

- Está morto... - uma figura aparece atrás de Lucy falando em seu ouvido, Hyoga continuava vivo e com umas poucas feridas. Ao ouvir isso Lucy se enfurece e libera sua espada virando rapidamente para cortar Hyoga.

- Lucy: NÃO! - Lucy vê como Hyoga desaparece antes de ser alcançado pela espada e não o vê em lugar nenhum.

- Trunks: Não pode ser! - Trunks se transforma em super saiyajin mas não consegue localizar Hyoga.

- Lucy: Onde está? Saia e me enfrente! - nesse momento as pernas de Lucy começam a se congelar, o gelo ia aumentando e cobrindo todo seu corpo. - Quê? Flecha de fo...! - Hyoga aparece por trás dela segurando suas mãos para impedir que realizasse seu ataque.

- Hyoga: Acalme-se Lucy. - o gelo continua a cobri-la aprisionando-a num esquife de gelo idêntico ao usado pelo mestre de Hyoga, Camus de Aquário.

- Lucy: Não... me solte... nãooo... - Lucy finalmente é encerrada num grande bloco de gelo, tudo acontecera tão rápido que nem Trunks ou Hotaru puderam reagir.

- Trunks: Covarde! Venha e lute. - Trunks se lança contra Hyoga mas ele já o esperava com seus braços erguidos.

- Hyoga: Lamento mas não tenho mais tempo. Trovão Aurora Ataque!

- Trunks: Quê? AAAGHH! -Trunks recebe várias rajadas de ar frio num instante sendo lançado aos pés de uma montanha, ele não consegue ficar de pé nem manter sua transformação e finalmente cai.

- Hotaru: Pare! - Hotaru salta por trás de Hyoga mas este se vira rapidamente disparando três raios de luz que se tornam estacas de gelo prendendo as pernas e braços de Hotaru e mandando-a até a parede da montanha onde fica presa.

- Hyoga: Apenas fique aí e não atrapalhe, deixe isto para os adultos.

- Hotaru: Espere Hyoga... não vá, por favor. - Hyoga não lhe dá atenção voltando-se para Trunks que estava ao lado do esquife de Lucy tentando alcançá-la mas recebe um forte chute de Hyoga.

- Trunks: Aaaaahhh!

- Hyoga: Isto é para aprender a não se meter onde não deve.

- Hotaru: TRUNKS! - Hyoga libera um grande ataque contra Trunks que produz uma explosão de gelo que destrói e congela grande parte da área, à distância se vê como Hyoga sai voando com o esquife de gelo onde está Lucy.

- Hyoga: Bem, enquanto tivermos você Seiya estará sob controle, se é que ainda está vivo... só faltarão Goku e esses dois malditos... - Trunks via como o rastro do cisne se afastava, estava quase todo congelado mas ainda lhe restavam forças para se concentrar e pedir ajuda com seu ki.

- Trunks: "Shiryu... Shiryu... pode me ouvir?" - nos cinco picos na China Shiryu estava meditando frente a dois túmulos quando recebe a mensagem de Trunks.

- Shiryu: Trunks... sim, já sei.

- Trunks: Vá atrás dele... conto com você. - Shiryu se levanta e a armadura de dragão aparece e se divide para unir-se a ele, Shiryu olha uma última vez para esses dois túmulos e então olha para o céu.

- Shiryu: Hyoga... - a figura de um dragão corta os céus da China dirigindo-se rapidamente até o Japão.

...

Japão, zona norte.

O príncipe dos saiyajins não esperava por isto, embora tivesse utilizado quase toda sua energia para acabar com seu inimigo Vejita via incrédulo que o responsável pelo ataque anterior que fraturou seu braço esquerdo, Hiroshi, continuava vivo embora também estivesse bastante ferido.

- Vejita: Como pode...?

- Hiroshi: Estar vivo? Vejita... não posso morrer tão fácil... - Vejita dá um passo a frente mas seu braço dói e Hiroshi percebe. - Não pode mais usar o braço esquerdo, assim não poderá lutar e a vitória será minha.

- Vejita: É o que veremos! Haaaaa! - Vejita eleva seu ki o máximo que pode e ergue sua mão aberta em direção a Hiroshi. - Tome isto! Big Bang Attack! - Vejita dispara uma poderosa esfera de energia mas Hiroshi contra-ataca sacando sua espada e com um raio cortante divide a esfera em duas que explodem longe dele.

- Hiroshi: Não tem o poder suficiente para me vencer Vejita! Morra honrosamente com esta espada! - Hiroshi gira sua espada para trás e dando uma meia volta corta o ar liberando uma grande energia, Vejita vê como esse terrível ataque vai até ele sem poder fazer nada.

- Vejita: Não... isto não pode terminar assim... eu sou o príncipe dos saiyajins! O guerreiro mais forte do universo! Como pode um inútil como Kakkaroto ser superior a mim? - a energia cortante já estava frente a ele sem que Vejita pudesse se mover e finalmente se encaixa em seu pescoço. - Kakkaroto! Não vou deixar que lute sozinho! Eu também tenho que continuar lutando! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - a fúria de Vejita faz com que seu ki se eleve enormemente e a rajada de energia de Hiroshi se desfaz em seu pescoço, os músculos de Vejita crescem assim como seu cabelo, as sobrancelhas começam a desaparecer e seu poder aumenta monstruosamente.

- Hiroshi: O quê? Ele alcançou a fase 3! - Vejita se ergue na fase três do supersaiyajin e liberando todo seu poder se lança rapidamente contra Hiroshi que trata de contra-atacar com sua espada mas ela se quebra ao se chocar com o punho de Vejita que se enterra no coração do espadachim. - AAAAAAHHHHH! - Vejita continuava com o punho cravado no corpo de seu inimigo até não suportar mais a transformação e voltar ao normal, mas seu oponente já estava completamente derrotado. - Unghh... bom... trabalho...Vejita... Aaagh! - Hiroshi finalmente cai morto, Vejita abre um sorriso em seu rosto.

- Vejita: Viu só Kakkaroto? Viu! Eu venci, você não conseguiu mas eu sim!... Superei você! Sou o mais forte! HA HA HA HA HA! - Vejita cai de costas exausto após esse esforço sobre-humano, estava prestes a perder a consciência quando ouve aplausos e passos de um homem de botas, Vejita apenas chega a ver quem é, a figura se coloca sobre ele apontando uma pistola para sua cabeça. - Nerkull... maldito...

- Nerkull: Adeus... saiyajin. - um tiro, é tudo o que se ouve à distância.

...

Em algum lugar do Japão.

Goku transformado em gorila gigante estava ficando muito inquieto, grunhindo fortemente e começando a golpear os edifícios, este comportamento confundia McTaggar que começava a se perguntar se transformar Goku nesse monstro teria sido uma boa idéia.

- Hayako Achei que podia controlá-lo.

- McTaggar: Eu sei, é muito estranho... - nesse momento um pequeno raio de energia atinge a testa de McTaggar tirando um pouco de sangue. - Hã? Quem fez isto? O quê? - McTaggar e Hayako olham para trás, surpreendidos ao ver que Spawn estava completamente recuperado sem nenhum ferimento.

- Spawn: Ha, ha, ha! Para sua informação eu não tenho isso que chamam de ki simplesmente porque não estou completamente vivo.

- McTaggar: Mas... se estava gravemente ferido...

- Spawn: Tive que gastar boa parte do meu poder para curar Gohan e eu. - Gohan aparecia atrás de Spawn recuperado dos ferimentos causados pelo agente.

- McTaggar: O quê, Gohan está vivo? Maldição, não sabia que Spawn tinha esses truques.

- Gohan: Spawn, embora esteja recuperado não acho que possamos vencer.

- Spawn: Esqueça dele e veja Goku. - Goku olha para eles e dispara um grande raio de sua boca. - Cuidado!

- McTaggar: Não se preocupem e fiquem onde estão. - McTaggar apenas se vira para a energia que se dirigia até ele, depois uma grande explosão cobre tudo, Hayako escapa voando e só vê uma grande nuvem de poeira que baixa rapidamente. Spawn e Gohan estavam vivos mas o que mais os impressionava era que só uma pequena área onde estavam parados junto com McTaggar estava inteira, o agente estava de braços cruzados, a explosão havia caído em cima dele e tudo ao redor deles havia sido reduzido a uma cratera de cerca de 300 metros de diâmetro, só restava uma coluna de terra que os sustentava.

- Gohan: C-como pode fazer isso?

- Spawn: É incrivelmente poderoso.

- Hayako: Valentin! Quando é que vai terminar?

- McTaggar: Agora mesmo... Estão prontos? - o agente estala os dedos e uma bola de energia menor que uma bola de tênis surge em sua mão e é lançada aos pés de Gohan e Spawn, num instante uma explosão de energia se eleva como um raio até o céu, McTaggar não tinha dúvida de que agora sim acabara com seus inimigos, mas ao baixar a fumaça percebe que não era bem assim. - Não pode ser! - um homem surgiu criando um escudo de energia em volta deles, Gohan o reconhece imediatamente.

- Gohan: É você! Nate!

- McTaggar: Hã? O mutante X-Man?

- X-Man: Isso mesmo. - X-Man aparece com um uniforme amarelo e preto com um grande X no peito e emanando todo seu poder.

- Spawn: Bom, agora vocês podem lutar. - Spawn desaparece se teleportando e deixa Gohan e X-Man.

- Gohan: Ei, espere!

- X-Man: Não se preocupe com ele, tenho certeza de que está tramando alguma coisa.

- Gohan: Onde esteve este tempo todo?

- X-Man: Estive investigando o que acontecia na torre do Patriarca, algo muito estranho está acontecendo.

-Gohan: O quê?

- McTaggar: Parem de conversar e lutem! - McTaggar lança uma rajada de energia que X-Man repele para longe, outra luta começava.

...

Torre do Patriarca.

O cavaleiro de cisne chega ao ponto mais alto da torre trazendo em suas mãos a prisão de gelo com Lucy dentro. Uma passagem se abre a sua chegada, Hyoga desce na sala principal ao lado da grande cortina vermelha.

- Hyoga: Dash, já estou aqui! - Hyoga olha disfarçadamente a cortina muito sério. "Tenho um mau pressentimento sobre tudo isto." - nisso ouve o som de uma porta eletrônica se abrindo, Dash entra na sala.

- Dash: Perfeito, fez bem o que mandei ao trazê-la, aqui não correrá perigo. Dash se aproxima do esquife de gelo que aprisiona Lucy e com um rápido movimento de um só dedo quebra o gelo em mil pedaços libertando a guerreira mágica, Hyoga se surpreende já que esse esquife de gelo era ainda mais forte que o de seu mestre e apenas uma arma de Libra poderia quebrá-lo.

- Hyoga: Acho que cometeu um erro Dash, Seiya ainda está vivo e quando souber que temos Lucy poderíamos fazer com que despertasse a fúria que guarda dentro de si.

- Dash: Não sabia que Seiya se sentia atraído por ela. - Dash se agacha para levantar Lucy e carregá-la em seus braços. - Por enquanto isso não é importante, vou falar com nossa pequena rebelde. Hyoga, pode ir.

- Hyoga: Espere! - Dash estranha o repentino sobressalto de Hyoga e se vira para ele.

- Dash: Qual é o problema? - um silêncio invade a sala, ambos trocam olhares sérios, a tensão podia ser cortada com uma faca, finalmente Hyoga baixa os olhos e responde:

- Hyoga: Não... não é nada... esqueça. - Hyoga dá meia volta e sai voando da torre, Dash o observa como se suspeitasse de algo.

...

De volta a onde estava Goku, que transformado em gorila gigante estava começando a agir de forma muito estranha após quase se libertar do controle do agente McTaggar mas continuava golpeando todo edifício que encontrava. De repente surge a sua frente uma luz que se materializa como a forma de Spawn.

- Spawn: Bem King Kong, é hora de consultar o doutor Simmons. - o gorila reage rápido prendendo Spawn com sua enorme mão. - Estúpido. - Spawn solta sua mão direita e toca o monstro, ao fazer isso um lampejo ilumina os dois, a mente de Spawn se conecta com a de Goku. - "Goku... Pode me ouvir?" - as mentes de Spawn e Goku estão conectadas, Spawn podia ver as lembranças que nesse momento estavam enraizadas no mais profundo da mente do saiyajin. - "Estou atravessando sua mente... preciso saber como devolvê-lo a sua forma normal... por favor... diga". - a mente de Spawn viaja por esse pequeno universo de lembranças de batalhas e seres queridos, se detendo ao ver um Goku ainda bebê, que cresce até se tornar o Goku adulto que todos conhecem, transformando-se em supersaiyajin, elevando seu nível até o poderoso nível 3, para depois se tornar esse Oozharu. Mas não parava por aí, uma energia cobre todo seu corpo, transformando-o num Goku diferente. - O quê? O quê é isso? - Spawn via a figura de um Goku muito imponente com cauda e cabelo comprido, era tudo o que conseguia distinguir. - Isso! Isto tem algo a ver... Aaaaahhh! - o gorila gigante não suporta mais e arremessa Spawn, mas este pára no ar a alguns metros de bater no chão. - Hã? Algo me segurou... Ah! É você! - Spawn olha para trás descobrindo que foi Sailor Moon quem o salvou de se arrebentar no chão.

- Sailor Moon: Olá! Pode me dizer o que está havendo?

- Spawn: É um pouco difícil de explicar, mas acho que sei o que temos que fazer. - Spawn e Sailor Moon olham para o monstro que lança um forte rugido.

...

Japão, zona norte.

Vejita estava caído, suas forças estavam totalmente esgotadas e não pôde se defender ficando à mercê de Nerkull, que se aproveitou disto e atirou nele à queima-roupa. Mas aconteceu algo que nunca poderia imaginar, a bala que disparou foi desviada por uma espécie de pluma e estava jogada a seus pés.

- Nerkull: Que estranho... mas não importa, agora sim você morre. - Nerkull já ia disparar novamente quando recebe um golpe de um lado que o joga para trás, ele se levanta como louco olhando para todos os lados para descobrir quem lhe golpeara. - Saia daí maldito! Quem diabos é?

- Um rato traiçoeiro como você não merece nem sequer que te diga meu nome, mas não seria justo que não soubesse quem o mandou para o inferno. - uma energia flamejante aparece frente a Nerkull tomando a forma da ave Fênix.

- Nerkull: O quê? Chega desse show de luzes!

- Meu nome é Ikki de Fênix. - Vejita ainda pôde ouvir essas palavras e olha para Ikki antes de perder os sentidos.

- Vejita: Fênix... suma... não preciso... de você... - Vejita cai inconsciente, Ikki passa a seu lado caminhando até Nerkull, que dá dois passos para trás intimidado pela presença do cavaleiro de Fênix.

- Nerkull: Está bem, matarei o saiyajin depois de cortar sua cabeça. - Nerkull joga sua pistola na cara de Ikki, que a esquiva e nesse momento Nerkull puxa de suas costas um super canhão-metralhadora especial e começa a disparar freneticamente. - Morra! Hã? - para surpresa de Nerkull, Ikki havia desaparecido junto com Vejita, deixando-o a salvo atrás de escombros longe dali, Nerkull se vira e vê que Ikki se aproximava dele, então aponta sua arma para ele. - Ora, se acha muito rápido hein? Tente evitar isto então. - Nerkull aperta alguns botões em sua arma e os disparos saem como raios de luz muito mais rápidos, Ikki se move em grande velocidade em zigue-zague esquivando todos os disparos ao mesmo tempo em que se aproxima do soldado para atingi-lo com um poderoso chute no estômago que o manda contra o solo.

- Ikki: Que espécie de guerreiro é você? Só pode depender de suas armas. - Nerkull se levanta com dificuldade mas olhado para Ikki com um sorriso cínico.

- Nerkull: Pois me parece que é suficiente! Veja!

- Ikki: Hã? - Ikki vê em seu rosto um pequeno corte que sangrava, assim como também nas pernas e braços. - Hum, essa não é uma arma comum.

- Nerkull: Não é mesmo! Ha, ha, ha, ha! - Nerkull volta a disparar desta vez correndo até Ikki, que se move em alta velocidade escapando dos disparos fazendo várias acrobacias, mas num descuido, Nerkull aparece a seu lado em grande velocidade atingindo-o com um chute seguido de um soco no rosto que o derruba. - Agora sim, morra! - Ikki estava no chão e Nerkull apontando para sua cabeça, ele atira mas a bala só atinge o solo, Ikki aparece atrás de Nerkull.

- Ikki: Já disse que depende de armas e com isso não poderá me vencer. - Ikki lhe dá um chute nas costas que o joga no chão. Ikki continua atacando com um soco mas acerta o solo ao Nerkull se esquivar e responder com um golpe que Ikki bloqueia e então o levanta atingindo-o com uma série de golpes rápidos e um último que o manda contra a parede de um edifício destruído. Nerkull se levanta logo depois enfurecido.

- Nerkull: Por acaso se acha mais forte? Maldito, ninguém é mais forte que eu e agora vai entender. - Nerkull muda sua arma para o canhão e aciona alguns botões, a arma começa a acumular energia. - Ha, ha, ha, não importa que se mova rápido, mesmo que desvie acabarei com seu querido amigo Vejita.

- Ikki: Hã? - Ikki olha para trás e descobre que Vejita estava bem atrás dele inconsciente, Ikki se vira para Nerkull com um sorriso. - Não me importa que Vejita morra.

- Nerkull: É mesmo? Ha, ha, acho que ficarei triste quando te matar, começo a simpatizar com você.

- Ikki: Vá em frente e atire, já disse que suas armas não podem me ferir.

- Nerkull: Vai lamentar ter me provocado maldito... Você pediu, morra! - Nerkull dispara o canhão de onde sai um grande raio de energia contra Ikki, que queimava seu cosmo e se preparava para contra-atacar.

- Ikki: Ave Fênix! - Ikki lança seu golpe em forma de pássaro de fogo e se choca com o raio de Nerkull, ambos os ataques se seguram sem que um levasse vantagem, mas nesse momento a arma de Nerkull começa a sobrecarregar.

- Nerkull: O quê? Não! - o canhão explode e o ataque de Ikki vence o raio da arma atingindo Nerkull que recebe todo o ataque. - Aaaaaahhh! - Nerkull cai duramente quase sem vida depois do terrível golpe de Ikki.

- Ikki: É patético, nem vale a pena te matar. - Ikki dá as costas se afastando de Nerkull, que fica morrendo de raiva por ter sido derrotado sem poder fazer nada, mas então se lembra do que Luthor lhe deu, e de seu bolso da calça tira uma seringa e se levanta. - Hã? O que pretende fazer agora?

- Nerkull: Isto. - Nerkull aplica a agulha em seu pescoço e pressiona a seringa injetando o conteúdo em seu sangue. - Ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! É fantástico! Já posso sentir em todo meu corpo!

- Ikki: Que diabos está havendo? - o corpo de Nerkull estava entrando em convulsão, seus músculos cresciam e começava a gerar um ki próprio, deixando explodir seu poder destruindo parte do solo onde está parado, Ikki podia sentir o enorme poder que tinha. - O quê? Seu cosmo! Como pôde aumentar seu poder?

- Nerkull: Ha, ha, ha... Fênix, este é o segundo round, sem armas, apenas com os punhos como você gosta. - Nerkull se prepara expulsando toda sua energia, Ikki também se prepara para lutar queimando seu cosmo.


	9. O Demônio que Morre como um Anjo

**Capítulo 8 - O Demônio que Morre como um Anjo**

* * *

><p>Japão.<p>

A própria terra treme e se abre em fendas ao redor da tremenda expulsão de poder emanada pelo corpo de Nerkull, que até alguns momentos atrás não havia manifestado qualquer sinal de um ki próprio, usando poderosas armas de fogo como principal forma de ataque. O barulho dos tremores fazia Vejita começar a despertar pouco a pouco, enquanto Ikki permanecia sem entender como seu oponente aumentou seu poder, mas sabia que havia algo especial nessa substância que aplicou em si mesmo com uma seringa, Nerkull apenas desfrutava o poder que possuía avançando passo a passo até Ikki que mantinha distância sem saber do que ele seria capaz.

- Nerkull: Segundo round, vamos começar. - Nerkull desaparece da vista de Ikki, que só pode sentir um tremendo golpe no abdômen que o deixa sem ar. - Isto é só o começo. - Nerkull mantinha seu punho enterrado no abdômen de Ikki e o levanta para atacar com uma série de golpes fulminantes em grande velocidade, Ikki nem podia ver de onde vinham, apenas sentia os golpes em todo seu corpo e finalmente recebe um chute que destrói seu elmo e depois é atirado no chão.

- Ikki: M-maldito. - Nerkull agarra Ikki pelo cabelo e o arrasta por alguns metros.

- Nerkull: Já não está tão prepotente agora, não é mesmo? Agora está vendo quem é o mais forte, lamento mas já não tem mais a opção de fugir. - ainda segurando Ikki pelos cabelos, Nerkull bate sua cabeça no chão e depois pisoteia seu rosto com muita força. - Farei você se arrepender maldito... Hum?

- Ikki: Aaaagh... - Ikki segura o pé de Nerkull com as duas mãos tirando-o de cima dele enquanto eleva seu cosmo e com um movimento brusco com muita força joga Nerkull para o alto, mas ele ainda cai de pé.

- Nerkull: Não adianta resistir e agora vai entender porque. - Nerkull vê confiante como Ikki assume uma postura de luta, mas estava sério, sem a menor preocupação apesar de ter presenciado sua força recém aumentada.

- Ikki: Terceiro round... vamos começar...

- Nerkull: O quê? - o cosmo de Ikki começava a se elevar, pela primeira vez Nerkull podia sentir o aumento de energia de outra pessoa, o sorriso desaparece de seu rosto assim como sua confiança.

- Ikki: Simples golpes não poderão me vencer, terá que fazer algo como isto! Ave Fênix! - uma grande ave Fênix em chamas aparece atrás de Ikki, que manda seu golpe com todo o poder de seu cosmo, Nerkull fica parado e tenta detê-lo, porém o impacto do golpe de Ikki é poderoso e rápido demais, e acaba preso numa torrente de fogo.

- Nerkull: Que dia...? Aaaaaaahhhh! - Nerkull recebe o golpe sendo jogado até os restos de um edifício que termina de desabar com o impacto, Ikki caminha por todo o terreno completamente destruído, a poeira levantada impedia sua visão, mas de repente ele se detém.

- Ikki: Hum? - um disparo de energia sai da nuvem de poeira, Ikki se esquiva mas ainda é pego de raspão na testa abrindo sua cicatriz.

- Nerkull: Acho que já sei como funciona esse tal ki. - Nerkull reaparece, sua camisa estava destruída mostrando uma suástica tatuada no lado direito do peito, os ferimentos em seu corpo demonstravam que o golpe de Ikki o feriu um pouco, porém ele continuava expulsando sua energia. - O que foi? Por acaso achou que ia me derrotar com esse ataque inútil?

- Ikki: Na verdade sim, estou demorando demais e tenho muitas coisas para fazer.

- Nerkull: Quer me provocar, é? Vejamos o que acha disto! Isto é um poder de verdade! - Nerkull junta as duas mãos para trás e uma esfera azul de energia começa a se formar entre elas.

- Ikki: Como? Esse... esse poder se parece muito com o kame hame ha de Goku... mas por que ele...?

- Nerkull: Ha, ha, ha, ha! Escape disto se puder, Fênix! Haaaaa! - Nerkull move seus braços para frente soltando o ataque de energia que atinge Ikki destruindo toda sua armadura e terminando numa tremenda explosão que sacode toda a área. - Até que enfim! Eliminei esse maldito bastardo e nem teve chance de gritar, ha, ha, ha, ha!

- Vejita: Está sonhando... - Vejita surpreendentemente aparece atrás de Nerkull quase se arrastando devido aos ferimentos recebidos na luta anterior.

- Nerkull: Ha, ha, ha, Vejita, já deveria estar morto.

- Vejita: Está sonhando... se pensa que derrotará Fênix com isso...

- Nerkull: O quê?

- Vejita: He, he, a verdade é que ele sempre se levantará...

- Nerkull: Está dizendo bobagens, mas não se preocupe, agora vou livrá-lo de seu sofrimento! Hyaaa!

- Vejita: Aaaaghh! - Vejita leva uma forte joelhada no abdômen sem ter tempo de reagir, em seguida Nerkull o agarra pelo pescoço.

- Nerkull: Agora veja muito bem, o último olhar da morte. - o olho esquerdo biônico de Nerkull começa a brilhar e dispara um raio laser direto na cabeça de Vejita, porém o saiyajin consegue antes dar um chute em seu braço e desequilibrá-lo escapando do raio mortal. Ambos se separam e se preparam para continuar atacando, mas Nerkull é mais rápido e libera uma rajada de energia que atinge Vejita arrastando-o para trás embora ele se mantenha de pé. - Morra, maldito macaco! - Nerkull se prepara para realizar o ataque com que venceu Ikki, mas nesse momento recebe um chute no rosto, era justamente Ikki que reaparecia com sua armadura restaurada, Vejita cai sem forças para se manter em pé.

- Ikki: Nossa luta ainda não acabou, Nerkull.

- Nerkull: O quê? Pensei tivesse destruído essa sua embalagem de alumínio. Mas não importa, aqui está meu abridor de latas. - Nerkull se move rapidamente e dá um golpe que Ikki esquiva movendo-se a uma velocidade maior, Nerkull tenta com outro golpe que Ikki volta a evitar, então aumenta os socos e chutes mas Ikki evita todos e num descuido o soldado leva um golpe no rosto que o manda ao chão.

- Ikki: Já vi todos os seus movimentos, será inútil continuar atacando.

- Nerkull: O que disse? Vá se dan... Aaaaghh! - Ikki manda uma série de golpes em alta velocidade que pegam Nerkull de surpresa.

- Ikki: Meu nome é Fênix, minha armadura pode ressurgir de suas cinzas assim como eu, e cada vez que revive se torna mais forte. Experimente isso se não acredita! Ave Fênix!

- Nerkull: O quê? Aaaaaarghh! - Nerkull é golpeado pela energia do cosmo de Fênix e jogado vários metros para o alto para depois cair como um meteorito e abrir uma cratera na terra, logo em seguida Nerkull se levanta pouco a pouco, bastante ferido depois desse golpe. - Por quê? Você me prometeu que acabaria com eles, que com isto seria suficiente, maldito seja, Luthor! - Nerkull tinha o corpo todo ferido, estava furioso por não poder sobrepujar a força de Ikki.

- Ikki: Pare de balbuciar idiotices e lute. - Nerkull recupera a pose quando ouve as palavras de Ikki, se levanta devagar mas nesse movimento saca do bolso de sua calça uma granada que ativa e deixa cair, depois olha para Ikki sorrindo cinicamente.

- Nerkull: Ha... ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

- Ikki: De que diabos está rindo?

- Nerkull: Ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha... Sabe o que é isso? - diz apontando o artefato que acabara de jogar no chão.

- Ikki: Hã?

- Nerkull: Isso... ha ha... é uma bomba... com a potência de três ogivas nucleares! Ha ha ha ha!

- Ikki: O quê? Uma bomba nuclear?

- Nerkull: Isso mesmo... e mesmo que seja um cavaleiro do zodíaco não poderá escapar disto, morreremos os dois, maldito! Ha, ha, ha, ha! - Ikki caminha até a bomba e a pega com sua mão direita, então vira-se para Nerkull com um sorriso quase malévolo.

- Ikki: He, he. - o cosmo de Ikki aumenta enormemente, sua armadura se torna dourada, preocupando Nerkull.

- Nerkull: O que pretende? ...AAAUUGHH! - num movimento que foi menos que um piscar de olhos Ikki atravessa o peito de Nerkull onde tinha a tatuagem com seu punho direito segurando a granada, depois tira o braço deixando a bomba dentro do corpo do soldado.

- Ikki: Nunca pensei em utilizar este poder contra uma escória como você. Abra suas asas! Ave Fênix! - Ikki move seus braços para frente liberando um grande raio que envolve Nerkull e o leva ao céu, o raio aumenta de velocidade e toma a forma de uma Fênix que leva Nerkull em suas garras até o espaço quase num instante.

- Nerkull: Quê? Não! NÃO! AAAAAH...! - a explosão ocorre no espaço longe o bastante da Terra para não trazer conseqüências para o planeta. A armadura de Ikki volta ao normal e ele se dirige a Vejita depois do perigo ter passado.

- Ikki: Precisa de ajuda? Posso ir buscar sementes dos deuses se ainda houver alguma. - Vejita que estava caído no solo não se vira para Ikki, apenas responde:

- Vejita: Não preciso de sua ajuda, posso me recuperar, só preciso de algum tempo.

- Ikki: Bem, então irei até meu objetivo original. A torre do Patriarca. - Ikki levanta vôo e deixa Vejita descansando.

...

Mansão Wayne.

Batman, Jubileu, Robin, Justiceiro e Snake se reúnem para verificar se todos estavam bem depois de terem derrubado o robô Eva Metal Gear, apenas Jubileu e Robin ficaram mais feridos e se recuperavam com os medicamentos que traziam, Snake se afasta do grupo observando atentamente o robô.

- Justiceiro: O que foi? - pergunta se aproximando de Snake.

- Snake: Não sei, algo não está bem, sempre que enfrentava um Metal Gear havia algo novo, algo que o diferenciava do anterior, e este não teve nenhuma melhoria diferente das versões anteriores.

- Justiceiro: Hum, agora começou a me preocupar. - nisso Batman ouve algo e olha para o robô.

- Batman: Cuidado!

- Robin: O quê?

- Snake: Não! - o Eva Metal Gear começava a se mover novamente e logo estava se levantando. - Temos mais mísseis?

- Justiceiro: Não, esses foram os últimos. - lentamente as asas em suas costas se viram para frente até se juntarem cobrindo a cabeça e apontando para frente e um brilho surge do interior. O Justiceiro reage e saca uma granada de seu cinturão e salta jogando ao lado dos outros, a granada detona e a explosão lança todos para longe dele, mas o Justiceiro que também é jogado pela explosão cai em frente ao Eva Metal Gear que dispara um poderoso raio levando o herói e destruindo uma grande parte da área atingindo uma montanha que acaba com o topo destruído.

- Batman: Justiceiro!

- Snake: Não, maldição!

- Jubileu: Nos salvou no último momento! Por que teve que morrer? Seu maldito! - assistindo a tudo isso, Gendou Ikari não mostrava nenhuma reação, seu semblante permanecia sem emoção alguma, apenas cuidando para que tudo saísse bem.

- Gendou: Só restam quatro, não podem fazer mais nada, rendam-se. - a voz de Gendou era transmitida através de um alto-falante no Eva Metal Gear.

- Snake: Maldição, esse desgraçado.

- Batman: Gendou pare de lutar, só está enganando a si mesmo. - Batman dá um passo à frente encarando o Eva Metal Gear.

- Gendou: O quê?

- Batman: O objetivo de Dash e o seu não são os mesmos, mas por mais que tente não poderá realizar o seu, isso já não está em suas mãos nem nas de ninguém mais. - na sala de controle onde se monitora o Eva Metal Gear os quatro operadores foram surpreendidos pelo que Batman estava dizendo e por Gendou ainda não ter respondido.

- Operador 1: Senhor, é hora de eliminá-los.

- Gendou: Eu cuidarei do resto, vocês podem ir.

- Operador 2: Mas senhor...

- Gendou: Um dos oito agentes do Patriarca está lhes dando uma ordem, tenho certeza de que não querem desobedecê-la.

- Operador 1: Sim... como quiser senhor. - diz receoso pelo tom de voz de Gendou ter mudado, os quatro operadores saem deixando Gendou encarregado do Eva Metal Gear.

- Gendou: Sei o que está tentando fazer detetive, mas qualquer esforço é inútil, será melhor se renderem e entregarem a esfera que têm em seu poder.

- Batman: Comandante Ikari, sei o que houve com sua família e por que decidiu dar as costas ao mundo ajudando a escravizar as pessoas com o propósito de castigar aqueles que o feriram, mas diga: Desejaria mesmo que eles vivessem num mundo como este?

- Gendou: Não sei onde conseguiu essas informações pessoais, mas lhe advirto senhor Wayne, que minha paciência tem um limite e já está chegando nele, então perguntarei uma última vez: Onde está a última esfera do dragão?

- Batman: É inútil! Mesmo que tivesse as sete esferas, Shen-Long não pode reviver pessoas que morreram a mais de um ano! - as palavras de Batman fazem com que todo o interior de Gendou se congele, ele não sabia dessa limitação das esferas até então, mas sabia que tinha um trabalho a fazer.

- Gendou: Todos tiveram a culpa, todos eles.

- Batman: Gendou!

- Gendou: Isto é o que merecem! Este é o mundo que criaram! A evolução do homem se deteve, todos se transformaram em animais irracionais que se consumirão em ódio e guerras!

- Snake: Isso não quer dizer que você tenha que seguir o mesmo caminho! O passado não te trará nada e sim o futuro! Vocês roubaram desse mundo seu futuro, detiveram o tempo fazendo com que não passasse e o mundo permanecesse num estado próximo da morte onde não há liberdade!

- Batman: Gendou, pense na dor de sua esposa e seu filho se tivessem que viver neste inferno que você ajudou a criar!

- Gendou: Basta! BASTA! - Gendou esmurra os controles, segura seus cabelos e abaixa sua cabeça, após alguns momentos assim ele levanta o rosto para o monitor vendo os quatro guerreiros que continuavam de pé. - Apenas... apenas com o apertar de um botão... essa é a única maneira de ver quem tem razão.

- Batman: Droga! Robin, Jubileu, afastem-se agora mesmo!

- Robin: Mas e você?

- Jubileu: Não vou sair daqui!

- Snake: É inútil, não há como escapar desse disparo a esta altura.

- Gendou: Apenas... com o apertar de um botão... - o dedo de Gendou se dirige até apertar o botão que aciona a arma principal, o canhão formado pelas asas começa a ser carregado, nesse momento Snake tira seu cinturão e o colete onde carregava granadas.

- Snake: Rápido morcego, tire todas as bombas que tiver! - Batman tira seu cinturão e o aciona amarrando-o com o de Snake, o raio do Eva Metal Gear estava prestes a disparar e Batman joga as bombas com toda sua força dentro do canhão.

- Batman: Afastem-se o máximo que puderem! Agora! - finalmente o Eva Metal Gear libera seu raio mas nesse exato momento Batman aciona um controle e as bombas explodem provocando uma destruição enorme que arrasa o canhão e a parte superior do robô. Batman, Jubileu, Snake e Robin se protegem na mansão, escapando por pouco. O Eva Metal Gear enfim cai, Gendou perde o sinal em todos os monitores, permanecendo calado com o olhar no chão sem se mover nem dizer nada.

- Gendou: ...Com o apertar de um botão... teremos a resposta...

...

Japão.

Os lampejos de energia causados pelo choque dos poderes de X-Man e Mctaggar mostravam o enorme poder que ambos possuíam, a luta estava sendo travada de igual para igual. Ambos se separam depois de um choque de golpes com os punhos, McTaggar lança um raio de energia mas X-Man o repele só com o raio de seu olho esquerdo, a explosão ocorre muito perto dele obstruindo sua visão, o que McTaggar aproveita para aparecer na sua frente com uma cotovelada, mas Nate reage e o bloqueia com seu braço, McTaggar volta a atacar ainda no ar com seu joelho mas X-Man o detém com seu braço esquerdo, todo seu corpo era rodeado por uma aura protetora criada com sua telecinese, nesse momento ambos atacam com golpes de seus punhos fazendo sua energia explodir.

- Gohan: Que poder... - ambos passam um através do outro e saem com um corte sangrando no rosto.

- Hayako: "Hum, acho que ele não terá problemas, o que me preocupa é Spawn e Sailor Moon, será melhor ir ver o que estão planejando." - nesse momento Serena se aproximava de Goku flutuando.

- Sailor Moon: Goku! Sou eu, Serena. - Goku a ataca com um raio de energia de sua boca.

- Spawn: Fuja daqui! - Spawn aparece se teletransportando e empurra Sailor Moon evadindo por pouco o raio de Goku, que se enfurece e ataca Spawn com um golpe de sua enorme cauda arremessando-o fortemente contra o solo. Sailor Moon vai ajudá-lo, não estava ferida graças a Spawn, porém ele tinha vários ferimentos por todo o corpo.

- Sailor Moon: Spawn! Seu pescoço e braço estão quebrados, tenho que levá-lo imediatamente a...

- Spawn: Não... só coloque meu braço... em meu peito...

- Sailor Moon: Está bem... assim? - ao fazê-lo se ouve um ruído de ossos se partindo. - Ai, desculpe. - logo depois o corpo de Spawn começa a emitir um brilho verde e então se levanta como se não tivesse nada.

- Spawn: Essa doeu. Ele tem uma força incrível.

- Sailor Moon: "Nossa, seus poderes... até onde podem chegar?"

...

Próximo da torre do Patriarca, Hyoga flutua sem se dirigir a lugar algum, apenas rondava a cúpula que cobre a pequena cidade em volta da torre meditando sobre os acontecimentos recentes.

- Hyoga: "Dash... isto é muito estranho, seu comportamento estes dias... espero que não esteja... hã?" Este cosmo... é muito familiar... Sim! É ele, eu o reconheceria em qualquer lugar. - Hyoga olha para frente, das montanhas surge um grande dragão que voa até ele, a luz que o rodeava o cega por um instante, quando o brilho se apaga surge uma figura de cabelos compridos diante dele. - Sabia que era você... Shiryu. - ambos se olham direto nos olhos e permanecem assim por alguns instantes.

- Shiryu: Onde está Lucy?

- Hyoga: Ela está bem conosco, então é melhor você ir embora.

- Shiryu: Sabe por que vim.

- Hyoga: Sim... para morrer! Pó de Diamante! - Hyoga se lança rapidamente com seu ataque que Shiryu detém com seu escudo e contra-ataca com um chute no peito de Hyoga, mas este se recupera e o agarra pelo pé girando o cavaleiro de dragão.

- Shiryu: Esse truque já é velho! - Shiryu usa seu outro pé e bate com o calcanhar na mão direita de Hyoga quebrando a luva da armadura.

- Hyoga: Aaaarrhh!

- Shiryu: Isso será a primeira coisa que vou quebrar em você. - Shiryu se move rapidamente e aplica uma série de socos seguidos que abrem rachaduras na armadura de Hyoga terminando com um chute que o joga no chão, Hyoga se levanta dando uma cambalhota, mas mostrava cansaço e ferimentos no rosto.

- Hyoga: É um maldito...

- Shiryu: Não! Você é que é! Cólera do Dragão!

- Hyoga: Aaaahhh! - Hyoga recebe o golpe que quebra sua ombreira esquerda, não consegue ficar de pé e cai.

- Shiryu: Estava muito fraco antes mesmo de começar a luta Hyoga, não quero continuar com isto, por isso saia do meu caminho e desapareça.

- Hyoga: Shiryu... já devia saber... nosso cosmo é infinito. - Hyoga se levanta com seu cosmo envolvendo seu corpo. - Trovão Aurora!

- Shiryu: Aaaahhh! - a rajada de ar frio arrasta Shiryu vários metros para trás derrubando-o.

- Hyoga: O que achou... hã? Quê? - como um alarme de advertência seu cosmo detecta duas energias atrás dele. - Maldição. - Hyoga se vira e descobre Picollo e Ikki que o vigiavam e descem ao solo.

- Picollo: Enfim te encontramos, chegou sua hora.

- Hyoga: "Não pode ser, nunca poderei com Picollo, Ikki e Shiryu juntos."

- Picollo: Rrrrhhh! - Picollo eleva seu ki e se lança rapidamente golpeando Hyoga ferozmente no rosto, seguido de um raio de energia de sua mão que destrói quase toda a armadura de cisne.

- Hyoga: Aaaaahh! -Hyoga cai aos pés de Ikki que o olha com desprezo.

- Ikki: E agora, o que pretende fazer? - em seguida Ikki o chuta fortemente fazendo-o rolar pelo chão.

- Shiryu: Esperem, já é suficiente, ele não vale a pena. - Picollo agarra Hyoga pelo pescoço, o cavaleiro já estava fraco demais para se defender.

- Picollo: O inimigo não merece piedade, principalmente este maldito traidor. - Picollo dá um forte golpe no estômago seguido de uma descarga de energia no rosto que o lança para o alto, Picollo então prepara um ataque mais poderoso para fulminar a vida de Hyoga. - Morra! Haaaa! - o raio vai contra Hyoga e um forte resplendor é provocado, mas quando tudo clareia Picollo, Ikki e Shiryu vêem estupefatos o que havia acontecido.

- Shiryu: O que significa isto?

- Ikki: A armadura de Aquário... - Hyoga aparece ileso graças à armadura dourada de Aquário que havia aparecido para protegê-lo e parecia mais poderosa que nunca.

- Picollo: Pensei que as armaduras douradas só podiam ser usadas pelos que lutam pela justiça.

- Ikki: Isso mesmo... Então de que lado estamos? Estamos do lado do bem ou do mal?

- Hyoga: Não há lados nesta guerra. - Hyoga explode seu cosmo provocando uma forte luz que passa através de Picollo, que depois se dá conta de que seu braço esquerdo havia sido arrancado, Hyoga aparece atrás dele após ter descido.

- Picollo: Não vi... nem pude ver quando me atacou. - Picollo olha para Hyoga que faz o mesmo.

- Hyoga: Agora começa a verdadeira batalha.

...

De volta a onde lutam X-Man e McTaggar, ambos continuavam trocando golpes que às vezes acertavam o outro mas a maioria dos ataques se neutralizavam, o poder de ambos parecia igual e ninguém parecia ser superior, mas prestando mais atenção podia-se ver que pouco a pouco X-Man começava a suar mais que seu oponente, numa dessas oportunidades X-Man explode seu poder e acerta um chute no estômago de McTaggar.

- McTaggar: Arrh! Maldito. - McTaggar reage com um forte golpe que quebra a barreira telecinética do X-Man e o joga no chão, X-Man já mostrava várias feridas e respirava com dificuldades.

- X-Man: "É forte demais, estou ficando cansado e ele parece não ter perdido nem uma gota de energia." Mas não me renderei! Não me renderei! - X-Man ataca com um grande raio de energia produzido pela energia de todo seu corpo mas o ataque se choca com a explosão do ki de McTaggar, surpreendendo o X-Man.

- McTaggar: Bom, parece que já é hora de lutar pra valer. Está preparado? - McTaggar então desaparece de vista e X-Man nem pode ver quando é golpeado duramente no rosto tirando uma grande quantidade de sangue pela boca com o repentino ataque e cambaleia tendo que apoiar um joelho no chão para não cair.

- X-Man: Mas como? Como pode ter tanta força?

- McTaggar: Agora pode ver que estou falando sério, e isso foi apenas a quarta parte de meu poder, mas é uma pena que não possa apreciar meu poder total porque pretendo te matar agora mesmo. - Mctaggar dá um chute muito rápido na cabeça do X-Man ainda ajoelhado, que mesmo depois disso ainda fica sem cair por alguns momentos.

- Gohan: Nate! - da testa de Nate começa a sair muito sangue banhando todo seu rosto, seus olhos se tornam brancos e ele cai sem fazer nada, até Sailor Moon sente e pensa em Nate com um mau pressentimento.

- McTaggar: Mas que droga! Sujou meus sapatos! - diz ao ver um de seus sapatos manchado pelo sangue do X-Man.

- Gohan: Nate! Nate! - Gohan corre até X-Man tentando despertá-lo.

- McTaggar: Deixe-o aí, ele está morto.

- Gohan: Cale-se maldito! - Gohan se levanta encarando McTaggar, seu ki se elevava cada vez mais alcançando um alto nível.

- McTaggar: Hã? - McTaggar se vira surpreendido pelo aumento de poder provocado pela fúria de Gohan.

- Gohan: KA-ME! HAAA...MEEE! HAAAA! - Gohan lança um tremendo Kamehameha duas vezes maior que antes arrasando todo o solo a seu redor.

- McTaggar: Maldição! - o agente aumenta sua energia e ergue sua mão, o poder do saiyajin provoca uma enorme explosão, Gohan aparece momentos depois na posição do kamehameha totalmente esgotado e respirando com dificuldade, mas ao olhar para frente seus olhos se arregalavam, era impossível.

- Gohan: Aaaghh... n-não pode ser. - ao baixar a poeira, McTaggar aparece gargalhando com sua mão direita levantada com apenas alguns arranhões sem importância.

- McTaggar: Por mais que se esforce nunca chegará no meu nível.

- Gohan: S-seu poder é monstruoso.

- McTaggar: Você pediu! - McTaggar se lança rapidamente aplicando dois golpes no rosto de Gohan e depois se move atrás dele com uma chuva de golpes nas costas e finalizando se move acima dele para cair com um chute em seu peito e o arremessa no chão. Gohan fica imóvel depois de todo esse ataque recebido e volta a seu estado normal. Nesse momento, sem que McTaggar se desse conta, o Goku Oozharu assistia a tudo que acontecia ali. Enquanto o agente gargalha, aponta sua mão para Gohan prestes a disparar seu poder. - Morra.

- Goku Oozharu: RRRAARRRHH!

- McTaggar: Quê? - McTaggar se vira tarde demais, Goku o agarra com sua enorme mão e começa a esmagá-lo. -Aaaarghh!... Vai lamentar ter me provocado... - McTaggar solta sua mão e dá um forte golpe no dedo do gorila gigante que o solta ao sentir a dor - Vamos macaco, lute! - McTaggar voa chegando na altura dos olhos de Goku e este dá um golpe que McTaggar bloqueia em pleno ar. - Esta é toda sua força? - o agente ataca com um grande raio de energia que atinge o estômago de Goku, fazendo que caísse ao solo, Mctaggar chega por cima dele concentrando energia em suas mãos. - Pensava em usá-lo para me livrar de Dash mas como se recusa a cooperar não tem utilidade, então vai morrer. - McTaggar libera várias esferas de energia que caem sobre Goku como chuva sem parar.

- Gohan: Pare... vai matá-lo... - nisso Spawn se afasta de Sailor Moon.

- Spawn: Ouça, precisa estar preparada... para trazer Goku de volta ao normal.

- Sailor Moon: Eu o quê? - Spawn se vira tirando sua máscara e sorri para ela - Spawn... o que vai fazer?

- Spawn: Gostei muito de conhecer todos vocês e lutar a seu lado. - após isso Spawn se teleporta.

- Sailor Moon: Spawn!

- McTaggar: Ha, ha, ha, ha! Aaaggh! - McTaggar é golpeado no rosto por correntes e então vê Spawn na sua frente. - Você quer morrer? Eu acho que sim. - sem dizer nada Spawn volta a se teleportar e aparece segurando McTaggar por trás. - Quê? O que vai fazer?

- Spawn: Tem razão, quero morrer, mas com você! Vou levá-lo para o inferno!

- McTaggar: AAAHH! - o corpo de Spawn começa a brilhar soltando grandes faíscas de energia.

- Spawn: WANDAAAAA! - Spawn finalmente explode todo seu ser, sua energia ilumina todo o panorama.

- Sailor Moon: SPAWN!

- Hayako: Ele já está morto como você logo estará! - Hayako aparece com um chute que derruba Sailor Moon que não pôde reagir devido ao choque de assistir a morte de Spawn.

- Gohan: Spawn... Hã? - Gohan se recupera levantando-se lentamente mas volta a cair de joelhos quando vê McTaggar sacudindo a poeira de suas roupas um pouco queimadas, o agente saíra ileso apesar de Spawn ter se sacrificado numa grande explosão, nesse momento Gohan perde toda a esperança de poder vencer. - Não pode ser... Maldição, nunca poderemos vencê-los! Está tudo perdido! - lágrimas de desespero e tristeza caem de seus olhos.

- Não fale assim, Gohan.

- Gohan: Hã? Q-quem é você? - Gohan olha a seu lado e vê um homem usando uma armadura dourada com asas. - Seiya! Pensei que estivesse morto. - Seiya aparece vestido com a armadura dourada de Sagitário.

- Seiya: Tome, Trunks me deu isto. Agora vá até Serena. - Seiya lhe entrega uma bolsa com sementes dos deuses.

- Gohan: Não! Eu lutarei com ele.

- Seiya: Quer que Serena morra também? Ela não conseguirá sozinha mas se eu morrer tenha certeza de que levarei esse maldito comigo e vingarei Spawn.

- Gohan: Está bem... tome cuidado.

- Seiya: Não se preocupe. - Gohan se transforma em supersaiyajin e se dirige até Serena enquanto Seiya voa até McTaggar com um golpe em suas costas afastando-o da área onde lutavam.

- McTaggar: Seiya!

- Seiya: Só direi uma coisa, será melhor que se arrependa por tudo o que fez e peça perdão, talvez assim não sofra quando eu te matar.

- McTaggar: Me matar? Você? Ha, ha, ha!

- Seiya: Meteoro de Pégaso! - Seiya se lança disparando os meteoros atravessando McTaggar, mas depois disso o elmo de Seiya se parte em dois, McTaggar não recebeu nenhum golpe porém Seiya sim. - Q-quê? Pensei que já havia mostrado todo seu poder.

- McTaggar: Lamento te decepcionar, mas dependendo da força de meu adversário meu poder aumenta, o que já mostrei foi só a metade de meu verdadeiro potencial.

- Seiya: Então não me resta opção a não ser usar todo meu poder. - Seiya queima seu cosmo assim como McTaggar libera sua energia e se posiciona para o combate.

- McTaggar: Como quiser, mas o resultado sempre será o mesmo .

- Seiya: É estranho, já lutou com Gohan, X-Man, Spawn e Goku quase ao mesmo tempo e não mostra nem um pouco de cansaço, começo a duvidar de que seja mesmo um ser humano, nem mesmo Vejita teria suportado tudo isso.

- McTaggar: Ha, ha, ha, nunca saberá. - Seiya se move em alta velocidade golpeando o peito de McTaggar.

- Seiya: Cometa de Pégaso! - Seiya libera seu poder mandando McTaggar para cima mas este se livra do arraste do golpe momentos depois.

- McTaggar: "Isto é algo que não havia previsto, Seiya não havia aparecido até agora por isso não conhecemos nenhum de seus movimentos ou poderes. Hyoga é o único que o conhece bem mas ele já começou a suspeitar de mim." Não confie demais Seiya! E não deixe de atacar!

- Seiya: Não o farei! - Seiya aparece por cima de McTaggar mandando uma série de golpes que o agente recebe duramente mas contra-ataca com uma cotovelada que abre uma rachadura na armadura seguida de um golpe por baixo da mandíbula, Seiya dá um chute no abdômen que o afasta e em seguida lança um poderoso golpe que atinge o rosto de McTaggar fazendo-o cuspir sangue.

- McTaggar: Isso foi tudo Seiya? Esperava mais de você.

- Seiya: Quê?... AAARRGHH! - Seiya recebe um tremendo chute de McTaggar no joelho esquerdo, o som de ossos se partindo indicam que sua perna foi quebrada.

- McTaggar: Ha, ha, ha! O que foi, Seiya? - Seiya vê horrorizado o incrível poder de McTaggar, era a primeira vez que recebia um dano como esse usando a armadura de ouro e se perguntava se realmente era o fim de tudo.

...

Sailor Moon estava sendo golpeada por todos os lados, Hayako se movia com a graça de uma bailarina, seus movimentos eram acrobáticos e mortais, Serena tentava atacar com seu báculo mas ela o perde após um golpe do chicote de Hayako e depois levava um soco no rosto, Sailor Moon recua rapidamente depois da surra que levara mas continuava de pé.

- Hayako: Vai se dar por vencida?

- Sailor Moon: Nunca!

- Hayako: Bom, o problema é seu. - Hayako saca a espada ninja de suas costas disposta a atacar Serena justamente quando Gohan se coloca entre elas.

- Gohan: Não permitirei.

- Sailor Moon: Gohan!

- Gohan: Diga como trazer meu pai de volta ao normal.

- Hayako: Ha, ha! Acha mesmo que vou dizer?

- Sailor Moon: Gohan, deixe isso comigo, confie em mim.

- Gohan: Não está pensando em usar o cristal de prata, não é?

- Sailor Moon: Não se preocupe, agora sou capaz de controlar perfeitamente o cristal de prata.

- Gohan. Está bem, tome cuidado. - Sailor Moon parte voando até Goku.

- Hayako: Não vou deixar! - Hayako se lança contra Sailor Moon porém Gohan volta a cruzar seu caminho.

- Gohan: Não deixarei que toque nela!

- Hayako: Maldito Gohan. - nisso Sailor Moon já está diante de Goku com o cristal de prata nas mãos.

- Sailor Moon: Goku, vou fazê-lo voltar ao normal, só me deixe entrar em você. - Sailor Moon libera o poder do cristal de prata que brilha em todo seu esplendor mas o Goku Oozharu a vê e dá um golpe que a joga fortemente contra o solo.

- Gohan: Serena!

- Hayako: Ora, parece que Goku fez meu trabalho, ha, ha, ha! - a garra de Goku se aproxima de Sailor Moon que no último momento reage com o cristal brilhando mais forte que nunca.

- Sailor Moon: Goku!... GOKU!... **GOKU**! - tudo está escuro, um par olhos se abre e Goku está em sua forma normal mas preso nessa escuridão quando ouve a voz de Serena. - _Goku, saia daí, eu vou ajudá-lo_. - depois Sailor Moon surge em meio à escuridão e toma Goku pela mão. - _Venha, eu irei guiá-lo._ - momentos depois Serena desperta e olha para uma grande nuvem de poeira. - G-Goku? Goku... voltou. - uma figura um pouco estranha que não podia ser vista muito bem mas claramente estava sorrindo aparece, era o típico sorriso de Goku, e em seguida parte a uma incrível velocidade.


	10. O Pesadelo não Termina

**Capítulo 9: O Pesadelo não Termina**

* * *

><p>Japão.<p>

Em meio às cidades que estão em ruínas, as poucas construções que permaneciam de pé vão caindo em pedaços, mas até o barulho provocado por esses desabamentos é abafado pelo som dos golpes que caem sobre Seiya e seus gritos de dor. Ele foi o seguinte a lutar contra o poderoso agente McTaggar, e mesmo com a armadura dourada de Sagitário foi inútil, a força desse agente enfim estava se manifestando completamente, era realmente temível, o cavaleiro de Pégaso nunca imaginou encontrar um inimigo assim. Já estava com a perna esquerda quebrada e os ataques que recebeu depois danificaram seriamente a armadura dourada, mas mesmo assim continuava de pé. Fios de sangue correm por seu rosto e sua visão começava a escurecer, mas ainda podia ver como o agente loiro ia se aproximando dele flutuando no ar com os braços cruzados e um sorriso cínico em seu rosto.

- McTaggar: Ha, ha, ha! O grande cavaleiro de Pégaso! Parece que recebi informações exageradas a seu respeito, diziam que era temível e poderoso, mas agora vejo que não passa de um gatinho indefeso diante de mim. - Seiya não lhe dá atenção e se apóia numa parede com esforço para elevar seu cosmo e se prepara para atacar.

- Seiya: Haaaa!

- McTaggar: Não tão rápido! - McTaggar lhe dá um soco no abdômen que detém o ataque de Seiya e em seguida lança uma feroz chuva de golpes que caem sobre ele, então termina o ataque com um forte golpe no rosto que manda Seiya através da parede em que se apoiava entrando no edifício semi-destruído. McTaggar atravessa o buraco que fez chegando até Seiya que está caído e se agacha para pegá-lo pelo pescoço, porém Seiya se move rapidamente acertando um golpe no rosto de seu oponente que o desequilibra.

- Seiya: Meteoro de Pégaso!

- McTaggar: Aarrrh! - o agente recebe vários golpes mas não dura muito pois ele desaparece do alcance de Seiya.

- Seiya: Quê? ...Aaagghhh! - Seiya leva um chute pelas costas que o faz rolar pelo chão, McTaggar limpa o pouco sangue que escorria de sua boca.

- McTaggar: Continua teimoso. Será que não percebe que não tem chance?

- Seiya: Enquanto o fogo da minha vida permanecer aceso você pode ter certeza de que continuarei lutando. Cometa de Pégaso! - Seiya se levanta rapidamente lançando seu golpe contra McTaggar porém o agente desaparece e aparece atrás de Seiya dando um poderoso golpe mas Seiya também desaparece e o evita.

- McTaggar: O quê?

- Seiya: Esse truque não vai funcionar pela segunda vez! - Seiya aparece por cima de McTaggar e o atinge com seu cometa que o manda contra o solo atravessando-o e levando com ele todo o edifício que desaba erguendo uma grande nuvem de poeira. Momentos depois, algo se move sob os escombros, Seiya sai se arrastando, sua perna esquerda estava mais ferida e sua armadura tinha várias rachaduras, os ferimentos em seu corpo eram muitos mas ele continuava vivo afinal. - Derrotei McTaggar... Dash... ainda tenho que ir até Dash... Hã? - justo quando Seiya estava se levantando ocorre uma explosão sob os escombros e McTaggar surge sem ter recebido grandes danos, apenas seu paletó havia sido destruído e seu cabelo estava desarrumado.

- McTaggar: Devo admitir que foi um movimento muito inteligente, mas lamentavelmente você não possui a força necessária para me ferir o bastante.

- Seiya: Não pode ser... isto parece um pesadelo.

- McTaggar: Exatamente! Hyaaaa! - McTaggar se move em alta velocidade golpeando o ombro de Seiya destruindo a ombreira esquerda, outro golpe vai direto ao abdômen despedaçando essa parte da armadura.

- Seiya: Aaaaarrrgghhh! - Seiya é atacado por todos os lados, os movimentos de McTaggar superavam sua velocidade e cada golpe destruía uma parte da armadura de ouro, Seiya já estava em seu limite.

- McTaggar: Ha, ha, ha! O que foi, Seiya? Quer que termine logo? Está bem! - McTaggar o agarra pela nuca com uma só mão levantando-o e com sua grande força começa a apertar tentando esmagar seu crânio, a dor era insuportável, de seus ouvidos, nariz, boca e olhos começava a sair sangue, Seiya estava prestes a morrer nas mãos do agente. - Ha, ha, ha! Aaggh! - de repente McTaggar recebe um soco no rosto e quando vê Seiya está sendo carregado por um homem estranho de longa cabeleira negra, seu corpo era coberto por uma pelagem vermelha, tinha uma cauda e olhos cujo olhar intimidava. - Quem é você?

- Você já devia saber.

- McTaggar: Quê?... Go-Goku?

- Goku: Este será seu último dia.

- McTaggar: Quê? Ha, ha, ha! Eu ouvi direito? Só por que apareceu de repente com outra aparência já se sente com ares de grandeza, não é? Pois não sei como conseguiu voltar ao normal mas lamentará ter me golpeado. - McTaggar eleva sua energia e se lança contra Goku que o observa sem fazer nada, apenas segura Seiya, mesmo quando McTaggar está a centímetros dele não reage, mas de repente desaparece e Mctaggar só golpeia o ar. - Desapareceu! - o agente olha para todos os lados mas Goku já tinha sumido junto com Seiya sem deixar qualquer rastro.

...

Ao mesmo tempo perto dali, Sailor Moon continuava ferida pelos golpes recebidos, por isso Gohan tomou seu lugar no combate contra Hayako, que esquiva todos os golpes do saiyajin movendo-se agilmente como se não tivesse ossos, a agente realizava estranhos movimentos de contorcionismo com os quais podia golpear Gohan várias vezes terminando com um chute giratório que o joga de costas no chão.

- Hayako: É muito lento Gohan, ha, ha, e pensar que gostaria de ter você como meu brinquedinho, mas vejo que seria perda de tempo. - Hayako põe os braços na cintura frente a Gohan que estava no chão.

- Gohan: Maldita... - Gohan contra-ataca levantando seus pés e atingindo o rosto de Hayako que é apanhada de surpresa e recua, Gohan se levanta com um salto e vê que a máscara de Hayako havia se rasgado um pouco permitindo ver algo estranho na pele sob ela, Hayako percebe isso e cobre a face esquerda.

- Hayako: Vai pagar por isso com seu sangue e o de sua princesa Barbie. - Hayako se enfurecia ao mesmo tempo em que mostrava sua energia emergir de seu corpo.

- Gohan: Venha, estou preparado.

- Hayako: Ha, ha, como é idiota. - Hayako saca sua espada usando-a como condutor de sua energia que aumentava cada vez mais.

- Sailor Moon: E-espere Gohan, não lute sozinho contra ela.

- Gohan: Para trás Serena! Isto é por Nate e Al! Mazenku!

- Hayako: Corte cruzado! Haaaa! - Hayako faz um corte com sua espada mandando seu ataque de energia em forma de cruz se chocar com o de Gohan, a explosão resultante a faz recuar um pouco mas sem feri-la, porém algo estranho havia acontecido. - Quê? Onde estão eles? - Hayako estava sozinha, Gohan e Sailor Moon desapareceram sem deixar rastro.

- McTaggar: Deixe-os Hayako, já se foram mas isso não importa, temos algo para resolver.

- Hayako: Sim, vamos caçar cisnes, não é?

...

Mansão Wayne.

Fora da mansão, os pedaços do robô Eva Metal Gear se espalhavam pelo terreno enquanto os sobreviventes descansavam. Batman, Snake, Robin e Jubileu, esta última erguera uma cruz usando restos metálicos do robô no caminho marcado pela devastação do raio que fulminou a vida do Justiceiro, que se sacrificara para salvar os demais. Todos guardam um momento de silêncio em sua memória, que termina quando de repente surgem Gohan, Sailor Moon, Goku e Seiya.

- Batman: Que diabos... Goku?

- Snake: Hã?

- Jubileu: Estão todos bem?

- Gohan: Quê? Estamos na mansão.

-Sailor Moon: Goku! O que houve com Seiya? - Gohan e Sailor Moon estavam espantados por terem surgido na frente da mansão e todos os outros se espantam ainda mais com a nova aparência de Goku.

- Goku: Dêem a ele rápido uma semente dos deuses. - Goku deixa Seiya no solo amparado por Serena.

- Sailor Moon: Gohan, você ainda tem sementes?

- Gohan: Sim, aqui estão. - Gohan tira a bolsa das sementes e entrega a Serena que rapidamente apanha uma para dar a Seiya, que tinha o corpo todo ferido e quase toda a armadura de Sagitário quebrada.

- Seiya: N-não... deixe.

- Sailor Moon: O quê? - diz surpresa pela reação de Seiya.

- Seiya: Vejita... e Nate... ainda estão vivos... levem as sementes para eles... - Seiya se levanta lentamente queimando seu cosmo e elevando-o de uma forma muito rápida mas não demora até que faz um movimento que surpreende todos, depois de um grito Seiya explode seu cosmo destruindo o que restava da armadura de Sagitário em mil pedaços. Seiya cai exausto depois disso, Serena o ampara para que não caia completamente.

- Sailor Moon: Seiya! Por quê fez isso?

- Batman: O que está acontecendo?

- Goku: Bruce, vá se preparando porque em breve usaremos a esfera.

- Jubileu: O quê? A esfera?

- Batman: Sim, entendi.

- Goku: Gohan, me dê a bolsa das sementes.

- Gohan: Papai, o que está pensando em fazer?

- Goku: Vou dar as sementes a X-Man e Vejita como disse Seiya, esperem até que Nate volte enquanto eu irei derrotar McTaggar e Dash.

- Sailor Moon: O quê?

- Snake: O que foi que disse?

- Batman: Goku! - sem dizer mais nada Goku utiliza o teletransporte e desaparece deixando todos com a boca e os olhos abertos.

- Gohan: Se foi.

- Snake: Mas que diabos ele quis dizer com isso da esfera, morcego?

- Robin: Só você e Goku sabem onde está, pretendem ir atrás dela?

- Batman: Bom, sim e não.

- Sailor Moon: O que quer dizer?

- Batman: Ouçam, por enquanto direi isto: Se já sentiram ou sonharam que tudo o que vivemos nunca devia ter acontecido, podem estar muito perto da verdade.

- Snake: Que verdade?

- Jubileu: Mas do que está falando?

...

De volta a onde estavam Hyoga e Picollo prestes a começar a lutar, perto da torre do Patriarca, ambos eram vigiados por Ikki e Shiryu. O nameku é o primeiro a lutar contra Hyoga, que veste a armadura de Aquário, então libera seu poder, seus músculos aumentam junto com seu tamanho, liberando todo seu poder depois de ter substituído seu braço esquerdo, Hyoga assistia com indiferença.

- Hyoga: Vejo que está preparado.

- Picollo: Faz tempo que não utilizo esta forma, então vá se preparando porque acabarei com você.

- Ikki: Hyoga, mesmo que derrote Picollo não poderá lutar contra todos nós, pense bem.

- Hyoga: Ikki, está me subestimando já que esteve muito tempo fora, apenas observe. - Hyoga se vira para Picollo queimando seu cosmo pronto para lutar. - Bem, mostre seu poder.

- Picollo: Como queira! Hyaaaa! - Picollo se lança voando e usa seu cotovelo esquerdo para atacar mas Hyoga o bloqueia com sua mão direita, porém não contava com um movimento rápido da mão direita de Picollo que a leva direto ao rosto do cisne que se surpreende com isso, Picollo dispara uma grande rajada de energia que ressoa por todo o lugar. - Maldição, nem toquei nele! Aaaarh! - Picollo é atacado por um golpe nas costas e reage voando para longe de Hyoga.

- Hyoga: O que houve, Picollo? Por que foge?

- Picollo: Pode ser veloz mas não é tão forte. Haaa! - ainda no ar Picollo começa a mover suas mãos para frente rapidamente lançando várias rajadas de energia contra Hyoga.

- Hyoga: Pó de Diamante! - Hyoga dispara várias vezes o pó de diamante neutralizando o ataque a poucos metros de distância, mas inesperadamente o braço esticado de Picollo surge abaixo de seus pés e lhe dá um duro golpe no rosto que o manda para o alto, Picollo desce como uma bala e acerta outro golpe que joga Hyoga no chão mas antes de cair este contra-ataca com uma rajada de gelo no rosto de seu oponente, ambos caem e depois de uns momentos tomam ar para se recuperar e continuar a luta.

- Picollo: Não sabia que lutaria sujo.

- Hyoga: Não fale bobagens e lute! Trovão Aurora!

- Picollo: Makakkonsappo! - os dois poderes avançam e rapidamente se chocam entre os dois, Hyoga e Picollo surgem no meio da fumaça provocada pela explosão indo um na direção do outro prestes a se chocarem mas antes duas rajadas de energia vão direto contra eles, que não podem evitar sendo atingidos no ar por esses ataques e caindo aos pés de uma montanha.

- Ikki: Hã? O que foi isso?

- Shiryu: Ah! Não pode ser!

- Picollo: São eles!

- Hyoga: Eu já devia saber, a bruxa da Hayako e o miserável do McTaggar finalmente nos traíram. - Hayako e McTaggar aparecem em cena, a mulher desce junto a todos enquanto McTaggar permanecia com os braços cruzados olhando-os como se fosse triunfante, então ergue seu braço esquerdo e cria uma esfera de energia na palma de sua mão.

- McTaggar: Foi muito fácil Hyoga, nem você nem Dash suspeitaram de nada, chegou o momento de me apoderar deste mundo e impor minhas regras, como a Terra sempre devia ter sido! Ha, ha, ha!

- Hyoga: Malditos! E você, Hayako? Quais são suas intenções?

- Hayako: Como pode ver ambos governaremos o mundo e vocês não têm lugar aqui.

- McTaggar: Ha, ha, ha! Hayako, lamento informar que houve uma ligeira mudança de planos. - Hayako olha confusa para McTaggar.

- Hayako: Como assim?

- McTaggar: Você também não tem nem nunca teve lugar em meu novo mundo. Só te usei para que ficasse de boca fechada como uma fiel mascote! Ha, ha, ha!

- Hayako: Você é um... Eu avisei, McTaggar! Vou matá-lo agora mesmo! Haaaaa! - Hayako ergue sua espada em direção a McTaggar, toda sua energia se concentrava na lâmina provocando tremores a seu redor. Ikki, Shiryu, Picollo e Hyoga se afastam. - Corte sangrento! - Hayako finalmente lança seu ataque, um enorme raio da energia que a rodeava sai disparado contra McTaggar.

- McTaggar: Já é tarde! - McTaggar lança a esfera, mas no último momento antes de soltá-la faz um movimento que termina por incrustá-la em seu próprio peito. - AAAARGHHH!

- Picollo: O que ele fez?

- Ikki: O que é isto? - McTaggar soltava raios de luz de seus olhos e boca, seu cabelo se solta e suas roupas vão se rasgando, é quando o ataque de Hayako o atinge provocando uma tremenda explosão.

- Picollo: Acabou com ele!

- Hayako: Ha, ha, ha! Fiz o que nem Spawn, Seiya, Gohan ou mesmo Goku conseguiram! Eu o matei! - após alguns momentos em que a fumaça começa a desaparecer tudo indicava que McTaggar havia sido reduzido a pó, mas de repente se escuta uma gargalhada vinda de dentro da fumaça. - N-não pode ser! - assim como Hayako, Picollo, Hyoga, Ikki e Shiryu não podiam acreditar no que viam, ao baixar a fumaça se revela uma figura diferente da de McTaggar mas não havia dúvida de que era ele, seu casaco e camisa estavam rasgados e só restava sua calça, revelando uma musculatura três vezes maior que antes, seu cabelo solto era de uma cor mais pálida e sua pele mais ainda, era totalmente branca, destacando seus olhos vermelhos sem pupilas.

- McTaggar: Seiya tinha razão! Não sou humano! Sou o mutante mais poderoso do universo! Sou tudo o que Apocalipse desejava ser, tudo o que Xavier temeu se tornar e tudo o que a Terra esperava! Ha, ha, ha!

- Picollo: É o que veremos. - Picollo aumenta seu ki e se lança rapidamente contra McTaggar, estando na sua frente lhe dá um tremendo soco na cara, mas apesar de todo o poder que usou não o moveu nem um centímetro.

- McTaggar: Esta é sua força? - McTaggar agarra o braço de Picollo e o arranca como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

- Picollo: Aarrrgh! - McTaggar golpeia as costas de Picollo mandando-o para baixo mas antes que chegasse ao chão dispara um raio de seu dedo que atravessa o peito de Picollo que cai ficando imóvel.

- Ikki: Picollo! Maldito!

- McTaggar: Hum?

- Ikki: Ave Fênix! - Ikki sai disparado e acerta seu punho no abdômen de McTaggar fazendo-o retroceder, mas não demora até que ele pare ainda com o punho de Ikki em seu abdômen, Ikki recolhe seu braço e vê que não lhe fez nada. - Não pode ser, todo o poder do meu golpe não o afetou.

- McTaggar: Vocês são como baratas para mim. - McTaggar dispara raios de seus olhos que destroem toda a armadura de Fênix, então aponta sua mão até o cavaleiro liberando uma rajada de energia. - Morra!

- Ikki: Aaaaghh!

...

Japão, zona norte.

Goku acabava de chegar para ajudar Vejita que permanecia inconsciente após o esforço feito nas batalhas anteriores, quando sente o impacto de duas energias que diminuíam drasticamente.

- Goku: Picollo! Ikki! O que houve? - Goku levanta a cabeça de Vejita e introduz uma semente em sua boca. - Vejita, agora preciso de sua ajuda mais uma vez. - Vejita engole a semente e momentos depois seu corpo se recupera, então abre os olhos, transformado em super-saiyajin e se levanta sozinho. - Já está melhor. - Vejita olha para Goku e o reconhece apesar de sua aparência, porém não dá importância a isso.

- Vejita: Ora, vejo que alcançou algum novo nível de super-saiyajin Kakarotto, mas não importa, eu continuo sendo o mais forte.

- Goku: Então já sabe o que precisa fazer.

- Vejita: Não preciso que me diga! Haaaaaaa! - Vejita explode seu ki e rapidamente alcança o terceiro nível do super-saiyajin, voando na direção da luta. - Agora você vai ver, maldito!

...

Enquanto isso, próximo à torre do Patriarca.

- Shiryu: Ikki, Picollo! - Shiryu surpreendido vê os corpos caídos de Picollo e Ikki sem que pudesse fazer nada para evitar.

- Hyoga: É incrivelmente poderoso...

- McTaggar: E agora, quem é o próximo? - McTaggar desce com os braços cruzados se aproximando pouco a pouco de Shiryu, que não tem outra saída senão lutar.

- Shiryu: Maldito, tome isto! Cólera do Dragão! - Shiryu se move concentrando todo seu cosmo, o dragão passa através de McTaggar que é coberto pelo poder do cosmo de Shiryu, entretanto depois que Shiryu aparece atrás dele, se vira e vê que Mctaggar não sofreu nenhum arranhão. - O quê? Como é possível?

- McTaggar: Então esse é o seu dragão?

- Shiryu: Isto é absurdo, não pode ser tão poderoso.

- McTaggar: Ha, ha. - McTaggar se vira ainda de braços cruzados cheio de confiança, mas subitamente todos sentem uma energia que aparece por trás do agente tomando a forma de Trunks.

- Trunks: Eu cuidarei de você! Mazenku! - Trunks rapidamente ataca McTaggar de surpresa, o ataque cai sobre o agente causando uma explosão sobre ele, Trunks rapidamente vai até Shiryu esperando ter conseguido algum resultado.

- Shiryu: Que bom que apareceu, Trunks.

- Trunks: Sim, espero que tenha sido sufici... hã? O que houve? - McTaggar surge depois que a poeira baixa, continuava na mesma posição de braços cruzados e sem dano algum.

- Shiryu: Trunks, a força deste monstro está além da nossa imaginação, temos que atacar juntos com todo nosso poder.

- Trunks: Sim, entendo! Então... Haaaa!

- Shiryu: Hyaaaaa! - os dois lutadores elevam suas energias o máximo que podem se preparando para o ataque.

- McTaggar: Venham!

- Trunks: Burning Attack!

- Shiryu: Cólera dos Cem Dragões! - os poderes se unem formando um imenso raio de energia envolto por inúmeros dragões. McTaggar esperava o ataque e eleva sua energia tomando a forma de um raio de luz rodeando seu corpo e alcançando o céu, os poderes de Trunks e Shiryu se chocam na energia do agente, McTaggar move seus braços e ao fazer isto prende os ataques em sua energia, mandando-os pelos ares para bem longe. Como os ataques de Shiryu e Trunks não funcionaram, McTaggar se dirige até eles com sua energia rodeando seu corpo, mas então Trunks vê uma figura surgir atrás dele.

- Trunks: Pai!

- Vejita: Para trás, vocês me atrapalham! - Vejita cria uma poderosa esfera de energia em suas mãos.

- McTaggar: O quê? Vejita! Destruirá a Terra com isso!

- Vejita: Haaaaaaaaa! - Shiryu e Trunks voam o mais longe possível assim como Hyoga e Hayako, o poder de Vejita explode em McTaggar sem que este pudesse esquivar, a explosão é maior e mais poderosa que as anteriores, podendo ser vista até do espaço.

- Trunks: Será que o derrotou?

- Shiryu: Não sei.

- Vejita: Eu sou o mais forte! Nunca poderá contra mim!

...

No lugar onde havia lutado antes, X-Man continuava caído com um grande ferimento na cabeça, o sangue formava uma poça a seu lado, mas antes de que piorasse Goku aparece colocando uma semente dos deuses em sua boca e ajudando-o a engolir, as feridas se curam instantaneamente, X-Man desperta como se o que ocorreu fosse apenas um pesadelo.

- X-Man: Aaaghh... O... que houve?

- Goku: Você está bem?

- X-Man: Mais um pouco e eu morreria, esse maldito tem uma força enorme... Mas o que houve com você, Goku?

- Goku: Nate, agora McTaggar está muito mais forte que antes, tenho que ir lutar com ele, acabarei com ele e com Dash. Seiya ficou ferido mas não lhe dei uma semente para não desperdiçar o esforço que está fazendo para aumentar seu poder.

- X-Man: Que? Aumentar seu poder?

- Goku: Vá à mansão, lá Bruce e os demais irão te explicar o que farão.

- X-Man: Está bem, boa sorte Goku. - X-Man parte voando, quando volta para olhar Goku só sente uma brisa, Goku já havia partido e sua silhueta nem podia ser vista no horizonte. - Goku... seu poder aumentou muito... mas mesmo assim...

...

De volta à torre do Patriarca.

O alvoroço podia ser ouvido na cidade onde está a torre, em volta da muralha que a encerra estão muitos guardas robôs e humanos vigiando fortemente a área. Dentro da torre do patriarca, observando por uma janela a explosão provocada por Vejita se encontra Dash, que permanece tranqüilo apesar de tudo, trazia sua armadura de combate pois não duvidava que de um momento para outro teria que sair e lutar, mas algo chamara sua atenção antes. Volta para seu quarto, perto da sala principal, onde havia deixado Lucy ainda inconsciente, mas ela parecia já ter despertado pelo ruído que se ouve dentro do aposento.

- Dash: Hum? O que foi isso? - Dash sente de repente uma grande manifestação de energia se dirigindo rapidamente ao lugar da luta de McTaggar. - É Goku? Aumentou seu poder consideravelmente. - logo depois um forte ruído chama sua atenção, a porta do quarto para onde ia se quebra em pedaços, Lucy sai dali manifestando uma aura flamejante ao redor de seu corpo empunhando a espada de fogo de Rayearth. Então encara Dash que por sua vez saca as garras dos braços de sua armadura.

- Lucy: Aí está você.

- Dash: Você se tornou mais forte, essa porta estava selada com meu poder.

- Lucy: Por que sacou suas garras? Tem medo de que te machuque? Porque é o que vou fazer. - Lucy se lança contra Dash atacando com sua espada, mas Dash se protege fazendo uma cruz com suas garras e soltando sua energia jogando Lucy na sala principal, batendo na parede ao lado da grande cortina. - Auu... achei que não lutasse com mulheres. - Dash aparece na frente dela.

- Dash: Mmmh... - Lucy se levanta contra-atacando de novo com sua espada mas Dash se move mais rápido imobilizando-a segurando seu braço e virando-a para a cortina. - Detenha-se! Pare de lutar e me escute.

- Lucy: O que você quer?

- Dash: Vocês sempre quiseram saber o porque de minhas decisões, o porque de meus atos todos estes anos... pois veja essa cortina, atrás dela se encontra tudo o que me incentiva...

- Lucy: O quê? - a cortina começa a se abrir mostrando uma grande porta que também se abre, Lucy e Dash entram no amplo quarto totalmente escuro, salvo por uma figura que chega a se notar, era uma sepultura de cristal que guardava o corpo de uma bela mulher de cabelos compridos.

- Dash: Essa é a razão pela qual luto. - Lucy arregala os olhos ao reconhecer o corpo da mulher.

- Lucy: É... e-ela é... Saori Kido!

...

Voltando à luta contra McTaggar, Vejita estava com todo seu poder na terceira fase do super-saiyajin vendo a enorme nuvem de poeira erguida pela explosão de seu último ataque, estava plenamente confiante de que acabaria com McTaggar bem rápido.

- Vejita: Onde está? Agora sou mais forte! Sei que ainda está vivo, então saia e lute! - Shiryu e Trunks vêem com certa desconfiança a atitude de Vejita. - Eu o matarei, vocês não se metam!

- Shiryu: Está confiando demais.

- Trunks: Temos que ajudá-lo. - pouco depois uma silhueta sai velozmente da cortina de fumaça, Vejita não consegue reagir a tempo e é cortado no peito quando as unhas de McTaggar rasgam sua armadura e ele aparece sem nenhum ferimento do ataque de Vejita.

- McTaggar: Ha, ha, ha. Já não está tão confiante, hein Vejita?

- Vejita: Rrrhh! Cale-se, verme maldito! Vai lamentar ter me provocado. - Vejita se lança com um bom golpe no rosto de McTaggar que o recebe em cheio abalando-o um pouco. - O que achou disso, inseto?

- McTaggar: Ha, ha, ha, bom, muito bom. - McTaggar passa a mão onde foi atingido e se recobra como se não fosse nada. - Mas um bom golpe deveria ser assim. - McTaggar se move em grande velocidade e nem Vejita consegue ver o tremendo golpe que leva no queixo, o saiyajin dá voltas no ar e quase cai, mas McTaggar não lhe dá tempo de se recuperar e o ataca com um chute no abdômen derrubando-o.

- Vejita: Aaaaaaghh! M... maldito...

- McTaggar: Ha, ha,ha... - Vejita se ergue lançando duas rajadas de energia de cada mão acertando McTaggar, depois começa a lançar rapidamente uma série de rajadas, porém não demora para McTaggar sair voando e desaparecer, reaparecendo bem atrás de Vejita, que reage imediatamente.

- Vejita: Big Bang Attack! - uma grande esfera de energia surge na mão direita de Vejita, mas McTaggar desaparece antes de receber este ataque que explode no ar. Depois volta a aparecer atrás de Vejita de braços cruzados e sorrindo. - Maldito! - Vejita começa a mandar socos e chutes em alta velocidade, porém McTaggar esquiva todos eles e num descuido de Vejita o agarra pela camisa com a mão esquerda.

- McTaggar: Morra. - McTaggar dá um fortíssimo golpe no rosto de Vejita com seu punho direito.

- Vejita: Aaaaaaghhhh! - o golpe foi terrível, girando a cabeça de Vejita violentamente, seu pescoço estava quebrado e seu cabelo volta ao normal, o saiyajin para de se mover diante da satisfação do agente.

- McTaggar: Quebrei seu pescoço, logo morrerá.

- Trunks: Pai!... Nãooooo!

- Shiryu: Espere Trunks! - a fúria de ver seu pai prestes a morrer cega Trunks que se lança contra McTaggar dando-lhe um golpe na cabeça, McTaggar só se move um pouco e joga Vejita contra Trunks.

- McTaggar: Vai morrer junto com seu pai. - McTaggar aponta a mão para eles lançando uma poderosa esfera de energia contra os dois, mas antes de atingi-los algo detém o ataque de McTaggar, Goku aparece de repente segurando a esfera de energia com apenas uma mão.

- Goku: Acho que isso aqui é seu! - Goku devolve o ataque de McTaggar que continuava perplexo pelo ocorrido e se cobre tarde demais saindo um pouco ferido no ombro esquerdo após receber seu próprio golpe, mas estava mais surpreso pelo que Goku fez.

- McTaggar: Não apenas mudou de aparência, também se tornou mais forte.

- Goku: Trunks, aqui estão as sementes dos deuses, dê a seu pai e também a Ikki e Picollo, cheguei a lhes dar um pouco de meu poder para que não morressem. E saiam daqui.

- Trunks: E-está bem, senhor Goku.

- Shiryu: Goku... - Shiryu e Trunks se afastam deixando Goku sozinho encarando o monstro McTaggar, que o observa com certa ansiedade pelo que poderia fazer agora que se transformou. Enquanto isso Hyoga que também estava assistindo tudo ouve as palavras de Goku.

- Hyoga: Goku disse para irem. Será que quer lutar sozinho? Seja como for o que devo fazer agora é acabar com os traidores. - Hyoga se vira para Hayako que percebe isso. - Hayako, vai morrer por sua traição!

- Hayako: Ha, ha, ha. Não me faça rir, Hyoga.

- Hyoga: Vá se preparando porque não terei piedade. - Hyoga se aproxima dela elevando seu cosmo fazendo o ambiente começar a esfriar, porém Hayako não recua e encara o cavaleiro.

- Hayako: É você que morrerá... - Hayako arranca sua máscara revelando que a parte que ocultava era cheia de escamas e verrugas, seus dentes eram afiados e uma grande língua demoníaca saía de sua boca, deixando Hyoga pasmo.

- Hyoga: O quê? Você também é uma mutante?

- Hayako: Demorou muito a descobrir, assim como McTaggar sou da última classe de mutantes alfa e agora mostrarei meu poder. - Hayako começa a abrir sua boca mais e mais até que a abertura fique duas vezes maior que sua própria cabeça, então uma grande labareda sai disparada contra Hyoga, mas este já estava preparado juntando seus braços para o alto.

- Hyoga: Experimente isto! O ataque que supera o máximo ar frio! Relâmpago da Execução Aurora!

- Hayako: Que? - Hyoga desce os dois braços liberando uma execução aurora que elimina o ataque de Hayako, depois Hyoga volta a fazer o mesmo movimento liberando outro raio gelado que atinge Hayako levando-a pelos ares. - Aaaah! Que? É a Execução Aurora?

- Hyoga: Cada ataque do Relâmpago Aurora tem a força de uma Execução Aurora! Agora morra!

- Hayako: AAAHHHH! - Hayako recebe um terceiro ataque congelando todo seu corpo que se quebra em pedaços segundos depois

- Hyoga: Você não era rival para a Execução Aurora. Bom, agora só falta ver o que Goku pode fazer... e esperar, só esperar que não ocorra o que tanto temo.

...

Mansão Wayne.

Os que ficaram, Gohan, Robin, Jubileu, Snake e Serena estavam descansando aguardando o que Batman disse que fariam, já que ele tinha algumas coisas guardadas que ainda não ia lhes dizer. Seiya estava repousando numa cama aos cuidados de Sailor Moon dentro de um dos quartos da mansão. Nesse momento duas pessoas são vistas se aproximando pelos ares.

- Jubileu: Vejam! São Nate e Hotaru! - Nate e Hotaru entram momentos depois na mansão onde são recebidos por Jubileu e Robin, quando todos se reúnem ficam a par de tudo o que aconteceu, recebendo fortes notícias sobre as mortes de Justiceiro e Spawn, mas a batalha ainda não estava terminada.

- Batman: Bem... alguém fique cuidando de Seiya, os demais venham comigo até a caverna, principalmente você, Serena.

- Serena: Hã? Sim, está bem... Hotaru, cuide de Seiya por um momento.

- Hotaru: Sim, pode deixar.

- Batman: Creio que chegou a hora de que saibam onde está guardada a última esfera do dragão. - instantes depois todos descem à caverna, onde seguindo Batman chegam até o local onde estão os mostruários dos velhos uniformes do homem morcego e seus companheiros, Bruce Wayne aciona um botão na luva de seu traje e automaticamente os mostruários se afastam revelando um quarto secreto onde haviam dois estranhos objetos cada um dentro de uma caixa de cristal.

- Jubileu: I-isso é...!

- Nate: O cristal M'kran... é um fragmento do cristal M'kran!

- Gohan: E esse anel? Que tipo de pedra é essa?

- Robin: É kriptonita... esse é o anel que pertenceu a Lex Luthor antes de clonar seu corpo, que o Superman lhe deu, não é?

- Batman: Isso mesmo... são duas das três peças-chaves para ter acesso à última esfera.

- Snake: Como assim?

- Batman: Ouçam... há quinze anos ocorreu algo... algo que nunca lembramos porque não fomos exatamente nós que vivemos.

- Serena: Hã? Não entendi nada.

- Batman: Esta é uma realidade que talvez nunca devesse ter existido mas que foi criada para salvar três universos.

- Snake: Ei velho, por acaso bateu com a cabeça?

- Batman: Estou citando o que me disse um rapaz que conheci faz tempo, antes de que Atena morresse... ao que parece ele veio evitar esse assassinato porque poderia alterar drasticamente a realidade... mas ele morreu, foi assassinado e eu nunca descobri quem foi.

- Robin: O quê? Você nunca me contou isso.

- Batman: Tive razões para ter mantido esse segredo por tantos anos, já que antes de morrer ele depositou sua essência em três diferentes objetos que representariam os três universos. Um era o pedaço do cristal M'kran, outro o último fragmento de kriptonita que existia na Terra e o outro... o Cristal de Prata.

- Serena: O quê?

- Jubileu: Nossa, não esperava por isso.

- Batman: Ao reunir estes três objetos teremos a esfera do dragão de quatro estrelas.

- Serena: Então todo este tempo...

- Nate: Mas então o que estamos esperando? Este é o momento para usá-la, a torre do Patriarca está mais vulnerável que nunca!

- Batman: Espere, ao se fundirem estes três objetos deixarão de existir.

- Gohan: Como é que é? Então...

- Batman: Isso significa que os poderes de Sailor Moon desapareceriam.

- Serena: O quê? - todos ficam perplexos pelo que Batman dissera, principalmente Sailor Moon.

- Batman: Então?

- Serena: Mas é claro... sacrificarei Sailor Moon para salvar a Terra.

* * *

><p>Notas do autor: Obrigado por continuarem lendo, espero que gostem da história, agora explicarei sobre os objetos dos universos Marvel e DC. O cristal M'kran é aquele mostrado na "Saga da Fênix" na série animada clássica dos X-Men que podia absorver todo o universo. Quanto ao anel de kriptonita, pertenceu a Lex Luthor por muito tempo e era sua melhor defesa contra o Superman, entretanto pelo tempo em que o manteve em sua mão a radiação o afetou e ele acabou morrendo. Este fato foi mostrado na nova série animada da Liga da Justiça no capítulo "Injustiça para Todos", mas nele o anel foi substituído por um simples pedaço de kriptonita. Nos quadrinhos, o anel ficou aos cuidados de Batman para que o usasse caso o Superman mudasse de lado e precisasse ser detido. Pouco tempo depois aparece Lex Luthor II, o filho de Luthor, que era quase igual a seu pai exceto por seu cabelo ruivo e por aparentar ser um homem bom, mas depois se descobre que Lex Luthor clonou a si mesmo no corpo de seu filho e não demorou até que seu cabelo começasse a cair e recuperasse seu velho aspecto só que mais jovem. Isso foi tudo, agora aguardem os próximos capítulos, no próximo veremos a batalha decisiva entre Goku e McTaggar e a morte de um querido personagem. Até a próxima!<p> 


	11. O Fogo se Apaga, uma Dor Terrível

**Capítulo 10: O Fogo se Apaga, uma Dor Terrível**

* * *

><p>Mansão Wayne.<p>

Batman acabara de revelar algo que chocou todos os que o escutavam na caverna. A última esfera do dragão pela qual todos haviam lutado durante anos estava muito perto nesse momento, mas obtê-la custaria os poderes de Sailor Moon e o cristal de prata. Mesmo assim, Serena sabia que este era o menor sacrifício que poderia fazer e estava preparada para seguir adiante, mas antes todos estavam ansiosos para que Batman revelasse tudo o que sabia.

- Snake: Muito bem, não queremos mais segredos morcego, é melhor revelar tudo.

- Batman: O que querem saber?

- Gohan: Por exemplo, quem era esse jovem que mencionou que veio nos prevenir sobre isso e depois morreu?

- Batman: Seu nome era Axel Asher, também conhecido como Access, seu poder era como uma porta de acesso que ligava todos os universos, ele veio me encontrar para investigar quem queria matar Saori Kido, a Atena. Todos sabem que foi o Coringa, mas no caminho até ele fui pego de surpresa por Bane e Sinistro.

- Nate: Espere um pouco... se Sinistro uniu forças com esses dois deve ter sido para um propósito ainda maior.

- Snake: É, matar a garota.

- Nate: Sim, quer dizer que eles já sabiam que algo estava errado e provocariam o caos com a morte dela.

- Batman: Alguém lhes informou disso... mas nunca descobri como, todas essas perguntas nunca foram respondidas e agora não importa mais.

- Serena: É verdade, o que importa agora é conseguir a esfera do dragão, como Goku disse. - Serena dá alguns passos se transformando em Sailor Moon e em suas mãos surge o Cristal de Prata que brilhava intensamente.

- Jubileu: Tem certeza disso, Serena?

- Serena: Como jamais tive antes. - Serena deixa o cristal de prata flutuando em meio ao cristal M'kran e o anel de kriptonita, que reagem com sua presença liberando um resplendor dourado a sua volta, todos vêem como as três peças se unem liberando raios de luz dourada e em seguida uma luz reluzente explode.

- Robin: Hã? Vejam!

- Serena: Funcionou!

- Gohan: É a esfera do dragão! - a esfera do dragão aparece no lugar dos três objetos anteriores flutuando e brilhando como nunca, liberando raios de luz. O assombro e a felicidade naqueles que testemunham a aparição da última esfera são evidentes, era como um raio de esperança que já temiam não ver.

...

Japão.

Numa área cheia de escombros e livre de seres vivos em vários quilômetros, exceto por dois seres cujo poder claramente estava num nível extraordinário, e ainda não começaram a lutar pra valer. McTaggar que com seu verdadeiro aspecto leva vantagem sobre Goku por sua altura e massa muscular, porém o saiyajin era muito intimidador com sua nova aparência de super-saiyajin 4. Ambos ficam frente a frente, trocando olhares enquanto pequenos pedaços de rochas voam a sua volta devido ao poder que emerge. Nisso sem qualquer aviso ambos atacam, os punhos dos dois se chocam fazendo os pedaços de rocha ser reduzidos a pó. Goku dá um passo atrás e ataca de novo com um chute que McTaggar bloqueia com seu antebraço, este contra-ataca com um soco de seu punho esquerdo que Goku detém e depois ambos começam uma rápida luta trocando inúmeros socos e chutes até que os dois se agarram pelas mãos num duelo de forças. Ambos expulsam sua energia fazendo a terra onde estão tremer e então se abrir sob os dois, um grande poder é liberado entre eles, ninguém perdia terreno.

- McTaggar: "É muito forte." Raaaahh! - McTaggar abre a boca e solta um raio de energia que atinge o rosto de Goku, interrompendo o duelo de forças. - Agora te peguei. - McTaggar se impulsiona para o alto com um pé aproveitando que Goku estava desnorteado pelo golpe surpresa e prepara um segundo ataque de energia com suas mãos, porém Goku já havia previsto isso.

- Goku: Não sabe com quem está se metendo... - nesse instante Goku aparece dando um golpe no rosto de McTaggar que nem o viu vir ficando muito surpreso.

- McTaggar: Maldito seja você e seu teletransporte.

- Goku: Do que está falando? Não usei o teletransporte desde que começamos a lutar.

- McTaggar: O quê? Está mentindo!

- Goku: Pense o que quiser.

- McTaggar: Você só sabe falar. - McTaggar começa a lançar rajadas de energia mas Goku desaparece do horizonte e cai com um chute no lado direito do rosto do agente, que cai apoiando uma mão no solo e se recupera tomando impulso de novo com um chute mas Goku volta a desaparecer aparecendo quase no mesmo lugar dando um grande golpe que lança McTaggar contra um muro. Mas logo depois Goku vê uma força que vai destruindo a terra pelo subsolo até se aproximar dele.

- Goku: Hã? - nisso uma rajada de energia sai do chão contra ele que consegue se esquivar, mas justo quando se move aparece McTaggar com uma joelhada emseu abdômen, o agente volta a atacar da mesma forma outras três vezes mas Goku consegue se cobrir cruzando os braços, então McTaggar gira e dá um golpe na cabeça do saiyajin que o manda contra o solo e sem perder tempo cria uma esfera de energia em sua mão e lança, Goku começava a levantar quando sente o ataque se aproximar e finalmente chega criando uma imensa explosão. McTaggar olha para trás e vê surpreendido Goku com apenas uns poucos arranhões.

- McTaggar: Ha, ha. Então se acha muito rápido, não é? - McTaggar se vira para Goku e libera sua energia, começando a mudar de novo diante da desconfiança de seu oponente.

- Goku: O que está tentando fazer? - o corpo de Mctaggar se alterava, sua musculatura e estatura diminuíam até ficar quase nas mesmas proporções de Goku. - Diminuiu sua massa muscular. Agora serás mais veloz mas não tão forte. - McTaggar estica os braços e massageia o pescoço enquanto mantém um sorriso cínico.

- McTaggar: Está enganado, minha massa muscular era apenas para resistência, minha força não mudou mas minha velocidade e agilidade sim, agora não poderá me tocar. Agora sim, comecemos de novo. - McTaggar desaparece da vista de Goku em alta velocidade e reaparece dando chutes em seu rosto, depois desaparece de novo e começa a atacar vindo como uma bala por todos os lados, Goku não podia se mover nem ver de onde o atacava, sua velocidade era incrível. McTaggar finaliza sua demonstração aparecendo de repente frente a ele mandando um golpe por baixo da mandíbula que joga o saiyajin no solo. - Ha, ha, ha! O que achou disso?

- Goku: É verdade... ficou mais rápido e sua força não diminuiu... - Goku se levanta pouco a pouco até se erguer completamente e limpa o sangue em seu lábio. - Mesmo assim nunca será tão veloz e forte quanto eu.

- McTaggar: O quê? Aaaaaghhh! - sem que pudesse ver, Goku havia aparecido dando-lhe um soco no abdômen, McTaggar fica estupefato e o golpe o faz cambalear soltando sangue pela boca. - É... um maldito...

- Goku: Não disse que eu não poderia tocar em você?

- McTaggar: Cale-se! - McTaggar dá um golpe no rosto de Goku mas este devolve um golpe igual que manda McTaggar para trás, e antes de que caísse no chão recebe outro golpe no abdômen que lhe tira mais sangue da boca, o mutante não podia esconder a terrível dor soltando um grito.

- Goku: Esse foi por Vejita... e este é por Seiya! - Goku dá um tremendo golpe com o punho direito que o manda para o alto. Em seguida volta a aparecer por cima dele interceptando-o com um golpe das duas mãos juntas mandando-o de novo ao solo. - Este é por Spawn! - e desaparece outra vez aparecendo na terra para receber o agente antes que caísse com um chute nas costas. - Este é por Nate! Este é por Picollo e Ikki! - o saiyajin volta a interceptar seu imimigo no ar atingindo-o com um golpe que o manda mais alto, então prepara seu poder com as mãos para trás - E este é por Gohan! Kame Hame! Haaaaaaaa! - Goku manda seu poder de uma forma tremenda, McTaggar assistia sem poder se mover no ar.

- McTaggar: Não... AAAAHHHH! - o último agente é tragado pelo grande raio de energia de Goku que se eleva até chegar ao espaço.

- Goku: Até nunca... você é o próximo, Dash... - Goku começa a voar rumo à torre do Patriarca, mas não vê um raio de energia que vinha descendo até ser tarde demais. - O quê?... Aaaahhh! - Goku reage tarde e o raio atinge seu ombro esquerdo provocando um ferimento grave, derrubando-o ao solo com seu braço esquerdo ferido e enquanto se levanta sente uma grande energia por trás dele. - É você... pensei que tivesse morrido com esse Kamehameha. - McTaggar aparece com todo seu corpo ferido mas tinha sua musculatura aumentada e continuava emanando uma poderosa energia.

- McTaggar: Ninguém nunca me atacou desse jeito, estive prestes a morrer... mas no último momento aumentei minha massa muscular diminuindo os estragos, ha, ha, ha!

- Goku: Estou vendo que cometi um grave erro ao subestimá-lo, devia saber que não seria tão fácil te vencer.

- McTaggar: Agora possuo o mesmo nível de poder que Dash, deixe-me dizer que minha energia é ilimitada e você não pode mais usar seu braço esquerdo! Agora a balança se inclinou para o meu lado! Ha, ha, ha!

- Goku: Droga, esta luta vai durar mais do que eu esperava.

...

Torre do Patriarca.

Depois que Lucy descobriu o corpo de Saori Kido no quarto atrás da cortina vermelha na sala principal da torre, Dash começou a atacá-la querendo terminar de uma vez por todas com essa guerra, mesmo que fosse preciso matar alguém que havia sido sua amiga há muito tempo.

- Lucy: Aaahh! - Lucy cai no chão após um golpe de energia de Dash que se aproximava dela lentamente, os dois estavam na sala principal que já estava bastante danificada pelos ataques de ambos.

- Dash: Quero terminar com isto. Diga por favor Lucy, onde está a última esfera do dragão ou quem sabe seu paradeiro?

- Lucy: Está desperdiçando saliva Dash, sabe que nunca lhe direi isso.

- Dash: Já estou cansado de tudo isto, diga ou terei que feri-la seriamente.

- Lucy: Pois teria que me matar. Seria capaz?

- Dash: A esta altura nada mais me importa. - neste momento se ouve um aviso através de um inter-comunicador.

- Senhor Patriarca! É urgente! Nossas forças estão sofrendo muitas baixas, os agentes Bulldog, Nerkull, Hiroshi e Hayako estão mortos, restam apenas o senhor McTaggar e o senhor Hyoga mas nos informam que um deles ou os dois nos traíram e ninguém consegue encontrar o senhor Ikari ou o senhor Luthor! Senhor Patriarca solicitamos su..! - o inter-comunicador que estava na mesa é destruído por Dash.

- Dash: Não me importa!

- Lucy: Haaa! - Lucy saca sua espada e ataca Dash mas este saca suas garras e bloqueia a espada para depois quebrá-la em duas. - Não pode ser! Agh! - Dash ergue Lucy pelo pescoço.

- Dash: Ou você me diz... ou sofrerá uma horrível e dolorosa morte.

- Lucy: Nunca! - Dash a segura fortemente e libera sua energia eletrocutando Lucy. - AAAAHH! SEIYAAAA!

...

Mansão Wayne.

- SEIYAAAAAA!

- Seiya: Hã? - a voz de Lucy ecoa na mente de Seiya que desperta imediatamente, estava numa cama coberto com curativos e aos cuidados de Hotaru. - Lucy!

- Hotaru: Espere Seiya, não se mova, ainda não está recuperado.

- Seiya: Dash... atreva-se a machucá-la e...

- Hotaru: Se-Seiya... Ei! - Hotaru se move e desce rapidamente alguns degraus até a caverna. - Ouçam todos! Seiya acordou e está se levantando, parece que quer ir até a torre!

- Gohan: O quê? - Gohan, Nate e Serena sobem a toda velocidade e vão com Hotaru até o quarto onde Seiya estava, porém ele já havia saído.

- Nate: Vamos lá pra fora. - do lado de fora Seiya se livrava de seus curativos com seu cosmo rodeando todo seu corpo e ardendo como nunca antes, os quatro saem a sua procura tentando detê-lo.

- Serena: Espere Seiya! Está sem sua armadura e ainda não está curado.

- Seiya: Serena... vocês sofreram muito e eu não me importei... mas agora estou disposto a pagar por tudo.

- Serena: Seiya, isso não importa mais! Não vá, por favor!

- Nate: Seiya! Não se precipite, é perigoso demais ir até lá. - nesse momento o cosmo de Seiya aumenta explosivamente, os pedaços da armadura de Sagitário começavam a girar a seu redor e do céu aparecem também os restos da armadura de Pégaso. Os restos das duas armaduras começam a brilhar e girar rapidamente em volta de Seiya que então abre os olhos.

- Seiya: AAAHHH! - Seiya explode seu cosmo ofuscando Gohan, Serena, Hotaru e Nate, que ao recobrar a visão vêem atônitos o que acabara de ocorrer, uma armadura dourada aparece flutuando frente a Seiya.

- Gohan: É a armadura de Pégaso... mas está diferente.

- Nate: O que significa isto? É como se as duas armaduras, a de Sagitário e a de Pégaso tivessem se unido. - Seiya olha para os demais sorrindo.

- Seiya: Adeus a todos. - Seiya salta e a armadura se divide, cobrindo-o e liberando um poderoso e brilhante cosmo dourado com o qual se impulsiona e voa rapidamente sumindo num piscar de olhos. - Lucy, resista.

...

Torre do Patriarca.

Lucy permanecia estirada no solo tremendo pela intensa dor após os ataques recebidos, Dash apenas a observa quando sente um cosmo explodir chamando sua atenção e olha para a janela que leva ao grande terraço.

- Dash: Hã? Um cosmo muito poderoso está se aproximando. - nisso Lucy se recuperava aos poucos liberando sua energia para atacar quando Dash estivesse distraído.

- Lucy: Flecha... de fogo! - Lucy ergue sua mão e uma grande labareda se produz bem na frente de Dash, o aposento se enche de fumaça e poeira por causa da explosão de poder, Lucy havia usado toda sua energia nesse ataque e fica totalmente esgotada, mas seu olhar demonstra puro horror quando percebe que Dash não sofreu qualquer conseqüência dessa técnica - N-não lhe fiz nada!

- Dash: O que tentava fazer? Por acaso quer morrer? - Dash libera sua energia enquanto baixa sua mão lentamente.

- Lucy: Seiya... eu te... eu te amo... - Dash ergue sua mão rapidamente e ao mesmo tempo surge uma poderosa chama de energia que envolve Lucy - AAAAAAHHHH!

- Seiya: Lucy!

- Dash: Hã? - nesse momento Seiya aparece atravessando o acesso até o terraço e cai de pé frente a Dash que o vê impressionado com seu novo aspecto com essa armadura. - "Seiya... essa armadura... não... Não pode ser! Se não estou enganado esse é o traje divino que os deuses só concedem aos maiores guerreiros... então se Seiya possui a armadura divina quer dizer que tem o poder de um deus."

- Seiya: Dash.

- Dash: Seiya. - ambos se entreolham por um momento, quando então Seiya percebe Lucy no chão. - Hã? - Seiya desaparece num piscar de olhos e quando Dash se vira ele está junto a Lucy. - "C-como pôde se mover tão rápido?"

- Seiya: Lucy, eu estou aqui. - o cavaleiro se ajoelha e apóia a cabeça de Lucy em sua perna enquanto segura sua mão. A guerreira mágica, com todo o corpo ferido, abre os olhos e vê Seiya, um fraco sorriso se forma em seus lábios ao vê-lo.

- Lucy: Seiya... fico feliz... em ver que enfim... encontrou seu verdadeiro poder... assim poderei ir tranqüila... - diz com dificuldade.

- Seiya: Não fale assim, você estará conosco quando tudo isto acabar.

- Lucy: Seiya... quero que me prometa... que protegerá a Terra...

- Seiya: Lucy não... Nem pense nisso..! - Seiya via como o estado de Lucy piorava.

- Lucy: Seiya... te... amo...

- Seiya: Lucy? Lucy, responda... - Lucy fecha seus olhos e não abre mais, Seiya sente um calafrio em todo seu corpo, sente como uma dor aguda em seu peito o invade, não queria acreditar que ela estava morta. - Lucy, não! Não me deixe, Lucy... Lucy eu... LUCY, NÃO! - Seiya a abraça fortemente chorando com uma dor terrível. - Eu também te amo! Sempre te amei! NÃO ME DEIXE! - Seiya olha para Lucy mais uma vez, seu rosto angelical já sem vida, Seiya entende que havia terminado e que não pôde salvá-la. - Lucy.

- Dash: Agora sofra o que eu sofri Seiya, isto foi sua culpa, primeiro matou Saori e agora Lucy! Tudo isto é culpa sua! - Seiya deixa o corpo de Lucy recostado enquanto seu cosmo queima mostrando um forte poder.

- Seiya: Nunca o perdoarei... você é o verdadeiro culpado! E EU NÃO O PERDOAREI JAMAIS!

- Dash: O cosmo de Seiya se elevou a níveis extraordinários, talvez tenha sido um erro matar Lucy.

- Seiya: HYAAAA! - Seiya se lança cheio de fúria e dor contra Dash, atacando com seu punho, mas o cavaleiro dragão o detém com sua mão direita, o poder do choque explode num resplendor de luz, então Dash contra-ataca com seu poder em sua mão direita.

- Dash: Morra!

- Seiya: Aaaahh! - Seiya é derrubado por um golpe de energia, mas mesmo no solo a fúria em seu olhar aumenta. - Nunca se livrará de mim.

- Dash: Vamos lá fora! - ambos se chocam num duelo de golpes na velocidade da luz e saem irrompendo pelo teto da torre. Seiya ataca com seus meteoros que Dash consegue evitar se movendo na mesma velocidade para depois liberar sua energia golpeando Seiya e fazendo-o parar seu ataque para depois golpeá-lo no peito e em seguida no rosto e finalizar com a energia em sua mão direita. - Explosão Galática!

- Seiya: Aaaaaghhh! - Dash dispara seu poder à queima-roupa produzindo uma forte explosão de energia que ilumina o horizonte, o poder se eleva até sair para o espaço, entretanto Dash ainda não cantava vitória, diante dele, Seiya permanecia sem nenhum ferimento.

- Dash: Como pôde aumentar tanto seu poder?

- Seiya: Mesmo que me mate não se livrará de mim. Pagará por tudo! - Seiya explode seu cosmo elevando seu poder, Dash decide não subestimá-lo mais sacando suas garras e também libera seu verdadeiro poder, a marca do dragão surge em sua testa, aumentando sua energia.

- Dash: Muito bem Seiya, se é isso o que quer lutarei com tudo.

A poucos quilômetros dali estavam Trunks e Shiryu que haviam afastado Ikki, Picollo e Vejita da luta de Goku, todos já recuperados graças às sementes dos deuses. Eles podiam sentir os poderes emanados pelas batalhas de Goku e Seiya, sentindo-se muito inferiores em comparação a eles.

- Trunks: Que poder impressionante.

- Picollo: Seiya e Goku são uns monstros, não tem limites. - nisso Vejita que estava afastado deles de braços cruzados nota algo ao olhar para a esquerda, é uma figura bem conhecida que logo reconhece, Hyoga, que olha para eles mas não dá importância e continua com seus pensamentos.

- Shiryu: O que foi, Vejita? Hã? É Hyoga!

- Picollo: O quê? Esse maldito ainda está aqui?

- Trunks: Mas por que ele continua aqui?

- Vejita: Rrhh. -Vejita se transforma em super-saiyajin disposto a lutar contra o cavaleiro.

- Picollo: Espere Vejita, não se precipite. - Ikki então começa a andar, sua armadura se restaura quando queima seu cosmo, e depois vai até Hyoga.

- Ikki: Vou falar com ele.

- Shiryu: Ikki, espere um momento.

- Vejita: O que está tentando fazer, Fênix?

- Ikki: Não vou lutar. - todos se surpreendem com a resposta de Ikki e vão atrás dele mantendo uma curta distância, quando Ikki finalmente chega Hyoga olha para ele intrigado.

- Hyoga: O que você quer?

- Ikki: O que está pensando em fazer agora? De que lado irá lutar?

- Hyoga: Por que pergunta isso?

- Ikki: Todo seu reino e seu mundo estão desmoronando e sabe disso. Já deve ter percebido os verdadeiros planos de Dash, não é? Ele deixou de se importar com o mundo desde que Saori morreu, digo isso porque já sabia que ele estava apaixonado por ela e só deseja as esferas do dragão para seu próprio benefício.

- Hyoga: Ha, você não é o único que percebeu isso... ouça Ikki, Dash não é seu verdadeiro inimigo.

- Ikki: Como? O que foi que disse?

- Picollo: Hã? Do que ele está falando? - Picollo ouve tudo graças a sua audição aguçada, o que Hyoga acabara de dizer era estranho e incrível.

...

Mansão Wayne.

Gohan, Serena, Hotaru e Nate ainda estavam do lado de fora da mansão minutos depois de Seiya ter partido voando a uma super-velocidade, Gohan e Nate se concentravam em sentir as energias em ação, sentiam o grande poder emanado por Goku e o agente McTaggar, além de Seiya e Dash, mas acima de tudo sentem uma grande tristeza e um sentimento de impotência ao sentir o desaparecimento da presença de Lucy.

- Gohan: Maldição! Maldição! Dash, como pôde?

- X-Man: Não... ele já não é mais Dash, é apenas um assassino sem alma.

- Serena: O quê? Por acaso Lucy...? - o silêncio dos dois guerreiros responde à pergunta de Serena, que se sente mais fraca que nunca, sem seus poderes não podia fazer nada. Nisso, Batman, Robin, Jubileu e Snake saem e se reúnem a eles, Bruce trazia a esfera do dragão em suas mãos, coisa que Nate nota.

- Nate: Me dê a esfera.

- Batman: Não, neste momento você não pode se controlar por causa da sua ira.

- Nate: Sei que posso entrar nessa fortaleza e encontrar as esferas, agora Dash não está lá então será mais fácil.

- Batman: Não.

- Nate: Entregue-a, Batman! Aaagh! - Nate leva uma joelhada de Batman no abdômen deixando-o sem ar e cai de joelhos sentindo dor.

- Snake: Parem com isso, calma.

- Nate: Nada disso. - usando seus poderes telecinéticos ele faz com que a esfera voe das mãos de Batman então se move em alta velocidade e a agarra no ar. - Não falharei, isso eu garanto. - X-Man dá meia volta e se prepara para ir, porém Gohan cruza seu caminho.

- Gohan: Pare Nate, temos que pensar num plano com calma.

- Nate: Será que não entendem que não temos tempo? Afaste-se Gohan, senão...!

- Gohan: Nate, me dê a esfera! - Gohan agarra a esfera mas Nate não solta, imediatamente algo estranho acontece, ao contato de Gohan com a esfera uma luz dourada resplandece nela cobrindo ambos, esta luz cega todos por um instante mas quando desaparece Gohan e Nate sumiram, e no lugar deles havia um estranho homem que segurava a esfera do dragão.

- Jubileu: Nate! Gohan! Onde estão?

- Hotaru: Quem é você? - o desconhecido desce diante de todos, tinha cabelo branco eriçado como o de Gohan, seu olho esquerdo brilhava da mesma forma que o de Nate, suas roupas eram roxas com toques vermelhos, tinha uma camisa justa com um grande X no peito e suas calças se pareciam com as de Gohan com um cinturão também parecido.

- Batman: O quê? O poder de Access está nessa esfera!

- Snake: Do que está falando?

- Batman: Access tinha o poder de fundir diferentes pessoas em uma só, ao que parece deixou este poder nesta esfera, Gohan e X-Man estão aqui, se fundiram neste homem. - o estranho olha para eles com um sorriso e em seguida entrega a esfera para Batman.

- Ainda restam sementes dos deuses?

- Serena: Quer sementes?

- Batman: Dêem a ele.

- Hotaru: Sim, aqui estão as últimas. - Hotaru saca uma pequena bolsa onde haviam algumas sementes. - Estava guardando para Seiya mas ele não quis. - ela se aproxima e as entrega ao novo guerreiro que lhe agradece.

- Meu nome é X-Saiyan, vou ajudar Goku e depois iremos derrotar Dash. - o novo lutador libera sua energia, que era realmente poderosa e depois parte voando a uma velocidade espantosa.

- Serena: Boa sorte!

...

Onde Goku e McTaggar lutavam o céu começava a escurecer, os relâmpagos caíam sobre a terra abrindo fendas por toda parte, tudo isso devido ao poder liberado por McTaggar que pairava no ar.

- McTaggar: Vai morrer! - Goku também libera seu ki e ambos elevam suas energias ao mesmo tempo. - Goku, é o primeiro homem no qual usarei meu poder máximo. - o agente abre os braços e ao fazer isso sua energia aumenta mais ainda. - Isto destruirá por completo a Terra e nem você poderá escapar.

- Goku: Talvez tenha razão, seu ki está se elevando imensamente e não posso usar o Kamehameha assim. - Goku olha seu braço esquerdo, seu ombro tinha uma ferida que cobre quase todo o braço com sangue, depois olha para McTaggar, que tinha as mãos voltadas para frente, na altura do peito, as duas mãos se juntavam formando um pequeno campo de energia onde juntava todo seu poder. - Maldito seja! Hyyaaaaa! - Goku lança uma rajada de energia com sua mão direita mas ela se choca contra o campo de ki ao redor de McTaggar e ricocheteia sem lhe fazer nada.

- McTaggar: Ha, ha, ha! Diga Goku, como se sente ao ter tido a luta a seu favor e logo saber que não é mais que uma mosca para mim?

- Goku: Vamos, lance seu ataque! Estou disposto a dar minha vida para acabar com você!

- McTaggar: Então lá vai! Esta técnica se chama: o Resplendor do Armagedon! HAAAA! - McTaggar impele seus braços para frente liberando um grande resplendor de energia que vai direto contra Goku, mas o saiyajin não se rende e levanta sua mão para deter o ataque, elevando enormemente seu ki.

- Goku: Daaaaahhh! - o grande raio colide finalmente, a terra em volta é destruída, os ventos levam os restos de edifícios e árvores que restavam, numa vista espacial da Terra se observa a grande destruição que ocorre, era uma enorme tempestade de energia que ainda não atingia plenamente a Terra porque Goku a continha com sua mão direita fazendo um esforço sobre-humano, mas o ataque era poderoso demais, o saiyajin ferido estava cedendo lentamente. - Não... só tenho meu braço direito... não tenho escolha, vou ter que me arriscar. - Goku eleva mais seu ki, a destruição aumenta, porém neste exato momento o poder de McTaggar começava a parar pouco a pouco.

- McTaggar: Hã? O que houve?

- Goku: Hein? - Goku sente uma presença além deles, ao se virar para trás encontra uma figura que nunca vira antes mas lhe parecia familiar, era X-Saiyan que mantinha os braços abertos usando toda sua telecinese para repelir o poder de McTaggar.

- X-Saiyan: Goku, faça algo rápido, não poderei resistir muito tempo assim.

- Goku: Ha! Obrigado Gohan! - Goku se afasta deixando X-Saiyan segurar momentaneamente o poder de McTaggar, então eleva seu ki a um grande nível. - Solte! Agora!

- McTaggar: O quê?

- Goku: Punho explosivo do Dragão! - X-Saiyan se afasta permitindo que Goku entrasse com todo seu poder, o saiyajin manda seu punho cheio de uma poderosa energia que toma a forma de um dragão, este se choca com o poder de McTaggar empurrando-o de volta.

- McTaggar: Quê? Não! NÃO!

- Goku: HAAA! - Goku lança todo seu poder e finalmente vence o de McTaggar, que recebe toda a energia.

- McTaggar: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! - o corpo de McTaggar é despedaçado e desintegrado, as energias saem para o espaço exterior levando toda a essência do agente até desaparecer no infinito. Goku se volta para X-Saiyan reconhecendo quem formava este ser.

- Goku: Obrigado, se não fosse por você eu provavelmente teria morrido.

- X-Saiyan: Agora só resta Dash, mas não poderá ir com esse braço. - ele apanha a bolsa de sementes e a joga para Goku. -Tome, são as últimas sementes que restam.

- Goku: Obrigado, Gohan e Nate.

- X-Saiyan: Ei, pode me chamar de X-Saiyan.

- Goku: Tudo bem.

- X-Saiyan: Bem, então vamos! - X-Saiyan parte imediatamente até a torre, mas Goku continua parado por alguns momentos.

- Goku: Não sei por que, mas tenho um mau pressentimento.

Próximo à torre do Patriarca.

O ressoar dos golpes de Seiya e Dash chocando entre si ecoava por vários metros ao redor, a velocidade com que lutavam só permitia ver vários raios de luz iluminando o céu, destacados ainda mais pelo cair da noite.

- Dash: Prepare-se Seiya! - Dash libera o poder de sua testa lançando um raio que o atinge tirando seu equilíbrio no ar. O Patriarca se move rapidamente e dá um chute nas costas do cavaleiro, este não pode fazer nada ficando à sua mercê, que gira por cima dele e ataca com uma grande rajada de energia mandando Pégaso até o solo enterrando-o profundamente. Dash permanece flutuando no céu alguns momentos, enquanto sente que a cosmo energia de Seiya não desapareceu, e um grande resplendor de luz surge onde ele caiu. O cavaleiro de Pégaso sai subindo pouco a pouco até ficar frente a Dash a uma curta distância. - Já esperava por isso.

- Seiya: Este tipo de ataque nunca poderá me deter. Tome isto, Dash! Meteoro de Pégaso! -Seiya lança seu golpe atacando rapidamente. Porém, os raios de luz de Seiya são esquivados por Dash que aproveita a brecha em sua defesa para atacar com suas garras, Seiya não reage a tempo e recebe o golpe tendo seu elmo partido e seu rosto começa a sangrar, nesse momento a luta cessa.

- Dash: Essa armadura é fantástica mas ainda não está no meu nível, Seiya. Eu acumulei tanto ódio em meu cosmo todo este tempo, isso é o que me faz mais forte. Vocês nunca poderão me vencer, não podem odiar tanto quanto eu.

- Seiya: Talvez... tenha razão, talvez nós não possamos odiar tanto, mas... não sei se é ódio o que sinto, mas sei que não preciso dele! Só os fracos o usam e eu não sou fraco! - Seiya abre seus olhos, por sua face corre o líquido escarlate mas ele já não sente, ele dirige todo seu poder até Dash então queima seu cosmo novamente ainda mais poderoso.

- Dash: "O que está havendo? Seu cosmo aumenta cada vez mais. Não entendo." Bom, se é isso o que quer, tome isto! Garra de dragão! - Dash ataca com suas garras liberando várias rajadas de luz em forma de garras, todas vão na direção de Seiya, mas ele também ataca com o poder de seu cosmo.

- Seiya: Me dê sua força Pégaso! Estrela de Pégaso!

- Dash: Igualou meu poder!

...

A alguns quilômetros dali.

Ikki estava confuso com o que acabara de ouvir de Hyoga, quem lhe dissera que Dash não era o verdadeiro inimigo, o cavaleiro de Fênix sabia que seu ex-companheiro sabia muitas coisas e escondia algo, por isso estava disposto a descobrir mesmo que fosse pela força.

- Ikki: Diga a verdade Hyoga, Dash não está sozinho? Há mais alguém além dele?

- Hyoga: Não exatamente. Dash não sabe, mas temo que ele esteja sendo controlado... possuído.

- Ikki: Possuído? Por quem ou o quê?

- Hyoga: Eu... não sei...

- Ikki: Hyoga, você sabe de algo e não quer me dizer.

- Hyoga: É melhor que não saiba agora, neste momento Dash está lutando contra Seiya.

- Ikki: É verdade, então temos que ir ajudá-lo.

- Picollo: Não podemos perder mais tempo, eu irei, quem quiser vir, que venha. Hyoga! De que lado está?

- Hyoga: Eu sempre estive do lado da Terra.

- Picollo: Ninguém te ajudará, dá pra confiar mais no Vejita do que em você. - Picollo levanta vôo seguido de Trunks e Shiryu.

- Hyoga: Não preciso da sua ajuda. - Hyoga também levanta vôo, assim como Ikki que o segue. - Por quê me segue?

- Ikki: Não te sigo, te vigio.

- Trunks: "Não sei se podemos confiar em Hyoga, mas parece que não há alternativa."

- Shiryu: "Sei o que está pensando Trunks, eu também não confio em Hyoga mas agora há perigos maiores que nos aguardam." - em terra só restava Vejita que apertava os punhos com muita força.

-Vejita: Kakarotto... Pégaso... Não irão me superar! - Vejita voa a toda velocidade explodindo seu ki. Todos, Picollo, Hyoga, Trunks, Vejita, Shiryu e Ikki, além de Goku e a fusão de Gohan e X-man, chamada X-Saiyan, todos se aproximam da torre do Patriarca seguindo o que será a batalha final, sem esperar que algo além de Dash os espera e não será nada agradável.


	12. Loucura no Fim do Mundo

**Capítulo 11: Loucura no Fim do Mundo**

* * *

><p>A poucos metros da torre do Patriarca começara uma batalha entre aquele que era virtualmente responsável por controlar o mundo, o chamado Patriarca, Dash, contra quem uma vez foi seu amigo e companheiro de batalha, o cavaleiro de Pégaso que agora porta uma armadura divina com o poder de um deus, Seiya.<p>

Ambos liberam todo seu verdadeiro poder num único ataque, neste momento Seiya e Dash estão cercados por uma imensa massa de energia produto do choque de seus poderes, ninguém perde sua pose de ataque para não perder, mas o poder é tamanho que não pode mais se conter e é liberado violentamente numa explosão que Seiya e Dash recebem plenamente. A explosão chega a ser vista por duas figuras que se aproximavam, Goku e a fusão entre Gohan e X-Man, conhecida como X-Saiyan. Ambos vêem surpreendidos o poder dessa explosão e um corpo cair, era o de Seiya que bate no solo sem poder evitar. Dash por outro lado sangrava pela boca e sentia alguns ferimentos, porém permanecia flutuando no ar.

- Dash: Ele... conseguiu me ferir... Hã? - Dash escuta o som de uma rajada de energia se aproximando e reage bem a tempo para virar e golpeá-la mandando-a para longe. Quando olha para frente descobre um novo ser diante de seus olhos. - Quê? Quem é você? - Dash reconhecia a forma do cabelo, o olho esquerdo brilhando, suas feições, mas parecia impossível. - Gohan e X-Man... mas como?

- X-Saiyan: Chegou a hora da sua morte. - X-Saiyan libera seu ki mostrando o poder que possuía, porém isto não impressiona Dash que permanece fitando-o calmo e sem esboçar nenhuma reação.

- Dash: É impossível... agora apenas Seiya pode lutar contra mim de igual para igual mas como pode ver eu o derrotei.

- X-Saiyan: É o que você pensa! - X-Saiyan se lança para lutar, Dash o espera e outra luta se inicia.

Enquanto isso em terra, Seiya se levantava lentamente após o duro golpe recebido, sentia vários poderes se aproximando mas não lhes dava atenção, neste momento a única coisa que lhe importava era continuar lutando até acalmar a dor dentro de si, ter visto Lucy morrer em seus braços era algo que nunca sairia de sua mente, ele precisava continuar lutando.

- Goku: Quer uma semente? - de repente Goku aparece junto a Seiya tirando-o de seus pensamentos e trazendo-a à realidade, ele via Goku diferente mas de novo nada lhe importava.

- Seiya: Goku! Não, guarde-a...

- Goku: Vamos! Se a comer creio que poderemos nos fundir como Gohan e X-Man fizeram e assim acabar com Dash definitivamente.

- Seiya: Quê? - Seiya se surpreende ao ouvir Goku, chegando a se irritar e então levanta rapidamente dando-lhe um soco na cara. - Você é um idiota!

- Goku: Mas Seiya... - Goku fica confuso com o golpe mas ao olhar para Seiya vê lágrimas correndo por seu rosto. Eram lágrimas de tristeza, desespero e fúria, algo que jamais vira no rosto de seu amigo. - O que foi?

- Seiya: Eu... eu não quero... não quero que você nem ninguém interfira... Esta luta é minha!

- Goku: Seiya, por que está assim? Hã? - subitamente Goku entende tudo quando não sente o ki de alguém muito especial. - Não consigo sentir o ki de Lucy. Por acaso ela...?

- Seiya: Sim... e eu não pude fazer nada por ela... NADA! - Seiya explode seu cosmo provocando uma forte ventania, Goku não sabe o que fazer, apenas contempla a fúria de seu amigo. Ao mesmo tempo, X-Saiyan trocava golpes com Dash, os movimentos do novo ser eram muito velozes, Dash não conseguia se proteger devido em parte por ainda estar aturdido pelo ataque anterior, entretanto uma combinação de dois golpes no rosto o fazem despertar, sua marca na testa brilha intensamente, X-Saiyan percebe o aumento de poder e rapidamente libera seu poder psiônico aprisionando Dash para impedi-lo de se mover.

- Dash: Pensa que isto pode me deter? Aaaah! Garra de dragão!

- X-Saiyan: Maldito seja! Aaaaarghhh! - Dash se livra do poder de X-Saiyan e rapidamente investe com um ataque de milhares de cortes com suas garras que causam vários ferimentos no corpo do novo guerreiro, mas este volta a contra-atacar. - Haaaaa! - mesmo preso no ataque de Dash X-Saiyan consegue anulá-lo com um raio de energia de suas mãos, Dash o recebe em cheio explodindo em seu peito, mesmo assim só o que faz é recuar um pouco e ainda tem outro ataque.

- Dash: Explosão Galáctica!

- X-Saiyan: Aaaaahhh! - X-Saiyan recebe a explosão como se fosse no interior de seu corpo e em seguida é mandado diretamente contra o solo, Dash o segue com os olhos mas antes de preparar um segundo ataque três raios de energia atingem suas costas mandando-o para baixo, mas ele se recupera e quando procura seus agressores vê que estavam a sua volta. - Ora... voltamos a nos encontrar, Ikki, Shiryu, Picollo... e vocês saiyajins também, Vejita e Trunks.

- Shiryu: Acabou Dash, está completamente sozinho.

- Dash: Isso não importa. - Dash começa a liberar sua energia novamente, X-Saiyan assistia a tudo do chão.

- X-Saiyan: Cuidado, ele é muito forte!

- Vejita: Então atacaremos todos juntos. - Vejita e Trunks se transformam em super-saiyajin, as armaduras de Dragão e Fênix emitem um brilho dourado, todos estavam dispostos a atacar com tudo.

- Dash: São uns estúpidos. - Hyoga, que também havia aparecido, observava de um ponto mais alto com os braços cruzados ainda sem decidir o que fazer.

- Hyoga: Não poderão lhe fazer nada... Dash, me perdoe mas vejo que não pode mais continuar com isto... ter ficado junto dela te afetou tanto que você já não é o mesmo... o mundo se transformou junto com você, não é mais como quando você tomou o controle... agora precisa desistir e vamos garantir isso, mas... Será isso o correto? Dar o mundo ao homem outra vez... para que o destrua depois? - Hyoga permanecia refletindo consigo mesmo sobre o que estava prestes a fazer mas não havia mais volta, era o momento de atacar.

- Picollo: Makkakonsappo!

- Shiryu: Cólera dos Cem Dragões!

- Vejita: Big Bang Attack!

- Ikki: Abra suas asas! Ave Fênix!

- Trunks: Burning Attack!

- Hyoga: Droga! Nada mais me importa... Execução Aurora! - os seis ataques atingem Dash diretamente, mas algo ocorre, não acontece nenhuma explosão, as energias se detiveram diante dele sem tocá-lo, Dash estava protegido por uma aura que rodeava seu corpo, os outros continuavam mandando seu poder porém sem resultados.

- Picollo: N-nem sequer tremeu...

- Ikki: Não se rendam...

- Dash: Essa é... sua única opção! HHHAAAAAA! - Dash libera o poder de sua marca do dragão e devolve toda a energia que segurava, os seis recebem todo o poder, as armaduras de Shiryu e Ikki são destruídas e eles e todos os outros caem um após o outro cobertos de feridas diante dos olhos de X-Saiyan que não conseguia acreditar no que via.

- X-Saiyan: A-acabou com todos...

- Dash: Você irá com eles. - sem que percebesse Dash chega por trás dele e X-Saiyan recebe um terrível golpe de energia fazendo-o sumir, Gohan e X-Man caem momentos depois. - Não se preocupem, vou mandá-los ao descanso eterno juntos.

- Seiya: Do mesmo jeito que fez com Lucy, maldito? - Seiya aparece dando um golpe na nuca de Dash, que reage se virando para golpear Seiya no rosto.

- Dash: Ainda está aqui? - ambos trocam uma série de golpes a uma velocidade aparentemente superior à da luz, Goku os observa de longe sem pretender se intrometer como Seiya lhe pedira.

- Goku: Seiya... de alguma forma sei como se sente, no entanto já sofreu demais... e estou disposto a fazer com que não haja mais sofrimento para você nem ninguém mais. - num misterioso ato sem dizer nada Goku desaparece. Enquanto a luta entre Seiya e Dash prossegue, ambos chegam até a danificar as armaduras, Dash acerta um poderoso soco em Seiya mas este o bloqueia com a mão esquerda.

- Seiya: Tome isto! - Seiya ataca com o outro punho disparando a energia de seu cosmo através dele, Dash se move mas não evita que ele destrua a ombreira esquerda e machuque seu ombro.

- Dash: Quebrou minha armadura! Como conseguiu? - Dash empurra o punho que Seiya segurava e então libera suas garras atravessando a mão do cavaleiro, ele sente a dor e ambos se separam mas permanecem na mesma posição, estavam se esgotando cada vez mais. - Seiya... deixe-me propor algo, una-se a minha causa e Lucy poderá viver.

- Seiya: O que foi que disse? - Seiya fica estarrecido por Dash lhe dizer isso de repente.

- Dash: Seiya, embora sejamos inimigos agora já fomos amigos há muito tempo, eu não mentiria para você. Com a tecnologia e o poder que possuo talvez seja possível reviver Lucy.

- Seiya: E-está dizendo a verdade?

- Dash: Meu maior desejo é terminar esta guerra, e isso acontecerá quando se unir a mim, assim Lucy viverá, você voltaria a ficar com ela e começar de novo... O que me diz? - os olhos de Seiya refletem a ilusão de ter Lucy de volta, seu silêncio começava a mostrar dúvidas, não sabia o que fazer.

- Picollo: Não... Seiya...

- Shiryu: Seiya...

- Vejita: Faça o que quiser... não me importa... - todos os outros ainda estavam no solo fracos demais para poder levantar e fazer alguma coisa, enquanto Seiya estava prestes a se decidir.

- Seiya: Eu...

- Dash: E então?

- Seiya: ...maldito... eu nunca irei contra os ideais de Lucy e meus amigos! - a resposta de Seiya vem com um grande golpe em Dash debaixo da mandíbula e depois outro com os dois braços por cima da cabeça que o lança para trás. - Como se atreve a brincar assim com meus sentimentos por ela? Jamais perdoarei isso!

...

Mansão Wayne.

Por alguma razão Serena, Batman, Snake, Robin, Jubileu e Hotaru continuam fora da antiga mansão Wayne, olhando para onde foram os outros. Já entardecia, era um pouco diferente, com um vermelho mais intenso que o normal. Bulma, que havia assumido o posto de cientista da equipe vai até onde estão todos com uma novidade em mãos, se aproxima do Batman para mostrar-lhe um estranho aparelho.

- Batman: Hum?

-Bulma: Talvez isto lhe interesse já que tem a esfera do dragão.

- Batman: O que é? - Bulma mostra um pequeno dispositivo com uma tela e alguns botões de comando.

- Bulma: Basta apertar isso para ter acesso às câmeras de segurança da torre do Patriarca.

- Snake: O que? Como fez isso? - com isso ela atrai a atenção de todos ali, exceto Serena que permanecia contemplando o céu, enquanto isso Bulma explica melhor.

- Bulma: Bom, como eles já sabem onde fica nossa base achei que não haveria problema em entrar em seu sistema novamente e consegui terminar a poucos minutos este dispositivo que mostra o andar e sala onde podem estar as esferas.

- Snake: Pensei que você já tivesse descoberto a localização delas.

- Bulma: É o melhor que posso fazer depois de que elas desapareceram de onde estavam antes.

- Batman: Desapareceram?

- Bulma: Sim, quando invadi o sistema pela primeira vez encontrei o local onde estavam, mas veja o que há lá agora. - Bulma entrega o dispositivo a Batman, que examina cuidadosamente a imagem na tela, era um corredor com uma porta aberta junto a um dispositivo de escaneamento que provavelmente abriria a porta, Batman olha as próximas imagens das câmeras e percebe algo estranho.

- Batman: Vejam... parece sangue. - todos se juntam como podem para ver o monitor, Batman já sabia operá-lo e aproxima a imagem até uma poça de sangue no piso. Depois gira a câmera para encontrar dois cadáveres de soldados com uniformes negros caídos ali.

- Snake: São guardas do Patriarca, pela posição em que caíram parece que foram baleados pelas costas.

- Hotaru: Meu Deus, mas quem poderia fazer isso?

- Batman: Creio que Luthor enfim fez seu movimento e traiu Dash, vejam como a porta do corredor está aberta apesar de bem guardada com um escaner de retina e outros equipamentos de segurança, ele tirou vantagem de que as forças de Dash estão diminuindo e o caos tomou o lugar.

- Robin: Quer dizer que as esferas do dragão estavam ali?

- Batman: Sim, mas não pode fazer nada sem a última. - Batman segura firmemente a esfera em sua mão direita.

- Não se preocupem, eu recuperarei as esferas. - alguém aparece subitamente frente a todos, Serena o reconhece rapidamente e salta abraçando-o fortemente, feliz em vê-lo com vida.

- Serena: Goku, você está bem! - Goku apenas sorri, quando se separa de Serena olha para Batman que se aproxima dele.

- Batman: Goku? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Goku: Preciso da esfera e também o radar do dragão. Bulma, você ainda está com ele? Pensei em juntar todas as esferas e colocá-las a salvo onde devem estar. - Batman vai até Goku e estende a mão onde trazia a esfera jogando-a na mão de Goku. - Ei, pedi para me entregá-la, não jogá-la.

- Batman: Não quero me fundir com você.

- Goku: Fundir? Ah, então foi com esta esfera que Gohan e Nate se fundiram.

- Hotaru: Sim, bastou que eles a tocassem ao mesmo tempo.

- Goku: Ah bom, vou me lembrar disso.

- Snake: Diga peludo, como pretende enfrentar todas as defesas da cidadela em volta da torre?

- Batman: Neste momento Goku está num nível muito além do que já vimos. - Goku responde com um olhar tranqüilo e cheio de confiança concordando com Batman.

- Robin: Não se preocupe Snake, se não fosse assim Batman nunca teria lhe dado a esfera.

- Bulma: Aqui está, Goku. - Bulma tira de seu bolso o velho radar do dragão e o entrega na mão de Goku segurando-a com as duas mãos. - Este é o velho radar do dragão... foi o que me levou a te conhecer, eu o guardei como um tesouro então por favor devolva-o depois.

- Goku: Pode deixar. - os dois trocam olhares por alguns momentos, quando por fim Goku dá meia volta e se prepara para partir, mas antes escuta algo que o detém.

- Chi Chi: Goku! Por favor não faça nada estúpido e volte a salvo!

- Goku: Não se preocupe Chi Chi! Nos veremos logo! - com um grande impulso de seu ki que levanta a poeira do solo e abre fendas, Goku desaparece voando para depois se teletransportar.

Goku aparece do nada com sua velocidade e penetra na grande cúpula que envolvia a pequena cidade em cujo centro se localiza a grande torre do Patriarca. Quase imediatamente um alarme soa por todo o lugar, máquinas com armas de fogo em várias colunas em volta dos edifícios começam a disparar contra Goku, mas ele mostra seu poder e com apenas um olhar as máquinas explodem. Em seguida numerosos robôs voadores vão a seu encontro, mas a potência da passagem do saiyajin arrasava com todos, ao descer frente à entrada da torre os soldados vão até ele porém são derrubados e postos fora de combate num instante quando este atravessa a fila que formavam. Goku se detém e olha para trás, com apenas um movimento de sua mão destrói vários robôs e máquinas que iam saindo, os habitantes olhavam pelas janelas de suas casas o que acontecia, o viam como um ser da esperança que veio libertá-los. Goku olha o radar e entra na torre, onde fica o corredor principal, mais metralhadoras surgem mas explodem só com sua presença, os soldados aparecem e o cercam apontando diversas armas.

- Goku: Fora daqui! - Goku explode seu ki mandando os soldados voarem longe, em seguida atravessa o teto seguindo de andar em andar, em seu caminho todas as máquinas explodiam, ele chega ao andar onde controlavam todas as máquinas da cidade, os operadores vêem o demônio em pessoa chegar e todos os controles explodirem ante sua presença.

- Operador: Não pode ser! O que é isso? Aaarghh!

Ao mesmo tempo, na mansão Wayne, Batman e os outros assistem os estragos provocados por Goku pelo mini-monitor que intercepta os sinais das câmeras de vigilância.

- Snake: Hum, muito bom.

- Batman: Falta pouco para que chegue ao andar onde estavam as esferas.

Na torre, Goku pára ao checar o radar depois de atravessar o andar seguinte, as esferas estavam nesse andar, ele olha para sua mão direita onde trazia a esfera de quatro estrelas.

- Goku: A esfera está brilhando, as outras estão por perto... Hã? - Goku olha em volta. Atrás dele havia alguém que se ocultava por trás de uma parede e o observa cuidadosamente sem o menor ruído, ele sai das sombras mostrando sua identidade: Lex Luthor.

- Luthor: "Esse maldito saiyajin enfim chegou..." - Luthor dá a volta tentando se afastar mas ao dar o primeiro passo Goku aparece diante dele surpreendendo-o. - Ah! Você!

- Goku: Você é Lex Luthor, deve saber onde estão as esferas. Diga! - o olhar de Goku e sua imponente presença intimidavam claramente Luthor, ou pelo menos parecia, já que seu semblante muda mostrando um sorriso cínico.

- Luthor: He, he, bem... deixe-me dizer que alguém se adiantou a mim e roubou as esferas, então você se enganou sobre isso, não sei onde estão, mas... você também se enganou sobre outra coisa.

- Goku: Em quê? - responde secamente, duvidando de suas palavras.

- Luthor: He, he. - Luthor põe sua mão no bolso do jaleco e saca uma seringa quase cheia com um estranho líquido e com um movimento incrivelmente rápido que surpreende até Goku espeta a agulha no braço do saiyajin, que se surpreende ao ser picado pela injeção.

- Goku: Quê? "Uma injeção... mas como pôde se mover tão rápido?" - Goku recua segurando o braço onde foi picado, estava desconcertado por seu medo de injeções. - O que você fez?

- Luthor: Já vai saber. - segurando a seringa Luthor a aplica em seu próprio pescoço, Goku não entende o que ele estava fazendo, apenas observa o sorriso insano do agente. Mas após essa surpresa surge outra, um disparo é ouvido nesse exato momento. O rosto de Luthor muda, sangue sai de seu nariz e boca e ele depois cai ao solo, havia levado um tiro na nuca, e ao cair se revelava quem atirou, era o último agente que restava: Gendou Ikari, que aponta sua pistola para Goku, ainda surpreso por tudo o que acontecera.

- Gendou: Você deve ser Goku.

- Goku: Matou um de seus aliados... hã? - Goku percebe que Gendou carrega uma bolsa em seu ombro, volta a olhar seu radar e depois de novo a bolsa. Então Gendou tira a bolsa e a entrega para Goku.

- Gendou: Deve estar procurando por isto. - Goku a aceita desconfiado.

- Goku: Hum?...Ah! Isto é... - Goku abre a bolsa e descobre incrédulo seu conteúdo. - São as esferas do dragão! Mas por quê está me dando isso? - por um breve momento Gendou fica em silêncio e baixa os olhos, então ajeita os óculos e respira fundo antes de encarar Goku novamente.

- Gendou: Achei... que poderia consertar um erro que cometi há alguns anos... e trazer de volta minha esposa e meu filho que morreram na guerra nuclear... quando eles foram injustamente tirados de mim, clamei por justiça, mas ninguém me respondeu, todas as pessoas que ajudei me deram as costas como se eu nunca tivesse existido... me uni a Dash e sua organização para mudar o mundo, para curá-lo de toda a escória que o controlava... mas veja o que fizemos, trazer minha esposa e meu filho a este mundo seria como matá-los pela segunda vez... Dash errou em seus métodos, assim como eu... é por isso que te dou as esferas, por que ainda tenho esperanças de que possam criar um mundo melhor, um em que teria gostado viver com minha família... cuide para que essas esferas tenham um bom uso.

- Goku: Não se preocupe, juro que estão em boas mãos... acabaremos com esta guerra em breve, agradeço muito sua ajuda. - diz carregando a bolsa enquanto Gendou dá meia volta e ergue a mão se despedindo, Goku se prepara para se teleportar, mas nesse momento algo chama a atenção dos dois, uma gargalhada que ecoa por toda a sala. Ambos se viram e vêem assombrados como Luthor estava se levantando.

- Luthor : Ha, ha, ha, ha! Foi um bom tiro, Gendou... infelizmente para vocês o remédio fez efeito. - Luthor mostra a seringa vazia.

- Gendou: Do que está falando?

- Luthor: Ha, ha... Querem ouvir algo interessante antes de morrer? A substância que havia nesta seringa era aquela conhecida como Venom, melhorada com uma nova fórmula que lhe permitiria se fundir com as características de DNA especiais obtendo as propriedades que permitissem ao usuário evoluir. - Goku não entendia uma só palavra do que Luthor dizia mas Gendou sim, e se era verdade então eles estavam com um grande problema.

- Gendou: O quê? Que diabos você fez?

- Luthor: Fundi meu DNA com o melhor do código genético de Goku, nunca esperei que ele aparecesse com sua força aumentada! Hahahaha! - Luthor mostrava a mão, cheia de veias saltando, seu corpo pouco a pouco começava a mudar, principalmente seu rosto, que estava ficando mais pálido e seus lábios mais vermelhos. - Mas... uhhgh! Isso não é tudo... estava esperando este momento... por tanto tempo... que pode parecer uma piada... essa substância, em especial... estava guardada muito bem... já que... possuía parte de meu verdadeiro ser... HA HA HA HA! - um sorriso distorcido se formava em seu rosto, inesperadamente cabelo crescia em sua cabeça, mas não era cabelo normal, era verde, seu corpo emagrecia rapidamente e começava a ter convulsões obrigando-o a se ajoelhar para não cair completamente, mas não gritava, apenas ria. Tudo isto era mostrado no monitor na mansão Wayne onde todos assistiam horrorizados.

- Batman: Não... não...

- Gendou: Luthor... Que...?

- Goku: Quem é ele? - Luthor havia mudado por completo, sua cabeleira verde ocultava seu rosto mas ao se levantar era reconhecido por Batman. Seu olhar psicopata, seu cabelo verde, sua pele branca e sua lendária gargalhada. Não restava dúvida, Lex Luthor não existia mais, em seu lugar agora só havia o...

- Batman: Coringa!

- Robin: Não! Não pode ser! - entretanto a prova era clara, o Coringa se levantava lentamente e abria seus braços encarando Goku e Gendou.

- Coringa: Querida... cheguei! - tanto na torre como na mansão Wayne ninguém podia sair de seu assombro, nem sequer reagir, nenhum deles conseguia entender como Lex Luthor se transformara no Coringa. - Não se afobem, tem autógrafos para todos! Eu voltei!

- Gendou: Mas... você... Como?...

- Coringa: Esta é a maior piada! Ao vivo e direto com as maravilhas da televisão, não poderia perder minha volta ao mundo dos vivos, não é Batman?

- Batman: Maldito... Por que? - Batman assistia sem ação pelo monitor.

- Coringa: Sei o quanto dói assistir o que passa na TV sem poder fazer nada, acontecia o mesmo comigo quando assistia "Friends", como eu queria matá-los. Espere... ah é, eu os matei! Hahahahaha!

- Serena: Mas se supõe que estava morto... Hyoga o matou. Como pode estar..? - o Coringa continuava olhando a câmera para que Batman e todos o vissem enquanto sacava sua pistola.

- Coringa: Hahaha, com certeza estão morrendo de curiosidade para saber o mistério de meu retorno, mas isso só virá no próximo capítulo. - em seguida o Coringa atira na câmera destruindo-a, Batman perde o sinal.

- Batman: Por quê? - de volta à torre, o Coringa destrói a arma com sua mão e se vira para Gendou e Goku.

- Coringa: Por outro lado o segredo será revelado para o público ao vivo... a verdade é que Luthor deixou de existir há muito tempo, graças à manipulação genética foi possível que minha consciência tenha estado em sua gorda humanidade todo este tempo, esperando que meu verdadeiro ser despertasse no momento certo. A substância Venom que apliquei em mim continha o resto de meu DNA completando minha transformação.

- Gendou: Mas você morreu, Cisne te matou. Então era... um clone?

- Coringa: Basicamente sim, quatro olhos. Este era meu seguro de permanência na história já que não posso desaparecer tão facilmente... Eu comecei tudo ao matar a estúpida deusa Atena! Agora voltei para terminar o show! - o Coringa desaparece da vista dos dois e movendo-se como um raio agarra Gendou pelo pescoço. - Agora será quando dirão: Aahhh! - depois o ergue e com um brutal movimento lhe arranca a cabeça sem lhe dar tempo sequer de gritar. O movimento do Coringa foi rápido demais, Goku fica perplexo por ele ter alcançado esse poder.

- Goku: Não... Como conseguiu?

- Coringa: Você é o próximo... Hahahahahaha!

- Goku: Que? Aghk! - o Coringa volta a se mover rapidamente, sem que Goku pudesse reagir já estava a sua mercê. O palhaço levanta o saiyajin pelo pescoço da mesma forma que fez com Gendou. -"Maldição... disse algo sobre ter tomado meu DNA para conseguir meus poderes... se é assim então ele tem o poder para me matar. Tenho que agir antes!" - Goku tente dar uma joelhada no Coringa, mas este o lança contra a parede antes, Goku cai e a bolsa onde estão as esferas desliza para o outro lado da sala onde estavam.

- Coringa: Achou que eu te mataria como Gendou? Eu não sou assim, cada assassinato é único. - Goku se levanta e lança um raio de energia que avança rapidamente destruindo a parede e saindo da torre. A poeira levantada não permitia ver se havia acertado, mas sua percepção aumentada lhe permite localizar o ki de seu inimigo, o Coringa estava sorrindo ao lado dele de braços cruzados.

- Goku: Realmente... tem muito poder. Isso tudo apenas injetando esse líquido?

- Coringa: Hahaha, essa sua cara de estúpido me lembra uma piada... na verdade tudo me lembra uma piada, mas o que vou lhe contar é especial, por isso sinta-se feliz de poder ouvir.

- Goku: Do que está falando?

- Coringa: Calma, é só uma velha rotina... veja que acabo de conseguir um poder ilimitado. Eu, um simples psicopata! E neste momento você está sozinho, por isso tenho a vantagem, mas não vou fazer nada além de falar, dando tempo para alguém vir te salvar, matar o malvado e viverem felizes para sempre.

- Goku: Hã? - Goku estava completamente confuso com as palavras do Coringa, mas este apenas se divertia mais ao ver sua reação.

- Coringa: A piada é esta: há 15 anos, em um de meus atos pela cidade fui preso pelo Batman e levado até o Sanatório Arkham, onde alguns dias depois fui diagnosticado com um tumor que traria minha morte, não se sabia se seria em semanas ou anos, de qualquer forma meus dias estavam contados. Sabendo disso decidi realizar minhas últimas piadas, as maiores que o mundo já viu, a primeira parte foi o processo de alteração de algumas pessoas com meu gás coringa.

- Goku: Você... foi você quem fez Cell agir daquela forma e matar Gohan e Trunks no torneio, quer dizer que foi por isso que fez! Seu maldito!

- Coringa: Sim eu sou, mas isso foi apenas a primeira etapa. O que viria a seguir era algo muito maior, foi quando Batman estava me procurando e aí surgiu esse garoto que podia aparecer e desaparecer, quis ajudá-lo a me prender mas consegui fugir e cheguei a deixar um pequeno microfone na roupa desse garoto. Ele disse ao Batman que eu poderia esperar, que vinha avisar sobre um desastre que se aproximava.

- Goku: Quê? Um desastre? Ele nunca nos disse nada.

- Coringa: Me permite? Esse foi um ótimo presente, a oportunidade para a maior piada de todas...

Flashback

_Metrópolis._

_Num escritório, o relógio dava onze horas e vinte e cinco minutos da noite. Um grupo de cinco homens discutiam negócios com o homem calvo sentado na cadeira principal da mesa, junto a ele estava uma mulher de uniforme como sua guarda-costas. Tudo parecia tranqüilo até que um dos homens começa a rir sem mais nem menos chamando a atenção de todos._

_- Luthor: O que está havendo? - o homem continuava rindo e cai da cadeira de costas, todos se assustam com isso. De repente mais dois começam a rir da mesma forma, Luthor já estava começando a suspeitar e pega um lenço cobrindo o nariz e a boca para não respirar, sua guarda-costas faz o mesmo. Após alguns segundos todos os homens caem mortos de tanto rir. Nisso a porta se abre, uma gargalhada se ouve e Luthor reconhece quem entra, era ninguém menos que o Coringa acompanhado de sua assistente, Arlequina._

_- Coringa: Lex! Querido amigo! Estava passando pela vizinhança e decidi aparecer._

_- Luthor: Coringa, espero que tenha uma ótima razão para não te matar por interromper minha reunião deste jeito._

_- Coringa: Ah, eu tenho sim, não é mesmo querida Arlequina?_

_- Arlequina: Isso mesmo, senhor J.- rapidamente Arlequina saca uma pistola e atira na guarda-costas de Luthor sem lhe dar qualquer chance de reagir, Luthor coloca a mão no bolso do casaco para sacar sua arma mas o Coringa já havia se movido com seu bastão de onde sai uma navalha na ponta e o coloca no pescoço de Luthor imobilizando-o._

_- Luthor: Coringa! Que tipo de jogo é esse? O que você quer? Dinheiro? Uma arma para matar o Batman? Diga!_

_- Coringa: Lamento Lexy, esta não é como das outras vezes, matar o Batboy já não é prioridade na minha lista de coisas a fazer antes de morrer, há algo muito maior e você tem um papel muito importante nisso. Hahahahaha!_

_O relógio agora marca uma da madrugada, Luthor jazia no carpete num aparente estado catatônico, só tremendo e balbuciando, enquanto o Coringa está sentado com os pés em cima de uma escrivaninha, e Arlequina recostada sobre a mesa consulta um computador com vários arquivos empilhados a seu lado._

_- Arlequina: Diga senhor J, aonde vamos depois disto?_

_- Coringa: Viajaremos para o Japão, amor. Parece que o garoto vestido de motoqueiro avisou o Batman sobre um perigo que ameaça alguém que vive lá e que mudaria o curso da história... nossa, deve ser muito interessante dizer essas baboseiras. Hahahaha!_

_- Arlequina: Uau! O Japão, que emocionante!_

_- Coringa: E o que faremos primeiro será uma parada para matar essa pessoa que mencionaram. Já tem os dados dessa Saori Kido?_

_- Arlequina: Prontinho senhor J.- Arlequina apanha umas folhas saindo da impressora e passa ao Coringa, que as lê depois de colocar óculos._

_- Coringa: Mmmmh... muito bem, farei umas chamadas, marque este número da agenda do Lex._

_Em outro lugar, um lugar muito sombrio, eram realizados experimentos por cientistas que não pareciam humanos, todos sendo vigiados por um homem de pele pálida, cabelo curto e um traje que oculta sua verdadeira forma, o qual atende seu celular._

_- Quem fala?_

_- Coringa: Alô? É da lavanderia?_

_- ...Quê? - o misterioso homem fica desconcertado com essa resposta, a tela de seu celular mostrava que era Lex Luthor quem chamava, ou pelo menos alguém usando a conexão de Luthor, o que era quase impossível. - Quem é?_

_- Coringa: Como pode ver... senhor Sinistro, não é? Não sou Lex. - de fato, do outro lado estava ninguém menos que o também chamado Essex, Sr. Sinistro._

_- Sr. Sinistro: Entrou na rede da Lexcorp?_

_- Coringa: Na verdade entrei na Lexcorp, neste momento Lex está incapacitado de dirigir seu negócio. Ha, ha, ha!_

_- : Mmhh, essa risada... É o Coringa? O criminoso de Gotham City?_

_- Coringa: Bingo! Você acertou e seu prêmio será entregue em seguida._

_- : Não tenho tempo pra isso, suma._

_- Coringa: Espere um momento! Só preciso que sua equipe se reúna e vá atacar a Grécia, e quero dizer atacar, um grande e espetacular ataque._

_- Sr. Sinistro: E por que eu daria ouvidos a um maluco como você?_

_- Coringa: Que me diz se eu te ofereço o material genético de um ser acima do humano e do mutante?_

_- Sr. Sinistro: Mh? - imediatamente a atenção de Sinistro muda, o tema mencionado pelo Coringa lhe interessa muito e decide continuar ouvindo mesmo que provavelmente sejam loucuras. - Acima do humano e do mutante?_

_- Coringa: Hahaha! Vejo que captei sua atenção, muito bem. Hahahaha!_

Fim do flashback

Goku que escutava toda a história atentamente começa a recordar do ataque ao Santuário realizado por uns superseres, ele mesmo foi envolvido ao ser avisado pelo Superman de um ataque à Grécia em grande escala.

- Goku: Então... foi você... foi você que mandou atacar a Grécia e principalmente o Santuário e os cavaleiros de ouro... lembro que isso causou muitas vítimas... mas os responsáveis se intitulavam Cavaleiros do Apocalipse ou algo assim.

- Coringa: Isso foi arranjado pelo Sinistro. Enquanto isso, a pessoa em questão que me interessava, a menina Saori Kido, recebeu um doce presente quando tentava ir ao Santuário, todos estavam tão ocupados com o ataque que nem perceberam. Hahahaha!

- Goku: Ela foi envenenada, eu vi como Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki e Dash sofreram quando ela morreu e sua ordem de cavaleiros foi extinta. - Goku aperta seus punhos fortemente, sua fúria começava a emergir.

- Coringa: Depois começaram as investigações, consegui eliminar esse garoto que chamavam de Access. E depois morri nas mãos do Cisne, mas minha consciência já estava dentro de Luthor, um chip em sua medula cerebral com meu DNA se encarregou de que eu nunca morresse para renascer neste momento e começar a criar um mundo de loucura.

- Goku: Mas por quê? Como é possível que você tenha provocado tudo isso?

- Coringa: Diga: acha que teria sido diferente se eu não tivesse feito nada? Por que se acha, responda isso: Como é possível que um simples palhaço psicopata como eu possa controlar os destinos de todos vocês? Tudo o que sofreram, tudo o que passaram foi uma piada cruel! Toda a mísera existência é uma piada que está prestes a chegar ao fim! - o Coringa desaparece se movendo em alta velocidade e dá uma cotovelada no abdômen de Goku, o impacto é grande e o saiyajin cai de joelhos segurando o ferimento diante do olhar e da risada do Coringa.

- Goku: É isso o que quer provar? Que você nos controla à sua vontade?

- Coringa: Isso foi exatamente o que houve.

- Goku: Não! - Goku fecha os olhos, rápidas imagens das bombas nucleares atacando seu lar e ferindo gravemente Chi Chi invadem sua mente, seu filho recém-nascido morre pela radiação dessa bomba, todas as batalhas, todas as mortes, tudo desde que começou o inferno, tudo começou naquele dia em que Saori Kido morreu, e o assassino estava na sua frente, um demente com o poder de um deus. - É mentira! Você não pode controlar o curso da vida! Somos nós que decidimos que rumo tomar, mesmo quando a batalha parece perdida decidimos continuar lutando até terminar a guerra e trazer de volta a paz que vocês roubaram do mundo!

- Coringa: Já terminou?

- Goku: Não, ainda não! - Goku eleva seu ki quebrando todas as janelas desse andar, seu olhar mostrava uma fúria prestes a sair violentamente. - Não sei o quanto ficou forte ao tomar minhas células, mas vou detê-lo agora mesmo.

- Coringa: Vamos começar o baile! Hahahahaha! - o corpo do Coringa começava a emanar uma energia da mesma forma que Goku, num instante só se vê um brilho cegante.

Enquanto isso acontecia alguns andares abaixo, algo estranho ocorre na sala principal no último andar da torre, o corpo de Lucy permanece onde Seiya deixou, mas a grande cortina vermelha estava caída, fissuras começam a aparecer na parede que separava essa sala da outra onde estava o corpo de Saori Kido, nela seu corpo continua aparentemente normal,mas de repente uma fissura em seu sepulcro de cristal diz o contrário, e um misterioso brilho dourado emerge ao redor de seu corpo.

Um raio atravessa o piso dessa sala e alcança o céu, Goku e Coringa saem desse buraco e se preparam para continuar lutando ali, é quando Goku percebe o corpo de Lucy, sabe que agora podem ressuscitá-la, então seria muito perigoso lutar nesse local.

- Goku: Vamos mudar o lugar da luta.

- Coringa: Sim, como quiser, vamos até um lugar mais aberto. - Goku começa a voar para sair da torre e o Coringa se vira para segui-lo, mas então ele para e olha para Lucy. - Hahahaha! - o Coringa dispara uma rajada de energia contra ela, Goku percebe que havia sido enganado, em milésimos de segundo vê como o raio vai até Lucy, tinha poder suficiente para reduzi-la a pó e se isso acontecesse ela jamais poderia reviver.

- Goku: AAAAAGHH! - milagrosamente Goku chega um instante antes do raio pulverizar o corpo de Lucy mas recebe o poder de Coringa em cheio nas costas e cai prestes a perder a consciência. Coringa aponta sua mão para a cabeça de Goku disposto a dar o golpe de misericórdia.

- Coringa: Lamento, mas só considero um homem como meu rival agora que tenho o poder supremo, será um show espetacular, pena que você não estará vivo para assistir. Hahahahaha! - Goku estava muito fraco para se levantar, uma esfera de energia se formava na palma do Coringa, porém antes de disparar ele se detém, tanto o palhaço quanto o saiyajin sentem uma estranha presença.

- Goku: Hã? - Goku chega a olhar para a parede onde estava a cortina, várias rachaduras apareciam e pelas fissuras podia-se ver uma intensa luz dourada. - O que houve? - a parede cede, uma explosão abre um buraco, Goku e Coringa vêem surpresos o que ocorria, havia um forte brilho dentro desse buraco mas era possível ver uma figura de cabelos compridos, parecia uma mulher.

- Coringa: Mas que diabos? Isso não pode ser verdade, deve ser uma piada! - mal se pode ver que a figura abre os olhos e pronuncia uma palavra.

- Seiya? - imediatamente uma grande energia é disparada contra o Coringa, que recebe todo o impacto e é consumido por essa estranha força.

- Coringa: AAAAHHHH! - o raio sai destruindo parte da sala e se estende até o horizonte, Goku vê surpreso como o Coringa foi eliminado e antes de perder os sentidos consegue a dar uma última olhada nessa figura que se desvanece.

- Goku: Não... não pode ser... - Goku cai e volta a seu estado normal de saiyajin, ao fundo tudo está calmo, a figura havia desaparecido mas o buraco na parede mostrava claramente que o esquife de Saori Kido e seu corpo continuavam como antes.

...

Alguns quilômetros dali.

Vejita, Shiryu, Picollo, Hyoga, Trunks, Ikki, X-Man e Gohan continuam feridos devido aos ataques de Dash, apenas um guerreiro continua lutando contra o cavaleiro dragão e não era só isso, sua fúria faz com que seus ataques sejam devastadores, seu cosmo neste momento está no ponto máximo, Dash está em apuros.

- Seiya: Hyaaaa! - Pégaso lança seu ataque liberando em milésimos de segundo milhares de raios de luz com incrível velocidade, Dash bloqueia todos eles e então solta seu poder detendo o ataque de Seiya para depois contra-atacar livremente.

- Dash: Quê? - no entanto Seiya havia desaparecido, Dash olha para todos os lados sem encontrá-lo, o mesmo ocorre com os outros até que um resplendor aparece na sua frente rápido demais para que reagisse. Seiya aparece dando-lhe um soco no rosto mandando Dash para o alto. - Aaahhh!

- Seiya: Prepare-se, este será o golpe final! - Seiya sobe preparando seus punhos para lançar seu ataque, enquanto Dash apenas assiste impressionado com o poder que alcançara.

- Dash: "Tem muito poder, e aumenta cada vez mais. Está prestes a ultrapassar minhas forças!" - Dash prova seu próprio sangue que banha seu rosto, já não lhe restavam muitas opções para contra-atacar, exceto uma técnica especial e estava decidido a usá-la neste momento. - Não tenho escolha, terei que usar isto... Outra dimensão!

- Seiya: O quê? - Seiya estaca subitamente, o poder de Dash o envolve e começa a sugá-lo por um portal que aparece atrás dele, Seiya eleva seu cosmo tentando se afastar mas não funciona, seu corpo não responde, estava imobilizado pelo cosmo de Dash. - Aaaagh!

- Ikki: É a técnica de Saga.

- Trunks: Seiya, não se dê por vencido. - Trunks e Ikki encontram forças para poder levantar, assim como Picollo, Hyoga, Gohan e X-Man.

- Dash: Adeus Seiya!

- Seiya: Aaaahhh! - Seiya é lançado finalmente para a outra dimensão, porém sua viagem é interrompida por algo que segura seu pé. Seiya e Dash olham, inesperadamente Picollo estica seu braço para salvar Seiya.

- Picollo: Te peguei...

- Dash: Maldição, ainda estão aqui. - Trunks Shiryu aparecem ao lado de Dash e lançam seus ataques mas Dash os repele virando rapidamente. Em seguida não perde tempo e se lança contra eles golpeando-os fortemente no abdômen deixando-os sem ar, Trunks e Shiryu não podem fazer mais nada e caem. Neste exato momento recebe um golpe na nuca que o derruba, mas antes de cair ao solo se recupera e vira rapidamente, seu agressor era Vejita.

- Vejita: Eu mesmo acabarei com você! - Vejita se lança como uma bala transformado em super-saiyajin, mas Dash não faz nada apenas espera, Vejita enfurecido lança um golpe que é bloqueado por Dash com uma mão, em seguida põe sua outra mão no rosto de Vejita e o joga contra o solo violentamente enterrando-o e abrindo enormes fendas, Dash se eleva afastando-se dali mas não tem tempo para descansar, Gohan e X-Man já estavam sobre ele prestes a atacar, o cavaleiro dragão faz brilhar sua marca na testa emitindo uma energia que eletrocuta ambos caindo sem poder fazer nada.

- Hyoga: Dash, pare! - Hyoga grita ao se aproximar atraindo a atenção de Dash.

- Dash: De que lado você está, Hyoga?

- Hyoga: Dash, isto é um erro... veja só em que você se transformou...

- Dash: Cale-se! É um absurdo que de uma hora para outra comece a repetir os sermões deles. - Hyoga fica calado, ainda não se decidira de que lado ficar mas sabia que algo ruim aconteceria se continuassem lutando assim.

- Hyoga: Ouça, sei que não tenho direito de me voltar contra você assim sem mais nem menos, mas não é você quem está agindo neste momento. Este não é você!

- Dash: Jamais perdoarei os traidores! Garra de Dragão! - Dash lança seu poder, Hyoga não faz nada para evitar, apenas fica parado esperando o golpe.

- Hyoga: Dash... Aaaaghh! - Hyoga recebe as milhares de rajadas que rasgam todo seu corpo e armadura sendo derrubado instantes depois.

- Picollo: Maldição! - Dash se volta para o nameku que ainda segurava Seiya e sem perder tempo lança um enorme raio de energia disposto a acabar com a vida de Picollo.

- Ikki: Ave Fênix! - Ikki cruza seu caminho com seu ataque mas não consegue conter o poder de Dash e é vencido, Ikki e Picollo recebem o ataque de Dash sendo arremessados vários metros até bater no solo. Seiya vê tudo isso sem poder fazer nada, não podia mais conter sua fúria e tentava desesperadamente escapar do poder de Dash mas finalmente é tragado pelo portal para outra dimensão que enfim se fecha.

- Dash: Adeus para sempre, Seiya... - Dash começa a se afastar com sua capa ondulando ao vento, todos os outros estavam muito feridos e não podiam impedir que Dash se retirasse triunfante dali, ele estava a ponto de partir voando quando se detém e olha para onde estava o portal. - Quê? - de repente uma luz saía do nada, incrivelmente o portal se abria novamente e um grito emergia, era Seiya liberando todo seu cosmo e por fim saía olhando direto para Dash.

- Seiya: DASH!

- Dash: Como é possível? Explosão Galáctica! - Dash rapidamente libera seu melhor ataque na direção de Seiya, mas ao recebê-lo seu poder se destrói frente ao avanço de Pégaso que lança seu punho esquerdo contra o peito de Dash atravessando-o e destruindo essa parte da armadura, Dash não podia acreditar.

- Seiya: Cometa de Pégaso! - Seiya desfere seu punho direito liberando todo seu poder, Dash estava sem defesa e recebe todo o impacto, o cosmo dourado de Seiya o envolve, a armadura de Dash fica completamente destruída.

- Dash: "Muito bem Seiya... conseguiu me superar... espero que façam do mundo um lugar melhor..." - Dash cai derrotado, Seiya continuava com seu punho direito levantado, resfolegando, havia utilizado muita energia e estava esgotado. Enquanto isso os outros mesmo feridos reúnem forças para se levantar novamente ao ver a vitória de Seiya.

- Gohan: Seiya!

- X-Man: É assim que se faz.

- Vejita: "Primeiro Kakarotto, agora Pégaso... maldição, os dois me superaram em muito..." - segurando seu braço esquerdo Vejita só esboça um leve sorriso. Seiya permanece olhando Dash, que abre os olhos ainda caído, estava muito fraco para sequer erguer a cabeça.

- Dash: Por que... não me... mata? - pergunta fracamente, Seiya fica em silêncio alguns momentos antes de responder.

- Seiya: Porque simplesmente não sou como você...

- Vejita: Se você não o matar eu o farei! - Vejita ergue sua mão direita aberta, Seiya se vira ao ouvir Vejita.

- Seiya: Pare!

- Vejita: Ha! - Vejita dispara uma rajada de energia que passa em frente a Seiya, que vê como o raio passa diante de seus olhos como se fosse em câmera lenta, no entanto não pode impedir sua trajetória, tudo o que pode fazer é virar seus olhos e ver o inevitável.

- Dash: AAAAHHH! - o corpo de Dash salta com a explosão do poder de Vejita e termina caindo ao solo fumegando e sem vida.

...

Torre do Patriarca.

Goku jaz inconsciente com o corpo de Lucy a poucos metros dele. Tudo está tranqüilo, porém do buraco na parede começa a sair um estranho brilho dourado, o corpo de Saori Kido emanava esse resplendor, de repente seus olhos se abrem cheios de luz, inesperadamente abre a boca e pronuncia uma palavra.

_- DASH..._


	13. Destino Final

**Capítulo 12: Destino Final**

* * *

><p>Torre do Patriarca.<p>

A cena parece indicar o caos, mais ainda havia mais por vir. A sala principal estava quase destruída, um buraco na parede que separava essa sala de um quarto especial se abrira por uma força misteriosa. Pode-se ver algo estranho ocorrendo nele, que é onde jaz o corpo de Saori Kido dentro de um caixão de cristal, porém esse caixão já estava destruído e podia-se ver seu corpo recostado, aparentemente sem vida mas emanando um estranho brilho dourado. A energia chega a ser percebida por Goku, inconsciente em seu estado normal, mas consegue reunir força suficiente para despertar e se levantar.

- Goku: Aagh... o que houve? Lembro que o Coringa ia despedaçar Lucy mas eu recebi seu disparo e caí inconsciente... não... não desmaiei depois disso... antes pude ver que... Coringa! Não consigo sentir sua presença... sim, ele foi eliminado por... - então Goku olha para o buraco na parede lembrando como uma estranha figura havia disparado uma poderosa energia eliminando o Coringa, e agora voltava a sentir essa energia. - Esta é a mesma energia que matou o Coringa... oh não, está acontecendo outra vez. - Goku se levanta tirando forças quem sabe de onde conseguindo liberar seu ki. - Não sei o que é isso mas não serei vencido! Haaaaaaa!

...

A alguns quilômetros dali.

A explosão de ki causada por Goku começava a ser sentida pelos que estavam reunidos após uma árdua batalha contra Dash, que finalmente depois de ser derrotado por Seiya recebeu um ataque mortal de Vejita. Terminava assim a ameaça representada por ele e todos estavam se recuperando. Shiryu, Ikki, Picollo, X-Man, Gohan, Trunks, Vejita e Seiya, apenas Hyoga não era visto em lugar algum apesar de ter estado aparentemente aliado a eles nessa luta.

- Shiryu: Hum? - de repente Shiryu sente o ki de Goku e é o primeiro a avisar. - É a energia de Goku.

- Trunks: Sim, posso sentir que o ki do senhor Goku aumentou de repente, ele deve estar lutando. - Seiya olha para eles e depois sente a direção de onde vem o ki de Goku.

- Seiya: É na torre... Lucy está lá! - Seiya eleva seu cosmo e com um impulso de suas pernas se levanta até o céu voando como um raio na direção da torre que se enxerga à distância. Vejita o vê e não pode ficar atrás, se transforma em super-saiyajin para segui-lo.

-Shiryu: Espere, Vejita!

-Vejita: Não me impeça, eu também irei.

-Shiryu: Goku não está sozinho, posso sentir o cosmo de alguém muito poderoso perto dele. - todos arregalam os olhos, de algum jeito esse cosmo era muito estranho e não podia ser percebido facilmente.

-Vejita: Isso é absurdo, neste momento não há ninguém mais poderoso que Kakarotto... - de repente uma grande explosão se ouve e a torre cai em pedaços. - Mas que diab..?

- Ikki: Seiya! - dali mesmo se vê um raio saindo da torre terminando de destruí-la por completo, era algo que ninguém ali podia acreditar, não sabiam quem havia sido e essa presença estranha só os enchia de preocupação.

...

Mansão Wayne.

Do outro lado do mundo Serena, Batman, Snake, Robin, Jubileu, Hotaru, Bulma e Chi Chi estavam fora da mansão sem saber o que poderia acontecer. Graças a um monitor que captava o sinal das câmeras de segurança da torre puderam seguir a ação de Goku até a aparição do Coringa. Agora não recebiam nenhum sinal, o que significava que ou o sistema de vigilância fora destruído ou a própria torre sofrera esse destino. Muito irritado Batman joga o monitor no chão e se dirige ao lado da mansão, todos o observam intrigados pelo que faria a seguir.

-Robin: Bruce... o que vai fazer? - Batman não responde, nem sequer se vira, então aperta um botão em sua luva direita. De repente uma porta subterrânea se abre e um jato negro surge lentamente.

-Snake: Ei velho, acalme-se. Será inútil que você, eu ou algum de nós vá até lá.

-Batman: Não pretendo ficar aqui com o Coringa andando por aí vivo. Tenho que fazer o que devia ter feito há muito tempo.

-Jubileu: Ei espere, seus ferimentos ainda não estão completamente curados.

-Hotaru: Eu também quero ir.

-Bulma: Por favor, deixem isto nas mãos de Vejita, Goku e dos outros, vão ver como tudo acabará bem. - porém Batman não ia ficar para trás, e seguido por Hotaru estava para subir no jato quando Serena cruza seu caminho.

-Serena: Por favor esperem, ninguém sabe mais do que eu o desespero que é não poder ir ajudar, mas sei que todos voltarão bem. Apenas sei. - Batman enfim se detém e atende ao pedido de Serena enquanto se volta aos demais.

- Batman: Hum, lhes darei dez minutos. Enquanto isso Bulma, preciso que dê um jeito de acessar os satélites para capturar as imagens do que acontece por lá.

-Bulma: Sim, já que quebrou meu monitor...

-Batman: Os outros fiquem preparados.

...

Lugar onde ficava a torre do Patriarca.

O domo que cobria a cidadela havia sido destruído, assim como todos os robôs, enquanto os soldados fugiam. O povo permanecia dentro de casa, mas feliz pelo que estava acontecendo e muitos tomavam os veículos e tanques dos soldados iniciando a revolução. No centro da cidadela a torre havia desaparecido, tudo o que restava eram escombros, mas algo começava a sair de baixo dos pedaços da torre, era Seiya carregando o corpo de Lucy.

-Seiya: O que terá acontecido aqui? Hã? - Seiya nota um brilho logo diante dele, em seguida reconhece o que é: uma esfera do dragão. - Uma esfera? - Seiya dá uns passos para alcançar a esfera e de repente algo sai dos escombros agarrando-a. Seiya se prepara para qualquer ataque, mas se acalma ao reconhecer o indivíduo que havia saído. - Goku! Você está bem!

-Goku: Olá Seiya... Veja o que encontrei! - Goku exibe a esfera de quatro estrelas na mão direita e a bolsa com as outras esferas na mão esquerda, surpreendendo Seiya e alegrando-o novamente, ao pensar que Lucy poderia ser revivida.

-Seiya: Bom trabalho Goku... agora tudo terminou. - o sorriso no rosto de Goku desaparece, seu semblante se torna sério.

-Goku: Não! Ainda não, isto ainda não terminou.

-Seiya: Como assim?

-Goku: Seiya, temos que sair daqui, há algo incrivelmente poderoso, nem com minha quarta transformação pude com isso.

-Seiya: I-isso é impossível.

-Goku: Mas é. Por isso não invoquei Shen Long, primeiro temos que acabar com essa coisa seja lá o que for.

- Tem toda a razão, Goku. - outra voz se ouve e alguém mais aparece junto a eles, Seiya e Goku o vêem trajando a armadura dourada de Aquário, Hyoga.

-Seiya: Hyoga.

-Hyoga: Desta vez o mundo precisa de vocês mais que nunca, já que agora enfrentaremos a maior ameaça.

-Goku: Do que está falando? - Hyoga não responde, apenas fica em silêncio, fazendo Goku se enfurecer mais ainda.

-Seiya: Espere Goku, o que foi que houve aqui?

-Goku: Sim, acho melhor explicar, já que Hyoga também não sabe.

-Hyoga: Hã?

-Goku: Quando cheguei na torre encontrei Lex Luthor, mas Gendou, outro dos agentes de Dash apareceu e o matou com um tiro na cabeça, depois me deu esta bolsa com as outras esferas do dragão. - Goku mostra a bolsa, Hyoga e Seiya seguem ouvindo atentamente. - Entretanto Luthor se levantou de novo, já que havia injetado em si mesmo uma substância que misturara com meu sangue e começou a mudar de aparência. Luthor mostrou ser na verdade uma espécie de clone do Coringa, que ele mesmo preparou para surgir neste momento.

-Hyoga: O que você disse? - o relato de Goku cai como um bomba sobre Hyoga, o simples fato de pensar que o Coringa continuava vivo o enchia de uma fúria incontrolável, mas ao lembrar que a qualquer momento lutariam recupera sua calma. - Mas o que houve com ele?

-Goku: O Coringa foi eliminado.

-Seiya: Você o derrotou?

-Goku: Não, não fui eu, Seiya... foi alguém, ou melhor, alguma coisa.

-Seiya: Que? Por acaso é o que Hyoga mencionou? Explique o que foi que houve.

-Goku: Como o Coringa havia alterado seus genes com minhas células, ficou extremamente forte e me atacou pelas costas me derrubando, mas antes que eu perdesse os sentidos houve uma explosão que abriu um buraco numa parede de onde saiu uma estranha figura que lançou um grande raio de energia atingindo o Coringa. Depois não sei o que houve mas ao recuperar os sentidos essa energia que estava ali continuava presente e agora se dirigia a mim. Usei todo meu poder para proteger o corpo de Lucy e as esferas do dragão, depois a torre veio abaixo.

-Hyoga: Sim, entendo... enfim aconteceu. - os olhares de Goku e Seiya imediatamente recaem sobre Hyoga após ouvir esse estranho comentário. Estava claro que Hyoga escondia algo e chegava o momento de dizer a eles.

-Seiya: Fale, Hyoga.

-Hyoga: Seiya... não sei se conseguirá aceitar o que vou revelar... mas seu inimigo, o inimigo de todos vocês contra o qual estão lutando estes dez anos desde que tudo começou... é e sempre foi: ATENA. - por um momento tanto Seiya quanto Goku ficam entre céticos e impressionados, sem fala, não sabem como reagir, Hyoga nunca foi o tipo de pessoa que faria brincadeiras assim e menos ainda numa hora destas por isso era difícil saber se era verdade ou não. Seiya dá a volta e acomoda Lucy num lugar entre os escombros, para depois se virar para Hyoga.

-Seiya: O que foi que disse?

-Hyoga: Não estou mentindo.

-Goku: Mas como é possível?

-Seiya: Mas... não posso acreditar, deve estar enganado... Saori.

-Hyoga: Não! Saori... nossa amiga por quem lutamos em duras batalhas para protegê-la... Saori morreu assassinada pelo Coringa há muito tempo. - mais uma vez tudo ficava confuso, Seiya estava prestes a explodir diante dessas idéias absurdas e contraditórias.

-Seiya: Quer se explicar? Por que fala de Saori e Atena como se fossem... duas pessoas? - subitamente Seiya começava a compreender do que falava Hyoga, este confirma com um olhar.

-Hyoga: Sim... são dois seres completamente diferentes desde aquele dia... Lembra da batalha em que o Santuário praticamente foi destruído?

Flashback

_Ao fim da batalha Dash estava muito estranho. Só restava um oponente, o mais poderoso, Hulk. Com sua enorme força já era uma ameaça, porém Apocalypse lhe deu mais poderes como voar e lançar rajadas de energia pelas mãos e olhos. Mas finalmente Superman e Goku o encurralaram e o venceram, momentos depois sentimos o pior, o cosmo de Saori começava a desaparecer. Dash foi o primeiro que reagiu e como estávamos afastados de você fomos na hora num de seus portais chegando no jardim da mansão. Ali vimos Tatsumi amparando Saori agonizando, a seu lado Jabu e Nachi estavam mortos, não sabíamos o que estava acontecendo e corremos até eles._

_-Dash: O que aconteceu aqui? Como está Saori?_

_-Tatsumi: Foi... o helicóptero chegou... não imaginávamos... foi um palhaço que jogou um estranho gás... - ao se aproximar Hyoga nota algo estranho no mordomo Tatsumi que tinha a mão esquerda no estômago._

_-Hyoga: Tatsumi... está ferido._

_-Tatsumi: Perdoem-me... cheguei tarde para ajudá-los... fui atingido... por favor... cuidem da senhorita... Saori... - Tatsumi cai finalmente morto. Hyoga vai ajudá-lo mas já é tarde demais, enquanto isso Dash segura Saori que estava morrendo, Dash não podia acreditar._

_-Saori: Dash... Hyoga... onde está... Seiya? Que... houve no Santuário?_

_-Dash: Não fale por favor... Hyoga rápido, busque ajuda, um hospital ou qualquer coisa!_

_-Hyoga: Saori, resista por favor! - com lágrimas de desespero Hyoga se levanta e sai correndo. Dash apóia a cabeça de Saori e não pode conter as lágrimas que saem de seus olhos. _

_-Dash: Por favor... a ajuda já está vindo, resista Saori. - de repente, a mão de Saori passa pela face de Dash, que imediatamente a segura, o olhar de Saori buscava os olhos de Dash._

_-Saori: Obrigada Dash... obrigada por sua preocupação... por me dizer todas essas belas palavras... lamento tanto não poder... Agh! - um gemido de dor, um motivo mais para preocupação e desespero de Dash que não sabia o que fazer com toda a confusão em sua cabeça._

_-Dash: Isso não importa agora, você vai se salvar, conversaremos depois. Você vai se salvar!_

_-Saori: Por favor... despeça-se de Seiya por mim... de Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki... lhes agradeço por terem me deixado compartilhar todos esses momentos... e a você Dash... obrigada... e... me perdoe... - os olhos de Saori se fecham, seu cosmo desaparece, Hyoga estaca bruscamente sentindo-o desaparecer, assim como no Santuário, Seiya, Shiryu, Ikki e Shun sentem, era algo realmente doloroso._

_-Hyoga: Saori! SAORI! - Hyoga corre de volta e vê Dash segurando o corpo de Saori, ele estava emanando um cosmo dourado muito intenso, seus olhos brilhavam sem pupilas, a marca do dragão resplandecia em sua testa. Hyoga sabia o que havia acontecido, era algo inconcebível, baixava seu olhar ao solo deixando cair lágrimas de tristeza._

_-Dash: Chegou a hora, Hyoga.- de repente Hyoga reage ante a voz de Dash, estranhamente soava muito diferente, Hyoga então percebe que o cosmo de Dash também estava diferente._

_-Hyoga: Dash... que? - Dash passa na frente de Hyoga ainda carregando o corpo de Saori._

_-Dash: Isto não ficará assim, Hyoga._

_-Hyoga: Não, claro que não. Encontrarei o assassino, eu juro!_

_-Dash: Foi o Coringa... vá imediatamente... eu levarei Saori ao Santuário... todos devem saber._

Fim do flashback

-Seiya: Então... foi isso.

-Hyoga: Lembra o que aconteceu depois disso?

-Seiya: Sim, foi a ressurreição de Ares.

-Hyoga: E depois disso foi a invasão de Darkseid.

-Goku: E a batalha contra Thanos.

-Hyoga: E depois disso contra Apocalypse e depois a invasão do inferno de Malebólgia, a luta com Baby e muitas outras, então a guerra nuclear entre as nações, que já não suportavam essas batalhas de superseres e não quiseram ficar atrás.

-Seiya: Quer dizer que tudo isso foi causado por... Atena?

-Hyoga: Nesse momento quando olhei para Dash havia algo diferente nele, senti mas não quis aceitar... porém era claro, seu cosmo nesse momento era o que sempre sentimos em Saori, o de Atena, só que um pouco diferente.

-Seiya: Você sabia... por isso ficou do lado de Dash e se colocou contra seus amigos...

-Hyoga: Creio... que foi um ato de seguir Atena, e seguir o caminho que escolhi. - Goku os interrompe então.

-Goku: Mas... é impossível que ela fizesse isso, Atena não teria tanto poder para ter criado todo esse caos.

-Hyoga: Eu também achava, mas... me dei conta há pouco do que havia acontecido, Dash nunca voltou a ser ele mesmo, mas ultimamente conforme a batalha chegava ao fim começou a mudar ainda mais, por isso decidi vigiá-lo o máximo que pude... lembro que estava na grande sala onde ficava o corpo de Saori... eu o ouvi dizer: "Logo tudo terminará e será como sempre quis."

-Seiya: Dash... por acaso falava com...?

-Hyoga: Foi nesse momento que comecei a perceber... que não estava lutando por Saori, já que ela nunca quis fazer o mundo a sua maneira e sim ajudá-lo... eu estava errado...

-Goku: Depois teremos tempo para lamentos, como disse suponho que Atena é nossa inimiga e era a figura que me atacou... mas por que faz isso? Qual é o seu objetivo?

-Hyoga: Isso eu não sei... a menos que... começou a aumentar sua presença quando Seiya chegou... e mais quando o cosmo de Dash desapareceu...

-Seiya: Do que está falando?

-Hyoga: Não sei, talvez de algum modo... Atena esteja conectada com sua parte humana... - subitamente as especulações terminam quando um tremor sacode toda a área, estendendo-se até onde estão Vejita, Shiryu e os outros. Nesse momento um estranho pressentimento invade Hyoga, Seiya e Goku.

-Goku: É... essa energia. - de repente das ruínas da torre surge um grande raio dourado que se estende até o céu, mas se desvanece momentos depois.

-Seiya: O que foi isso?

...

Nesse momento sem que ninguém percebesse, uma vez que todos prestavam atenção no estranho fenômeno que ocorrera momentos antes, acontece o inconcebível, o corpo de Dash começa a liberar um cosmo dourado e abre seus olhos, os quais emitem um estranho resplendor.

-Vejita: Que diabos estará acontecendo lá?

-Ikki: Temos que ir.

-Trunks: Tem razão. - todos parecem concordar com a decisão, mas de repente sentem um distúrbio, Nate olha para trás e vê o cosmo emanado pelo corpo de Dash.

- X-Man: Quê? - Gohan também se vira sem poder acreditar, o corpo de Dash estava se levantando.

-Gohan: Não... Não pode ser! - todos contemplam assombrados Dash ainda estar com vida, quando os encara ao erguer sua cabeça.

-Vejita: Mas se eu o matei, eu dei o último golpe. - nisso Shiryu começa a sentir seu cosmo, e sabe que não é o de Dash.

-Shiryu: Seu cosmo está diferente... esse... esse não é o cosmo de Dash.

-Vejita: Hã?

-Shiryu: Este cosmo... já senti antes.

-Dash: Por que fizeram isso? - a voz de Dash faz um eco especial, com um tom muito diferente. Subitamente sem se mover seu cosmo ataca e um raio atravessa abaixo do peito de Vejita.

-Vejita: AAAAGHH!

-Trunks: PAPAI! - Vejita cai de costas em seu estado normal, imóvel, Trunks se enfurece transformado em super-saiyajin e olha para Dash cheio de raiva. - Maldito! - porém, com um movimento de Dash, Trunks recebe o impacto de um raio na testa atravessando sua cabeça, o corpo de Trunks cai ao solo sem vida.

-Gohan: Trunks, não!

...

Mansão Wayne.

Bulma deixa cair o monitor que estava consertando ao sentir de repente uma forte dor em seu peito, seguida de um terrível calafrio. Algo de ruim havia acontecido e ela sabia, podia sentir em todo seu ser.

-Bulma: Algo aconteceu... não pode ser... - Batman e Hotaru podiam sentir as energias. A presença de alguém havia desaparecido no local da batalha.

-Hotaru: Trunks... - murmura a sailor, sem querer pensar no que era evidente.

-Batman: Temos que ir rápido, o jato levará três minutos para chegar ao outro lado do mundo.

-Snake: Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Batman: Não sei.

-Serena: Se é assim então eu vou com vocês! Não tem discussão!

-Robin: Eu também!

-Batman: Só há espaço para dois, três no máximo. Robin, Snake e Jubileu, usem o carro, tratem de contatar a zona zero em Nova York, digam ao presidente que a libertação já começou, e que informe o mundo todo.

-Snake: Bom agora sim teremos mais ação, não se preocupe, sei a quem chamar. - Snake se vira e toca sua orelha direita para depois falar. - Raiden... é hora, Jack... - Snake se volta para Batman. - A Europa está pronta, a qualquer momento darão a ordem.

-Batman: Bem, já vamos. - Batman, Hotaru e Serena sobem no jato que já estava em movimento, Batman na cabine para pilotar enquanto as duas garotas se sentam juntas, um pouco apertadas na outra cabine. Segundos depois o jato sai a uma supervelocidade e não demora a alcançar uma velocidade supersônica, enquanto Snake, Robin e Jubileu apanham o batmóvel para ir até Nova York, ficam apenas Chi Chi e Bulma, ainda preocupada pelo que sentira.

-Chi Chi: Você vai ver, tudo acabará bem.

Bulma: Espero que sim.

...

De volta a alguns quilômetros da cidadela onde ficava a torre.

-Picollo: Trunks, Vejita! - ninguém podia acreditar no que acontecera, os dois saiyajins tombaram sem vida com grande facilidade, algo inconcebível. X-Man não pode mais se conter e se lança com todo seu poder.

-X-Man: Maldito Dash, tome isto!

-Ikki: Nate, espere... - Nate não dá ouvidos e solta seu poder pelas mãos, porém Dash já havia reagido e enviado seu cosmo como um raio de energia despedaçando o ataque de X-Man, que recebe todo o cosmo de Dash queimando seu corpo.

-X-Man: AAAHHH! - X-Man cai, sua energia desaparece. Ikki, Gohan, Picollo e Shiryu assistiam como seus companheiros e amigos caíam um após o outro.

-Picollo: É impossível... os matou sem o menor esforço.

-Gohan: Não! - Gohan se transforma com sua fúria, eleva seu poder ao de super-saiyajin 2, entretanto isto não altera Dash que levantando seu braço volta a falar.

-Dash: Vocês também morrerão.

-Shiryu: Maldito, nunca pensei que seria capaz disto... Nunca nos derrotará! Cólera do Dragão! - Shiryu se lança colocando toda sua força nesse ataque, Dash não se mexe, apenas aumenta seu cosmo, e isto faz com que Shiryu no último momento perceba, a imagem de Atena aparece atrás de Dash, é o cosmo dela. - SAORI?... AAAAHH! - Dash dispara seu cosmo atravessando o coração de Shiryu, que cai com lágrimas nos olhos ao se dar conta da verdade.

-Dash: Armadura, venha a mim. - uma estrela cai do céu sobre Dash produzindo um forte resplendor.

-Picollo: O que foi que disse? - quando o resplendor se desvanece todos vêem Dash portando a armadura de ouro de Gêmeos.

-Ikki: A armadura de Gêmeos... não pode ser.

-Dash: Preparem-se... para morrer. - Dash ergue sua mão segurando uma esfera de energia dourada que ia aumentando gradualmente, só restavam de pé Ikki, Gohan e Picollo, que não podiam nem se mover, mas sabiam que essa não era uma opção, por isso liberam suas energias e atacam como por instinto de sobrevivência.

-Picollo: Gekiretsokudan!

-Ikki: Ave Fênix!

-Gohan: Kame Hame HA! - os três poderes avançam quase ao mesmo tempo, mas se chocam contra uma estranha barreira de energia que envolve Dash, sendo desviados para depois se desintegrarem sem lhe causar o menor dano.

-Ikki: Não... impossível. - Dash avança lentamente com sua energia na mão pronto para atacar.

-Dash: Hum? - de repente Dash pára, a esfera em sua mão desaparece.

-Seiya: Hyaaaaa! - inesperadamente Seiya surge golpeando Dash com seu cosmo, porém este consegue se esquivar e Pégaso golpeia apenas o solo, o que dá tempo a Dash de reagir e pôr sua mão frente a Seiya que instintivamente se cobre com os braços, mas o poder de Dash explode nele mandando-o voar vários metros até se chocar duramente aos pés de uma montanha. O cavaleiro fica atordoado pelo golpe, impressionado por sua magnitude. - Demônios... não sei como fez isso mas seu poder aumentou, se não fosse por esta armadura... - Seiya se levanta ao ver como Dash dirige sua atenção até ele, se aproximando tranqüilamente, mas então sente uma presença que chega como um raio.

-Goku: Haaaa! - Goku transformado em super-saiyajin dá um golpe do lado de Dash, mas este desaparece em alta velocidade se movendo ao lado do saiyajin e libera sua energia golpeando Goku e Seiya atirando-os no ponto mais alto da montanha. Ao cair ambos sentem o golpe e com muito esforço voltam a levantar.

-Seiya: Este cosmo... assim como Hyoga disse...

-Goku: Sim... a pessoa que estamos enfrentando não é Dash... mas não podemos ficar tranqüilos por isso. Devemos atacar com tudo! Entendido, Seiya?

-Seiya: Sim... eu sei...

-Goku: Lutarei com todo meu poder! HAAAA! - Goku eleva tremendamente seu ki de um só golpe, criando fortes ventos a seu redor que agitam os cabelos de Dash e fazem os demais recuarem. Relâmpagos saem de seu ki que aumentava cada vez mais.

-Picollo: É um ki muito poderoso. - uma luz começa a cobrir Goku e explode num esplendor que cega todos por um momento. Agora Goku havia mudado, se transformara num super-saiyajin 4 e estava pronto para lutar.

-Goku: Lute! - o rosto de Dash parecia não exprimir qualquer emoção, de fato era como um zumbi, mas o poder de seu cosmo dizia o contrário, ao levantar sua mão tranqüilamente em direção a Goku, num piscar de olhos, o saiyajin sai voando para se chocar na montanha. - Aaagh!

-Seiya: Goku! - até Goku se surpreendera, mesmo com sua transformação mais poderosa, Dash tinha poder para lhe fazer isso aparentemente sem esforço.

-Dash: Vocês estão condenados. - Dash aponta de novo para Goku, mas antes que lançasse um novo ataque, Seiya cruza seu caminho.

-Seiya: Dash... não... não é você... apenas seu corpo... quem o está manipulando é outra pessoa...

-Ikki: Quê? O que disse?

-Seiya: Por que está fazendo isto? Diga porquê, Saori! - Ikki, Gohan e Picollo ficam estarrecidos pelo que Seiya dissera, chegando a duvidar se haviam ouvido direito, Seiya havia mencionado o nome de sua deusa a qual protegia e servia, junto com todos os cavaleiros. Dash não faz nada, apenas permanece estático, até que surpreendentemente responde a Seiya.

-Dash: Saori, o corpo hospedeiro que habitei morreu há mais de 10 anos...

-Seiya: Então é verdade... Você é Atena!

-Dash: Eu sou... o verdadeiro rosto de Atena...

-Seiya: Quê?

-Goku: O verdadeiro rosto?

-Dash: Vocês... todos vocês tiveram a culpa... agora o mundo será corrigido custe o que custar e não irão impedir. - Dash libera o cosmo que todos sentiram, agora mais forte. De fato, Seiya e Ikki confirmam, era o cosmo que sempre sentiram em Saori, só que... desta vez tinha um toque diferente que descobrem ao senti-lo com mais atenção. Sim, o cosmo nesse momento não era o de Saori, estava cheio de uma agressividade e vingança que jamais sentiram em sua deusa.

-Seiya: Não entendo... Saori nunca teria dito essas palavras. Nem agiria como você!

-Dash: Não entende! - o corpo de Dash libera uma onda de energia que fazia toda a cidade tremer, para depois voltar a falar. - Aquela que conheceram como Saori nunca demonstrou as verdadeiras intenções que Atena deveria ter.

-Seiya: Como?

-Goku: Não pode ser... eu a conheci, seu ki era puro, não como o seu.

-Dash: Saori foi uma humana forte, digna da reencarnação de Atena, mas talvez forte demais. Nunca devia ser assim... Pégaso, pense bem: Por que de todos os deuses que enfrentaram... desde Ares até Zeus e Hades, por que só Atena queria proteger este mundo? - todos ouviam atentamente o que dizia. - As intenções de Atena não diferiam dos outros deuses, era uma guerra pelo controle da Terra, mas Saori cresceu de forma diferente e conseguiu eliminar até certo ponto as verdadeiras intenções que Atena deve ter... isso até sua morte... aquele que possuía este corpo se uniu a essa humana em algum momento de sua vida e esteve com ela no momento em que morreu, era o necessário para que Atena não tivesse que voltar a renascer após 100 anos, este corpo levará Atena a castigar os humanos e mudar a Terra como deveria ter sido desde o começo! - ninguém podia acreditar na verdade que estava vindo à tona, mas frente a eles estava seu inimigo disposto a acabar com suas vidas como fizera com Vejita, Shiryu, Trunks e Nate.

-Seiya: Não... Não permitirei isso! - Seiya olha nos olhos de Dash, a imagem de Atena se ilumina em seu cosmo, mas Seiya não podia mais recuar. - Todos juramos proteger esta Terra, embora tenha que levantar o punho contra a deusa que protegi e que era minha amiga. Você não é Atena! Meteoro de Pégaso! - os raios de luz que disparados do cosmo de Seiya eram repelidos pelo cosmo de Dash e voltavam contra o cavaleiro de Pégaso que os recebia danificando a armadura e caindo duramente ao solo. - Aggh! Não pode ser... é o mesmo que acontecia quando enfrentamos Poseidon!

-Dash: Isso mesmo Pégaso, embora possua uma armadura divina é um humano e não pode erguer sua mão contra um deus verdadeiro.

-Seiya: Isso é mentira.

-Goku: Seiya, sua energia é tão grande que tem até o poder fazer os ataques voltarem contra seus donos. O que temos que fazer é elevar nosso poder até torná-lo maior que o seu.

-Dash: Isso é impossível.

-Goku: Haaaa! - Goku começa a lançar numerosas rajadas de energia em alta velocidade, entretanto o corpo de Dash não as recebe e todos os ataques são repelidos por seu cosmo voltando para Goku, que surpreendido é atacado por seu próprio poder. - AAAHH! - Goku cai, próximo de onde está Seiya, Dash volta a manifestar seu poder se aproximando deles com a intenção de matá-los, mas antes recebe uma explosão nas costas, produto de um ataque, Gohan era quem havia feito isso, Dash se vira para fitá-lo.

-Gohan: Não vencerá nunca.

-Dash: Compreenda... este é seu destino final. - como um raio, o corpo de Dash desaparece, Gohan não o vê aparecer por trás dele. Usando sua mão como uma espada cheia de poder Dash atravessa seu corpo.

-Picollo: AAAGHHH!

-Gohan: AH, Picollo! - um instante antes de atacar Gohan, Picollo atravessara seu caminho recebendo o ataque por ele. O braço de Dash estava atravessado no peito de Picollo e o sustentava no ar, o nameku se vira para Gohan olhando-o pela última vez..

-Picollo: Gohan... não morra por favor... Aaghh... - Dash joga Picollo que dá o último suspiro e morre, depois mostra a Gohan sua mão cheia do sangue de seu mentor sem mostrar qualquer emoção, ao contrário de Gohan.

-Gohan: Maldito... MALDITO! - Gohan explode em fúria seu ki e se lança com tudo contra Dash.

-Seiya: Não Gohan... Não faça isso! Ele vai te matar! - Gohan não lhe dá ouvidos e ataca várias vezes, mas todos seus golpes se chocam no cosmo de Dash sem lhe causar dano algum, ele apenas atraía Gohan para desferir um golpe mortal, mas antes de que isso ocorresse recebe um golpe no rosto, Gohan se detém ao ver que Dash havia sido golpeado por Goku.

-Goku: Maldito! Agora pagará por tudo! - Goku se vira para Gohan e diz. - Gohan, deixe-o comigo, ele está num nível muito alto.

-Gohan: Papai... s-sim... - Goku se volta para encarar Dash com fúria em seu olhar, Dash apenas se recupera por ter sido golpeado, mas parece não ter recebido nenhum dano, agora ambos se fitam por uns instantes antes de retomar a batalha.

Ao mesmo tempo, nas ruínas da torre, ainda havia alguém de pé, era Hyoga que ainda não se unira à batalha pois sabe muito bem que estavam lutando contra o poder de alguém que protegera há muito tempo. Pensava de que lado estava nesse momento e no que houve com Dash, já que através do cosmo pudera ouvir claramente as palavras de Atena. Então foi decisão dela e não de Dash começar essa revolução que terminou com a escravização do mundo e o controle total há pouco mais de seis anos, depois de terem acabado as ameaças que devastaram o mundo e quase destruído a Terra. Refletia principalmente sobre isso quando algo o interrompe.

-Hyoga: Hum? - Hyoga olha para onde estava o corpo de Lucy, mas algo estranho ocorria, como se um cosmo emanasse dela apesar de estar sem vida. - Tem uma forte vontade... mesmo morta quer ajudá-los e seu cosmo protege Seiya... é mesmo dura de matar. - O Cisne passa seu olhar de Lucy à bolsa que continha as esferas, não podia acreditar que Goku tenha esquecido delas perto dele. Poderia dizer as palavras e invocar Shen Long para cumprir seus desejos. - Mesmo que traga Lucy e os que morreram de volta, apenas aqueles que morreram há um ano voltariam, mais ninguém... Hã? Um avião? - uma aeronave se aproximava para pousar, a forma desse jato negro anuncia a chegada do cavaleiro das trevas, e com ele vinham duas acompanhantes. Batman, Hotaru e Serena saem assim que o jato aterrissa.

-Hotaru: É Hyoga! - ao vê-lo Hotaru saca sua lança e se prepara para lutar contra ele, mas Batman a detém atravessando seu caminho.

-Hyoga: Não sei porque vieram, neste momento está sendo travada uma batalha contra um ser muito poderoso, forte demais para vocês.

-Batman: Se é assim, por que não está lutando?

-Hyoga: O idiota do Goku esqueceu estas coisas e não ia deixá-las jogadas. - Hyoga aponta as esferas que estavam perto do corpo de Lucy.

-Serena: São as esferas... oh não, Lucy! - Serena se ajoelha junto a sua amiga, chorando ao vê-la. - Pobre Seiya, como deve ter sofrido... usem as esferas...Tragam Lucy e os outros de volta!

-Batman: Isso seria inútil, voltariam a morrer e se for assim não voltarão mais à vida.

-Serena: Essa não... então o que podemos fazer?

-Hyoga: Isso é problema seu. - Hyoga se afasta dando-lhes as costas.

-Hotaru: Espere! Aonde vai?

-Hyoga: Me unirei à batalha.

-Hotaru: E de que lado vai ficar? - Hotaru permanecia em guarda esperando a reação de Hyoga, que não lhe responde.

-Batman: Já... sabemos o que houve.

-Hyoga: Mais um motivo para desconfiar de mim então.

-Batman: Hyoga, quero que saiba que talvez não tenha sido Atena quem trouxe todos os demônios que nos atacaram após sua morte.

-Hyoga: Como? Você sabe de alguma coisa? - Hyoga se vira para Batman, assim como Hotaru e Serena, ansiosas pelo que diria.

-Batman: Atena foi a causa de nos atacarem, mas não porque ela os tenha guiado, e sim que pode ser alguém mais que quis destruir a todos incluindo Dash... já que se temia que chegasse a acontecer isto... que um guerreiro tão poderoso quanto ele em conjunto com o verdadeiro poder de uma deusa em fúria chegariam a criar um ser que ameaçaria todo o universo. - um silêncio dominou o lugar assim que Batman terminou de falar, Hyoga o observava sem poder acreditar, mas de certa forma fazia sentido.

-Hyoga: E você... Como sabe disso?

-Batman: Alguém me disse há muitos anos, que veio com o propósito de evitar isso... mas nunca iríamos imaginar que alguém como o Coringa poderia zombar de todos nós.

-Hyoga: Entendo... mas sabe quem mandou todos esses seres para acabar conosco?

-Batman: Ele apenas me deu uma idéia, mas é muito difícil acreditar... porém, eu vi.

-Hotaru: O que, o que foi?

-Batman: Foi algo... superior aos deuses que enfrentaram... foi a própria força do universo em si... do universo criado a partir de outros três e que supostamente nunca deveria existir.

-Hotaru: Como?

-Serena: Isso é... impossível... - Hyoga se vira ainda estupefato, mas sabia que tinha que fazer algo.

-Hyoga: Não comecem a questionar se nossa existência é correta ou não... porque se não fizermos alguma coisa para deter Dash tudo o que conhecemos será destruído...

-Batman: Então leve isto. - Batman apanha a bolsa das esferas e tira a de quatro estrelas para entregá-la a Hyoga, que a pega no ar. - Que Goku e Seiya toquem nela ao mesmo tempo.

-Hyoga: Hum, está bem.

-Serena: Hyoga... vai ajudá-los?

-Hyoga: Sim... mas primeiro... - Hyoga reúne seu cosmo e sai voando rapidamente deixando Batman, Hotaru e Serena cuidando das esferas. Como se fosse um raio, ele já estava sobrevoando um cemitério e desce frente a uma lápide, uma muito especial para ele. O nome: Amy Mizuno. Hyoga a contempla demoradamente e finalmente diz algumas palavras. - Amy... você sempre foi a única para mim... suplico que me perdoe por todos os erros que cometi... peço que me guie pelo caminho correto... por favor... - Hyoga fica em silêncio, uma brisa sopra de repente, o cavaleiro levanta o rosto esboçando um sorriso que mostrava seu semblante como era antes. - Sempre te amarei... sempre... - uma luz dourada sobe ao céu e toma a forma de um cisne.

...

Enquanto isso no horizonte, relâmpagos saem do local da batalha final, demonstrando a intensidade e o poder dos dois lutadores. Goku estava liberando todo seu poder, mas nem assim acertava um bom golpe em Dash, que com a armadura dourada de Gêmeos se movia ainda mais rápido que o saiyajin, porém nesse momento tanto Goku quanto os outros sabiam que não estavam lutando contra Dash, mas sim contra o poder de Atena. Goku usava todas as suas técnicas mas nenhuma surtia efeito, até que um golpe veloz chega a tocar o rosto de Dash, mas este se move para o lado pronto para contra atacar, nesse exato momento alguém detém sua mão, Seiya aparece segurando-a.

-Seiya: Pare... é uma loucura... - Dash faz um movimento brusco com o braço agarrado por Seiya e libera uma rajada de seu cosmo golpeando o cavaleiro de Pégaso, seguido de um chute no abdômen que o derruba, Goku se move para atacá-lo mas recebe uma cotovelada no rosto.

-Gohan: Papai!

-Ikki: Seiya! Não pode ser que os dois juntos não possam com ele! - nesse momento Dash ergue sua mão com seu cosmo ardendo e colunas de fogo saem da terra. Seiya e Goku mal conseguem evitá-las e se lançam de novo ao ataque.

-Seiya: Meteoro de Pégaso!

-Goku: Haaaaaahh! - enquanto Seiya ataca com seus meteoros, Goku dispara uma série de rajadas de energia, todos os ataques se chocam em Dash, chegando a transpassar a barreira do cosmo e o atingem, desta vez que atacaram ao mesmo tempo parece ter funcionado. Uma imensa cortina de fumaça cobre Dash seguida de uma grande explosão, que chega a empurrar Goku e Seiya.

-Seiya: Vencemos? - como se fosse uma resposta à pergunta, um raio a uma velocidade superior à da luz sai disparado atingindo-o, em seguida se vê que Dash havia incrustado seu punho no peito do cavaleiro danificando a armadura e tirando sangue por sua boca, Goku tenta de novo surpreendê-lo mas Dash se move muito mais rápido liberando uma grande rajada de energia contra Goku e o faz recuar, porém o saiyajin não chega a cair, seus pés fazem com que o arraste destrua o piso e abra várias fendas, ele cambaleia e Dash se lança para desferir o golpe final.

-Goku: Aumentado 10 vezes! Kame! Hame! HAAA!

-Dash: Hã? - Goku o surpreende com o imenso e poderoso kame-hame-ha avermelhado que envolve Dash em seu caminho e inclusive chega a sair da órbita. Momentos depois Goku permanecia na posição do kame-hame-ha, exausto e resfolegando, parecia ter gastado grande parte de sua energia nessa técnica.

-Goku: Q-quê? - Goku não podia acreditar, mas assim como todos sente claramente a energia liberada pelo corpo de Dash, ele havia sobrevivido a esse imenso ataque só com poucos arranhões em sua armadura.

-Seiya: Aqui vou eu! Cometa de Pégaso! - Seiya lança um enorme cometa com seu cosmo, porém Dash levanta sua mão como se fosse detê-lo. O poder do cometa o envolve tal como fez o kame-hame-ha de Goku, mas é inútil, Dash sai com apenas alguns arranhões no rosto.

-Ikki: Não funcionou.

...

Enquanto isso, alguém começava a se mover onde todos estavam caídos. Era o príncipe dos saiyajins, Vejita. Abre os olhos, estava coberto de ferimentos, seu rosto banhado em sangue que formava uma poça a sua volta, mas só tinha uma coisa em mente.

-Vejita: ...Trunks... - diz fracamente olhando o corpo de seu filho, conseguindo se levantar aos poucos, cambaleante. - Maldito... Por que morreu? ...é um fraco... como deixou te matarem? - Vejita volta a olhar seu filho com o sangue cobrindo seu rosto e então sua fúria invade todo seu ser. - Por que! ...POR QUE? AAAAAHH! - Vejita se transforma bruscamente em super-saiyajin começando outra transformação, quando seu cabelo começa a crescer, seu ki estava alcançando grandes níveis.

...

De volta à batalha.

-Dash: Nenhum ataque que usem poderá me derrubar... para fazer isso teriam que atacar assim... Explosão Galática! - um imenso poder é liberado, o solo se destrói sob os pés de Seiya e Goku que são apanhados por uma grande explosão dourada que chega a carregar Gohan e Ikki. Essa explosão se transforma numa grande coluna de luz que se eleva por cima da Terra. Após alguns momentos, Goku e Seiya caem ao solo, cheios de feridas por todo o corpo, feridos demais para poder levantar e continuar lutando. Dash se aproxima deles, surpreso por ainda mostrarem fracos sinais de vida e se prepara para atacá-los com uma esfera dourada que cria em sua mão direita, Seiya e Goku chegam a abrir os olhos e se surpreendem ao ver de repente uma sombra segurando Dash por trás.

-Hyoga: Detenha-se, Dash!

-Seiya: Hyoga! - Hyoga passa seus braços em volta do pescoço de Dash, prendendo-o e puxando-o para trás, aumentando seu cosmo para não soltar. - Vai morrer... mesmo que tenha que ir ao inferno com você... - Dash range os dentes numa estranha careta de dor.

-Goku: Hyoga... Hã? - Goku vê algo brilhante rolar até ele, é a esfera do dragão de quatro estrelas. Nesse momento Dash libera sua energia queimando Hyoga que não resiste e o solta sendo jogado aos pés de uma montanha, mal pode reagir ao ver como Dash se aproxima dele e o pega pelo pescoço começando a estrangulá-lo.

-Hyoga. Go...ku... pegue a esfera... junto com Seiya... Aaaaaghhh!

-Goku: A esfera... é mesmo... assim como aconteceu com Gohan e Nate... - Goku pega a esfera e se levanta, mas Dash havia escutado e ergue a mão na direção de Goku, a esfera de repente se afasta dele e começa a flutuar até Dash. - Não! - Dash estava prestes a tomar a esfera e acabar com a vida de Hyoga, mas nesse exato momento um tremendo grito se ouve e um poderoso raio atinge Dash pelas costas, fazendo-o soltar Hyoga e a esfera na hora.

-Vejita: Ataquem... agora... - Dash percebe que quem o atacou foi Vejita transformado em super-saiyajin 3, nessa hora Goku estava para apanhar a esfera do dragão no ar, e justo quando seus dedos a alcançam, alguém mais o faz, era Seiya e ao fazer isso ambos começam a brilhar, a esfera produz um resplendor enorme que cobre ambos com uma luz dourada. Dash recua para assistir o estranho fenômeno, Hyoga e Vejita também observam assim como Ikki e Gohan que conseguem se levantar, ninguém podia entender, o poder que se sentia nesse momento não era nem de Goku nem de Seiya, era outro muito maior.

Finalmente a intensa luz começa a desaparecer e a energia de um novo guerreiro prevalecia, seus longos cabelos negros e finos estavam alvoroçados, trazia as ombreiras, asas, peitoral, braços e pernas da armadura de Pégaso, embaixo dela estava a roupa de Goku e uma pelagem avermelhada que cobria seu corpo, seus olhos eram iguais aos do super-saiyajin 4 mas também pareciam os de Seiya. Era o resultado da fusão entre Seiya e Goku e parecia realmente poderoso. Finalmente desce para encarar Dash.

- Eu sou... Goseiyku... e vou acabar com você... - dizia com uma voz diferente, parecia uma estranha mescla das vozes de Goku e Seiya.

-Dash: Que diabos aconteceu? - Goseiyku olha para Hyoga e lança a esfera para que a pegue.

-Hyoga: O que foi que... era a isso que Batman se referia?

-Vejita: Kakarotto e Pégaso? Como?

-Gohan: Foi o que aconteceu comigo e com Nate quando tocamos a esfera ao mesmo tempo... posso sentir um poder incrível, é possível que consigam acabar com Dash.

-Ikki: Então que façam rápido antes que libere seu verdadeiro poder. - Goseiyku toma uma posição de luta e se move em super velocidade aparecendo de repente na frente de Dash que se surpreende e recua alguns passos.

-Goseiyku: Não vou brincar... vou derrotá-lo agora mesmo. - Goseiyku dá um tremendo golpe com seu punho direito que se crava entre o peito e o abdômen de Dash, destruindo parte da armadura, Dash grita de dor fazendo um grande eco.

-Dash: Ninguém me atinge assim! - Dash reage e desfere um golpe direto no rosto do novo guerreiro tirando sangue de sua boca, mas Goseiyku contra ataca com um novo golpe sob a mandíbula que Dash responde com um golpe no abdômen. Em seguida ambos se agarram num duelo com uma série de ataques a uma super velocidade que aumentava junto com a intensidade dos impactos, provocando tremores e grandes relâmpagos de cada golpe, que arrasavam o solo e partiam as montanhas, era um verdadeiro duelo de titãs.

-Ikki: Temos que nos afastar daqui, peguem os corpos e vamos à torre.

-Gohan: Está certo. - Gohan, Ikki, Vejita e Hyoga eram arrastados pelos fortes ventos produzidos pela luta, mesmo assim recolhem os corpos caídos de Picollo, Shiryu, Nate e Trunks para depois partirem rumo ao que restava da torre. Enquanto a luta continua no ar, os dois lutadores se chocam várias vezes como balas, param quando se seguram pelas mãos fazendo força, a energia de ambos os cobria e destruía grande parte do solo.

-Goseiyku: Se a luta continuar... acabaremos destruindo a Terra... tenho que terminar agora! - Goseiyku dá um chute no rosto de Dash e se separa para juntar o poder em suas mãos, mas não contava que Dash se recuperasse tão rápido desse ataque e contra atacasse movendo suas mãos para frente e liberando uma grande quantidade de energia atingindo Goseiyku. A explosão é vista nas ruínas da torre, onde Vejita, Ikki, Gohan e Hyoga explicavam o que acontecera a Batman, Hotaru e Serena.

-Hyoga: Não podemos fugir... temos que ajudar a acabar com ele, Goku e Seiya com certeza morrerão.

-Serena: Tem certeza? Estão muito feridos e quase no seu limite de resistência.

-Vejita: Então morreremos... - Vejita com muita dor eleva seu ki e se lança até o local da batalha.

-Ikki: Não posso deixar Seiya sozinho, não agora. - Ikki é envolto pelas chamas de seu cosmo e também sai voando.

-Gohan: Papai! Vou ajudá-lo! - Gohan eleva seu ki se transformando em super-saiyajin seguindo Ikki e Vejita.

-Hyoga: Sei que farão o correto com isto. - Hyoga entrega a esfera para Batman e depois parte voando até a batalha. Batman, Hotaru e Serena apenas os vêem partir sem poder participar, sabiam que todos estavam dispostos a morrer.

...

Dash aparece por cima da poeira levantada pela explosão, a destruição alcançava vários quilômetros de diâmetro, embora estivesse atento a qualquer coisa que pudesse acontecer, não tinha certeza de que seu novo inimigo tenha caído após esse ataque. De repente ele sente um distúrbio no cosmo, ao olhar para baixo vê surpreendido a figura de Goseiyku com apenas alguns cortes em seu rosto escorrendo sangue, mesmo assim liberando um grande poder, para depois assumir a posição do kame-hame-ha.

-Goseiyku: HAAAAA!

-Dash: Essa técnica não funcionará contra mim... Seiya e Goku foram grandes guerreiros, mas o destino da Terra é mudar, a mão de Atena realizará a mudança, os humanos malvados irão para o inferno e uma nova era surgirá da destruição deste mundo.

-Goseiyku: Isso é bobagem! Não pode destruir tudo assim, a humanidade ressurgirá por si mesma e com nossa ajuda, porque essa é sua verdadeira força, essa foi a força da compaixão que Saori possuía e que conseguiu erradicar você!

-Dash: Que?... Ha... tolice.

-Goseiyku: Você já deveria saber, deve ter sentido o imenso amor que Saori sentiu pela raça humana, que inclusive não hesitava em se sacrificar, isso é o que a tornava uma verdadeira deusa, você é apenas mais um vilão tentando destruir tudo! E eu já estou farto disso!

-Dash: Cale-se humano! Você será eliminado pelo poder dos deuses! - Dash manda um tremendo poder de suas mãos impulsionado por todo o cosmo que rodeava seu corpo e se estendia enormemente pelo céu, o poder estava prestes a chegar até Goseiyku e destruir a Terra.

-Goseiyku: Não! Você será eliminado pelo poder dos humanos! - Goseiyku ergue suas mãos para frente chocando seu poder contra o de Dash e conseguindo contê-lo antes que atingisse a Terra, aos pés de Goseiyku o solo se partia, estava sendo empurrado por esse poder mas aumentava sua força e dirigia toda sua energia conseguindo segurá-lo, ambos os poderes mantinham a mesma distância, indo de um lado ao outro sem que ninguém levasse vantagem.

-Gohan: Haaaaa!

-Goseiyku: Quê? - Gohan aparecia atrás de Dash e lhe dá um golpe nas costas com as duas mãos, mas seu cosmo o cobre e faz com que o golpe de Gohan se volte contra ele.

-Hyoga: Execução Aurora! - Hyoga lança seu ataque com todo seu poder, porém o mesmo ocorre, é repelido pelo cosmo de Dash para voltar contra ele, destruindo toda a armadura de Aquário e derrubando-o junto com Gohan.

-Goseiyku: Não! Afastem-se! - de repente um brilho dourado aparece atrás de Dash, é Ikki surgindo de surpresa vestindo a armadura dourada de Leão, e a seu lado Vejita como super-saiyajin 3, ambos reunindo um grande quantidade de poder.

-Vejita: Big Bang Attack!

-Ikki: Ave Fênix! - os dois poderes se unem e causam uma enorme explosão em Dash, mas também volta contra eles, a armadura de Ikki é destruída em mil pedaços e Vejita perde sua transformação ficando seriamente feridos caindo ao lado de Hyoga e Gohan.

-Goseiyku: Maldição! - cheio de fúria Goseiyku empurra todo seu poder, chegando quase a levar o de Dash, mas este reage e coloca mais força, superando incrivelmente o de Goseiyku que tem que fazer um tremendo esforço para segurá-lo antes que tudo caísse sobre ele. - Não pode ser... é mais forte do que pensei. - o novo guerreiro quase cai, apoiando um joelho no chão, porém se levanta de novo. Era incrível o esforço que fazia, sabia que se falhasse a Terra acabaria destruída, e este era o momento de dar tudo de si, então segura o poder com uma única mão empurrando-o para frente junto ao de Dash, mas este não cede e torna a colocar mais força, parecia que desta vez ele ganharia. - É agora! Cometa HA! - Goseiyku golpeia a esfera de energia que continuava resistindo à pressão do poder de Dash e ao fazê-lo toda a energia vai brutalmente em frente levando todo o poder de Dash, que é envolvido pela energia de seu oponente.

-Dash: Não será tão fácil! - Dash libera toda a energia de seu cosmo e com o choque do poder de Goseiyku se cria uma grande esfera de energia que cobre a distância entre ambos, todo o poder estava contido dentro desse campo, um mandando poder ao outro sem que ninguém cedesse, a energia já cobria vários quilômetros. Ikki, Vejita, Hyoga e Gohan mal podem sair do caminho, estão bem na frente desse grande círculo de energia sem poder fazer nada. É quando vêem que algo estranho ocorre com Goseiyku, raios de luz começam a sair de seu corpo.

-Gohan: Oh não... a fusão vai acabar... meu pai e Seiya não poderão sobreviver ali!

-Ikki: Temos que entrar! Seja como for!

-Vejita: Kakarotto! - Goseiyku começava a fraquejar, estava se sentindo cada vez mais fraco, Dash percebe e sorri, estava vendo sua vitória garantida. Vejita, Gohan, Hyoga e Ikki não podiam suportar isso e de uma maneira incrível suas energias estavam chegando ao ponto mais alto... e muito mais. - AAAAAHHHH!

-Gohan: DAAAAAAHHH! - um fulgor cobre Gohan e Vejita, seu ki se eleva até o céu, e não era tudo, pequenos fragmentos de metal giravam ao redor de Hyoga e Ikki enquanto seus cosmos dourados chegavam a grandes níveis.

-Goseiyku: Não... Não pode ser! AAAAHH! - o corpo de Goseiyku se ilumina por completo, Goku e Seiya se separam devagar, ainda enviando seu poder contra Dash, que os vê e sorri, lançando seu poder definitivo para acabar com eles, mas antes disso...

-Vejita: Final Flash!

-Gohan: Kame Hame Ha!

-Ikki: Ave Fênix!

-Hyoga: Execução Aurora! - os quatro poderes se chocam contra o de Dash apenas segurando-o, junto ao de Seiya e Goku que se viram e observam atônitos seus companheiros.

-Goku: Gohan, Vejita! - Goku vê os dois saiyajins, ambos alcançaram a fase 4. - Que bom!

-Vejita: Você nunca irá me superarar, Kakarotto!

-Seiya: Hyoga... Ikki... Suas armaduras! - Ikki e Hyoga aparecem com majestosas armaduras, eram as armaduras divinas de Fênix e Cisne, respectivamente.

-Ikki: Mandem todo seu poder.

-Dash: O quê? Isso não pode ser!

-Goku: Agora! Punho explosivo do dragão!

-Seiya: Cometa de Pégaso! - Seiya e Goku unem seus poderes em um só raio que avança direto até Dash enquanto Ikki, Gohan, Hyoga e Vejita lançam todo seu poder contra o de Dash. Os ataques acertam o peito de seu inimigo empurrando-o.

-Dash: NÃO! JAMAIS CONSEGUIRÃO! - porém o corpo de Dash estava cedendo e com um último impulso de Seiya e Goku, o raio consegue atravessar seu corpo que depois é consumido pela energia.

-Dash: NÃÃOOOOO!

-Goku: Hã?

-Seiya: Essa figura? - mesmo quando o corpo de Dash some o cosmo dourado permanece, a imagem de Atena se formava dentro do grande campo de energia que cobria a todos.

-Atena: A qualquer momento este campo de energia explodirá completamente. - todos se espantam, o campo de energia estava se expandindo rapidamente e não podia mais ser contido. Inclusive chega até a cidadela, onde estão Batman, Hotaru e Serena.

-Hotaru: O que é isso?

-Serena: Temos que sair daqui.

-Batman: É tarde demais. - as esferas de repente se ativam, mas são cobertas junto com tudo pela imensa massa de energia que destruía tudo em seu caminho e estava para levar a Terra. No centro de toda a destruição estavam Seiya, Goku, Vejita, Hyoga, Ikki e Gohan, dispostos a se sacrificar para salvar o planeta.

-Goku: A única forma será levarmos toda a energia para o espaço.

-Vejita: Nunca pensei que morreria ao lado de vocês.

-Ikki: Não temos outra opção.

-Gohan: Sim... estou vendo. Então o que estamos esperando?

-Hyoga: Este é o destino final que nos foi imposto.

-Seiya: Sim... por Lucy... por Saori... por todos os que sacrificaram suas vidas para chegarmos aqui, não podemos decepcioná-los. - todos se lançam até o cosmo dourado e desaparecem. Momentos depois a onda de energia interrompe seu fluxo e vai diminuindo cada vez mais retornando ao ponto de partida. Toda essa energia estava sendo lançada ao espaço, era um espetáculo que até metade da Terra podia ver, a energia branca ia desaparecendo aos poucos, salvando a Terra com isso.

...

Templo de Kami-sama.

O criador das esferas do dragão, Dende, olhava para baixo, chorando e se lamentando pelo que havia acontecido. Seu ajudante se aproximava para ver como estava.

-Sr. Popo: O que foi, Kami-sama?

-Dende: A guerra terminou... a Terra está salva... porém o preço foi muito alto.

-Sr. Popo: Ah, Kami-sama... o céu...

-Dende: Hã? - de repente o céu havia escurecido, um fenômeno muito estranho.

...

Por alguns momentos Seiya sente uma grande dor que vai sumindo conforme a energia desaparecia, estava pronto para morrer, fecha seus olhos aguardando o inevitável, quando sente um estranho cosmo e uma mão segurando a sua.

-Seiya: Hã? Que? - ao abrir os olhos, tudo está branco, não há nada, exceto uma figura feminina, de belos olhos que Seiya reconhece. - Lucy!

-Lucy: Tudo acabou, Seiya. - Lucy e Seiya se unem num grande abraço enquanto tudo desaparecia.

-Seiya: Sim... enfim... estaremos juntos...

- Seiya! Acorde!

-Seiya: Hã? - o panorama de repente clareia, estão sobre os restos da torre na cidadela, Seiya olha para todos os lados, o céu é azul, uma dor em todo seu corpo indica que está vivo, busca os rostos de quem se encontrava ali, Shiryu, Hyoga, Vejita, Gohan, Trunks, Batman, Nate, Hotaru, Picollo, Serena e Goku. -Todos estão vivos! Estamos todos aqui! - todos estavam bem, ele não podia acreditar, mas ainda sentia essa delicada mão junto à sua, pensou ter visto Lucy num sonho, balança a cabeça para despertar definitivamente dele.

-Lucy: Conseguiram, Seiya...

-Seiya: Lucy... - não era um sonho, Lucy estava viva, junto a ele, Seiya não conseguia crer, tanto ela como ele derramam lágrimas de felicidade.

-Lucy: Seiya... não se preocupe... estamos todos sãos e salvos.

-Shiryu: Mas como?

-Batman: Ao que parece... alguém ativou as esferas antes que essa energia nos consumisse... deveríamos lhe agradecer...

-Seiya: Sim... acho que sei quem foi...

-Goku: Sério? Quem? Foi você, Vejita?

-Vejita: Que besteira é essa?

-Goku: Ah bom... mas não importa agora... tudo acabou.

-Serena: Na verdade acaba de começar... temos muito o que reconstruir... - Batman olha o monitor que Bulma lhe dera, recebendo o sinal de todas as partes do mundo por meio dos satélites. Todas as cidadelas estavam sendo libertadas, os soldados do exército de Dash se rebelavam ou se rendiam ao saberem da destruição de seu império, os exércitos das Nações Unidas ressurgiam para manter a ordem, a paz voltava a reinar.

-Nate: Ouçam, acho que não estamos fazendo nada de útil aqui parados.

-Goku: Sim, primeiro vamos comer.

-Picollo: Vejo que continua o mesmo. - todos começam a partir voando. Batman, Hotaru e Serena sobem no jato e também partiam, só ficavam Goku, Vejita, Lucy e Seiya contemplando o local que havia sido cenário da batalha.

-Vejita: Kakarotto, desta vez teremos que ajustar contas agora que alcancei seu nível de poder.

-Goku: Está bem, Vejita.

-Vejita: E o mesmo vale para você, Pégaso. - Vejita sorri e parte voando junto aos demais, Goku também estava para partir quando se vira para os dois.

-Goku: Sabem? Faço idéia de quem nos ajudou.

-Seiya: Ah é?

-Goku: Sim. - Goku pisca para Lucy, que sorri e depois finalmente o saiyajin sai voando. Seiya e Lucy o vêem partir quando depois olham um para o outro, sem dizer uma palavra por alguns momentos.

-Seiya: Sabe? Nunca pensei que tudo terminaria desse jeito.

-Lucy: Como disse Serena... ainda não terminou. Agora cabe a nós defender a Terra, dependerá de nós construir nosso futuro.

-Seiya: Sim, assim será. - Seiya toma a mão de Lucy e ambos caminham enquanto vão levitando lentamente até que finalmente voam junto aos outros. O sol surge enfim, iluminando toda a paisagem, será um belo dia.

**Fim.**

* * *

><p>Notas do autor: Até que enfim terminei esta história. Houve muita controvérsia já que apareceram opiniões enquanto a escrevia. Gostei muito de escrevê-la já que fiz como preferi, espero que tenham gostado, e senão, que pena, mas não se pode agradar a todos, agradeço aos que seguiram esta história e espero que todos tenham se divertido. O final sofreu uma grande mudança já que na história original esse universo deveria desaparecer, mas pra que tanto trabalho para chegar a um final tão triste? Então optei por um mais cafona mas que acabei gostando e com certeza ninguém jamais colocou cavaleiros e saiyajins juntos em suas versões mais poderosas.<p> 


End file.
